Liebe ist die größte Magie
by ZauBaerin
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von einer erwachsenen Hermione, einem Severus Snape, der nicht mehr auf Hogwarts unterrichtet, von Kindern, von der Gegenwart und der Vergangenheit und von Liebe und Eifersucht und vom großen Glück.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vorwort**_

Ich wollte eine Geschichte schreiben, über einen Severus, der von der Liebe besiegt wird.

Kein neues Thema, ich weiß.

Aber ich hoffe, Euch macht meine Geschichte trotzdem Spaß und ihr könnt Euch ein wenig hineinversetzen in das Familienleben der Snapes.

Da die Geschichte im Wechsel in der Gegenwart oder in Hermiones oder Severus Erinnerungen spielt, habe ich jeweils einen Namen der beiden und „Erinnerungen Anfang/Ende" geschrieben. Ich denke, das ist so verständlich.

Außerdem leben bei mir die meisten Personen noch, denn ich habe jede Figur, die ich gebrauchen konnte, kurzerhand wieder auferstehen lassen.

Aber natürlich gehören diese Figuren weiterhin JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ach, und noch was. Die Geschichte ist fertig, besteht aus 25 Kapiteln und wird jeden 2. Tag gepostet.

**Kapitel 1**** Severus**

Über seine zugegebenermaßen überlange Nase hinweg sah Severus Snape grimmig  
>seine fünfjährige Tochter Morag an. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaufte genervt, während das Mädchen vor ihm auf und ab hüpfte.<br>Severus streckte seinen rechten Arm aus, legte seiner Tochter die Hand auf den Kopf und zwang sie so, still stehen zu bleiben. Das hielt das Kind aber nicht davon ab, mit den Armen zu rudern.

„Och, biiitte Daddy, " bettelte sie „erzähl mir doch bitte, bitte eine Geschichte".  
>Es gab zwei Dinge, die Severus hasste. Okay, eigentlich gab es da noch viel<br>mehr Dinge, aber er hasste es wie die Pest, wenn eins seiner Kinder bettelte oder  
>noch schlimmer, ihn Daddy nannte. Er konnte dem dann nichts mehr entgegen<br>setzen und hatte eigentlich direkt verloren. Aber ein Slytherin gab sich  
>niemals kampflos geschlagen, erst recht kein Slytherin namens Severus Snape.<br>Das wusste auch seine jüngste Tochter Morag, doch sie hatte die  
>unglaubliche Gabe ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln von ihrer Mutter<br>geerbt.  
>So auch an diesem Abend. „Ach biiitte Daddy!" Die kleine Göre machte sich jetzt los, indem sie zu seiner Hand hoch griff und jeden Finger einzeln löste. Dann zog sie ihn zu ihrem Bett und stieß ihn an, damit er sich setzte. Morag kletterte nun auf<br>seinen Schoß und klimperte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an. Und dann holte  
>sie endgültig zum vernichtenden Schlag aus. Sie schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen um<br>seinen Hals, kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte „Ich vermisse Mummy so  
>sehr." Sie schaffte es, ein paar Tränchen hervorzuquetschen und ...<br>hatte gewonnen.

Severus grummelte vor sich hin, Morag schluchzte einmal gekonnt auf und er  
>drückte ihren schmalen Körper an sich. Er wusste natürlich wann er<br>hereingelegt wurde, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich gegen diesen „tieftraurigen" Blick aus dunklen Kinderaugen zu wehren. Deshalb schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen und seufzte innerlich. Verdammt aber auch. Die Frauen in seinem Leben machten ihn einfach zu weich. Seit er mit Hermione verheiratet  
>war, war er nicht mehr er selbst. Völlig verweichlicht.<p>

Zum Glück hatte er an seiner Seite ja noch Riordan, seinen zehnjährigen  
>Sohn. Allerdings würde der im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts gehen und er<br>würde mit Hermione und Morag allein in dem Haus am Spinners End leben.  
>Catriona, das ältere Mädchen, würde nach den Ferien mit ihren siebzehn Jahren ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen und danach in Edinburgh studieren.<p>

_Bei Merlins Eiern...,_ dann war er Morag erbarmungslos ausgeliefert, denn  
>Hermione, sein verdammtes Weib, stand ihm in keinster Weise bei. Diese<br>vermaledeite Gryffindor lachte ihn höchstens noch aus und wies ihn darauf  
>hin, wie er seinerzeit mit seinen Schülern umgegangen war. Ihrer Meinung<br>nach, sollte er sich bei seiner jüngsten Tochter endlich einmal durchsetzten.

Als wenn das so einfach wäre. Er konnte seinem kleinen Mädchen gegenüber  
>doch nicht den Todesser raushängen lassen. Also wirklich. Was Hermione doch<br>für Vorstellungen hatte.

„Daddy", quäkte es da schon wieder neben ihm „Fang doch endlich mal an."  
>„Na gut, was für eine Geschichte willst du hören?"<br>„Ein Märchen bitte", jubelte das Kind.  
>„Ein Märchen?" Severus stöhnte gequält. „Soll ich dir nicht lieber aus dem<br>Buch vorlesen, das du zum Geburtstag von Deinen Großeltern bekommen hast?"  
>„Nö, das ist langweilig."<p>

„Wieso ist das langweilig? Die Geschichte über die kleine Hexe Violetta, die auf der Suche nach einem unsichtbaren Wassergeist ist, scheint mir doch alles andere als langweilig zu sein", erwiderte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nö, ich will aber, dass du mir meine ganz eigene Geschichte erzählst. Ein Märchen über eine wunderhübsche Prinzessin."

„Ich will? Morag, du weißt was ich meine." Severus sah sie streng an.

„Jaha, ich möchte bitte ein Märchen über eine Prinzessin hören. Ist das besser so, Daddy?" Mit einem gekonnt unschuldigen Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn an.

„Na gut, die nervige Hexe. Leg dich endlich unter deine Decke."

Morag sprang munter von seinem Schoß und kuschelte sich gemütlich in ihr Bett. Vergessen war die große Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter. Sie klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. „Komm Daddy, leg dich zu mir." 

Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Normalerweise las Severus den Kindern vor und  
>saß dabei in seinem bequemen Ohrensessel, oder die Kinder kamen in sein und<br>Hermiones Bett. Das war riesig und bot sogar Platz für alle fünf Snapes. Meistens kam das samstags vor, wenn alle zuhause waren. Oftmals kamen die Kinder dann zu ihren Eltern ins Bett geklettert, wo man sich dann mal ausführlich unterhielt und Geschichten erzählt wurden. Allerdings wurden die Kinder nach einer gewissen Zeit in ihre eigenen Betten geschickt, damit die Eltern dann zu dem Teil übergehen konnten, den die Kinder besser nicht mitbekamen. Darauf freute er sich schon seit Tagen, allerdings würde er sich auch noch etwas in Geduld fassen müssen, bis Hermione wieder zurück war aus Spanien. 

Sich in dieses schmale Kinderbett zu quetschen wirkte auf ihn aber auch nicht sehr verlockend. Er sah das Kind grimmig an, sofort erschien wieder dieser feucht-traurige Blick und Severus beugte sich ergeben vor, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Ansonsten trug er nur schwarze Jeans und einen dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpullover.

Noch einmal leidend aufseufzend versuchte Severus eine halbwegs gemütliche  
>Position in diesem Kinderbett zu finden. Er betrachtete die Bettwäsche und schüttelte sich leicht. Kleine Kätzchen in allen Formen und Farben hüpften und sprangen auf dem gelben Bezug herum. Natürlich hatte sie diese Bettwäsche von ihrem heiß geliebten Albus Dumbledore bekommen. Severus war davon überzeugt, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts tat solche Sachen nur, um ihn zu ärgern. Hermione allerdings behauptete, Albus würde wahrscheinlich in ähnlicher Bettwäsche schlafen. Bestimmt hatte sie sogar recht damit.<p>

Seine Tochter kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schnurrte wie eines dieser Kätzchen zufrieden vor sich hin.  
><em>Ah, wie er dieses Kind liebte...<em>

„Was für ein Märchen willst du denn hören?" Mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner rechten Hand, ließ er ein Buch herüberschweben.

„Nein, kein Märchen aus einem Buch. Du sollst mir eine Geschichte erzählen, die nur für mich ist. Mein eigenes Märchen".

Severus ließ den Kopf zurück sinken. Es gab ein leises, dumpfes Geräusch, als sein Hinterkopf auf den Bettrahmen stieß. Er hatte so etwas geahnt.

Aus Richtung der Zimmertür hörte man ein unterdrücktes Kichern. Scheinbar hockte jemand im Flur auf dem Fußboden, denn Severus sah nackte Beine, die ohne Zweifel zu Riordan gehörten. Sonst war ja auch niemand im Haus.

Hermione war mit Catriona in Spanien, genauer gesagt in Granada. Die Gryffindor war nach ihrem Studium vor etwa 18 Jahren in der Bibliothek von Granada, beschäftigt gewesen. Damals hatte sie einen jungen spanischen Auroren kennen und wie sie glaubte, auch lieben gelernt. Bei dem Gedanken schnaubte Severus abfällig. Als wenn seine Löwin damals gewusst hätte, was Liebe war. Die hatte sie doch erst durch ihn kennen gelernt. Jedenfalls hatte sie seinerzeit eine Affäre mit diesem Spanier, aus der dann Catriona entstanden war. Natürlich hatte sich dieser Macho Espaniola sofort aus dem Staub gemacht und hatte die schwangere Hermione sitzen gelassen. Hermione hatte nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört.

Und dieser Casanova tat gut daran, diesen Zustand auch so zu belassen.

Severus Blick wurde finster, wie immer, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Hermione war seine Frau und Catriona war seine Tochter. Er könnte dieses Mädchen nicht mehr liebe, wenn sie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut wäre. Und niemand sollte es wagen, auch nur einen Finger an seine Familie zu legen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und tauchte aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf, als er ein energisches Stimmchen hörte, das rief „Daddy, Daaadddy! Fang doch endlich an. Ich warte schon sooo lange."

„Na, gut. Also ein Märchen. Nun geht es los." Severus musste leicht schmunzeln, als er in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht seiner Tochter sah. „ Also, vor langer Zeit lebte einmal eine Prinzessin..."

„Wie hieß sie?" wollte Morag wissen

„Nun, sie hieß Harmonia…" Wieder war ein verhaltenes Kichern zu hören „Ja, genau. Sie hieß Harmonia. Prinzessin Harmonia lebte in einem großen Schloss…"

„War sie wunderhübsch?"

„Wie…? Ähm. Nun, sie war nicht unbedingt schön, allerdings doch recht hübsch. Ihre Haare waren zu buschig und ihre Zähne etwas zu lang, aber dafür war sie etwas ganz besonderes. Sie konnte nämlich zaubern."

Im Flur wurde das Kichern lauter, als Morag sagte „Was ist denn daran besonders? Du und Mum, ihr könnt doch auch zaubern."

„Ja, das stimmt schon, aber die Prinzessin lebte, bevor sie auf das Schloss kam, eigentlich unter Menschen, die nicht Zaubern konnten. Deshalb war sie so etwas Besonderes. Und sie konnte ganz besonders gut zaubern. Außerdem war Prinzessin Harmonia zusätzlich noch unglaublich klug. Sie war die schlauste Prinzessin ihrer Zeit und wusste das natürlich auch." Severus überlegte einen Augenblick und erzählte dann weiter.

„In diesem Schloss lebte auch noch ein großer, mächtiger Zauberer mit schwarzen Haaren. Dieser Zauberer war gut aussehend, er war weltgewandt und jeder mochte ihn. Er war der Vertraute des noch größeren und noch mächtigeren Königs, der dieses Schloss beherrschte."

„Und wie hieß der Zauberer?" Diese nervige Eigenschaft hatte sie definitiv von ihrer Mutter. Hermione musste auch alles wissen und hinterfragen.

„Ähm… Ja, der Zauberer hieß Servatius…"

Jetzt war es wohl endgültig um Riordans Fassung geschehen. Er lachte laut los.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und rief grimmig grollend in den Flur „Nun, komm schon zu uns, du Kniesel."

Blitzschnell war der Junge aufgesprungen und kam in Morags Zimmer gestürmt. Er trug ebenso wie das Mädchen bereits seinen Pyjama, um dann gleich sofort in seinem Bett zu verschwinden zu können.

„Rutsch mal ein bisschen", befahl er seiner Schwester.

Da diese jetzt völlig erpicht auf den Fortgang des Märchens war, gehorchte sie ihrem großen Bruder ausnahmsweise mal und hob ihre Bettdecke hoch. Der Junge krabbelte drunter und feixte seinen Vater an. „Kann weitergehen, Dad."

_Wann hatten seine Kinder nur sämtlichen Respekt vor ihm verloren?_ Severus seufzte noch einmal und zückte dann seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenk verbreiterte er das Bett etwas, denn es wurde ihm langsam zu unbequem auf der Bettkante herum zu balancieren.

„Also, wie gesagt, da war dieser gut aussehende Zauberer namens Servatius. Dieser Zauberer war natürlich auch ein Prinz, allerdings nur ein Halbblutprinz. Die Prinzessin und der Prinz konnten sich nicht leiden."

„Waren die Prinzessin und der Prinz Geschwister?" unterbrach Morag ihn erneut.

Über ihren Kopf hinweg gab Severus seinem Sohn eine Kopfnuss, weil dieser schon wieder kicherte.

„Nein, waren sie nicht. Das sie sich nicht leiden konnten, lag hauptsächlich daran, dass die Prinzessin altklug und besserwisserisch war. Sie war ein Bücherwurm und ihr absoluter Lieblingsraum in dem Schloss war die Bibliothek. Der Prinz hingegen war von Geburt an intelligent und auch bescheiden. Er hielt mit seinem Wissen hinter dem Berg. Außerdem war er auch um einiges älter als die Prinzessin. Und er war ihr Lehrer."

„So wie Du für Mummy!" rief Morag erfreut aus.

„Genau, das hast Du gut erkannt, Morag. So, weiter geht´s. Nun lebten in dem Schloss natürlich noch viele andere Menschen. Da war erst mal der König. Er war schon ziemlich alt, hatte einen langen, weißen Bart und hieß Albuster. Der König hatte auch eine Frau, das war die Königin Minzervia. Der König hatte eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten, deshalb hatte er auch eine Frau, die ihn immer an Minzbonbons erinnerte. Die Königin hatte eine spitze Nase, auf der immer eine Brille saß. Und wenn sie im Schloss unterwegs war, trug sie statt einer Krone einen spitzen Hut. Genauso wie der König. Ihre Kronen trugen die Beiden nur, wenn sie alleine waren".

Severus machte einen Moment Pause, den Morag sofort nutzte und fragte „Waren die Königin und der König nett."

Schmunzelnd antwortete er „Nun, Albuster, der König war sehr nett und ganz besonders lustig. Es war erstaunlich, dass er Minzervia zu seiner Frau gemacht hatte. Sie war immer ein wenig hochnäsig, mischte sich in alles ein und liebte es, sich mit dem wunderbaren Prinzen Servatius zu streiten."

Riordan schnaubte unterdrückt, was allerdings von Severus gnädig überhörte wurde.

„Der König und die Königin hatten ihr Reich in vier Länder geteilt und jedes Land hatte einen Tiernamen und natürlich ein Oberhaupt. Prinz Servatius war das Oberhaupt des Landes des Schlangen, die Königin Minzervia regierte das Land der Löwen, im Land der Adler gab es einen Edelmann, der Fidibus hieß und das vierte und letzte Land der Dachse wurde von der Jungfer Pomina geleitet."

Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als Riordan ihm plötzlich zuflüsterte „Du kannst aufhören, Dad. Sie ist eingeschlafen."

„Dann komm. Aber sei ja nur leise." Severus erhob sich ganz vorsichtig und schlich mit seinem Sohn aus dem farbenfroh eingerichteten Zimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Er begleitete den Jungen in sein Zimmer und wartete, als dieser noch mal schnell im Bad verschwand.

Kurz darauf kam der Junge zurück und sprang mit einem Satz ins Bett. Severus war so froh, dass sein Sohn die Leidenschaften seiner Schwestern nicht teilte und in schlichter, einfarbiger Bettwäsche schlief. Außerdem war seine bevorzugte Farbe dunkelgrün. Das freute den Vater natürlich am meisten, war es doch die Farbe der Slytherin. Er deckte seinen Sohn zu und verwuschelte ihm die Haare. „Schlaf gut, mein Sohn."

„Dad, deine Geschichte für Mo war gerade klasse. Du hast ihr von Hogwarts erzählt und sie hat es gar nicht gemerkt."

„Nun, sie ist noch zu klein mit ihren fünf Jahren. Sie hat noch nicht so viel von Hogwarts gehört wie du und versteht auch noch nicht, dass sie die Personen eigentlich alle kennt."

„Besonders den wunderbaren Prinzen Servatius", kicherte Riordan.

„Pass auf was Du sagst, Sohn!" Severus schmunzelte.

„Dad, ich freue mich schon total darauf, wenn ich nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehe. Denkst du, ich werde dort klar kommen?", fragte der Junge plötzlich.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass du gut in Hogwarts zurechtkommen wirst. Warum sollte das nicht so sein?"

„Weil, ja… eigentlich…, weil ich ein wenig Angst habe, plötzlich ohne euch zu sein. Ohne dich und Mum. Und Cat ist dann ja auch schon wieder weg von Hogwarts und studiert in Edinburgh." Rio sah seinen Vater zaghaft an. „Findest du es schlimm, wenn ich Angst habe, Dad?"

„Natürlich nicht", Severus legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Brust. „Glaubst du, mir ist es in dem Alter anders gegangen? Oder deiner Mutter? Das ist bei den meisten Kindern so, die zum ersten Mal von zu Hause weggehen."

„Glaubst du, ich komme auch nach Gryffindor, so wie Cat?"

„Nur über meine Leiche", bekam er knurrend als Antwort. „Du kommst definitiv nach Slytherin."

„Aber Mum sagt, ich wäre so mutig wie ein Löwe!"

„Deine Mutter glaubt ja auch noch an den Weihnachtsmann. _._. Und fertig ist das Thema. Jetzt schlaf, es ist schon sehr spät. Deine Mutter würde mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich euch erlaube so lange aufzubleiben".

Er beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Rio schlang seine Arme um seinen Vater und drückte ihn. „Schlaf gut Dad. Vermisst du Mum auch so wie ich."

„Oh ja. Ich vermisse deine Mum sehr. Und Catriona auch." Severus richtete sich auf und ging zur Tür.

„Dad?"

„Ja?" Der dunkelhaarige Mann drehte sich noch mal zu seinem Sohn um.

Als er dann hörte, wie sein Sohn flüsterte „Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy", musste er schlucken und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich dich auch.", brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Mit leisen Schritten ging er hinüber in sein Büro. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich bei Hermione meldete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 Hermione**

Hermione Snape musste unglaublich lachen, nachdem ihr Mann ihr von der Gute-Nacht-Geschichten-Aktion für Morag erzählt hatte. Sie hatte förmlich das Bild ihres geliebten Göttergattens vor Augen, wie er sich mit heroischem Mut auf dem mit der Kätzchenbettwäsche bezogenen Kinderbett räkelte. Sie konnte ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch nur sehr mühsam unter Kontrolle bringen und dankte Albus Dumbledore in Gedanken für die überaus putzige Bettwäsche, die er seinem Lieblings-Snapekind geschenkt hatte.

Man konnte einen Begriff wie putzig nicht unbedingt gemeinsam in einem Satz mit dem Namen Severus Snape nennen. Das sollte man tunlichst vermeiden, wenn man sich nicht im Übermorgen wiederfinden wollte. Deshalb biss sie sich jetzt ganz tapfer auf die Zunge und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Es war mir schon klar, dass du dich an meiner Not ergötzt", grummelte er. „Haben die Kinder heutzutage überhaupt keinen Respekt mehr vor ihren Eltern? Und Ehefrauen vor ihren Männern? Deine Tochter ist so raffiniert und wickelt mich mit ihren emotionalen Tricks um den kleinen Finger. Das Luder weiß genau, dass ihr alter Vater dem nichts entgegensetzen kann. Und dein Sohn, dieser Filou, lacht über mich."

„Oh, mein geliebter alter Mann", Hermione wirkte ganz ernst, aber Severus kannte seine Frau zu gut, um das Lachen in ihrer Stimme zu überhören.

„Dein falsches Mitleid kannst du dir sparen", grollte er.

Dabei liebte er ihr etwas heiseres Lachen; ihm liefen dann immer wohlige Schauer den Rücken runter.

Jetzt schmunzelte Hermione offen. „Also erstens, wie immer sind es meine Kinder, wenn dir irgendetwas nicht passt. Zweitens, du solltest bei Morag mal richtig durchgreifen und dir nicht immer nur auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. Drittens, Rio ist auch dein Sohn. Er liebt dich abgöttisch, du bist sein Vorbild. Und das weißt du auch. Du solltest jetzt noch ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen, dabei ein Glas Wein trinken und dann ins Bett gehen. Du hast noch eine lange Woche vor dir."

Severus seufzte. „Das ist ja das Elend. Ich vermisse dich an meiner Seite. Eine Woche ist so unglaublich lang ohne dich. Ich sehne mich nach dir."

„Ahh, du vermisst meinen unglaublich aufregenden sexy Körper", hauchte Hermione verführerisch.

„Und wie", er senkte seine Stimme, doch leider verlor sich die Wirkung über das Flohnetzwerk und kam nicht so richtig zur Geltung. „Könntet ihr nicht früher zurückkommen?"

„Das möchte ich Cat nicht antun. Sie hat hier einige nette junge Leute kennen gelernt. Und außerdem soll sie ihre Ferien noch richtig genießen. Nicht mehr lange und die Schule geht wieder los. Dann ist sie wieder in Hogwarts."

„Was meinst du mit kennen gelernt? Was für junge Leute? Du meinst doch wohl nicht Männer?", kam es sofort empört von Severus.

„Na kennen gelernt eben. Du weißt doch was das Wort bedeutet. Und ja, da ist auch ein junger Mann dabei, den sie scheinbar sehr mag. Und ich glaube, er ist ihr gegenüber auch nicht abgeneigt."

„Was? Und du lässt das zu?"

„Severus, Cat ist siebzehn. Sie ist alt genug. Im Übrigen…, weißt du, was sie in Hogwarts so alles treibt? Ich hatte damals auch schon ein paar Erfahrungen gesammelt!", gab Hermione ihrem Mann zu bedenken.

„Meine Tochter TREIBT gar nichts. Das erst mal als erstes. Darüber wäre ich längst von Albus oder Minerva informiert worden. Und dann…., ein Quidditchspieler und ein rothaariges Wiesel! Das nennst du Erfahrungen?" Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Also wirklich, Severus. Woher willst du denn wissen, was für Erfahrungen ich gemacht habe? Und außerdem glaubst du doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass Albus eines unserer Kinder an dich verpfeifen würde! Und erst Recht nicht Minerva!" Hermione war empört.

„Was soll das heißen? Meinst du, der alte Zausel würde dabei zusehen wie unsere Tochter sich schamlos vergnügt? Die Ober-Schottin führt ein so strenges Regiment, dass, sollte Cat aus der Rolle fallen, wir umgehend per Eule darüber informiert würden." Severus schnaubte und wedelte erbost mit seinem rechten Arm in der Luft herum. „Was deine angeblichen Erfahrungen angeht, nun, ich hatte dich in Hogwarts doch mitsamt deinen hirnrissigen Freunden immer unter Beobachtung. Da ich die ungeschickten amourösen Abenteuer deiner Mitstreiter ja auch ständig mitbekam, immerhin waren sie ständig im Gespräch, hätte ich deine auch mitbekommen. Es wurden bei den Slytherin, und nicht nur da, Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, ob jemand den Bücherwurm Granger knacken würde."

„Wie bitte… angeblich... ?" Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Jetzt wurde Hermione aber so richtig grantig. „Es mag ja sein, dass du mich in Hogwarts beobachtet hast, aber was war in der Ferienzeit? Wenn ich mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub war. In Italien zum Beispiel, oder in den Weihnachtsferien in der Schweiz beim Schilaufen. Glaubst du, ich habe meine Nase immer nur in Bücher gesteckt?"

„Ähm…., also….., ja, eigentlich dachte ich das." Severus liebte es, seine Frau zu ärgern. Sie war wunderschön, wenn sie wütend war.

Aber das war auch wieder etwas, was bei einem Kamingespräch nicht so rüber kam. Was er aber allzu deutlich mitbekam war ihre Reaktion auf seinen letzten Satz.

„Wir sollten dieses Gespräch für heute besser beenden", stieß sie schnippisch hervor und beendete die Flohnetzverbindung.

„Hermione?" Severus starrte entgeistert in die Flammen. _Was war das jetzt? Diese Frau machte ihn noch wahnsinnig._

Inzwischen war ihm das Verlangen nach einem Bad vergangen. Deshalb nahm er nur noch eine rasche Dusche und schlüpfte dann ins Bett.

Allerdings fanden seine Gedanken keine Ruhe. Er hasste es, wenn er und seine Löwin im Streit getrennt waren. Natürlich gab es immer mal wieder Situationen, die einen Streit erforderten. Dazu reizte es ihn immer viel zu sehr, sie zu provozieren. Aber bevor sie schlafen gingen, gab es immer eine Versöhnung. Eigentlich war gerade die Versöhnung das Schönste nach einem Streit.

Und was sollte das jetzt heißen, sie hätte ihre Erfahrungen im Urlaub gesammelt. Irgendwie störte ihn dieser Gedanke. Natürlich gab es ein Leben vor ihrer Beziehung und er hatte ja auch seine Erfahrungen gemacht. Sowie Hermione auch. Schließlich hatte sie ja auch schon ein Kind, bevor sie zusammenkamen.

Severus hatte Hermione nach ihrer Schulzeit noch einige Zeit im Hauptquartier des Ordens gesehen. Sie hatte ihm geholfen einen Trank zu entwickeln. Aber als der Krieg dann überstanden und Voldemort beseitigt war, hatte Severus seine Lehrertätigkeit in Hogwarts aufgegeben und war einige Jahre untergetaucht. Er hatte sich eine Auszeit genommen, war viel gereist und hatte seine Freiheit genossen.

Als er der Meinung war, sich jetzt ausgetobt zu haben, beschloss er, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, da er nie gerne als Lehrer tätig war. Stattdessen hatte er die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse übernommen, als dessen Besitzer in den Ruhestand gehen wollte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte er daraus ein florierendes Unternehmen aufgebaut, welches er jetzt immer noch betrieb.

Wie war denn jetzt dieser dumme Streit, wenn es denn überhaupt ein Streit war, zustande gekommen. Eigentlich ging es doch ursprünglich darum, dass Severus nicht wollte, dass seine älteste Tochter sich jetzt schon mit dem anderen Geschlecht herum trieb. Nun gut, Catriona war ja fast schon achtzehn. Somit wäre sie in Zauberer, sowie in Muggelkreisen so gut wie volljährig. Aber für ihn war sie noch immer das kleine Mädchen, das vor etwa 11 Jahren in sein Leben trat. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag.

_Severus Erinnerungen Anfang….._

Es war kurz vor Ladenschluss, als die Tür der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse langsam geöffnet wurde. Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Inhaber dieser Apotheke, sah von den Pergamenten die vor ihm lagen auf. Am liebsten hätte er entnervt aufgestöhnt, denn immer wieder kamen um diese Uhrzeit Kunden mit den absonderlichsten Wünschen herein und hielten ihn dann ewig von seinem Feierabend ab.

Nicht das ihn irgendjemand besonderes erwartete. Wie immer war es eine dieser rothaarigen Frauen, für die er so ein Faible hatte. Auch heute noch, fast zehn Jahre nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords, warfen sich ihm die Frauen an den Hals. Doch er hatte es zu keinen erwähnenswerten Beziehungen gebracht. Natürlich hatte er hin und wieder eine Affäre. Gut, ehrlich gesagt sogar ziemlich häufig. Seit bekannt wurde, dass er im Auftrag Dumbledores spioniert hatte und er maßgeblich an der Vernichtung Voldemorts beteiligt war, wurde er als eine Art Held gefeiert. Im Gegensatz zu früher musste er sein Geld nicht mehr in die diversen Etablissements in der Nokturngasse bringen. Jetzt boten sich die Frauen ihm freiwillig an und da er kein Narr war, griff er zu. Aber es waren nie mehr als Affären.

Also, das war nicht der Grund warum er seinen Feierabend auf das Sehnlichste erwartete. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Schriftrollen, die vor ihm lagen. Der Text war in altaramäischer Schrift verfasst und wartete darauf, von ihm übersetzt zu werden. Es war die Formel eines Tranks und es hatte es mit dunklen Künsten zu tun. Soviel hatte er entziffern können. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, sich diesem Text wieder zuzuwenden.

Komisch nur war, dass der Kunde, der die Apotheke betreten hatte, gar kein Kunde war, sondern ein Kind, genauer gesagt, ein Mädchen, etwa fünf oder sechs Jahre alt. Irritiert warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf die vor ihm liegenden Schriftrollen. Sehr merkwürdig, Kinder kamen nie in seine Apotheke. Höchstens mal mit ihren Eltern, aber niemals allein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich in der Tür vertan und wollte in den Eissalon von Florean Fortescue.

Severus Snape sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf das vor ihm stehende schwarzhaarige kleine Mädchen. Sie trug eine Latzhose aus Jeansstoff und dazu ein weißes, mit Erdbeeren bedrucktes Shirt. Schuhe hatte sie nicht an, wie er irritiert bemerkte, dafür trug sie aber eine Mütze auf dem Kopf, die passend zu ihrem Shirt aussah wie eine Erdbeere.

„Was willst du?", knurrte er das Kind an.

Die Göre sah ihn mit großen, glänzenden Kulleraugen neugierig an und fragte mit energischer Stimme „Bist du Professor Snape?"

„Fragt wer?" Severus konnte Kinder nicht ausstehen. Auch nicht bildhübsche kleine Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Locken und riesengroßen dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Na, ich!" Das Mädchen sah ihn erstaunt an. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Er konnte sie doch sehen, schließlich stand sie direkt vor ihm.

Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Und wie heißt du?" fragte er betont deutlich. Vielleicht hatte dieses Kind ja einfach nur eine langsame Auffassungsgabe.

„Catriona Granger. Ich wohne seit heute in dem Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite." Das Mädchen hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ich bin sechs Jahre alt und kann schon lesen und schreiben."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" kam es schnaubend von dem Mann zurück.

„Jawohl", trotzig schob sie ihre Unterlippe vor. „ Meine Mummy übt jeden Tag mit mir. Sie bringt mir alles bei was ich wissen muss. Und wenn die Ferien vorbei sind, werde ich in eine Muggelschule in London gehen."

„Mag sein, aber wir sind hier nicht in Muggellondon." Severus wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich überhaupt mit diesem aufdringlichen Kind unterhielt. Wie schon gesagt, er konnte Kinder nicht ausstehen.

„Mummy sagt, mit elf Jahren komme ich dann nach Hogwarts. Sie ist dort auch zur Schule gegangen." Die kleine Nervensäge zog ihre Nase kraus. „Sie sagt, du warst dort ihr Lehrer und du hast die erotischste Stimme, die sie je gehört hat."

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, obwohl auf seine Ohren eigentlich immer Verlass war. Wie auf all seine Sinnesorgane. Schließlich war das bei seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit als Doppelspion zwingend notwendig gewesen.

Über seine lange Nase hinweg sah er dieses impertinente Kind fassungslos an und wollte zu einer bösartigen Antwort ansetzen. Doch mehr als ein peinliches Krächzen brachte er nicht heraus.

Das Mädchen kratzte sich am Kopf und erwiderte seinen Blick leicht verwirrt und fragte dann mit arglos blitzenden braunen Augen „Was heißt erotisch?".

Severus schluckte und hoffte, dass seine Stimme ihn nicht im Stich lies. „Granger hast du gesagt?" fragte er. „Ist deine Mutter Hermione Granger?"

„Ja", Catriona nickte eifrig.

Er hatte es erahnen müssen. So ein vorlautes Gör konnte ja nur eine ebenso vorlaute Mutter haben. Hatte er sich nicht die ganzen sieben Schuljahre über diese Besserwisserin geärgert? Über ihre Alleswisserei und die ewige Rumwedelei mit ihrem Arm. Immer musste sie aufzeigen um aller Welt zu beweisen, wie schlau sie doch war. Aber da hatte er ihr schon damals einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Bewusst hatte er sie nie dran genommen und es genossen, wenn sie deswegen wütend war, oder noch besser, geheult hatte. Oh ja, er hatte es geliebt.

Auch das eine Jahr nach dem Schulabschluss, als sie gemeinsam im Orden des Phoenix gekämpft hatten, war sie ihm gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen. Hatte sie doch geglaubt, die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen zu haben.

Das war übrigens ein interessanter Muggelspruch. Das war auch etwas, was er liebte. Muggelsprüche. Nicht alles, was von „Nichtmagiern" kam, war schlecht. Im Gegenteil, einiges war durchaus anwendbar.

„Du hast nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Mummy sagt, man muss immer alle Fragen beantworten, das ist höflich." Catriona legte ihre schmutzigen Hände auf die Glastheke und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Deine Mutter wusste schon immer alles besser. Ich empfehle dir, sie zu fragen!", Dann richtete Severus sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fuhr das Mädchen mit strenger Stimme an „Nimm SOFORT deine ungewaschenen Pfoten von meiner Verkaufstheke!"

Es fehlte nicht viel und Severus hätte Gift und Galle gespuckt, weil dieser ungezogene Rotzlöffel völlig unbeeindruckt von seinem Auftreten war. Blitzschnell war er auf der anderen Seite der Theke, schnappte sich das Mädchen, klemmte sie unter seinen Arm und stapfte wütend vor sich hinschnaufend mit großen Schritten hinaus auf die Straße.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen, um das gegenüber liegende Haus zu betrachten. Warum war ihm eigentlich noch nicht aufgefallen, dass dort ein Buchladen eröffnet wurde. Gut, die Schaufenster waren noch zugeklebt, aber über der Tür prangte doch groß und breit ein Schild, auf dem in riesigen Lettern _The Bookshop_ stand.

Allerdings erklärte er es sich damit, dass er sich nicht dafür interessierte, was seine Nachbarn trieben.

Energisch setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Durch die Glasscheibe der Eingangstür konnte er sie sehen. Hermione Granger, Hogarts beste Schülerin seit _waswussteerwieviel_en Jahren.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Sogar sehr verändert hatte. Als er die Ladentür aufriss und hineinstürmte, hätte er beinahe gelacht, als er Hermione Granger auf einer Holzkiste sitzen sah, eine Tasse Kaffee, aus der sie gerade einen Schluck nehmen wollte, in der Hand. Natürlich erschrak sie sich ganz fürchterlich, aber das hatte er ja beabsichtigt. Zufrieden mit sich selbst hätte er beinahe gegrinst, aber nur beinahe. Aber eines war sicher, er hatte es noch drauf.

_Severus Erinnerungen Ende…._

Severus gähnte ausgiebig und drehte sich auf die Seite. Inzwischen war er so müde, dass er nun direkt einschlief.

Sein letzter Gedanke gehörte seiner Frau…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**** Severus / Hermione**

Serverus erwachte am nächsten morgen nach einer ziemlich unruhigen Nacht. Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt war er auch. Das letzte Gespräch mit Hermione setzte ihm doch mehr zu, als er sich selbst je eingestehen würde. Zum Glück waren die Kinder heute mit ihren Großeltern verabredet. Sie wollten in den Zoo gehen. Nachdem die beiden sich fertig gemacht hatten, brachte er sie über den Kamin zu Hermiones Eltern.

Severus verstand sich gut mit seinen Schwiegereltern. Er wusste es durchaus zu schätzen, dass sie Hermione immer beigestanden hatten. Damals, als sie allein mit Cat war, hatten sie ihr immer geholfen und auch heute noch, wenn Hermione, die aufgrund ihres Berufes hin und wieder verreisen musste, unterwegs war und Severus wichtige Aufträge für das Sankt Mungos oder das Zaubereiministerium zu erledigen hatte, waren sie immer da und unterstützten Tochter und Schwiegersohn bei der Kinderbetreuung, sooft es notwendig war.

So auch heute. Severus musste einige wichtige Tränke für das Mungos brauen. Scheinbar hatte dort jemand bei der Medikamentenbestellung geschlafen, denn höchstwichtige schmerzstillende Tränke waren fast aufgebraucht.

Gut, diese Tränke konnten seine Assistenten erstellen, aber er selbst forschte zurzeit an der Verbesserung des „Blutbildenden Trankes" und stand kurz vor der Vollendung. Es war dringend erforderlich, die nächsten Zutaten dazuzugeben.

Er vereinbarte mit seiner Schwiegermutter, die Kinder erst nach dem Abendessen abzuholen. Scheinbar hatte sie Morag versprochen mit ihr eine Pizza zu backen und Rio wollte mit seinem Großvater zusammen irgendeinen Muggelfilm anschauen.

Severus umarmte seine Kinder zum Abschied. Morag sprang ihm auf den Arm und drückte ihn.

„Daddy, erzählst du mir heute Abend die Geschichte von der Prinzessin Harmonia weiter? Ich möchte so gerne wissen, was auf dem Schloss noch alles passiert."

„Nun, wir werden sehen. Erst werde ich deine Großeltern fragen, wie ihr euch betragen habt." Der dunkle Mann setzte das Mädchen wieder auf den Boden.

„Was heißt betragen?" Morag sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er musste schmunzeln, doch bevor er antworten konnte, rief Riordan dazwischen „Dad meint, ob du artig warst."

Severus legte seinem Sohn eine Hand in den Nacken und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Euch mein Sohn, ich sagte, wie ihr euch betragen habt."

Als der Junge ihn mit betont unschuldigem Blick ansah, stieß er ein leichtes Lachen aus und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

…

Natürlich ließen ihm die Unstimmigkeiten mit Hermione keine Ruhe, deshalb apparierte er erst noch nach Hause. Nachdem er ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte, warf er etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Der Kamin in Hermiones Zimmer war gesperrt, hatte aber eine Umlenkung auf die Hotelrezeption.

Er nahm auf diese Weise Kontakt zu dem Hotel auf, in dem seine Frau und Tochter wohnten. Doch, wie ihm der Hotelangestellte mitteilte, waren die beiden Damen Snape unterwegs.

Verärgert klopfte er die Asche von seinem Umhang und löschte das Feuer wieder.

„Dann nicht", grummelte er vor sich hin. „Typisch Frau. Was bitte schön habe ich denn eigentlich getan? Nichts… ich habe ihr nur ein paar Wahrheiten gesagt. Kann ich was dafür, wenn sie damals zu ihrer Schulzeit als Mauerblümchen verschrien war?"

Frustriert warf sich Severus in einen Sessel. „Ich habe mir doch lediglich Sorgen um meine Tochter gemacht. Ist das jetzt auch schon verboten? Also wirklich."

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Lehne seines Sessels herum. Wenn er nur wüsste, was für Erfahrungen sie während ihrer Ferien gesammelt hatte. Direkt sah er sie in Italien am Strand, in einem knappen Bikini, umringt von rassigen Italienern. Oder in einem engen Schi-Outfit, das aber auch so gar nichts verbarg, mit einem extrem gut aussehenden, blondgelockten Schilehrer an ihrer Seite.

Selbst nach über zehn Jahren Ehe machte dieses verdammt lästige und allzeit in seinen Gedanken rumschwirrende Weib ihn noch verrückt. Verrückt vor Liebe, verrückt vor Sehnsucht, verrückt vor Eifersucht, verrückt vor Gier, verrückt vor Verlangen, verrückt vor… vor, ja vor lauter Verrücktsein nach dieser Frau.

Mit einem Satz sprang er wieder auf. Am besten er schaute jetzt mal nach seinen Tränken. Die Testreihe würde ihn ablenken und die Zeit bis zum Abend nicht so lang werden lassen. Es blieb ihm ja doch nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis diese entsetzlich nervige Löwin sich melden würde.

…

Als er gegen Abend bei seinen Schwiegereltern erschien, hatte seine jüngste Tochter ihm natürlich ein Stück Pizza aufgehoben. Voller Begeisterung sah sie ihm zu, wie er es verspeiste. Sein Schwiegervater, Robert Granger, hatte eine Flasche Rotwein geöffnet. Während die Kinder sich irgendeinen Kinderfilm anschauten, saßen die beiden Männer gemütlich vor dem Kamin und nippten an ihren Gläsern. Kurz darauf setzte sich Jane Granger zu ihnen. Nachdem ihr Mann ihr ebenfalls ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Hast du was von Hermione gehört, Severus?" fragte sie ihren Schwiegersohn.

„Ja, gestern Abend haben wir miteinander gesprochen. Ihr und Cat geht es gut."

Severus zögerte dann einen Augenblick, entschloss sich aber dann, weiter zusprechen. „Also, eigentlich weiß ich nicht so richtig wie es dazu kam, aber ich glaube wir haben uns gestritten."

„Du glaubst es? Warum weißt du es nicht? Warst du nicht dabei?", schmunzelnd lehnte sich Robert Granger zurück.

„Scheinbar. Es ging eigentlich darum, dass ich nicht so begeistert darüber war, dass Cat sich mit einem jungen Mann trifft." Severus berichtete den Schwiegereltern von dem Gespräch. Auch seine Bemerkung über Hermione als Bücherwurm ließ er nicht aus, genauso wenig wie ihre Reaktion darauf.

Jane nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas und versuchte so, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Als sie aber Severus ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, prustete sie doch los. Auch Robert lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Na, das ist ja fantastisch. Es freut mich, dass ich euch Grund zum lachen biete." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

„Tut mir leid, Severus", Jane nahm sich jetzt zusammen und tätschelte leicht seinen Arm. „Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig. Ich lache über Hermiones Reaktion auf deine Bemerkungen. Ich kenne schließlich meine Tochter und ihre Empfindlichkeit was das Thema Bücherwurm und Besserwisserin angeht."

„Aber sie war doch der Bücherwurm schlechthin. Und wen hatte sie denn schon als Freund. Erst diesen Viktor Krum, dann diesen rothaarigen Idioten Weasley. Ist doch so. Diese halbseidenen Idioten zählen doch gar nicht." Severus merkte nicht, dass er sich immer mehr in Rage redete. Auch die belustigten Blicke, die seine Schwiegereltern miteinander tauschten, bemerkte er nicht. „Und dann erzählt sie mir noch was von Urlaubserlebnissen. Pah, wer´s glaubt."

Jane schaute ihren Mann nicht an, als sie zögernd einwarf. „Also, Severus, ich will dir ja nicht deine Illusionen nehmen. Aber ich erinnere mich noch gut an den einen oder anderen Flirt, den Hermione im Urlaub hatte." Jetzt wandte sie sich doch ihrem Mann zu. „Robert, weißt du noch, dieser junge Kellner in dem Hotel auf Sardinien? Ich glaube, der hieß Giovanni. Die beiden sind doch immer nach seinem Dienst noch losgezogen."

„Ja, und erinnerst du dich an diesen Burschen, damals in Davos. Mit dem hat sie doch stundenlang die Pisten unsicher gemacht."

„Wie, und das habt ihr zugelassen? Also, ich muss mich doch schwer wundern."

Severus trank aufgebracht sein Weinglas auf Ex aus. Dabei entgingen ihm natürlich die amüsierten Blicke, die seine Schwiegereltern sich zuwarfen.

„Aber wieso denn", entgegnete Jane „Hermione war da schon siebzehn oder achtzehn. Eine junge Frau. So wie Catriona jetzt."

„Pah, meine Tochter ist definitiv noch ein Kind. So weit kommt es noch, dass sie schon mit Männern rummacht. Da habe ich aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er Jane an. „Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas über meine Frau, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Ähm, nun, ich weiß ja nicht was du alles so weißt. Natürlich hatte sie noch mehr Bekanntschaften. Aber mach dir da mal keine Gedanken. Das war bestimmt alles ganz harmlos." Absichtlich betont beruhigend beugte sich Jane zu Severus. „Du kennst sie doch am besten. Hermione ist doch ganz und gar nicht körperbetont."

Severus schluckte und sprang dann auf. Er räusperte sich und stieß dann hervor „Äh… ja, ich werde dann mal die Kinder nach Hause bringen. Morag will ja noch ihre Geschichte weiter hören und es ist schon spät."

Es gab dann eine große Verabschiedung zwischen Enkeln und Großeltern und nach ein paar Minuten war es dann wieder still im Hause Granger.

Das Ehepaar saß einträchtig vor dem Kamin, jeder mit seinem Rotwein beschäftigt.

Schließlich richtete Robert Granger den Blick auf seine Frau und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Das war jetzt aber nicht nett von dir, Schatz."

„Wie bitte, du hast doch mitgemacht", lachend wies sie die alleinige Schuld von sich.

…

Viele Kilometer entfernt saß Hermione Snape auf der Terrasse ihres Hotelzimmers und bewunderte die fantastische Aussicht auf die Stadt Granada. Sie war gerade vom Essen zurückgekommen, das sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter eingenommen hatte. Cat war jetzt mit einigen anderen jungen Hotelgästen in der hoteleigenen Diskothek verschwunden.

Hermione gönnte ihrer Tochter den Spaß. Schließlich hatte sie Ferien und stand kurz vor Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, dass dieses letzte Jahr aus lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen bestand. Sie wusste auch, dass Cat extrem ehrgeizig war und ihrer Mutter nacheiferte.

Außerdem vertraute sie ihrer Tochter. Cat war aufgeklärt und wusste alles über Verhütung. Schon seit einiger Zeit führte sie einen Verhütungstrank mit sich. Natürlich durfte Severus das nicht wissen. Cat würde im Boden versinken, wenn ihr heiß geliebter Vater davon erführe. Und er würde wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, sollte er jemals mitbekommen, dass eine seiner Töchter mit einem Mann intim wäre.

Hermione musste grinsen. Sie war in diesem Alter schon seit einiger Zeit keine Jungfrau mehr gewesen. Dafür hatte Viktor Krum damals gesorgt. Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung, waren die beiden sich durchaus näher gekommen. Dabei fiel ihr wieder das gestrige Gespräch mit ihrem Mann ein.

Sie spürte schon wieder leichten Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Manchmal würde sie Severus am liebsten ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen. Dieser Mann war unglaublich.

Was bildete er sich denn überhaupt ein. _Bücherwurm. Pah._ Er selbst ja auch während seiner Schulzeit nicht gerade ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen. Nun gut, nach Ende des Krieges, das hatte sie ja inzwischen erfahren, da hatte er wohl eine Menge Affären. Aber sie wusste noch ganz genau, wie Harry, Ron und die anderen Jungs darüber lästerten, dass er wohl zu diesen gewissen Damen in der Nokturngasse ging.

Dann musste sie lachen. Meine Güte, das war ja wohl mehr als albern. Warum ärgerte sie sich über Sachen, die ewig lange Zeiten zurück lagen.

Sie war jetzt seit mehr als zehn Jahre mit Severus zusammen. Und sie war glücklich, unglaublich glücklich. Dieser Mann ließ sie Dinge fühlen, die sie so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Seit sie ihn kannte wusste sie erst was wahre Liebe ist. Erst durch ihn war sie komplett. Er war ihr Seelengefährte und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm genau so ging.

Hermione seufzte und legte ihre Füße auf den gegenüber stehenden Stuhl. Ihren Kopf legte sie zurück auf die Polster. Sich leicht räkelnd, genoss sie den schönen Sommerabend. Im Gegensatz zum englischen Klima war es hier wunderbar warm.

_Severus, wie sie ihn doch liebte._

Leise lachend erinnerte Hermione sich an den Tag vor zwölf Jahren, als sie sich nach langer Zeit wieder begegnet waren. War das ein peinliches Zusammentreffen gewesen. Noch heute verfärbten sich ihre Wangen rot, wenn sie daran dachte.

_Hermione__ Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Hermione Granger stand mitten im Raum und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis und begutachtete zufrieden die Arbeit der letzten Stunden. Die meisten Kisten waren jetzt ausgepackt und der Inhalt in die Regale verteilt. Sie seufzte auf und starrte auf die restlichen Kartons. Sie enthielten Bücher, deren Zuordnung sie sich erst noch in Ruhe überlegen wollte.

Es war jetzt Ende August und am 1. September wollte sie ihre Buchhandlung unter dem Namen „The Bookshop" eröffnen. Doch das würde kein Problem werden. Schon während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts war sie als Organisationstalent bekannt.

Lächelnd dachte sie an ihre Freunde Harry und Ron. Beide waren schon immer ziemlich chaotisch veranlagt, oft hatten sie nichts anderes im Kopf als Quidditch und, nun ja, Quidditch.

In ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte es eine Zeitlang so ausgesehen, als würde aus ihr und Ron ein Paar. Doch rechtzeitig war ihr klar geworden, dass ihre Gefühle für Ron nicht anders waren, als die für Harry. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss beschlossen sie daher zusammen in Harrys Haus am Grimmauldplatz zu ziehen. Dort gab es genügend Räume, so dass sie als Wohngemeinschaft zusammenleben konnten. Natürlich hatte Hermione den besten Schulabschluss seit 137 Jahren gemacht und sie begann ein Studium an der magischen Universität von London. Harry startete eine Ausbildung zum Auror im Ministerium für Zauberei und Ron begann eine Karriere als Sportreporter beim _„Wizzard Express"_.

Im Hauptfach studierte Hermione „Alte Runen" und „Zauberkunst", in den Nebenfächern noch „Zaubertränke", „Alchemie" und „Astronomie". Selbstverständlich schaffte sie ihr Studium in drei Jahren. Nebenbei schaffte sie es noch, sich selbst einige Fremdsprachen beizubringen, denn schon in ihrem zweiten Jahr an der Universität erhielt sie ein Angebot aus Spanien, dort nach Abschluss ihres Studiums in der magischen Bibliothek von Granada alte Schriften zu erforschen.

Hermione Granger wäre nicht sie selbst gewesen, wenn sie dieses Angebot nicht angenommen hätte. Sie liebte Bücher über alles, sie liebte den Geruch von altem Pergament und sie liebte es, die Geheimnisse der alten Schriften zu entziffern.

Die Räume der magischen Bibliothek lagen direkt unter der Alhambra, geschützt mit den stärksten Ignorierzaubern die man sich nur denken konnte. Kein Muggel, ob Einheimischer oder einer der zahlreichen Touristen die sich täglich dort aufhielten, durfte je davon erfahren. Zu wichtig war der Schutz der magischen Welt.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs orderte Hermione für sich eine Tasse Kaffee herbei. Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf einer der Kisten nieder und nahm vorsichtig ein Schluck von dem heißen Getränk. Sie dachte an ihr erstes Jahr in Granada zurück. Obwohl sie sich anfangs ziemlich sträubte, ließ sie sich dann doch dummerweise auf eine Affäre mit einem spanischen Auroren ein. Sie bildete sich ein, bis über beide Ohren in diesen spanischen Macho verliebt zu sein. Als sie dann schwanger wurde, packte er seine sieben Sachen und verschwand blitzschnell auf irgendeine angeblich strenggeheime Mission irgendwo in der Welt. Bis heute hatte sie ihn nicht wieder gesehen.

Allerdings legte sie darauf auch gar keinen Wert. Zwar war es in der magischen Welt nicht üblich, als allein erziehende Mutter ein Kind zu versorgen. Doch dank ihrer Muggelabstammung war Hermione emanzipiert genug, um mit diesem…. na, nennen wir es mal Makel, umzugehen.

_Hermione Erinnerungen __ Ende…._

Hermione wurde jäh in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als Catriona plötzlich in der Terrassentür stand.

„Hi Mum, geht es dir gut?", fragte sie.

„Hallo mein Liebling. Natürlich geht es mir gut. Warum fragst du? Was machst du überhaupt schon hier?"

„Och, ich hatte heute den Eindruck, dass du nicht so gut drauf bist. Du warst den ganzen Tag über so ruhig."

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich vermisse nur deinen Vater und deine Geschwister."

„Möchtest du nach Hause?" Cat klang nicht sehr begeistert, gab sich aber Mühe, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Natürlich nicht. Du weißt doch, dass ich einige Verabredungen mit Kollegen aus meiner Zeit in Granada habe. Und dann ist da ja noch dieses außergewöhnliche Buch, das ich mir auch noch ansehen will."

Cat beugte sich zu ihrer Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich wollte dich auch nicht stören, sondern nur andere Schuhe anziehen. Diese hier sind zum Tanzen zu unbequem." Rasch gab es noch einen Kuss auf die andere Wange und schon war das Mädchen wieder verschwunden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**** Hermione**

Hermione schaute ihrer Tochter lächelnd nach. Sie freute sich, dass Cat so ein sorgenfreies Leben führen konnte. Ihr selber war das in dem Alter nicht vergönnt. Sie war damals mit ihren Freunden Harry und Ron auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu vernichten.

Es war nicht so, als wenn nicht auch schöne Momente dabei gewesen wären, aber größten Teils waren die Zeiten düster und trübe.

Und Severus…., ja Severus hatte sie damals nicht ausstehen können. Er war nur ihr fieser Lehrer und obwohl er Mitglied des Ordens war, misstraute sie ihm immer.

Das sie ihn als Mann wahrnahm, das kam erst später. Sie schloss wieder die Augen und hing erneut ihren Gedanken nach.

_Hermione__ Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Die letzten zwei Jahre vor ihrer Rückkehr nach England hatte sie dann in den USA verbracht. In New Orleans arbeitete sie für das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium. Dort gab es einige seltsame Vorfälle, es verschwanden Bücher aus Privatbesitz und Hermione, die in der gesamten magischen Welt für ihre Kenntnisse bekannt war, wurde eingestellt, um die Hintergründe zu erforschen. Das Team, in dem sie arbeitete, bestand aus Auroren, Fluchbrechern und sogar zwei Mitarbeitern der Muggelbehörde FBI, die zuständig waren für so genannte X-Akten.

Wie sich nach ellenlanger Recherche herausstellte, hatte eine Gruppe krimineller Muggel einen Zauberer, genauer gesagt, einen ehemaligen Todesser für ihre Geschäfte einspannen können.

Dieser Schwarzmagier war mit der Vernichtung seines _Dunklen Lords_ nicht klargekommen. Aus England musste er fliehen, in den Vereinigten Staaten jedoch konnte er noch einmal Fuß fassen.

Diese Verbrecherbande suchte nach einem schwarzmagischen Buch, welches die Formel enthielt, die es Muggeln ermöglichte, leichte Zauber anzuwenden.

Natürlich nur zu kriminellen Zwecken. Glücklicherweise gelang es der Ermittlergruppe um Hermione herum, dieses zu verhindern.

Man konnte sich nun dem nächsten Fall zuwenden. Die Recherche hierzu führte sie nach England und in Hermione erwachte ein starkes Heimweh. Heimweh und Sehnsucht nach Familie, Freunden und Heimat. Außerdem entschied sie, dass die Zeit, die sie mit ihrer Tochter zusammen sein konnte, zu knapp bemessen war. Sie wollte Cat nicht andauernd mit dem Kindermädchen alleine lassen und in ständiger Angst um das Mädchen leben. Nicht selten wurde sie von irgendwelchen dunklen Gestalten bedroht. Und so bat sie darum, ihren Arbeitsvertrag auflösen zu können, um nach England zurück kehren zu können. Glücklicherweise zeigte sich der amerikanische Zaubereiminister verständnisvoll und nach Absprache mit Kingsley Shaklebold, seinem englischen Amtskollegen, konnte Hermione dann endlich nach England zurückkehren.

An dem Fall arbeitete sie natürlich noch weiter mit. Dank eines besonders gründlich ausgearbeiteten magischen Netzwerkes, war es möglich, Informationen und Schriftstücke innerhalb kürzester Zeit zwischen den beiden Kontinenten hin und her zu schicken.

Darüber war Hermione glücklich und dankbar, denn sie wollte sich jetzt endlich ihren lang gehegten Traum erfüllen. Schon immer wollte sie einen Buchladen eröffnen.

Harry entdeckte für sie ein zum Verkauf stehendes Haus mit einem leeren Ladenlokal im Erdgeschoss. Da es sich in der Winkelgasse befand, also in allerbester Lage, zögerte sie nicht lange und packte ihr Hab und Gut zusammen, ließ alles nach London schaffen und zog erstmal zu ihren Eltern. Die Planungen für den Buchladen benötigten natürlich einige Monate, aber jetzt war es soweit. Heute waren sie und Catriona in die Wohnung über der Buchhandlung gezogen.

Hermione lächelte, als sie an ihre Tochter dachte. Catriona war ihr ein und alles. Sie liebte dieses Kind abgöttisch. Die Kleine war ihr in vieler Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Mit ihren fast sechs Jahren war sie schon genauso wissbegierig und lernversessen wie ihre Mutter. Sie war sehr intelligent und an allem interessiert, besonders an Sachen, die sie nichts angingen. Äußerlich ähnelte sie allerdings ihrem Vater. Das tiefschwarze Haar und die leicht dunkele Haut ließen die spanischen Wurzeln erkennen. Die großen, braunen Augen hatte sie von Hermione geerbt. Allerdings wies der kleine Wirbelwind auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Harry auf und hin und wieder, wenn sie alle drei zusammen etwas unternahmen, wurde er für Cats Vater gehalten. Hermione hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, dieses richtig zu stellen.

Schmunzelnd schlug Hermione die Beine übereinander und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Beinahe flog ihr allerdings die Tasse aus der Hand, als die Ladentür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und eine dunkele Gestalt mit einem zappelnden Etwas unter dem Arm, welches Hermione schon alleine an der Erdbeermütze als ihre Tochter erkannte, durch eben diese Tür hereinstürmte. Sofort erwachte das Muttertier in ihr und sie sprang mit einem Satz auf.

„Lassen sie sofort mein Kind los", empörte sie sich. Gleichzeitig hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn auf die Person vor sich. Sie stutzte, als sie den ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann erkannte. „Professor Snape! Was machen sie denn mit meiner Tochter? Lassen sie sie sofort herunter".

Hermione konnte es nicht glauben. Vor ihr stand doch tatsächlich Professor Severus Snape, Oberhaupt der Slytherin. Sie blinzelte und starrte die Oberschlange ungläubig an. Die letzten zehn Jahre hatten natürlich auch ihn verändert. Doch obwohl er älter geworden war, sah er besser aus als früher. Die Haare sahen gepflegt aus, er trug sie etwas länger und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ein paar Kilo hatte er zugenommen, er war nicht mehr so hager wie früher und seine Kleidung war nicht mehr so zugeknöpft. Überhaupt, er trug keinen Umhang, sondern lediglich eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd.

Den Zauberstab fest haltend, trat Hermione einige Schritte näher an Snape heran und forderte ihn erneut auf „Sie sollen meine Tochter loslassen."

Severus stellte das sich windende Kind auf die Füße. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend beäugte er den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab. Die junge Frau schluckte und schob dann blitzschnell das Utensil in ihren Ärmel zurück.

„Komm her zu mir Cat", Hermione versuchte ihre Tochter hinter sich zu schieben, doch das Mädchen weigerte sich. „Mum…" empörte sie sich und hüpfte wieder vor ihrer Mutter herum.

„Tse, wie die Mutter so die Tochter", Snape zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was soll denn das heißen", fuhr die junge Frau ihn an „Was geht hier überhaupt vor sich? Warum schleppen Sie meine Tochter wie ein Paket durch die Gegend?" Die Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um und fragte streng „Hast Du was angestellt?"

„Och Mum, warum fragst Du immer solche Sachen?"

„Da denk mal drüber nach, junge Dame", kam die prompte Antwort „vielleicht hast Du mir schon oft genug einen Grund geliefert".

„Meine Damen", Severus machte mit lauter Stimme auf sich Aufmerksam. „Ich unterbreche Ihren intellektuellen Disput ausgesprochen ungern, aber ich möchte Sie bitten, Miss Granger, ihre unerzogene Tochter von meiner Apotheke fernzuhalten."

Er machte einen Schritt auf Hermione zu, woraufhin diese automatisch einen Schritt zurück wich.

Snape musste innerlich grinsen. _Er hatte es noch drauf_. Er hatte es ohne große Mühe geschafft, die kleine Granger in ihre Schranken zu verweisen.

Na ja, so klein war sie ja gar nicht mehr. Sie war inzwischen gerade mal etwas mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als er. Hatte sie nicht früher immer einen Mopp auf dem Kopf gehabt, einen Mopp, den sie Haare nannte? Jetzt hatte sie lange, seidig schimmernde Locken, die ihr in einem warmen Braunton auf den Rücken fielen. Und diese langen Hasenzähne, wegen denen sie ständig geweint hatte, waren auch auf ein Normalmaß geschrumpft. Er erinnerte sich noch genau, dass auch er sie immer damit aufgezogen hatte. Severus beobachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie die Löwin noch etwas zurückwich, wodurch sie mit den Beinen gegen einen Hocker stieß.

Sie schluckte, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Leider wurde diese dadurch noch betont. Er konnte jetzt ohne weiteres in ihren Ausschnitt linsen. _Natürlich tat er das nicht._ Das war ja schließlich die Granger, beste Freundin von Harry Potter und Ron Wesley. Ein Drittel des goldenen Trios.

Es gab Zeiten, da hätte er nicht beantworten können, wen von diesem vertrottelten Trio er am liebsten ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext hätte.

Finster starrte sie ihn an.

„Professor Snape. Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen. Welche Apotheke? Und wie kommen Sie dazu meine Tochter als ungezogen zu bezeichnen." Jetzt kam Hermione erst mal richtig in Fahrt. „Mein Kind ist gut erzogen. Sie ist älteren Menschen gegenüber immer höflich."

Der dunkle Tränkemeister verzog das Gesicht grimmig und kam ganz nah an Hermione heran. Natürlich hatte er ihre Anspielung bestens verstanden. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, so dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme „Ihre Beleidigungen können Sie sich sparen."

Hermione merkte, dass ihre Mundwinkel anfingen sich nach oben zu verbiegen und bemühte sich ernsthaft einen Lachreiz zurückzuhalten. „Welche Beleidigungen?" Jetzt wich sie keinen Millimeter mehr zurück. „Wem der Schuh passt!"

Und dann fing sie laut an zu lachen, als sie seinen indignierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Diesmal war es Severus, der zurück wich. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine Zornesfalte. „ Ich sagte es doch schon. Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter. Ich habe noch gut ihre Hogwartszeiten in Erinnerung. Sie haben gelogen, gestohlen und sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten. Mit ihren beiden Vollidioten von Freunden haben sie so ziemlich jede Schulregel gebrochen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Kind besser ist als sie."

„Dieses Kind hat einen Namen. Sprechen sie von ihr nicht wie von einem Ding." keifte Hermione zurück. „ Ausgerechnet _SIE_ wollen mir Vorhaltungen machen? Wie gut das _SIE_ sich immer an alle Regeln gehalten haben!"

Hermione setzte sich hocherhobenen Hauptes auf ihren Hocker, legte einen Arm um Catriona und sah Severus abweisend an.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie meine Buchhandlung sofort verlassen." Mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger deutete sie auf die Ladentür.

Severus starrte auf ihren Zeigefinger und ein leises Grollen verließ seine Kehle. Es reichte aber aus, die Gryffindor dazu zu bringen, ihre Hand hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. Der spöttische Blick aus schwarzen Augen, der sie daraufhin traf, erweckte ihren Kampfgeist wieder. Sie stand erneut auf und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften. Grimmig sah sie ihn an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dann noch einen, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Dann hob sie herausfordern eine Augenbraue und sah ihn mit dem Kopf auf die Tür deutend, fragend an.

Severus blieb einen Moment stur stehen und betrachtete die Frau vor ihm interessiert. Dann drehte er sich schnaubend mit einem Schwung herum und bewegte sich mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Mit festem Griff packte er die Klinke, riss die Tür auf, stoppte dann aber noch einmal und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

Als Hermione ihn fragend ansah, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem diabolischen Grinsen und mit einem süffisanten Ton in der Stimme schnurrte er „Sie sollten ihrer Tochter mal erklären, was das Wort erotisch bedeutet, _MISS_ Granger!"

Die Betonung auf dem Wort Miss gefiel ihr gar nicht. Das sollte sicher eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass sie eine alleinerziehende Mutter war? Sie setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sie plötzlich stutzte.

„Erotisch?", fragte sie krächzend.

Er warf noch einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf Catriona und ließ dann die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

„Was…?" Hermione starrte auf die geschlossene Ladentür, durch die Severus Snape gerade verschwunden war. Hatte sie womöglich nur eine Fata Morgana gesehen? „Was meint er denn damit?"

Catriona zog an dem Ärmel ihrer Mutter. „Ich weiß was Professor Snape meint, Mummy."

Hermione sah ihre Tochter fragend an. Catriona warf sich stolz in die Brust, endlich wusste sie mal mehr als ihre Mum. „Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Du findest, dass er eine erotische Stimme hat. Ich habe mal gehört, dass Du das zu Ginny gesagt hast!"

Ungläubig starrte die Gryffindor ihre Tochter an, dann stöhnte sie auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. _„Oh nein. Warum nur muss immer mir so was passieren."_ Hermione spürte, dass ihr Gesicht ganz heiß wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen hochroten Kopf. „Bei Merlin. Das ist so peinlich. Oh nein, oh nein."

Cat zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. „Hab ich das nicht richtig gemacht, Mummy?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Hermione sah auf und als sie das ängstliche Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah, lächelte sie.

„Natürlich meine Süße." Sie gab dem Mädchen einen Kuss und nahm sich vor, Ginny bei nächster Gelegenheit davon zu erzählen.

Sie konnte ihre Freundin jetzt schon lachen hören.

_Hermione Erinnerungen__ Ende…._

Hermione schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sich eine Eule auf die Armlehne des gegenüberstehenden Sessels niederließ. Sie ging zu dem Tier hinüber und entfernte das Pergament vom Bein des Vogels. Während sie hineinging, um einen Keks zu holen, entfaltete sie den Brief. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie die Handschrift ihrer früheren Kollegin Estanzia erkannte. Die beiden Frauen wollten in Erinnerung schwelgen und zusammen eine Bar aufsuchen, in die sie damals häufig gegangen waren. Mit damals war natürlich die Zeit vor Cats Geburt gemeint. Als sie dann Mutter wurde, hatte sie die Barbesuche so ziemlich eingestellt.

Allerdings war Hermione auch ein paar Mal mit Miguel, dem leiblichen Vater ihrer Tochter dort gewesen. Nachdem der sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und Hermione unter Liebeskummer litt, hatte sie diese Bar natürlich erst recht gemieden. Doch inzwischen war diese Zeit einfach nur noch eine Episode in ihrem früheren Leben und bedeutete ihr gar nichts mehr.

Nun würde sie sich einfach mit Estanzia einen schönen Abend machen und Hermione sollte jetzt einen Termin vorschlagen. Da sie am nächsten Abend Zeit hatte, schrieb sie rasch eine Antwort und nachdem die Eule den Keks verdrückt hatte, schickte Hermione sie wieder auf den Weg.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es Zeit war, Verbindung zu Severus aufzunehmen. Das Hotel, in dem sie mit ihrer Tochter wohnte, war ein magisches Hotel. Sie hatte hier eine Suite gebucht, was bedeutete, dass sie im Wohnbereich über einen eigenen Kamin verfügten. Sie hockte sich auf den weichen Teppich, der davor lag und entfachte ein magisches Feuer. Nachdem sie eine Prise Flohpulver hineingeworfen hatte, steckte sie ohne zu zögern ihren Kopf hinterher.

Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Rufen meldete Severus sich nicht. Hermione nahm an, dass er noch mit den Kindern beschäftigt war. Deshalb ließ sie sich zurücksinken, um es später noch einmal zu versuchen.

Ihr ganzer Ärger von gestern Abend war vergessen. Sie kam sich jetzt reichlich albern vor und wollte ihm dies auch sagen. Es kam immer mal wieder vor, dass sie stritten. Oder besser gesagt, Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, die sie meistens ausdiskutieren konnten.

Aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, wenn sie im Streit getrennt waren. Das passierte allerdings auch recht selten. Meistens wurde jede Missstimmung sofort beseitigt. Severus war ein Meister im Provozieren und sie eine Meisterin im Manipulieren. Das bedeutete aber auch eine Menge Spaß für sie Beide.

Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung lieferten sie sich eine Menge Wortgefechte. Mitunter sogar bösartige Wortgefechte, die sogar in Tränen endeten. Bis sie irgendwann verstand, wie er tickte. Ab da war es ein leichtes, ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Nachdenklich tippte sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Kinn.

Dann musste sie aber plötzlich grinsen. Sie sprang auf und lief hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer. Blitzschnell entkleidete sie sich und zog ihr Nachthemd über. Da die Nächte hier sehr warm waren, trug sie nur ein hauchdünnes Seidenhemdchen, welches nur von ganz zarten Trägern gehalten wurde.

Dann holte sie ihr Weinglas von der Terrasse und hoffte dabei, dass niemand sie so sah. Mit dem Glas in der Hand ließ sie sich mit einer eleganten Drehung auf dem Teppich nieder und legte sich auf die Seite. Ein Bein winkelte sie an und ihre Brüste streckte sie vor.

Sie hoffte nur, das Severus nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen würde, sehr bequem war diese Position nicht.

_Von wegen Bücherwurm! Das würde sie ihm doch mal zeigen._


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**** Severus**

Nachdem Severus mit den Kindern Zuhause angekommen war, scheuchte er sie ins Bad.

„Es wird Zeit für das Bett. Los macht euch fertig. Schlafanzug an und Zähne putzen nicht vergessen", rief er ihnen hinterher.

„Du hörst dich genauso an wie Mum", murrte Riordan „Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen aufbleiben?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Es ist schon reichlich spät. Schnell, macht euch fertig und dann geht's ins Bett."

„Aber du hast versprochen, dass du mir noch mein Märchen weiter erzählst", kam es aus Morags Zimmer.

„Wenn du im Bett liegst, erzähle ich die Geschichte weiter", stimmte Severus zu. „Legt euch schon mal hin, ich komme auch sofort. Ich ziehe mich nur noch um."

Er ging hinüber in das elterliche Schlafzimmer und verschwand im Bad. Nach einer blitzschnellen Dusche zog er seinen Pyjama an und ging hinüber in das Zimmer seiner Tochter.

Seine beiden Kinder sahen ihm bereits erwartungsvoll entgegen. Wie gestern schon verbreiterte er das schmale Kinderbett und legte sich ebenfalls hinein. Flink kuschelte das kleine Mädchen sich wieder an ihn und sah mir großen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Jetzt fang schon an, Daddy. Ich bin total gespannt wie es weitergeht."

„_Ich auch"_, dachte Severus und musste innerlich schmunzeln. Er schlug entspannt die Beine übereinander, grinste dann aber, als Morag zielstrebig auf seine Brust kletterte und ihn mit Armen und Beinen umklammerte. Das war auch Hermiones liebste Schlafposition. Am Anfang hatte es Severus so manche schlaflose Nacht gekostet. Doch irgendwann hatte er sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er es ihm direkt fehlte, wenn seine Hexe mal nicht da war. Ehrlicherweise musste er allerdings auch zugeben, dass er es aber doch hin und wieder genoss, ohne eine Riesenwärmflasche auf seinem Körper zu schlafen. Doch das würde er seiner Frau gegenüber immer abstreiten.

„Ich hab kalte Füße, Daddy", klagte seine kleine Hexe vorwurfsvoll. „Kannst du sie mal warm machen?"

„Na, das hast du eindeutig von deiner Mutter. Sie hat auch immer kalte Füße!" Severus nahm den rechten Fuß seiner Tochter in die Hand, um ihn zu wärmen. Seinen freien Arm legte er nun um Riordan, der den Platz seiner Schwester eingenommen hatte und sich jetzt an die Seite des Vaters kuschelte.

„Gut. Kann ich jetzt anfangen?" Severus wurde es jetzt schon langsam warm. So wie er da lag, eingepfercht zwischen seinen Kindern, kam er sich vor wie ein Würstchen in diesen komischen Hot Dogs, die Hermione mit Leidenschaft aß. Scheinbar hatte sie diese ekelhaften Dinger als sie in den Vereinigten Staaten lebte, für sich entdeckt. Severus konnte diesem Fraß nichts abgewinnen. Aber solange seine Frau ihn damit in Ruhe ließ, konnte sie diese „kulinarischen Leckerbissen" essen, soviel und solange sie wollte.

„Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ich hatte von dem König erzählt und von den vier Tierländern. Und natürlich von der Prinzessin Harmonia. Mhm, ja, die Prinzessin wurde ganz häufig von einem Ritter begleitet. Dieser Ritter hieß Harrino. Er hatte einen Knappen namens Ronaldo, der alles für ihn tat und selten von seiner Seite wich."

Severus räusperte sich, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ritter Harrino war vom Schicksal auserwählt, die Welt zu retten. Das Problem war nur, dass er alleine nicht dazu in der Lage war, denn er war zwar mutig und waghalsig, aber das war auch schon alles. Leider war er kein besonders guter Denker und er handelte oft ohne zu überlegen. Aber er hatte ja Harmonia an seiner Seite, die dank ihrer Klugheit und ihrer Bereitschaft, alles für ihre Freunde zu tun, ihm immer wieder aus der Patsche half."

„Waren die beiden verliebt?", fragte Morag und gähnte dabei herzhaft.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Natürlich nicht. Der Ritter hatte eine Freundin, die ihn keinen Moment aus den Fängen ließ. Die Prinzessin war auch viel zu klug für diesen Mann. Er hatte sowieso die meiste Zeit Quidditch im Kopf und das interessierte Harmonia überhaupt nicht."

„Wie hieß denn die Freundin von .., ähm… Ritter Harrino?", fragte Rio grinsend. Den finsteren Blick seines Vaters erwiderte er unschuldig.

„Die Freundin von dem Ritter Harrino hieß Maid Ginger. Sie war hübsch und klug. Nicht so klug wie die Prinzessin, aber immerhin klüger als der Ritter. Gut, da gehörte jetzt nicht viel zu. Der Ritter war sogar so dumm, sich von dieser, für ihn perfekten Frau, später wieder zu trennen. Die Maid war übrigens die Schwester von dem Knappen Ronaldo. Das konnte man fast nicht glauben, denn der Knappe war ein Vollidiot."

Natürlich fing Rio wieder an zu lachen und bekam dafür von seinem Vater einen leichten Klaps auf den Po.

„Dieser Trottel bildete sich nämlich ein, er wäre in die Prinzessin verliebt. Also wirklich. Er war keine große Leuchte, eher ein Armleuchter, konnte nichts richtig gut, glaubte aber, Hermione, ähm, ich meine Harmonia erobern zu können. Und natürlich fühlte sie sich, typisch Frau eben, total geschmeichelt."

„Aber Daddy, in wen war denn die Prinzessin nun verliebt?", fragte Morag.

„Nun, eine zeitlang glaubte sie, in einen weltberühmten Quidditchspieler namens Viggo Gerade verliebt zu sein. Als diese Phase vorbei war, ging sie tatsächlich auf die Avancen des Knappen ein. Allerdings dauerte diese Liebelei nicht lange, sie wurde wieder vernünftig und verliebte sich dann endlich in den richtigen Mann. Aber leider lebten sie in einer Zeit, in der für solche Sachen wie „Verliebtsein" keine Zeit mehr war." Severus überlegte einen Moment. „Das waren die Jahre, in denen der böse Lord Morvollo versuchte, den König Albuster von seinem Thron zu stoßen. Tja, in diesen schlimmen Zeiten sammelte der böse Lord viele Anhänger um sich herum. Er versuchte immer mehr Macht zu erlangen und es gelang ihm sogar. Seine Leute trugen alle Masken vor dem Gesicht…"

„So wie Zorro?", fragte Mo aufgeregt.

„Wie wer?" Severus sah irritiert auf sie hinab.

„Kennst du Zorro nicht? Wir haben vor kurzem einen Film mit Grandpa gesehen", klärte Rio in auf. „Zorro trägt immer eine schwarze Maske vor den Augen, damit niemand ihn erkennt. Er kämpft für die Unterdrückten und die Gerechtigkeit."

„Na, dann ganz bestimmt nicht wie dieser Zorro. Diese Bande von bösen Menschen kämpfte nur dafür, dass ihr Meister Macht über alle Menschen haben würde. Und sie wollten den Ritter Harrino gefangen nehmen, damit Marvollo seine Kraft so verstärken könnte, dass er der größte Herrscher aller Zeiten würde."

„Das ist ja verrückt", gab Rio nachdenklich von sich. „Keiner sollte andere Menschen beherrschen."

„Du sagst es mein Sohn, du sagst es."

Severus streichelte Morags Rücken. „So, für heute ist Schluss."

Das kleine Mädchen war schon fast eingeschlafen. Leise murrte sie trotzdem. „Och, Daddy. Erzähl noch weiter." Wieder gähnte sie herzhaft.

Rio erhob sich aus der warmen Umarmung seines Vaters und machte den Platz für seine Schwester frei. Severus schob das Mädchen von sich, stieg selbst aus dem Bett und deckte die Kleine zu. Er strich ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. „Ich erzähle morgen weiter. Schlaf jetzt und träum was Schönes. Morgen geht es noch mal zu euren Großeltern."

„Wann kommt Mummy wieder?" Morag nuschelte nur noch. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen.

„In fünf Tagen kommen eure Mutter und eure Schwester wieder", flüsterte Severus und strich dem Mädchen noch mal sanft über den Rücken.

Dann wandte er sich um und ging hinüber in Riordans Zimmer. Der Junge lag bereits in seinem Bett.

„Ihr habt mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie es heute im Zoo war."

Severus saß auf der Bettkante und hörte sich geduldig den Bericht seines Sohnes über den heutigen Zoobesuch mit den Großeltern an. Er betrachtete den Jungen gedankenvoll. Bis heute konnte er nicht verstehen, dass er so wundervolle Kinder hatte. Keines war nach ihm geraten. Das heißt, vom Aussehen her war wohl eine große Ähnlichkeit da. Beide hatten seine tiefschwarze Haarfarbe geerbt, allerdings die Locken ihrer Mutter. Rio hatte Hermiones rehbraune Augen, Morag allerdings hatte die gleichen schwarzen Augen wie er. Während der Junge groß und schlank war, wie sein Vater, kam das jüngere Mädchen mit ihrem eher sportlichen Körperbau ganz nach der Mutter.

Und Severus vermutete stark, dass sowohl Riordan als auch Morag nach Slytherin kämen, denn beide waren listige kleine Schlangen.

Aber hauptsächlich hatten sie „Hermioneeigenschaften" geerbt. Rio war ein fröhlicher Kerl, der es ohne Mühe schaffte, andere zum Lachen zu bringen. Er hatte viele Freunde, sowohl Muggelkinder, da er auf Hermiones Wunsch bis zu seiner Hogwartszeit auf eine Muggelschule ging, als auch Zaubererkinder.

Morag, die bis jetzt in einen Muggelkindergarten gegangen war, hatte ebenfalls Hermiones Fröhlichkeit geerbt. Sie war Everybodys Darling, was sie allerdings auch wusste und zuweilen ausnutzte. Sie war ein kleiner Wildfang. Woher sie das hatte, konnte allerdings keiner sagen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, der sich auch mal ruhig in eine Ecke setzten konnte, um zu lesen oder der seinem Vater gerne beim Tränkebrauen zusah oder half, war sie immer bereit etwas auszuhecken oder sich körperlich zu beschäftigen. Sie war unglaublich liebenswert und wickelte alle um sich herum um den Finger. Besonders ihren Vater und ihren über alles geliebten Albus Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte einen Narren an diesem Kind gefressen und immer mal wieder tauchte er wie zufällig bei den Snapes auf, um mit dem kleinen Mädchen zu spielen oder mit ihr irgendwohin zu apparieren, wo die beiden dann einen aufregenden Nachmittag verbrachten. Severus vermutete, das der Schulleiter dem Kind das eine oder andere magische Geheimnis zeigte. Allerdings brachte der alte Zausel das Mädchen auch irgendwie dazu, nicht darüber zu sprechen. Jedenfalls kicherte Morag immer geheimnisvoll, wenn ihr Vater versuchte sie auszufragen.

Severus tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Riordan ihn anstieß und vorwurfsvoll sagte „Du hast mir gar nicht zugehört, Dad."

„Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, was für ein glücklicher Mann ich bin. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mal so wundervolle Kinder haben werde." Spontan zog der den Jungen an sich. „Schlaf gut, mein Sohn. Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder."

„Gute Nacht Daddy. Schlaf du auch gut." Rio lächelte seinen Vater noch kurz an, dann schloss er völlig müde die Augen.

….

Wenig später hockte Severus vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und sammelte sich einen Augenblick lang. Die Zeit, die er mit den Kindern ohne Hermione verbrachte, schien ihnen gut zu tun. Nicht das er nicht immer gut mit seinen Kindern auskam. Nein, das war es nicht. Aber scheinbar brachte diese Zeit sie gefühlsmäßig noch näher zusammen.

Wobei ihm jetzt wieder einfiel, dass er nicht so recht wusste, wie er seiner Frau jetzt gegenüber auftreten sollte. Gestritten hatten sie ja nicht, aber irgendetwas störte ihn im Moment maßlos. _Er konnte nur nicht sagen was_.

Natürlich vermisste er sie. Das stand außer Frage, aber es war ja nicht das erste mal, dass sie getrennt waren. Und da war es nie so gewesen. Wie oft war er zu irgendwelchen Tagungen für Tränkemeister gewesen oder hatte irgendwo auf der Welt nach seltenen Zutaten für seine Apotheke gesucht. Natürlich versuchte er meistens Hermione und die Kinder auf diese Exkursionen mitzunehmen, aber immer ging das nun mal nicht.

Und wie oft war Hermione unterwegs, um irgendwelche seltenen Bücher zu sichten oder alte Schriften zu entziffern.

Also, was war jetzt anders? Sie war doch lediglich für eine Woche in Granada. Er kam nicht drauf.

Hauptsächlich um da Urlaub zu machen und um Catriona ihr Geburtsland näher zu bringen. Natürlich wusste das Mädchen, dass Severus nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war. Immerhin war sie schon sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als er und Hermione sich wieder getroffen hatten. Dass ihr Erzeuger sie nie hatte sehen wollen und sich während Hermiones Schwangerschaft aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, wusste sie auch. Das hatten sie ihr, als sie etwas älter war und nach ihm gefragt hatte, natürlich erzählt.

Aber nie wieder hatte das Mädchen dann von diesem Mann gesprochen. Sie hatte Severus voll und ganz als Vater akzeptiert und er wusste, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte.

Es ging ihm genauso, er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen den drei Kindern. Sie hatten sogar eine magische Adoption vorgenommen. Das Blutritual konnte in Zaubererkreisen durchgeführt werden, wenn ein Kind zehn Jahre alt war.

Dieses Ritual konnte nur vollzogen werden, wenn beide, das Kind und der zukünftige Vater, aus freien Stücken jeweils einige Tropfen Blut in einen Verbindungstrank gaben, den Severus selbstverständlich selbst gebraut hatte und beide sich aus tiefstem Herzen wünschten Vater und Tochter zu werden. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeremonie gewesen, fast so schön wie Hermiones und seine Hochzeit.

Auf einer Lichtung, nahe dem verbotenen Wald, in der Nähe des großen Sees auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, hatten sie sich versammelt. Hermione, Severus, Catriona und Riordan, der damals drei Jahre alt war. Ginevra Weasley, sie war Cats Patentante und Harry Potter als Patenonkel. Bei Cats Geburt waren die beiden noch ein Paar gewesen. Jane und Robert Granger und Minerva und Albus waren ebenfalls anwesend.

Albus Dumbledore führte das Blutritual durch. Die beiden Hauptpersonen standen sich gegenüber. Liebevoll musste Severus schmunzeln, als er an die zehnjährige Catriona dachte. Das Mädchen hatte sich zur Feier des Tages besonders schön gemacht. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid und hatte einen Blumenkranz in ihrem offenen schwarzen Haar. Mit großen glänzenden Augen hatte sie ihn angestrahlt, als er ihre kleinen Hände in seine genommen hatte.

Hermione hatte als Bindeglied den Beiden jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und Albus hatte ihnen den goldenen Pokal mit dem Blutbindungstrank an die Lippen gehalten. Dann hatte er einen komplizierten Zauberspruch aufgesagt und Severus konnte sich noch gut an das Gefühl der Wärme und Liebe für dieses Kind erinnern, das ihn dann durchfuhr.

Und seitdem war Catriona _SEINE_ Tochter. Daran gab es nichts mehr zu rütteln.

Also, was auch immer dieses ausgesprochen merkwürdige Gefühl war, das ihn befiel, sobald er an seine Frauen in Spanien dachte, er kam nicht drauf.

Er gab sich endlich einen Ruck und entzündete das magische Feuer. Kurz darauf erschien sein Kopf in dem Kamin in Hermiones Hotelzimmer. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Frau ihn erwartete. Das war auch so, aber inzwischen war sie wohl von der Müdigkeit übermannt worden, denn er fand sie schlafend auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin liegend vor. Sie trug ein unglaublich knappes Nachthemd, die Haare lagen offen um ihren Kopf verteilt und die langen, nackten Beine hatte sie leicht angewinkelt. Severus war einen Moment atemlos bei diesem Anblick. Sie war so schön und unglaublich sexy. Er bereute es entsetzlich, jetzt nicht bei ihr sein zu können.

Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch und war versucht sie schlafen zu lassen. Doch er wusste, sie würde es ihm nicht verzeihen. Also rief er leise ihren Namen.

Erst nach dem zweiten Mal reagierte sie und setzte sich schlaftrunken auf.

„Bei Merlin, Severus, da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte hier ja schon ewig auf dich." grummelte sie ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, es hat etwas länger gedauert, die Kinder ins Bett zu bekommen. Wir waren erst sehr spät von deinen Eltern zurück."

„Tja mein Lieber. Da hast du jetzt aber Pech. Ich hatte mich hier so schön in Pose gesetzt um meinen heiß geliebten Ehemann gebührend zu begrüßen, doch leider bin ich über diese Warterei dann doch eingeschlafen." Hermione gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich dann.

Severus schluckte. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir wünsche jetzt bei dir zu sein. Ich hätte ein paar fantastische Ideen, wie wir den Rest des Abends und die Nacht verbringen könnten."

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel, mein Schatz. Aber leider….", Hermione beugte sich etwas vor und gestattete ihrem Mann dadurch einen exzellenten Blick auf ihre wundervollen Brüste.

Sie sah ihn abermals schlucken. „Du bist ein Biest, Löwin. Ich bleibe dabei, dass an dir eine Slytherin verloren gegangen ist. Das kannst du abstreiten sooft du willst", grollte Severus mit tiefer, samtiger Stimme.

„Nun, streite ich irgendetwas ab?" Sie setzte sich jetzt gerade hin und fragte dann zögerlich. „Was war das gestern eigentlich? Haben wir uns gestritten?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**** Hermione**

„_Was war das gestern eigentlich? Haben wir uns gestritten?"_

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermione. Haben wir?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Eigentlich fing es mit Cat an. Du hast mir vorgeworfen, ich würde nicht auf sie acht geben."

„Also", warf Severus empört ein. „ich habe so etwas niemals behauptet." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Frau. „Aber du, du hast mir gesagt, dass zügelloses Verhalten für eine Siebzehnjährige normal ist."

„Was? Du bist unglaublich!", empörte sie sich. Hermione beugte sich etwas weiter vor.

„Lass das!" Severus wedelte mit der Hand rum. Natürlich konnte er sie durch die Flammen nicht berühren, doch das war im Moment das kleinste Übel. „Bedecke bitte deine Brüste."

„Warum, sind die Brüste eines Bücherwurms nicht aufregend genug?", kam es bissig zurück. Hermione warf ihre langen, braunen Locken zurück.

„Ich wusste, dass du mir diese Bemerkung noch mal vorwerfen wirst. Sei nicht albern!", wies er seine hinreißende Hexe zurecht. „Der Anblick lenkt mich ab und ich habe im Moment das Gefühl, ich müsste alle Sinne beieinander haben, um keinen Fehler zu begehen."

„Dazu ist es bereits zu spät. Das hast du gestern bereits mit deinen Bemerkungen geschafft." Hermione holte tief Luft, bevor sie mit spitzer Stimme weiter sprach. „Was für Erfahrungen hast du denn mit Siebzehn gemacht? Und wage es jetzt nur nicht, mich darauf hinzuweisen, du seiest schließlich ein Mann. Wage es nicht!"

Severus klappte seinen Mund zu, denn genau das hatte er sagen wollen.

„Was für Erfahrungen ich in dem Alter gemacht habe, möchtest du gar nicht wissen", entgegnete er stattdessen mit dunkler Stimme. „Das tut auch nichts zur Sache. Meine Tochter ist noch zu jung um mit Männern rum zumachen. Wo ist sie überhaupt jetzt?"

„Deine Tochter ist alt genug, um in der Hotelbar mit anderen Jugendlichen zu tanzen.

Und genau das macht sie gerade auch." Abwartend verschränkte Hermione die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was? Ich glaube es nicht. Tanzen? In einer Bar? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Ist es das, was du früher in deinen Urlauben auch gemacht hast. Das, von dem du mir gestern so stolz erzählt hast?" Fassungslos starrte er seine Frau an.

„Severus, ich sagte tanzen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie prostituiert sich nicht!", kam es bissig von seiner Frau.

„Wie bitte. Denkst du, dass ich das glaube? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Hermione seufzte. „Schatz, ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Das ist doch alles ganz harmlos."

„So harmlos, wie die Erfahrungen, die du in deinen Urlauben gesammelt hast? Die, die du gemacht hast mit Giovanni auf Sardinien, oder mit diesem Schiläufer in Davos. Du brauchst gar nichts abzustreiten. Deine Eltern haben mir alles erzählt." Severus Stimme war immer lauter geworden. „Und ich habe geglaubt, meine Ehefrau…"

„Was?" unterbrach Hermione ihn. Jetzt reichte es ihr. Wütend funkelte sie ihn durch die Flammen hindurch an. „Was dachtest du? Das deine Ehefrau unschuldig und rein in die Ehe gegangen ist. Ich bitte dich Severus. Du warst doch in der Hochzeitsnacht dabei."

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Hermione. Lass es lieber sein." Seine Stimme klang schneidend, als Severus seine Frau zurechtwies. „Natürlich habe ich das nicht gedacht. Schließlich hattest du schon Catriona und wir zwei haben auch schon vor der Hochzeit zusammen gelebt."

„Was soll dieses ganze Affentheater hier jetzt überhaupt? Sag mal Severus, kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?" Hermione strich sich müde über die Augen.

„Eifersüchtig? Ich? In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie Eifersüchtig!", empörte sich der natürlich _nicht_ eifersüchtige Ehemann.

„Bist du wohl. Eifersüchtig! Eifersüchtig!" Die kleine Löwin konnte es nicht lassen.

„Weißt du was?", schnappte Severus wütend. „Das ist mir jetzt zu albern. Ich denke, heute beende ich das Gespräch mal."

Dann war er verschwunden. Hermione starrte fassungslos auf den Kamin. Sofort versuchte sie ihn zu erreichen, doch er hatte den heimischen Kamin für weitere Kontakte gesperrt. Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Boden.

„So ein verdammter Kerl", zischte sie. „Dieser elende Slytherin. Ohhh, ich könnte ihm glatt den Hals umdrehen."

„Wem?" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Doch wohl nicht Dad?"

Catriona war zurück und stand jetzt lachend vor ihr.

„Oh ja, deinem Dad. Bei Merlin, dieser Mann macht mich manchmal wahnsinnig."

Das junge Mädchen hockte sich zu ihrer Mutter. „Was hat er wieder angestellt?"

„Grrr…", grummelte die Ältere. „er ist der Meinung, du bist zu jung um schon alleine tanzen zu gehen. Und mir wirft er vor…." Hermione unterbrach sich selbst, weil ihr plötzlich einfiel, dass es ihre Tochter war, die da vor ihr saß. „Nun, ich habe ihm vorgehalten, dass er eifersüchtig sei. Das hat er dann wütend zum Anlass genommen, unser Gespräch zu beenden."

Cat fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Dad ist ständig eifersüchtig", kicherte sie. „Aber das würde er nie zugeben. Ich habe ihn auch schon mal darauf angesprochen. Es war letztes Jahr, als wir zu der großen Jahresfeier in Hogwarts waren. Da war dieser Mann, so einer mit langen, blonden Locken. Er hat dich mehrfach zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Aber Dad hat es vehement abgestritten eifersüchtig zu sein."

Sie setzte sich gerade hin und imitierte den Tonfall ihres Vaters nahezu perfekt. „Catriona!" Sie tat so als würde sie an ihrer Nase entlang schauen. _".üchtig!" _

Hermione musste ob der schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter lachen, drohte ihr aber mit dem Finger. „Sei nicht so frech, junge Dame. Aber du hast recht, ich erinnere mich an diesen Abend und an den Tänzer erinnere ich mich auch!" Hermione konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht zurück halten, weil sie daran denken musste, wie leidenschaftlich und wild Severus sie in dieser Nacht noch geliebt hatte. Schon spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden und sie leicht errötete. Sie räusperte sich. „Das war ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Ein Auror."

„Eben, und auf Auroren ist Dad prinzipiell nicht gut zu sprechen." Cat grinste ihre Mutter jetzt wissend an. „Auf Auroren und Quidditchspieler!"

„Also wirklich Cat. Mit so was solltest du dich nicht befassen."

„Mit _so was_ meinst du wohl das Sexleben meiner Eltern?", fragte das Mädchen interessiert.

_Oho, dieses Mädchen hatte sich__ scheinbar viel von Severus abgeschaut. _Sie war genau so direkt wie er. Obwohl, eigentlich war diese Göre schon immer so gewesen. Wahrscheinlich standen sie und Severus sich deshalb so nahe.

„Nun, das hat dich schon mal gar nicht zu interessieren."

„Na ja, manchmal lässt es sich eben nicht vermeiden, dass man mitbekommt, dass die eigenen Eltern ein Sexleben haben." Das junge Mädchen grinste jetzt schamlos.

Hermione stöhnte entgeistert auf und verbarg ihr jetzt ziemlich rotes Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Oh, lieber Merlin. Jetzt sag nur nicht, dass du uns dabei gesehen hast?" murmelte sie zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

Das Mädchen grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als sie ihre Mutter jetzt so sah. „Nein, beruhige dich Mum. Natürlich nicht. Dazu passt ihr immer zu sehr auf. Aber ich bin ja nicht blöd. Ich kann schon einige eurer Gesten deuten."

Was ihre Tochter jetzt damit meinte, wollte Hermione gar nicht mehr wissen. Sie stand auf. „Es wird Zeit, schlafen zu gehen." Sie zog Cat hoch. „Los, ab in dein Bett."

„Ja, ja, ja, lenke du nur ab." Lachend nahm das Mädchen ihre Mutter in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke Mum, dass du mich bei Dad verteidigt hast. Und danke dafür, dass du mir vertraust."

„Sieh du nur zu, dass du mich das nicht bereuen lässt, meine Süße. Und jetzt verschwinde in dein Zimmer."

Hermione schob ihre Tochter in Richtung Tür. „Schlaf gut. Bis morgen."

„Du auch Mum." An der Tür drehte sich das Mädchen noch einmal um und rief frech lachend „Träum schön von Dad und nicht von blonden, gutaussehenden Auroren, Mum." Und weg war sie.

„Also wirklich. So ein kleines, freches Gör. Warum der Hut sie nicht nach Slytherin einsortiert hat, ist mir ein Rätsel", grummelte Hermione vor sich hin, während sie in das große, leere Bett kletterte.

Nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatte, kuschelte sie sich tief in das Kissen. Natürlich konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Sie musste ständig an den Streit mit Severus denken und war dementsprechend aufgewühlt.

Sie liebte ihren Mann wirklich sehr, aber manchmal brachte er sie fast zur Verzweiflung. Dieser dickköpfige Mann war damals schwer zu erobern gewesen. Was hatte sie nicht alles für Tricks anwenden müssen, um ihn zu bekommen.

Nein, falsch, das eigentliche Problem war, dass er sich für nichtbeziehungstauglich hielt.

Am Anfang klappte es aber auch gar nicht mit ihnen. Sie waren wie Hund und Katz und keiner wollte dem anderen auch nur den kleinsten Schritt entgegen kommen. Wenn sie aufeinander trafen, brannte die Luft um sie herum.

Alle Menschen in ihrem Umfeld wussten ziemlich schnell, was mit ihnen los was. Aber es dauerte einige Kämpfe, bis sie sich aufeinander einließen.

Letztendlich blieb ihnen ja nichts anderes übrig, irgendwann konnten sie nicht länger verleugnen, dass sie, wie Severus es ausdrückte, „Seelengefährten" waren.

Aber, wie gesagt, es war ein weiter Weg dahin. Hermione erinnerte sich an die Zeit, nachdem Severus das erste Mal in ihrer Buchhandlung aufgetaucht war und Cat abgeliefert hatte.

_Hermione__ Erinnerungen Anfang…_

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Hermione war jetzt fast fertig mit dem auspacken der Kartons. In zwei Tagen sollte ihr Geschäft eröffnet werden.

Sie hatte gehofft, Snape so schnell nicht wieder zu sehen. Aber das Glück hatte sie nicht.

Sie hatte sich von Cat alles erzählen lassen und wusste jetzt zumindest, dass Snape der Inhaber der Apotheke direkt gegenüber war. Seltsamerweise hatte ihr nie jemand davon erzählt.

Als sie Harry am gleichen Abend noch sah, fragte sie ihn erbarmungslos aus. „Warum hast Du mir nie erzählt, dass Snape nicht mehr ihn Hogwarts ist?"

Harry lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Nun, irgendwie sind wir nie auf das Thema gekommen und um ehrlich zu sein, gab es immer Wichtigeres zu erzählen. Warum sollten wir ausgerechnet über Snape sprechen."

„Oh Harry", Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Das ist ja wieder typisch für dich."

Der junge Mann musste lachen. „Hermione, du weißt doch, für mich ist alles wichtiger als Snape." Damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt.

Hermione musste warten, bis sie am nächsten Tag ihre Freundin Ginny traf, um mehr zu erfahren. Am Tag vor der Eröffnung ihres Ladens, saßen die beiden Frauen zusammen in der Küche über dem Geschäft. Catriona schlief schon und die beiden hatten sich eine Flasche Prosecco gegönnt. Es gab einige Dinge in der Muggelwelt, die Hermione und auch Ginny sehr zu schätzen wussten. Und dazu gehörten Prosecco mit Erdbeeren.

Gedankenverloren sah Hermione aus dem Fenster, auf das gegenüberliegende Haus, in dem sich Snapes Apotheke befand. Da es um diese Jahreszeit am frühen Abend noch hell war, waren die Fenster auf der anderen Straßenseite um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht erleuchtet. Hermione aß eine Erdbeere und sah dann zu Ginny, die sie schweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Ich muss dir ja noch was erzählen", fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Sie legte für einen Moment ihre linke Hand vor die Augen und startete dann ihre Erzählung über Cats Besuch in der Apotheke.

Wie erwartet bekam Ginny einen Lachanfall. „Das glaube ich nicht. Wie peinlich ist das denn?" Sie japste, weil sie erst keine Luft bekam.

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren, ich wusste das du lachen würdest. Es war sooo peinlich und diese Schlange hat sich natürlich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, es mir unter die Nase zu reiben. Du hättest seine Stimme dabei mal hören sollen. Mir wurde ganz heiß. Und dann die Art wie er _„Miss Granger"_ sagte. Es war beleidigend. Und wie er dann noch Cat angeschaut, war geradezu unverschämt."

„Reg dich nicht auf. Du kennst ihn doch. Er ist und bleibt ein Kotzbrocken durch und durch. Wahrscheinlich sitzt er da in seiner Apotheke und denkt sich Gemeinheiten aus."

„Da täusche dich mal nicht. Ich habe gesehen, dass der Kotzbrocken von irgendwelchen _Damen_", Hermione sprach das Wort verächtlich aus „abgeholt wurde."

„Snape? Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Wer will denn mit dem ausgehen? Wahrscheinlich hat er diese _Damen_ bezahlt." Ginny konnte es nicht fassen.

„Kann es sein, dass du Snape schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hast", fragte Hermione ihre Freundin

„Ich glaube, seit der ersten Jahrestagsfeier im Ministerium nicht mehr. Danach ist Snape nie wieder auftaucht. Warum? Ist er jetzt plötzlich zum Zwillingsbruder von Gilderoy Lockhart mutiert?"

Hermione lachte auf bei der Vorstellung. „Nein, das nicht. Aber er sieht so ganz anders aus, als zu Hogwartszeiten. Er…. Oh, warte mal. Da ist ja schon wieder eine Frau an seiner Tür." Sie beugte sich etwas vor, um besser sehen zu können.

Blitzschnell war Ginny an ihrer Seite und gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie Snape in Begleitung dieser, zugegebenermaßen sehr schönen, rothaarigen Frau die Apotheke verließ.

„Ui", Ginny schaute dem Paar fassungslos hinterher. „Der hat sich aber mächtig verändert. Merlin…, da würde ich aber auch nicht nein sagen"

Ihre braunhaarige Freundin sah sie entgeistert an und sagte dann pikiert. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das ist Snape."

„Ja, gerade deshalb. Snape. Sexy Snape." Ginny grinste und trank dann einen Schluck Prosecco.

Ihre Freundin schnaubte und hob ebenfalls ihr Glas an die Lippen. „Na ja, bei deiner Haarfarbe hast du glatt eine Chance bei ihm. Er steht auf Rothaarige…. Sie sind immer rothaarig."

„Kann es sein, das du etwas eifersüchtig bist?"

„Ich? …. Pah!"

„Hast du ihn denn seit jener Episode schon mal wieder getroffen?", wollte Ginny jetzt neugierig wissen.

Hermione ließ den Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme sinken und stöhnte genervt.

„Das ist ja das oberpeinliche an der Sache", nuschelte sie in ihre Arme. Als ihre Freundin ihr klar machte, dass sie nichts verstand, hob sie aber ihren Kopf wieder und jammerte „Cat scheint einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben. Schon zweimal hat er sie wieder zurück gebracht. Stell dir mal vor, er klemmt sie sich wie ein Paket unter den Arm, dann marschiert er hier rüber und lädt sie ab. Das zweite Mal war erst heute Nachmittag. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat mich aufs tödlichste beleidigt."

„So?", jetzt war Ginny nur noch neugierig. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Er ist mit Cat in meiner Wohnung aufgetaucht und hat mich nur in ein Badetuch gewickelt angetroffen…" Nachdem Hermione ihr von dem unglücksseligen Zusammentreffen mit Snape am Nachmittag berichtet hatte, musste Ginny laut loslachen.

„Ist ja klar, dass du lachst. Dein Kind blamiert dich ja auch nicht ständig", stöhnte Hermione.

„Aber was ist denn an deinem Kind blamabel? Er hat sich ja wohl völlig unverschämt benommen. Unverschämt und frech. Ich hoffe, _DU_ zahlst es ihm noch heim. Was, bei Merlin, will Cat denn ständig bei Snape?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie findet ihn…, jetzt halt dich fest…, _erotisch_, sagt sie."

„Was?" Jetzt war es Ginny, die ziemlich entsetzt schaute.

„Nun ja, als Cat mich fragte, was erotisch bedeutet, konnte ich ihr ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Deshalb habe ich wohl gesagt, es heißt so was Ähnliches wie _sehr nett_. Konnte ich denn ahnen, dass sie Snape sehr nett findet und ihn immer wieder aufsucht." Verzweifelt sah Hermione ihre Freundin an, die sich vor lachen kringelte.

„Tut mir leid, Mine. Aber die Vorstellung, wie Cat vor Snape steht und ihm sagt, sie findet ihn erotisch, haut mich um."

„Das schlimmste ist, dass ich dem Kind nicht ausreden kann, zu Snape zu gehen. Ich habe es im Guten versucht. Habe ihr gesagt, er hat keine Zeit für sie, oder das er sie nicht sehen will. Sie glaubt es mir nicht. Ich habe ihr verboten, zu ihm zu gehen. Es nützt nichts, sie hört nicht auf mich. Immer wieder trabt sie rüber. Manchmal lässt er sie erst gar nicht rein. Kein Problem für die kleine Miss. Dann geht die halt am nächsten Tag noch mal hin. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter."

„Ist es denn so schlimm, wenn sie zu ihm geht? Lass sie doch. Er bringt sie doch zurück. Irgendwann merkt sie es schon."

„Ich habe aber Angst, dass er sie verletzt. Du kennst doch seine zartfühlende Art. Außerdem wirft dieser elende Slytherin mir vor, ich könnte mein Kind nicht erziehen. Das ärgert mich maßlos. _Verdammte Schlange, verdammte_", stieß Hermione hervor.

Ginny hob ihr Glas und prostete ihr zu. „Darauf stoßen wir an. Cheers."

_Hermione Erinnerungen Ende….._

Hermione schlug ihre Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Es war sehr warm im Zimmer, deshalb ging sie zur Terrassentür, um diese zu öffnen. Eine leichte Brise wehte ins Zimmer und Hermione legte sich wieder ins Bett. Inzwischen war sie so müde, dass sie nur noch die Augen schloss und direkt einschlief.

Allerdings war sie im nächsten Moment wieder hellwach, weil ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Warum, bei Merlins Eiern, hatten ihre Eltern Severus von Sardinien und Davos erzählt?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Story nicht so richtig ankommt. Deshalb überlege ich gerade, sie nicht weiter zu posten. _

_Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher? Liest die überhaupt jemand?_

**Kapitel 7**** Severus**

Der nächste Tag verlief für Severus nicht besonders erfolgreich. Nicht nur, dass er mit einer entsetzlichen Laune aufstand, nein, auch die Kinder waren nervig und schwer zu bändigen.

Er war froh, als er sie bei seinen Schwiegereltern abgeliefert hatte und er

sich in sein Labor, das sich in den Kellerräumen seiner Apotheke befand, zurückziehen konnte.

Er forschte zurzeit zwar an einer Verbesserung des blutbildenden Trankes, allerdings beschäftigte er sich in den Ruhephasen mit einem Buch, welches Hermione ihm aus den Sümpfen von New Orleans mitgebracht hatte. In ihm befanden sich einige hochinteressante Rezepturen, an denen er, wann immer er Zeit fand, herumexperimentierte. Zwar hatten sie mit Voodoo und ähnlicher dunkler Magie zu tun, aber das machte es umso spannender.

Inzwischen hatte er noch zwei weitere Apotheken eröffnet. Eine davon in Hogsmead und eine in Edinburgh. Aber dank zuverlässiger Angestellter, konnte er immer mal wieder Zeit für seine Forschungen abzweigen.

Nichts beruhigte ihn so wie die Arbeit in seinem Labor, aber heute ging ihm die Arbeit nicht so richtig von der Hand. Er war in Gedanken immer bei seiner ihm manchmal total auf die Nerven gehenden Ehefrau.

Ihm vorzuwerfen, er sei eifersüchtig. Pah, er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht Eifersüchtig gewesen. Er zweifelte keinen Moment an der Treue seiner Hexe. Und das sie ihn maßlos liebte, war ja wohl von Anfang an klar gewesen. Genauso wie er sie.

Sie war sein Lebensinhalt und sie machte ihn glücklich. Nie würde er es dulden, dass ein anderer Mann sich ihr näherte. Er würde sich mit jedem Kerl duellieren. Allerdings, wenn sie sich für einen anderen Mann entscheiden würde, dann würde er sie gehen lassen. Pff, als wenn sie das tun würde. Welcher Mann würde denn schon besser zu ihr passen, als er selbst. Welcher Mann würde sie mehr lieben als er und mit welchem Mann konnte sie besseren Sex haben als mit ihm. So einen Mann gab es in der ganzen Zaubererwelt nicht. Und in der Muggelwelt schon gar nicht.

Und außerdem wurden magische Ehen für immer geschlossen, sie konnte sich gar nicht umorientieren. Sie könnte es nicht mal versuchen. In dem Fall hatte er das Recht sie zu bestrafen. Ha, und das würde er. Das sollte sie dann ruhig mal sehen.

Severus ließ sich auf einen Hocker sinken und fasste sich selbst an die Stirn. Soweit hatte dieses Weib ihn schon. _Er führte Selbstgespräche_.

Heute Abend würde er mit ihr sprechen. So ging das nicht weiter, das Thema musste endlich geklärt werden. Er würde sonst noch graue Haare bekommen. Immerhin war er schon Ende Fünfzig. Nun ja, es gab da natürlich gewisse Tränke, die das verhinderten. Aber das blieb sein Geheimnis. Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn er schon graue Haare hätte, mit so einer jungen Frau und kleinen Kindern an seiner Seite.

Entschlossen stand Severus wieder auf und nahm einen Mörser in die Hand. Er war gerade dabei, einige schwarze Sumpfhaarwurzeln zu zermalmen. Doch nach einiger Zeit ertappte er sich dabei, wie er immer wieder mit den Gedanken abschweifte. Seufzend legte er sein Werkzeug zur Seite, ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Mit einer einfachen Geste beschwor er eine heiße Tasse Kaffee herauf und entnahm seiner Schreibtischschublade eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Nachdem er einen ordentlichen Schuss in seinen Kaffee getan hatte, verstaute er die Flasche wieder und lehnte sich zurück.

Nachdenklich nahm er einem Schluck aus der Tasse und schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie Cat eines Tages genau hier in seinem Labor aufgetauch war, um ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven zu gehen.

_Severus Erinnerungen Anfang…._

An dem Tag, nachdem er das Mädchen wieder bei ihrer Mutter abgeliefert hatte, stand Severus in seiner Apotheke hinter dem Tresen und nahm die Bestellung von einem Kunden entgegen, als plötzlich die Ladentür aufging und dieses Grangermädchen hereinmarschierte. In aller Seelenruhe beriet Severus seinen Kunden zu Ende und nachdem dieser gegangen war, wandte er sich dem kleinen Mädchen zu und fragte mit dunkler, furchteinflößender Stimme „Was willst du hier?"

Scheinbar hatte seine Stimme nicht mehr den gleichen Effekt wie zu seiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Diese kleine Hexe zeigte jede Menge an Emotionen, nur keine Angst. Fröhlich sah sie ihn an und trällerte dann „Ich wollte dich besuchen, Servus."

Severus versteifte sich, als er hörte, wie sie ihn ansprach. Das war absolut inakzeptabel. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape."

„Sag ich doch, Servus Snape." Das Kind lachte ihn, wie er meinte, frech an.

„Das heißt nicht Servus, sondern Severus. Außerdem sprichst du mich mit Mister an." Sein Blick wurde noch finsterer.

„Mister Servus? Okay, wenn du das so willst."

Jetzt knurrte Severus. „Mister Snape. Und das heißt sie." Er kam hinter dem Verkauftresen hervor. „Hast du das begriffen? Es heißt richtig, ich wollte SIE besuchen, Mister Snape."

„Na gut. Ich wollte SIE besuchen Mister Snape." Stolz sah das kleine Mädchen zu ihm hoch, hatte sie doch sogar die gleiche Betonung angewandt wie er. „Krieg ich einen heißen Kakao von dir, Servus?"

„Du impertinente kleine Göre. Mach das du raus kommst." Groß und dunkel stand er vor dem Kind und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tür.

„Meine Mummy sagt aber, dass man seinem Besuch etwas zu trinken anbieten muss. Ich möchte gerne einen Kakao." Immer noch strahlend sah sie ihn an.

Severus hatte gestern schon vermutet, dass dieser Potterbengel der Vater des Kindes sei. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Bestimmt hatte der ein paar Flüche zuviel abbekommen, als er und Voldemort sich im Endkampf duelliert hatten. Wahrscheinlich war das Mädchen deshalb geistig etwas zurückgeblieben.

_Dieses Kind war seiner Meinung nach definitiv begriffsstutzig._

Wütend klemmte er sich das Mädchen unter den Arm und marschierte wie gestern, schnurstracks über die Straße, in den gegenüberliegenden Buchladen.

Er stellte das kleine, nervige Paket vor Hermione Granger ab. Diese sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Miss Granger. Ich sage es Ihnen nur noch einmal. Halten Sie mir dieses nervige Kind von Hals." Drehte sich um und stürmte wieder hinaus.

In seiner Apotheke angekommen, verdrängte er diese lästige Episode sofort aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich wichtigeren Dingen zu. Er musste sich ein wenig beeilen, alle heutigen Bestellungen noch zu erledigen, da er um sieben mit einer hinreißenden, rothaarigen Hexe verabredet war.

Der nächste Tag war ein Mittwoch und Severus arbeitete mittwochs immer in seinem Labor. An diesem Tag war eine seiner Angestellten in der Apotheke um die Kunden zu bedienen. Er füllte gerade einen besonders starken schmerzstillenden Trank in Phiolen, um sie an das Sankt Mungos liefern zu lassen, als die Labortür aufging und schon wieder dieses entsetzliche Grangergör reinmarschierte.

Ungläubig sah er sie an. „_._?" Bei diesem Tonfall hätte selbst Gilderoy Lockhard, der noch immer in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungos saß und seine geistige Umnachtung pflegte, erkannt was ihm blühte.

Nicht aber dieses Kind. „Ach, da bist du ja, Servus! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Mindestens genau so fröhlich wie gestern strahlte sie ihn an.

„Sag mal Kind. Bist du wirklich so begriffsstutzig? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht sehen will. Und du sollst mich nicht duzen." Severus Stimme überschlug sich fast in seiner Wut.

Völlig unbeeindruckt entgegnete das kleine Mädchen. „Ja, das hast du. Und meine Mum hat mir das auch gesagt."

„Was genau hat deine Mutter zu dir gesagt?", knurrte er.

„Sie hat gesagt, Catriona Granger, und wenn sie das sagt, ist sie meistens ärgerlich auf mich. Also, Catriona Granger, du sollst von diesem unfreundlichen Tränkepanscher wegbleiben. So einer wie der, frisst kleine Mädchen wie dich zum Frühstück."

Die Kleine sah ihn fragend an. „Aber das glaube ich nicht. Keiner frisst kleine Mädchen. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass man die irgendwo kaufen kann."

Severus schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Dann beugte er sich zu dieser verflixten kleinen Hexe herunter, bis ihre Nasen sich fast berührten und sagte mit leiser, ganz leiser Stimme „Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher."

Dann schnappte er sich das Kind, stapfte die Treppen hoch und über die Straße, um die Eingangstür der Buchhandlung aufzureißen. Doch diese war verschlossen.

„Wo ist deine Mutter?", grollte er dunkel.

Das Kind unter seinem Arm zappelte etwas und trällerte dann kichernd „Sie ist oben in der Wohnung. Da musst du durch diese Tür." Sie deutete auf den Seiteneingang.

Mit schnellen Schritten stieg der Tränkemeister die Treppe hinauf und klopfte laut an die Wohnungstür. Ohne großartig abzuwarten, riss er die Tür auf und stürmte in die Wohnung von Hermione Granger.

Diese kam gerade in den Flur gestürzt und schrie erschreckt auf, als sie sich plötzlich einem großen, dunklen Mann gegenüber sah. „Was zur Hölle ist jetzt wieder los?" Natürlich hatte sie Snape erkannt und das unter seinem Arm klemmende Kind.

„Oh nein, Cat. Nicht schon wieder. Ich habe dir doch verboten in die Apotheke zu gehen. Man kann dich auch keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen."

„Ich war ja gar nicht in der Apotheke. Servus war im Keller. Er hat da irgendetwas gekocht", erwiderte das Kind.

Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von der Frau wenden. Er hörte kaum was sie oder das Kind sagten, denn seine Hormone begannen gerade in seinem Körper Quidditch zu spielen. Diese Person trug nicht weiter als ein großes Handtuch um ihren zugegebenermaßen heißen Körper gewickelt. Extrem heißen Körper, soweit er ihn sehen oder besser erahnen konnte.

Der Knoten des Handtuchs war genau zwischen ihren doch recht annehmbaren Brüsten und die langen, braunen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Einige seidige Locken hatten sich gelöst und fielen auf ihre Schultern und über ihren Rücken.

Er schluckte und ließ seinen Blick langsam an ihrem Körper hinab wandern, über die langen, schlanken Beine bis runter zu den Zehen. Er schluckte noch mal, als er sah, dass ihre Zehennägel grün lackiert waren und sie an einem ihrer Zehen am rechten Fuß einen Ring trug.

Hermione räusperte sich und als er den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht hob, sah er, dass dieses dunkelrot angelaufen war. Aber ihre Augen blitzen ihn eisig an, als sie zischte

„Alles gesehen?" Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Würden Sie jetzt bitte mein Kind loslassen und auf der Stelle meine Wohnung verlassen."

Verwirrt sah Severus auf das Mädchen, welches er immer noch unter dem Arm trug. Langsam setzte er sie ab und erwiderte dann herablassend. „Soviel gibt's da ja nicht zu sehen. Hatte schon bessere Exemplare vor Augen."

„Oh, Sie….. Sie verdammter Mistkerl! Seien Sie froh, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht zur Hand habe! Ich hätte Sie bis auf den Mond gehext! Und jetzt raus hier, sofort!" Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Empörung.

„Hüten sie Ihre Zunge, Gnädigste. Kein Wunder das Ihre Tochter kein Benehmen hat, wenn Sie sich vor ihren Augen wie eine Furie verhalten." Severus wandte sich zur offenen Wohnungstür. „Und ich sage es zu letzten Mal. Halten Sie Ihre Tochter von meiner Apotheke fern. Versuchen Sie ihr das begreiflich zu machen. Auch wenn sie scheinbar etwas begriffsstutzig ist."

Damit trat er hinaus in das Treppenhaus und bevor er die Tür zuzog, holte er noch zu einem letzten Schlag aus und setzte mit öliger Stimme hinterher „Ein paar Pfund weniger täten Ihnen ganz gut."

Während er die Treppe hinunter stieg, hörte er noch einen Knall in der Wohnung. Scheinbar hatte die wütende Hexe noch etwas gegen die Tür geworfen.

Leise vor sich hin pfeifend trat Severus wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Temperament hatte sie ja, diese unglaublich verführerische Hexe.

Moment mal, was dachte er denn da. Die Person war unglaublich nervtötend, unglaublich penetrant, unglaublich reizlos und nicht unglaublich verführerisch. Genau, sie war gar nicht sein Typ. Viel zu klein und rundlich, absolut unattraktiv, langweilig und dann diese besserwisserische Art.

Nein, er bevorzugte große, superschlanke Frauen, am besten mit roten Haaren und endlos langen Beinen. Intelligent mussten sie nicht sein. Er wollte sich ja nicht mit ihnen unterhalten. Im Gegenteil, seine Frauen sollten willig sein und ihn sexuell befriedigen. Das reichte ihm vollkommen aus. Natürlich kamen diese Partnerinnen bei ihm auch nicht zu kurz, das war er seinem Ruf schuldig.

Doch an diesem Abend hatte Severus dann zum ersten Mal das Bild von Hermione vor Augen, als er mit dieser Rothaarigen, deren Namen er inzwischen vergessen hatte, schlief. Diese Frau saß auf ihm, ritt ihn und als er kam, hatte er das Gefühl, Hermione Granger sähe ihn aus ihren wundervollen rehbraunen Augen an. Und dabei hatte er seine Augen fest geschlossen. _Verdammte Hexe_.

_Severus Erinnerungen __Ende…._

Abends saß Severus mit seinen Kindern am Esstisch. Er war ein ganz passabler Koch und es gab Lasagne. Solange Hermione weg war, durften die Kinder sich im Wechsel jeden Tag ein anderes Gericht wünschen. Lasagne war Riordans Lieblingsessen, neben so gut wie jeder anderen Speise. Der Junge hatte einen unglaublichen Appetit und mochte alles. Im Gegensatz zu seiner kleinen Schwester, die meistens nur in ihrem Essen herumstocherte.

„Morag", ermahnte Severus sie deshalb „iss noch etwas von deiner Lasagne."

„Ich bin satt. Daddy, du erzählst mir doch gleich noch mein Märchen weiter?"

„Ja, aber natürlich erst, wenn ihr im Bett liegt."

„Daddy, in wen hat sich die Prinzessin Harmonia denn jetzt eigentlich verliebt?" Das kleine Mädchen sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an. „Erzählst du uns das heute?"

„Och, typisch Mädchen, " stieß Rio hervor. „Immer wollt ihr über Liebe sprechen. Bäääh."

Severus musste lachen. „Was weißt du denn von Liebe, mein Sohn?", fragte er. „Und was ist daran so schlimm, dass du `Bäääh´ sagst."

„Ich sehe doch immer dich und Mum, wenn ihr knutscht!" Der Junge schüttelte sich jetzt demonstrativ.

„Wie bitte. Was heißt, wenn wir knutschen? Wann soll das denn sein?" Der Bursche fing sich einen erstaunten Blick seines Vaters ein.

„Ja, stimmt doch. Manchmal nehmt ihr euch in den Arm und küsst euch ewig lange. Iiigitt, und ich hab auch schon mal gesehen, das ihr euch eure Zungen in den Mund gesteckt habt. Das ist voll ekelig." Die Abscheu des Jungen schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

„Ekelig", bestätigte Morag und nickte dazu kräftig.

Severus war schlichtweg entsetzt. Darüber musste er dringend mit seiner Frau sprechen.

Abrupt stand er auf. „Seid ihr fertig mit eurem Essen? Dann macht euch Bettfertig."

Mit dieser Situation war er jetzt komplett überfordert.

Als sie alle drei eine gute halbe Stunde später in Morags Bett lagen, hütete er sich, dieses Thema noch mal aufzugreifen.

Stattdessen erzählte er das Märchen weiter. „So, wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Bei dem bösen Herrscher Marvollo. Der wollte den guten König Albuster vom Thron stoßen", half Rio ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Ja, richtig. Also, wie ja bereits gesagt, hatte Marvollo viele Anhänger um sich gesammelt. Aber König Albuster hatte natürlich noch viele mehr. Der wichtigste Mann war natürlich der wunderbare Prinz und Zauberer Servatius. Er war der Vertraute des Königs. Aber er war auch ein Spion. Und deshalb hielt er sich oft im Umfeld von Marvollo auf, um ihn auszuspionieren."

„Was heißt Spion?", wollte Morag wissen.

„Oh, du weißt aber auch gar nichts", empörte sich ihr Bruder lauthals. „Ein Spion ist ein Mann, der heimlich Sachen über andere Leute rauskriegt, ohne dass die das merken."

„Ach so, das hab ich mir schon so gedacht." erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Warum fragst du denn dann erst?" Rio sah genervt zu seiner Schwester rüber.

„Ruhe. Sonst ist jetzt Schluss." Severus sehnte sich jetzt wirklich nach der Stille seines Schlafzimmers. „Also, Servatius hatte über all die Jahre hinweg die Prinzessin beobachtet. Eigentlich konnte er sie ja gar nicht leiden. Sie war besserwisserisch und sah ja auch nicht besonders aus. Außerdem war sie ständig in Begleitung von dem Ritter Harrino und seinem Knappen Ronaldo. Die drei brachen jedes Gesetz in dem Königreich, das man nur brechen konnte. Doch in Laufe der Jahre entwickelte sich die Prinzessin zu einer recht ansehnlichen jungen Frau. Und wenn sie nicht gerade in Begleitung ihrer idiotischen Freunde war, war sie sogar recht erträglich. Das war dem großen Zauberer und Spion natürlich aufgefallen."

„Er war ja nicht blind", kam es kichernd von Rio. Den Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, den er sich einfing, nahm er gelassen hin.

„Eben, einem Spion fällt alles auf", Severus erzählter weiter. „Irgendwann merkte die Prinzessin natürlich, dass der Zauberer sie beobachtete."

„Dann ist er aber kein guter Spion", gab sein Sohn zu bedenken.

„Mag sein, aber vielleicht wollte er ja, das Harmonia das merkt. Vielleicht wollte er ja feststellen, ob sie ihn ebenfalls beobachtete." Vater und Sohn sahen sich an und grinsten. Riordan war einfach schon zu alt, um auf solche Schwachstellen in einer Geschichte nicht aufmerksam zu werden. Aber dieses zugegebenermaßen recht alberne Märchen, war für ein fünfjähriges Mädchen gedacht. Und die schlief schon fast und bemerkte keine Fehler.

„Auf jeden Fall beobachteten die Beiden sich gegenseitig. Natürlich nur heimlich. Aber mit ganz kleinen Gesten, zeigten sie, dass sie sich mochten. Mal ein kleines Lächeln, ein nettes Wort oder eine zarte Berührung im Vorbeigehen. Und einmal fand die Prinzessin auf ihrem Platz im Speisesaal eine rote Rose. Natürlich wusste sie, von wem die war."

Severus konnte selbst nicht glauben, was für einen Unfug er seiner kleinen Tochter hier erzählte und zum Glück war das Kind jetzt auch eingeschlafen, so dass er Rio ein Zeichen gab und die beiden Männer des Hauses Snape in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer verschwinden konnten.

Rasch entzündete er ein Feuer im Kamin und nahm ein Prise Flohpulver. Im anderen Kamin entdeckte er allerdings nur Catriona, die ihn schon erwartete.

„Hallo Daddy. Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie.

„Ähm, gut", entgegnete er irritiert. „Wo ist deine Mutter."

„Mum hatte versucht dich zu erreichen, aber du warst wohl noch mit den Kleinen beschäftigt. Ich soll dir sagen, dass sie heute Abend mit Estanzia unterwegs ist. Sie hätte gestern keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, dir das zu sagen."

„Unterwegs? Was heißt unterwegs? Was haben die beiden Frauen vor?" fragte er grollend.

„Sie wollten wohl Essen gehen und danach in eine Bar, in der sie früher auch hin und wieder waren", erzählte Cat völlig arglos.

In Severus fing es an zu brodeln. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Jetzt ging seine Frau in Bars. Ohne ihn. Darüber war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.

Allerdings riss er sich jetzt zusammen, als er seine Gesprächspartnerin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragte „Und du, meine Tochter? Ich hörte, du amüsierst dich prächtig dort in Spanien?"

„Ähm…, ja. Ich habe hier einige ganz nette gleichaltrige Leute kennen gelernt. Wir gehen zusammen tagsüber bummeln und abends tanzen. Mum kennt sie alle und sie sind sehr nett. Bitte Daddy, sei nicht so streng. Mummy hat mir ihre Erlaubnis gegeben. Sie hat sich auch alle erst ganz genau angesehen."

„Deine Mutter scheint sich in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdig zu verhalten", brummelte Severus. „Nun gut. Was kann ich jetzt schon dagegen sagen. In dieser Familie macht ja doch jeder was er will. Versprich mir aber, das du nichts, ähm…, ja du weißt schon was ich meine. Sprich erst mit deiner Mutter."

„Ist gut Dad." Natürlich bekam Severus ihr Kichern mit, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchte.

„Na dann werde ich dieses Gespräch jetzt beenden. Ich habe noch etwas zu arbeiten. Sage deiner Mutter, dass ich mich morgen Abend wieder melde. Sofern sie dann ja mal zu sprechen ist." Diese Bemerkung konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ja. Gute Nacht Dad. Ich hab dich lieb…" hörte er sie noch rufen, dann war die Verbindung abgebrochen.

Ziemlich enttäuscht vor sich hingrummelnd, ging Severus hinunter in die Küche. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und begab sich dann in sein Büro. Mürrisch ließ er sich dort in einen Sessel fallen und entzündete mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ein warmes Feuer im Kamin. Mit wütend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er in die Flammen.

Was war das jetzt wieder für ein Verhalten. Seine Frau ging in eine Bar? Wie ein alter gereizter Kater knurrte er vor sich hin und nahm dann noch einen Schluck Wein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**** Hermione**

Hermione saß mit ihrer Freundin Estanzia auf der Terrasse eines Restaurants, mit Blick auf die beleuchtete Alhambra. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich eine große Paella bestellt und genossen dazu einen wunderbaren Rotwein.

„Mhm", Hermione kaute genießerisch und sah ihr Gegenüber fragend an. „Bist du schon fertig?"

„Nein, ich mache nur eine kleine Pause. Drängele mich nicht. Obwohl ich eigentlich aufhören sollte." Estanzia klopfte sich auf die Hüften. „Wie schaffst du es bloß, so schlank zu bleiben. Immerhin hast du schon drei Kinder und entschuldige bitte, wenn ich das so sage, aber beim Essen hältst du dich ja auch nicht gerade zurück."

Hermione musste lachen. „Ja, das ist mein Problem. Ich esse für mein Leben gerne. Severus zieht mich damit auch immer auf. Und so schlank bin ich ja nun auch nicht." Sie tätschelte ihren Bauch, der nach drei Schwangerschaften natürlich nicht mehr ganz flach war. Aber eigentlich war sie zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Figur. Ihre Brüste waren noch voll und stramm, die Taille schmal und der Po wohl gerundet und fest.

Sie war nicht eitel, aber trotzdem bemerkte sie die Blicke der Männer immer noch und Severus konnte auch nach all diesen Jahren nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Was wollte sie mehr.

„Aber du siehst klasse aus", bemerkte die Spanierin.

„Danke. Vielleicht liegt das ja gerade an den Kindern. Alle drei haben unterschiedliche Charaktere und sind somit zeitweilig super anstrengend, ich benötige da schon sehr viel Energie. Obwohl Cat ja in Hogwarts ist und Riordan nächstes Jahr auch dahin geht, ist bei uns irgendwie immer was los. Dann mein Buchladen. Dort bin ich ja auch jeden Tag. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, mein nicht gerade pflegeleichter Ehemann. Glaub mit Zia, ich verbrenne jede Menge Kalorien." Hermione lachte und steckte sich noch eine Gabel voll Paella in den Mund.

Estanzia lachte ebenfalls. „Du Glückliche." Zögernd sprach sie weiter. „Sag mal, Hermione. Hast du eigentlich jemals wieder was von Miguel gehört?"

„Nein, die Nachricht, dass er Vater würde, hat ihn so schnell in die Flucht geschlagen, dass ein Hyppogreif ihn nicht hätte stoppen können. Warum fragst du. Ist er etwa irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Ja, du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich habe ihn vor etwa zwei Tagen im Ministerium getroffen. Er war wohl bis dahin in Südamerika, ist aber jetzt zurück in Spanien. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es dir sagen soll. Aber besser du bist vorbereitet, falls du ihn zufällig treffen solltest."

„Na so was. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ich nach all dieser Zeit hier auch mal wieder bin. Es gibt merkwürdige Zufälle ihm Leben. Hat er nach mir gefragt?"

„Nein, hat er nicht." Entschuldigend sah die Spanierin ihre Freundin an.

„Der ist so froh, dass ich ihn damals nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen habe, der will nie wieder was von mir oder dem Kind hören." Merkwürdigerweise machte es Hermione nichts aus, dass dieser spanische Don Juan sie scheinbar komplett aus seinem Leben gestrichen hatte. Wäre sie doch sonst niemals mit Severus zusammen gekommen. Und dieser Gedanke machte ihr Angst.

„Ach, lass uns nicht über dieses Übel sprechen." Hermione machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Sie nahm ihr Glas in die Hand und beugte sich vor. „Erzähl mal, was macht dein Sexleben?"

Estanzia hob beide Hände hoch und stöhnte „Ich wünschte ich hätte eins. Es gibt leider nichts zu erzählen." Keck schaute sie ihre Freundin an „Wie ist denn deins?"

„Phänomenal." Hermiones Augen fingen an zu glänzen und Estanzia verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein. „Oh, bei Merlin. Wenn du dich jetzt mal selbst sehen könntest. Ohhh, ich bin so neidisch", stieß sie keuchend hervor.

„Das kannst du auch sein. Ich will ja jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen. Severus würde mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich überhaupt darüber spreche. Aber er ist der wundervollste, selbstloseste, ausdauerndste, leidenschaftlichste, zärtlichste Liebhaber, den ich je hatte. Und ich vermisse ihn nach diesen paar Tagen schon unglaublich." Hermione sah sich vorsichtig um. „Hoffentlich kriegt er nie raus, dass ich das gesagt habe. Er würde mich ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen."

Zia lachte atemlos auf. „Wie soll er das denn rauskriegen?"

„Nun, du kennst meinen Mann nicht. Er hat so seine Methoden. Nicht umsonst war er jahrelang das Oberhaupt der Slytherin und hat Voldemort erfolgreich getäuscht."

„Aber wenn er als Liebhaber so ist, wie du ihn beschreibst, bleibt mir nur eine Frage: Kannst ich ihn mir mal ausleihen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Dieser Mann ist mein Eigentum, genauso wie ich seins bin. Das ändert sich auch nie. Wir sind eine traditionelle magische Ehe eingegangen. Was das bedeutet weißt du ja sicher. Treu bis in den Tod und keine Trennung."

„Ganz schön mutig von euch. Was, wenn sich einer um entscheidet?"

„Man kann eine magische Verbindung in einer sehr aufwendigen Zeremonie trennen, wenn ein Partner den anderen freigibt. Aber das wird es bei uns nicht geben." Hermione klang absolut sicher als sie das sagte.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr. Darauf trinken wir noch einen." Sanft ließen die beiden Frauen ihre Weingläser aneinander stoßen.

Etwa eine Stunde später bewegten die Freundinnen sich bei flotter Musik tanzend und lachend auf der Tanzfläche ihrer früheren Lieblingsbar.

Sie hatten wahnsinnig viel Spaß und konnten sich auch nicht über mangelnde Tanzpartner beklagen. Doch während Zia wie wild flirtete, hielt Hermione sich in dieser Hinsicht natürlich zurück. Nicht das sie keine Möglichkeiten hatte, aber es wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, sich einem fremden Mann anders als in der üblichen Tanzhaltung zu nähern. Das machte sie auch jedem klar, der etwas anderes bei ihr versuchte.

Als sie weit nach Mitternacht vor der Bar standen um sich zu verabschieden, musste Hermione lachen. „Es hätte jetzt nur noch gefehlt, wenn dieser billige Macho Miguel hier aufgetaucht wäre. In einem dieser kitschigen Muggelromane wäre das jetzt passiert."

Auch Zia lachte jetzt. „Da hat du wohl recht. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich komme zu euch ins Hotel, dann können wir zusammen frühstücken."

Nach einer herzlichen Umarmung verschwanden beide mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

Als Hermione wenig später im Bett lag, lächelte sie noch immer über die Nachricht, die Cat auf ihrem Kopfkissen deponiert hatte.

_Hallo Mum__!_

_Hattest du Spaß heute Abend? Dad hat sich gemeldet. Er war, glaube ich__, ziemlich gereizt, weil du nicht da warst. Und dann sagte er so was Ähnliches wie, bevor ich du weißt schon was habe, soll ich erst mit dir sprechen. Er war echt komisch drauf. Ich glaube, er vermisst dich. _

_Hab dich lieb, Cat__. _

Ja, Cat hatte von Anfang an einen besonderen Draht zu Severus. Obwohl er sie die ersten Male immer wie ein Paket nach Hause transportierte, hatte sie es ziemlich schnell geschafft, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Grinsend erinnerte sie sich an den Tag, an dem Severus einfach in ihre Wohnung gestürmt kam und sie nichts weiter trug als ein Handtuch.

_Hermione Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Oh, was war sie wütend, als er ihr spöttisch vorwarf, schon Besseres gesehen zu haben. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl.

Rasend vor Zorn hatte sie den erst besten Gegenstand gegriffen und ihm hinterher geworfen. Anschließend musste sie einen _Repararo_ anwenden um die Glasvase, die sie zertrümmert hatte, wieder in den Originalzustand zurück zu versetzen.

Am liebsten wäre sie hinter ihm hergelaufen und hätte ihm die Augen ausgekratzt. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie als zu dick bezeichnen.

_Grrr__….,_ _verdammtes Exemplar_ _eines arroganten Oberschnösels_.

Natürlich, gegen die Bohnenstangen, die er immer bevorzugte, konnte sie nicht konkurrieren. Aber das wollte sie ja auch nicht. Sie würde sich jetzt auch nicht dazu herablassen und über seine Gespielinnen herziehen. Dazu hatte sie zuviel Grips. Es gab viele Männer, die sie begehrten. Da brauchte sie dieses Musterexemplar eines Slytherin nicht.

Aber dieser Mann war echt das Letzte. Und ihre Tochter als begriffsstutzig zu bezeichnen war ja wohl eine Dreistigkeit sondergleichen.

Aufgebracht wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. „Du setzt dich jetzt in die Küche und wartest da auf mich. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Hast du mich verstanden, Catriona Granger?"

Leicht verängstigt sah die Sechsjährige sie an. „Ja, Mummy."

Während Hermione in ihr Schlafzimmer ging, um sich anzuziehen, tat es ihr fast leid, ihre Tochter so angefahren zu haben. Einen Moment setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, um sich zu sammeln, dann erst ging sie in die Küche.

Wie befohlen saß das Mädchen auf einem Küchenstuhl und wartete. Sie sah aus wie ein Unschuldsengel, doch Hermione ließ sich nicht täuschen. Sie setzte sich ihrer Tochter gegenüber. „Ich möchte jetzt hören, was passiert ist!"

„Also, es war so langweilig, weil du so lange im Bad warst, deshalb bin ich zu Servus rüber gegangen. Aber er war nicht in seiner Apotheke. Die Frau hat gesagt, er ist im Labor im Keller und ich soll ihn nicht stören. Aber ich dachte er freut sich, wenn ich ihn besuche und da bin ich in den Keller gegangen. Und da haben wir uns unterhalten und dann hat er mich nach Hause gebracht. Das wars."

Hermione schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Dieser Mann mag uns nicht. Er mag dich nicht, und er mag mich nicht. Also, ich sage es dir jetzt zu letzten Mal" Hermione beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter herunter und tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

„_..._!", sie betonte jedes Wort. „Hast du das verstanden, Miss"

„Ja, Mummy." Cat sah nachdenklich aus „Warum mag Servus uns nicht?"

Hermione stöhnte entnervt. „Der Mann heißt nicht Servus. Es ist nicht höflich, einen Namen falsch auszusprechen. Du kannst es auch richtig. Wenn du schon von ihm sprechen musst, dann nenn ihn Mister Snape."

„Warum mag Mister Snape uns nicht, Mum?", völlig unbeeindruckt fragte das Kind noch mal.

„Weil wir in seinen Augen nicht gut sind. Er hält uns für Schlammblüter!" Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, da schlug sie sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Das hatte sie zu ihrer sechsjährigen Tochter nicht sagen wollen.

„Was sind Schlammblüter?", kam auch prompt die Frage.

„Ach Schatz. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Das war dumm von mir." Hermione strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich über die Wange und fragte dann besonders fröhlich. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt zusammen das Abendessen vorbereiten. Du weißt doch, Ginny kommt heute. Sie will morgen früh dabei sein, wenn wir unseren Buchladen eröffnen."

Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie am Abend Ginny von ihren Zusammentreffen mit Severus erzählt hatte. Ihre Freundin hatte ewig nicht aufhören können zu lachen.

….

Der nächste Tag war _der_ große Tag, auf den sie jetzt schon seit Monaten hingearbeitet hatte. Ihr Buchladen „The bookshop" wurde eröffnet.

Natürlich hatte sie an alle Leute, die sie kannte, Einladungen geschickt. Und natürlich waren sie alle gekommen.

Albus und Minerva, so gut wie sämtlich Mitglieder der Weasley Familie, Tonks und Remus, Harry natürlich, die meisten Lehrer Hogwarts, da ja gerade Ferien waren und sogar ihre Eltern waren erschienen. Ehemalige Schul- und Studienkollegen und Angestellte des Ministeriums, sogar der Zaubereiminister persönlich, Kingsley Shaklebold, tauchten im Laufe des Tages in ihrem Laden auf.

Hermione hatte ein Buffet organisiert und jeder neue Gast erhielt zur Begrüßung ein Glas Sekt, oder auf Wunsch gab auch Butterbier.

Natürlich hatte sie auch die Besitzer und Angestellten der umliegenden Geschäfte eingeladen. Als neues Mitglied der Kaufmannsgilde in der Winkelgasse war sie das ihrem Ruf schuldig. Außerdem wollte sie sich mit den anderen Geschäftsinhabern gut stellen.

Allerdings hatte sie so auch Severus Snape eine Einladung zukommen lassen müssen. Natürlich rechnete sie nicht damit, dass er sich blicken ließ. Umso erstaunter war sie, als er plötzlich den Buchladen betrat.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn ignoriert, aber das ließ ihre gute Erziehung nicht zu. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht verpflichtet, besonders freundlich zu ihm zu sein.

„Mister Snape", sie hielt ihm das Tablett mit dem Sekt hin.

„Miss Granger", mit unbeweglicher Mine sah er sie an und nahm dann ein Glas Sekt. „Ich gratuliere zur Eröffnung ihres Geschäfts", brachte er gerade noch so eben höflich hervor.

Hermione überlegte noch, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, als plötzlich Cat angerannt kam und wie ein kleiner Irrwicht vor Snape auf und ab hüpfte.

„Servus, du bist gekommen", freute sie sich.

Hermione hielt ihre Tochter an der Schulter fest. „Catriona, ich habe dir was gesagt!"

„Ja Mummy. Mister Snape, du bist gekommen."

Resigniert schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. „Ich glaube es nicht. Es tut mir leid, Mister Snape. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Gar nichts, meine liebe Hermione", ertönte die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore neben ihr. „Unsere Cat ist nun mal ein überschwängliches und lebenslustiges Kind. Daran kann sich so mancher ein Beispiel nehmen. Wie geht es dir, Severus?" Er wandte sich an den dunklen Mann, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Danke der Nachfrage Albus. Wie sieht es aus auf Hogwarts?" Die beiden Männer entfernten sich und Hermione atmete erleichtert auf.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Ginny breit grinsen.

Zum Glück war Cat dann abgelenkt, da Neville und seine Frau Hannah in Begleitung ihrer Tochter Alice auftauchten und sie nun endlich eine Spielkameradin hatte.

Irgendwann später, sah Hermione dann ihren ehemaligen Studienkollegen, Mitchell Martin auf sich zukommen. Freudig überrascht warf sie sich in seine Arme. Er drückte sie fest an sich. „Mione, wir haben uns ja ewig lange nicht gesehen. Wie schön, dass du wieder in England bist."

„Mitch, ich freue mich auch so, dich zu sehen." Während des Studiums waren sie einige Wochen lang ein Paar gewesen, hatten dann aber schlauerweise beschlossen, die Beziehung lieber in eine Freundschaft umzuwandeln. Das war dann auch eine gute Entscheidung, sie verstanden sich in der Bibliothek besser als im Bett. Er war genau so ein Büchernarr wie sie, daher konnten sie sich beim Lernen gegenseitig wunderbar unterstützen.

Hermione führte ihren alten Freund durch den Buchladen und freute sich ehrlich über seine Glückwünsche zu ihrer gelungenen Einrichtung. Sie hatte sich auch ausgesprochen viel Mühe gegeben.

In fast allen Ecken hatte sie gemütliche Sitz- und Leseecken mit kleinen Tischen und bequemen Sesseln eingerichtet. Wer möchte, bekam Tee oder Kaffee.

Deckenhohe Bücherregale waren gepfropft voll mit Büchern aller Art und zu allen Themen. Und Bücher, die es im Laden nicht gab, konnte sie besorgen.

Und dann hatten sich bis auf Mitch alle Besucher verabschiedet. Hermione begleitete ihn noch vor die Tür. Sie schloss den Buchladen hinter sich ab, um direkt in ihre Wohnung gehen zu können. Cat lag schon oben in ihrem Bett. Ihre Eltern waren mit dem Kind hinauf gegangen, sie würden später über die Kaminverbindung in ihre Wohnung flohen. Hermione hatte es so eingerichtet, dass beide Wohnungen per Flohnetz miteinander verbunden waren. So konnten ihre Eltern im Notfall immer aushelfen, was sie auch sehr gerne taten. Sie liebten ihre Enkeltochter abgöttisch.

Hermione drehte sich zu Mitch um. „Ich freue mich so, dass wir uns mal wieder gesehen haben", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Den Buchladen hast du wunderbar eingerichtet, Mione. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. So ist dein Traum ja endlich in Erfüllung gegangen." Mitch sah grinsend auf sie hinab „Ich denke, wir werden uns noch öfter sehen. Du kennst doch meine Leidenschaft für Bücher. Und da ich die Inhaberin dieses Geschäftes kenne, habe ich die Hoffnung, das eine oder andere Buch etwas günstiger zu bekommen!"

Die junge Frau lachte und boxte ihn in die Seite. „Träum weiter!", rief sie aus. Dann bückte sie sich und zog ihre hochhackigen Schuhe aus. „Oh, was für eine Wohltat!"

Sie wackelte mit den nackten Füßen.

„Ihr Frauen und eure Eitelkeit. Warum hast du denn keine flachen, bequemen Schuhe angezogen?" Mitch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eitel? Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn ich zu diesem Kleid flache Schuhe getragen hätte?" Hermione kicherte und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

Mitch stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Die hochhackigen schwarzen Schuhe passten ausgezeichnet zu dem dunkelgrünen Samtkleid, welches sich ganz perfekt an ihre Figur anschmiegte.

_Und im Gegensatz zu Snape fanden andere Männer sie nicht zu dick_.

Bei dem Gedanken sah Hermione automatisch hinüber zur Apotheke. Und tatsächlich standen auf der anderen Straßenseite Snape und eine rothaarige Frau, die wohl eher seinem Geschmack entsprach.

Sein Blick war missbilligend auf sie und Mitchell gerichtet. Hermione konnte nicht widerstehen und zwinkerte ihm frech zu, wackelte einmal mit den Hüften und schlang dann die Arme, in jeder Hand einen Schuh halten, um Mitch und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Gleichzeitig drehte sie Mitch so, dass sie Snape genau sehen konnte.

Und so entging ihr auch nicht, wie seine Gesichtszüge für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisten und er ihr dann einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. Dann ergriff er den Arm der Rothaarigen und apparierte mit ihr.

Hermione löste sich von ihrem Gegenüber und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldige!", nuschelte sie verlegen.

Auf Mitchs fragenden Blick zuckte sie mit den Schultern und räusperte sich erstmal.

„Ich wollte nur etwas demonstrieren und dir in auf keinen Fall zunahe treten." Mitch hatte ihr erzählt, dass er inzwischen verheiratet war und seine Frau sehr liebte.

„Bei Gelegenheit erzähle ich dir mal alles."

Mitch schmunzelte und nickte. „Na gut, ist ja nicht so, als wenn es nicht nett gewesen wäre. Ich werde Cera davon erzählen. Vielleicht will sie dich dann doch nicht mehr kennen lernen."

Die junge Frau schlug ihrem Freund auf den Arm. „Sag ihr, es war für einen guten Zweck und ich erzähle ihr auch die Hintergründe."

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung war der dunkelhaarige Mann verschwunden."

_Hermione Erinnerungen tbc….._


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**** Hermione**

_Hermione Erinnerungen tbc….._

Einige Tage gingen ins Land. Hermione war ständig in ihrem Laden beschäftigt und musste ihren Tagesablauf supergut organisieren, um ihren Alltag meistern zu können.

Seit ein paar Tagen ging Cat jetzt auf eine Muggelschule in London. Jeden morgen begleitete Hermione sie zu ihren Eltern, die das Mädchen dann zur Schule brachten und auch wieder abholten. Dadurch wurde Hermione enorm entlastet, denn der Laden lief bereits sehr gut und sie dachte schon darüber nach, eine Hilfe einzustellen.

Snape hatte sie immer mal wieder flüchtig gesehen. Nach wie vor ging er fast jeden Abend mit einer Frau aus. Inzwischen war es eine andere Rothaarigen, aber soweit Hermione es beobachten konnte, unterschied sie sich nicht sehr von der vorherigen.

Genauso dürr, die gleichen langen roten Haare, die gleichen langen Beine, genau so flachbrüstig und genauso arrogant, eben dieser Typ Frau, den Snape wohl bevorzugte.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, als sie daran dachte, wie sie an einem Abend noch kurz vor Ladenschluss die Apotheke aufgesucht hatte, da sie dringend einen Trank gegen ihre starken Kopfschmerzen benötigte. Während Snape sie nach den genauen Beschwerden befragte und dann einen Basistrank um einige Zutaten erweiterte, öffnete sich die Ladentür und herein kam eben jene besagte Rothaarige.

Snape sah nur einmal kurz auf, warf der Frau einen kalten Blick zu und ging dann weiter seiner Beschäftigung nach.

Die Frau ging hinüber zu einer Bank, die in einer Ecke stand und setzte sich. Elegant schlug sie ihre langen Beine übereinander und entnahm ihrer Handtasche einen Spiegel, um sich in diesem zu betrachten. Hermione würdigte sie natürlich keines Blickes.

Diese sah die Frau amüsiert an, betrachtete deren super enges Kleid und die High Heels, strich dann schmunzelnd über ihre eigenen Jeans und sah hinunter auf die braunen Stiefel, die sie dazu trug.

„Komisch", dachte sie. „wenn ich verabredet bin, dann lasse ich mich abholen. Snape ordert seine Verabredung zu sich. Dem würde ich was pfeifen."

Als sie grinsend wieder hochsah, blickte sie genau in die kalten, schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. Mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hielt er ihr die Phiole hin. „War es das?", seine Stimme war genau so kalt wie sein Blick.

„Ja, Danke. Ich bin bestens bedient." Hermione konnte sich diese Zweideutigkeit nicht verkneifen. Sie legte einige Münzen für den Trank auf den Tisch und verließ schwungvoll die Apotheke.

…

Einige Tage später saß sie hinter ihrer Ladentheke und verfasste eine Bücherbestellung, als die Tür aufging und ein großer, schlanker, dunkelhäutiger Mann den Buchladen betrat.

„Hermione Granger. Wer hätte das gedacht", rief er lautstark aus.

„Blaise Zabini. Sieh mal einer an. Du bist ja richtig erwachsen geworden", lachend sah sie ihn an.

„Na, und du erst mal. Lass dich umarmen!" Blaise breitete die Arme aus und zog seine ehemalige Schulkameradin an seine Brust. „Ich habe Harry im Ministerium getroffen und der hat mir erzählt, dass du diesen Buchladen eröffnet hast. Das wollte ich mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ich hatte immer erwartet, das du dich uns eines Tages anschließen würdest, um unsere Truppe zu verstärken."

„Ich als Aurorin? Nie im Leben."

„Ja, du hast dich ja schon immer mehr in der Bibliothek als sonst wo aufgehalten. Wahrscheinlich ist das die beste Lösung." Lachend wich er Hermiones Schlag aus.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast eine kleine Tochter?"

„Ja, sie ist gerade in der Schule."

„Und der Vater. Wo ist der?" Blaise war schon immer sehr direkt gewesen.

„Ein Auror. Hat sich schnellstens aus dem Staub gemacht, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr."

„Ja, so sind sie, die Auroren. Kenne ich den Burschen, soll ich ihn mir mal vorknöpfen?"

„Ist ne längere Geschichten." Hermione machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir beide am Samstag zusammen Essen gehen, meine Schöne?" Blaise nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Oh, du Charmeur, glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mich mit deinen Schmeicheleien beeindrucken? Ich kenne dich lange genug."

Mit einen Aufstöhnen legte er seine Hand an seine Brust. „Mein Herz, so etwas unterstellst du mir?"

Sie lachte. „Deine Einladung nehme ich gerne an. Ich muss nur einen Babysitter für Cat besorgen. Aber das sollte kein Problem sein."

„Wunderbar. Dann hole ich dich um Sieben ab."

…

Am Samstagabend stand Blaise mit einem Strauß verschiedenfarbiger Rosen vor ihrer Tür und sah sie bewundernd an.

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren, du siehst unglaublich aufregend aus. Mein Herz galoppiert mir fast davon." Er gab ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

Hermione errötete tatsächlich, als er sie einmal um sich selbst drehte und sie förmlich mit seinen Augen verschlang.

Ihre Beine steckten in hohen Stiefeln und sie trug einen kurzen, braunen Cordrock und dazu ein enge, transparente, petrolfarbene Bluse mit einem gleichfarbigen Bustier darunter. Um die Taille trug sie einen silberfarbenen Metallgürtel. Trotz der hohen Stiefel zeigte sie noch viel Bein. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit dem Zauberstab gebändigt und raffiniert hochgesteckt.

„Du bist uneinheimlich heiß und erotisch." Blaise strahlte sie an.

„Ich finde Mummy auch erotisch", erklang plötzlich eine fröhliche Kinderstimme.

Hermione drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um und lachte. „Das dachte ich mir schon mein Kätzchen." Sie drehte sich zu Blaise „Darf ich dir meine Tochter Catriona vorstellen? Cat, das ist Mister Blaise Zabini"

„Hallo, junge Dame. Ich freue mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Catriona."

„Hallo Mister Blaise." Cat lächelte geschmeichelt. „Ich finde dich auch erotisch."

…

Blaise lachte immer noch, als sie sich in dem italienischen Restaurant gegenüber saßen.

„Deine Tochter ist wundervoll. Ich mag sie", sagte er, nachdem Hermione ihm erzählt hatte, was Cat mit dieser Bemerkung meinte.

Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, berichtete sie ihm von ihren Snape-Begegnungen. Blaise, ein ehemaligen Slytherin, dessen Hauslehrer Snape einmal gewesen war, amüsierte sich köstlich. Zum Schluss wischte er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Der Mann ist ein solcher Trottel. Du bist eine hammerscharfe Braut und er sieht es nicht."

„Also wirklich, Blaise", wehrte Hermione empört ab.

„Ist doch wahr!" Er sah sie plötzlich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du wirst es jetzt nicht glauben. Rate mal wer in Begleitung einer rothaarigen, eiskalten Schönheit das Restaurant betritt?"

„Nein!" Hermione verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Salat. „Sag nicht Snape", flüsterte sie.

Doch Blaise nickte nur erbarmungslos.

„Wie soll ich das aushalten. Ich muss bestimmt lachen!"

„Darf ich fragen worüber?", erklang plötzlich die dunkle Stimme von Severus Snape hinter ihr.

Hermione verzog keine Mine als sie antwortete. „Blaise hat mir gerade einen Witz erzählt." Sie lächelte und setzte ein „Guten Abend Mister Snape!" hinterher. Seiner Begleitung nickte sie nur zu.

Blaise stand auf und reichte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer die Hand. „Severus, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!"

„Blaise!" Der Händedruck wurde erwidert. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter. Ist sie zurzeit verheiratet?"

„Nein, sie ist gerade zum achten Mal Witwe geworden. Wieso, hast du Interesse?"

„Danke. Ich hänge doch an meinem Leben", schnarrte Snape.

„Willst du uns nicht deine Begleitung vorstellen?" Blaise deutete auf die Frau, die ohne eine Mine zu verziehen dabei stand.

„Nein, habe ich nicht vor. Angenehmen Abend noch." Das ehemalige Slytherinoberhaupt umfasste den Ellbogen der Frau und führte sie an den reservierten Tisch, wo bereits der Ober auf sie wartete.

„Bei der muss er sich doch Frostbeulen holen, wenn er mit dem Eiszapfen ins Bett geht", gab Blaise trocken von sich.

Hermione musste kichern und widmete sich wieder ihrem Salat. Während des Essens versuchte sie Snape und seine Begleitung nach Möglichkeit auszublenden.

Allerdings saßen sie nur ein paar Tische voneinander entfernt. Weit genug um nicht verstehen zu können, was gesprochen wurde, aber nah genug, um sich immer wieder Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Blaise flirtete was das Zeug hielt. Und Hermione ging gerne drauf ein. Schon lange hatte kein Mann ihr mehr so geschmeichelt. Seit sie Mutter war, hatte sie sich kaum mit Männern, außer vielleicht Harry oder Ron, getroffen. Geschweige denn, auf eine Romanze eingelassen. Es wurde langsam mal wieder Zeit.

Je später es wurde, desto mehr ließ sie sich auf Blaise ein. Und je mehr sie sich auf Blaise einließ, umso bissiger wurden die Blicke, die Snape ihr zuwarf. Doch das war nur noch mehr Anreiz für die junge Frau. Inzwischen hatte ihr Gegenüber ihre Hände umfasst und sah ihr tief in die leuchtenden, rehbraunen Augen.

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermione. Jeder Mann, der das nicht sieht, ist ein gefühlloser Idiot", sagte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme zu ihr. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Zärtlich erwiderte sie den Kuss. Er strich hauchzart über ihre Wange. „Würdest du mir die Augen auskratzen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich zu mir nach Hause mitnehmen möchte. Das ich dich lieben möchte."

Hermione legte ihre Hand auf seine, die immer noch ihre Wange streichelte. „Dann beeil dich mit der Rechnung", flüsterte sie, beugte sich vor und knabberte sanft an seiner Unterlippe. Zart fuhr ihre Zunge über seine Lippen, um dann in seinen Mund vorzudringen. Immer intensiver wurde ihr Kuss, bis Blaise sich atemlos von ihr löste, um den Ober zu rufen.

Während er die Rechnung beglich, verschwand Hermione noch mal auf der Damentoilette. Als sie nach ein paar Minuten die Räumlichkeiten verließ, lief sie direkt in Severus Snape hinein. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte.

„So, Miss Granger. Amüsieren wir uns heute noch?", schnarrte er.

„Ob Sie sich amüsieren wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich auf jeden Fall werde meinen Spaß haben", entgegnete sie frech.

„Sie sollten sich schämen, schließlich sind Sie eine Mutter", seine Stimme vibrierte vor lauter Abscheu.

„Ich bin vielleicht eine Mutter, aber ich bin nicht tot."

„Sie sollten ein Vorbild für ihr Kind sein und nicht völlig enthemmt durch fremde Betten hüpfen", kam es schneidend von dem dunklen Mann. „Haben Sie noch nie was von Moral gehört!"

„Ach, Sie wollen mir was von Moral erzählen? Und nun, was wollen Sie jetzt machen? Mir deswegen Hauspunkte abziehen?", knurrte Hermione ihn an. „Halt, Sie sind ja kein Professor mehr, ich vergaß!" Sie wandte sich ab. „Gehen Sie zu Ihrem Eiszapfen und holen Sie sich ein paar blaue Flecken von diesem Rippengestell. Kein Wunder, dass Sie immer so schlecht gelaunt sind. Ihnen ist noch nie richtig warm geworden beim Sex", zischte sie über die Schulter.

Snape hielt sie am Arm fest und drückte sie gegen die Wand. „Und Sie meinen, Sie würden das schaffen?" Er senkte seine Stimme, so dass sie ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte.

„Sie können morgen ja mal Blaise fragen!" Sie würde sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Er grollte wie ein Wolf, dann senkte er seinen Kopf und nahm ihren Mund in Besitz. Anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen. Seine Zunge eroberte die ihre, spielte mit ihr, forderte sie heraus und erlaubte kein Entkommen. Sein Mund verschlang sie und sie spürte seinen rasenden Herzschlag, der dem ihrem in nichts nachstand. Als er seinen Unterkörper an ihren presste und sie seine Erregung spüren ließ, kam sie augenblicklich wieder zu sich. Mit einem Ruck befreite sie sich, holte aus und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Machen Sie das nie wieder", flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und ging rasch in das Restaurant zurück.

Blaise sah sie fragend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst aufgebracht aus!"

„Ach, ich bin auf Snape gestoßen und er hat ein paar seiner typischen Bemerkungen gemacht. Lohnt sich nicht weiter drüber zu sprechen." Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Können wir los?" Hermione hatte nicht vor, sich diese Nacht von diesem verdammten Tränkepanscher verderben zu lassen. Beim Hinausgehen würdigte sie Snape und seiner Begleiterin keines Blickes. Blaise hingegen hob grüßend die Hand und sagte im Vorbeigehen. „Ich wünsche dir noch eine angenehme Nacht, Severus."

Eigentlich hätte sie an diesem Abend schon erkennen müssen, das Severus ihr was bedeutet. Doch sie war so wütend auf ihn, dass sie jeden weiteren Gedanken an Mister Severus Snape aus ihrem Hirn verbannt hatte.

Leider war sie sehr dickköpfig und stur, denn sie hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Nacht mit Blaise zu verbringen, also tat sie es.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an diese eine Nacht, denn es war tatsächlich bei dieser einen Nacht geblieben. Nicht das sie nicht schön gewesen war, nein, sie war sogar außerordentlich heiß gewesen. Dreimal hatten sie Sex gehabt, denn etwas anderes war es nicht gewesen.

Man konnte nicht sagen, sie hätten sich geliebt, nein, es war nur Sex. Heißer, leidenschaftlicher und tief befriedigender Sex.

Aber bevor Hermione dann nach Hause zurück kehrte, hatten sie beschlossen, es dabei zu belassen.

Seine Worte hatte sie noch heute im Ohr. „Weißt du Mione. Ich wäre ein Trottel gewesen, wenn ich diese Situation heute nicht genossen hätte. Wir wollten beide unseren Spaß und den hatten wir. Aber sei doch mal ehrlich" Er sah ihr tief in die warmen, braunen Augen. „Da ist doch was zwischen dir und Snape!"

Als sie das empört verneinte, zog er sie nur lachend an sich und gab ihr einen stürmischen Kuss.

„Ich bringe dich bis zu deiner Haustür", murmelte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinaus auf die Straße. Da Blaise nur ein paar Straßen von ihrer Wohnung entfernt wohnte, beschlossen sie spontan, noch ein wenig zu laufen.

Es war eine milde Nacht und sie schlenderten gemächlich die schlafende Winkelgasse entlang.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie die Buchhandlung und somit Hermiones Wohnungstür erreicht. Auf den Stufen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie hatte ihre Haare nicht wieder hochgesteckt, deshalb vergrub Blaise jetzt seine Finger in ihren Locken.

„Ich danke dir für diese tolle Nacht, Blaise."

„He, Gryffindor, das ist eigentlich mein Spruch", empörte er sich lachend.

„Ich weiß, ich wollte dir nur zuvorkommen, Slytherin."

Dann hatten sie sich zum letzten Mal geküsst und Blaise war mit einem leisen _PLOPP_ verschwunden.

Während sie dann die Haustür öffnete, hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand würde sie anstarren. Severus hatte ihr später gestanden, sie von seinem Fenster aus beobachtet zu haben. Er hatte die ganze Nacht auf sie gewartet.

…..

Bereits am nächsten Tag waren sie wieder aufeinander gestoßen. Schuld daran war mal wieder Catriona. Es war am späten Nachmittag, als die Ladentür aufging und Severus Snape mit Cat unter dem Arm hineinstürmte.

Sein Gesicht war noch bleicher als sonst und seine Augen glühten vor lauter Zorn. Er sah so furchterregend aus, das Hermiones Herz schneller anfing zu schlagen.

Er stellte das Mädchen auf den Boden und trat ganz nah an die junge Frau heran. So nah, das sie seinem Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

„Wie können Sie es wagen!" Er schien außer sich zu sein. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie ganz genau hinhören musste, um ihn zu verstehen. „Wie können Sie es nur wagen, einem kleinen Mädchen zu sagen, ich würde sie nicht mögen, weil sie ein Schlammblut sei." Seine geflüsterten Worte überschlugen sich fast.

Hermione schoss das Blut in die Wangen, ihre Knie zitterten und sie hatte in diesem Moment tatsächlich Angst von ihm. Und das schlimmste war, er hatte Recht. Sie hatte es ja tatsächlich zu Cat gesagt, es war ihr einfach herausgerutscht, weil sie so wütend gewesen war.

Sie schluckte, ihr Hals war so trocken, dass sie kein Wort herausbekam. Severus hatte die Fäuste geballt, es sah aus, als wollte er sie schlagen.

„Bitte nicht meine Mummy hauen, Servus", hörte man plötzlich Cats panische Stimme. Scheinbar hatte es auf das Kind auch so gewirkt.

Severus schüttelte sich und schloss für einen Moment entsetzt die Augen. „Was sagst du?" Seine Stimme zitterte und sein erschütterter Blick wanderte von Hermione zu dem kleinen Mädchen.

„Du sollst meine Mummy nicht hauen. Dann mag ich dich gar nicht mehr leiden, Servus", schluchzte sie.

Fassungslos sank Hermione vor ihrer Tochter in auf die Knie. „Ach Liebling. Mister Snape wollte mich doch nicht hauen." Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss und wischte mit dem Daumen die Tränen fort. „Mummy hat etwas ganz Dummes gesagt, etwas ganz Gemeines über Mister Snape, etwas was nicht stimmt. Und er war ziemlich wütend darüber. Deshalb hat er mit mir geschimpft, so wie ich es manchmal mit dir mache."

„Aber wenn du mit mir schimpfst, dann habe ich nicht soviel Angst wie jetzt", entgegnete das Mädchen und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den großen Mann.

„Ich…, ich…, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Angst gemacht habe." Severus stand stocksteif und sprach mit völlig emotionsloser Stimme. „Und Ihnen auch."

Er sah weder das Kind noch die Mutter an, drehte sich, nachdem er gesprochen hatte um und verließ den Buchladen mit großen Schritten.

Hermione ließ sich völlig geschockt über diese Szene auf den Boden sinken und zog ihre Tochter auf ihren Schoß. Sie war nur froh darüber, dass sich schon kein Kunde mehr im Laden befunden hatte und zückte jetzt ihren Zauberstab, um die Tür zu verschließen.

„Weißt du Cat. Was Mummy über Mister Snape gesagt hatte, war nicht richtig. Das Wort Schlammblut ist ein ganz böses und gemeines Wort. Er würde so etwas nie über uns sagen. Es war dumm, dass ich das behauptet habe. Morgen malst du ihm ein schönes Bild und wir gehen zu ihm, damit Mummy sich bei ihm entschuldigen kann", erklärte sie Catriona später, als sie sie ins Bett brachte. „Was hältst du von der Idee?"

„Oh ja, das machen wir. Servus sah zum Schluss auch ganz traurig aus, dann freut er sich wieder. Ich male sofort das Bild." Cat wollte schon wieder aufstehen.

Hermione lachte. „Oh, nein mein Schatz. Das Bild malst du morgen nach der Schule. Jetzt wird geschlafen." Sie drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Nase und verließ das Kinderzimmer.

Als sie dann in der Küche stand, war sie selbst völlig fassungslos. Wie hatte sie so etwas nur zur Catriona sagen können. Einen Moment überlegte sie, sofort zu Severus Snape zu gehen um sich direkt zu entschuldigen. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster auf das gegenüber liegende Haus und sah gerade noch, dass Snape, mit jener Rothaarigen am Arm apparierte.

_Hermione Erinnerungen __Ende…._

Hermione gähnte ausgiebig und zog ihre Bettdecke etwas höher. Es war inzwischen

weit nach Mitternacht. Langsam sollte sie doch mal schlafen, wenn sie morgen früh einigermaßen ausgeschlafen sein wollte.

Sie hatte gegen zehn Uhr einen Termin in der magischen Bibliothek von Granada. Als man gehört hatte, dass sie sich in der Stadt aufhalten würde, hatte der jetzige Leiter sie kontaktiert, da ein altes Buch aufgetaucht war, das als schwarzmagisch eingestuft wurde. Man hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten, da sie weltweit als Expertin galt. Und sie war sehr gespannt, was es mit diesem Buch auf sich hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 Severus**

Severus saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel, hatte die Beine hochgelegt und starrte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Er war noch ziemlich aufgebracht, nachdem Catriona ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Hermione in eine Bar gegangen war. Diese Frau brachte ihn noch mal um den Verstand.

Er liebte sie bis zum Wahnsinn und konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Das es Hermione genauso ging, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Für beide würde es keine anderen Partner geben und an der Treue des jeweils anderen bestanden keinerlei Zweifel.

Er würde das natürlich nicht mal unter Folter irgendjemandem gegenüber zugeben, _noch nicht mal sich selbst_, aber er hasste es, wenn andere Männer seiner Frau zu nahe kamen.

Nicht das er eifersüchtig war, nein das natürlich nicht. _Dieses Gefühl war ihm fremd._

Es entsprach ja leider durchaus Hermiones Naturell, sich ihren Freunden gegenüber sehr liebevoll zu verhalten.

Das hieß, dass sie hin und wieder irgendwelche Männer umarmte, sie auf die Wange küsste, sie anlächelte oder mit ihnen tanzte.

Doch er war ein sehr Besitz ergreifender Mann und er hasste es, wenn sie das tat.

_Severus Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Dieses Gefühl entdeckte er zum ersten Mal an dem Tag ihrer Ladeneröffnung. Da war dieser Typ; wie er später erfahren hatte, Mitch ihr ehemaliger Studienfreund. Mit ihm hatte sie geflirtet. Severus, der sich mit Albus unterhielt, konnte kaum den Blick von Hermione nehmen. In seiner Brust hatte sich ein Kloß festgesetzt, den er auch durch mehrfaches Räuspern nicht wieder los wurde. Das war ein Gefühl, das ihm bis dahin Fremd war.

Dann hatte er später am Abend noch gesehen, wie sie diesen… diesen… angeblichen Ex-Freund vor ihrer Buchhandlung geküsst hatte. Das Bild sah er noch vor sich. Sie war barfuss, trug nur dieses tolle grüne Samtkleid, das ihren heißen Körper eng umschmiegte. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie in der Hand.

Dieser Anblick hatte ihn rasend gemacht und auch in dieser Nacht konnte die Rothaarige ihn nur befriedigen, weil er beim Sex an Hermione dachte. Danach hatte er mit ihr Schluss gemacht und sich eine andere Rothaarige gesucht.

Dann dieser Abend in dem Restaurant. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust irgendwohin zu gehen. Allerdings hatte er es sich zur Regel gemacht, nie eine der Frauen zu sich nach Hause einzuladen. Zwar ließ er sich immer abholen, nie wäre ihm aber der Gedanke gekommen, eine dieser Rothaarigen von Zuhause abzuholen und seine Wohnung war für seine Gespielinnen, etwas anderes waren diese Frauen nicht, tabu. Sie war sein Privatbereich.

Nur ganz wenige Personen waren je in seinen Privatbereich vorgedrungen. Eigentlich sogar nur Albus Dumbledore. Alle anderen Menschen empfing er höchstens in seinem Büro in der Apotheke.

Er ging mit seinen Verabredungen jedes Mal Essen und anschließend begleitete er sie nach Hause, um die Nacht mit ihnen zu verbringen. Das heißt, natürlich verbrachte er nie die Nacht mit einer Frau. Nach dem Sexakt, zog er sich immer an und apparierte dann in seine Wohnung. Noch nie hatte er bei einer Frau, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, geschlafen.

So auch an diesem Abend. Zum Essen ging er oft zu diesem Italiener, doch dieses Mal glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er mit seiner Begleitung das Restaurant betrat und Hermione Granger mit Blaise Zabini am Tisch sitzen sah. In seiner Brust bildete sich wieder dieses dumpfe Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte.

Da er während seiner Hogwartszeit Hauslehrer der Slytherins gewesen war und der junge Mister Zabini diesem Hause angehört hatte, kam er natürlich nicht drum herum, ihn zu begrüßen. Allerdings hatte er diese Begrüßung kurz gehalten und war direkt mit seiner Begleitung an den für ihn reservierten Tisch gegangen.

Während seine Begleitung ihm irgendetwas Belangloses erzählte und er ihr selbstverständlich nicht zuhörte, wanderten seine Augen immer wieder hinüber zu _IHR_.

Sie sah unglaublich gut aus, allerdings war diese Bluse, die sie da trug viel zu transparent. Zabinis Augen fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen, während er der jungen Gryffindor in den Ausschnitt glotzte. Severus Laune sank komplett auf den Nullpunkt.

Wie konnte diese Hexe es wagen so herumlaufen. Hatte sie es so nötig? Was war mit ihrem Kind? Sie würde es doch wohl nicht alleine gelassen haben?

Severus verstand sich selbst nicht. Seit wann machte er sich um so etwas Gedanken. Das sollte ihm doch egal sein.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum den Nachbartisch, sah wie die Beiden flirteten, wie sie sich an den Händen hielten und dann, wie sie sich küssten. Als er dann sah, wie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund wanderte, wäre er beinahe aufgesprungen und hätte die zwei auseinander gerissen. Er umklammerte sein Weinglas so fest, dass der Glasstiel zerbrach.

Nach einer kurzen Entschuldigung bei seiner Begleitung, stand er auf, um sich auf der Herrentoilette die Hände zu waschen.

Und dann traf er sie, als er gerade zu seinem Tisch zurückgehen wollte. Sie sah so unglaublich gut aus und er wusste, was sie und dieser Zabini als nächstes vorhatten. Am liebsten hätte er es ihr verboten. Doch mit welchem Recht? Aber er konnte nicht anders, er musste ihr Vorhaltungen machen. Dieser riesige Kloß in seiner Brust machte ihn verrückt.

Und was machte dieses verdammte Weib? Sie provozierte ihn, verspottete ihn.

Er versuchte wirklich sich zurückzuhalten, aber seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde außer Kraft gesetzt, wenn es um sie ging. Knurrend packte er sie und dann küsste er sie.

_Oh, heiliger Merlin_, das war so heiß, sie war so heiß. Ihr Körper, so nah an dem seinen war die Verlockung pur. Es erregte ihn maßlos sie so zu fühlen und zu küssen. Er war kurz davor, mit ihr einfach irgendwohin zu apparieren.

Doch dann holte sie aus und verpasste ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige.

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie mit Blaise Zabini das Restaurant verließ. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, brachte er die Rothaarige nur nach Hause und verabschiedete sich an der Tür von ihr.

Danach hatte er wartend an seinem Schlafzimmerfenster gestanden und hinab gesehen, auf den gegenüberliegenden Hauseingang. Es dauerte Stunden und eine halbe Flasche Ogdeons Old Feuerwhiskey, bis dieses _verdammte_ Grangerweib von diesem... diesem _verdammten_ Zabini nach Hause gebracht wurde. _Mit aufgelöstem Haar_! _Verdammt!_

In seinen alkoholumnebelten Gehirnwindungen entwickelte sich ein Gedanke. Wenn er ihr die Haare weghexen würde, käme kein anderer Mann in den Genuss, in diesen rumzuwühlen. Er durfte es nicht, warum sollte er es einem anderen Mann gönnen.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon gezückt und er überlegte sich gerade einen schönen Haarentfernungsspruch, als er feststellte, dass das Objekt seiner betrunkenen Gedanken im Haus verschwunden war.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und torkelte in Richtung Bett.

_Aber Morgen, da würde er ihr bestimmt die Haare weghexen._

Er hasste sie! Hasste sie! Hasste sie... nicht. _Verdammt_!

…

Bereits am nächsten Tag trafen sie wieder aufeinander. Nachdem Severus einen Ausnüchterungstrank und anschließend einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen genommen hatte, war er in seiner Apotheke beschäftigt.

Außerdem war er heute in einer mörderischen Stimmung. Er hatte die ganze Nacht, trotz seines Rausches, kein Auge zugetan. Immer wieder sah er Hermione, die sich vor ihrer Haustür von Blaise Zabini verabschiedete. Sah die zerzausten Haare, die so sehr nach wilder Leidenschaft aussahen. In seiner Brust saß ein Knoten, der ihm das Atmen schwer fallen ließ.

So saß er jetzt hier, mit einer Feder und einer Pergamentrolle bewaffnet und überprüfte seine Vorräte.

Er hätte es eigentlich erwarten sollen, trotzdem sah er überrascht auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und die Grangergöre plötzlich im Raum stand.

Severus sah das kleine Mädchen streng an. „Wie oft muss man dir noch sagen, dass du diese Apotheke nicht mehr betreten sollst?", schnarrte er.

Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er die Tür nicht verschlossen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur dem Boten des St. Mungos geöffnete, da dieser notfallmäßig einige Tränke abgeholt hatte. Danach hatte er sich, wie oft am Wochenende, daran gemacht und eine Bestandsaufnahme durchgeführt.

„Mach das du nach Hause kommst!", zischte er.

„Aber warum? Ich komme doch so gerne zu dir. Ich finde dich erotisch! Wir können uns doch ein bisschen unterhalten", kam es ein wenig zaghaft zurück.

Zumindest hatte sie diese alberne Fröhlichkeit, mit der sie ihn sonst immer beglückte abgelegt.

„Ich soll mich mit dir unterhalten? Wie käme ich denn dazu?", knurrte er unwillig. „Geh und unterhalte dich mit deiner Mutter. Oder mit einem der zahlreichen Liebhaber deiner Mutter."

„Ich verstehe das nicht!" Traurig sah die kleine Hexe ihn aus Hermioneaugen an. „Warum bist du denn böse auf mich? Nur weil ich ein Schlammblut bin? Was heißt das überhaupt?"

Sofern es möglich war, wurde Severus noch bleicher, als er es schon war. „Was sagst du da?" Fassungslos sah er das Kind an. Ihm waren alle Gesichtszüge entgleist. „Wer sagt so was?" Er packte das Mädchen bei den Armen und hob sie auf den Verkaufstresen, wo er sich jetzt zu ihr vor beugte und kaum hörbar zischte. „Wer hat so was gesagt?"

Tapfer kniff die kleine Hexe ihre Lippen zusammen. „Das sag ich nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Sag es mir _SOFORT_! Es war deine Mutter. Dieses impertinente Frauenzimmer!" Er schüttelte die Kleine.

„Ja, aber sie hat gesagt, das ist ein böses Wort und das ich es nicht sagen darf", jammerte sie.

Mit einem Schwung hob er das Kind hoch und verließ wutentbrannt die Apotheke.

„_Diese Person! Wie konnte sie so etwas über ihn sagen? Zu einem Kind! Was dachte sie sich nur dabei? Wahrscheinlich hat sie gar nicht gedacht. Bestimmt war sie in Gedanken bei ihren zahlreichen Männerabenteuern."_

Severus atmete heftig ein und aus, als er mit großen Schritten die Buchhandlung betrat.

Nicht gerade sanft stellte er das Mädchen auf den Boden und baute sich vor der erschreckten Hermione auf.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?" Seine Stimme war heiser vor Zorn. „Wie können Sie es nur wagen, einem kleinen Mädchen zu sagen, ich würde sie nicht mögen, weil sie ein Schlammblut sei."

Seine geflüsterten Worte überschlugen sich fast. Er sah, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, sah, dass sie schluckte.

Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und dann sah er die Angst in ihrem Gesicht,

in ihren Augen und das erschütterte ihn maßlos. Hermione Granger hatte Angst vor ihm. Vor ihm, dem Todesser Snape.

Und als er dann plötzlich die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens hörte, das ihn anflehte, seine Mutter nicht zu schlagen, da setzte sein Herzschlag einen Moment lang aus.

Niemals, wirklich niemals, würde er eine Frau oder ein Kind schlagen. Schon gar nicht diese Frau und dieses Kind.

Er war geschockt, dass er diesen Eindruck vermitteln konnte.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und verließ fast rennend den Buchladen. Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, überquerte er die Straße und stürmte durch bis in sein Büro.

Dort blieb er mitten im Raum stehen, mit gesenktem Kopf. Erst jetzt schaffte er es, seine verkrampften Fäuste zu lösen. Die Arme von sich gestreckt, starrte er auf seine zitternden Hände.

Niemals wieder würden diese Hände jemanden etwas antun. Das hatte er sich einmal geschworen. Und daran hielt er sich. Hätte er sich auch heute gehalten.

Das Mutter und Tochter aber gerade Gewalt von ihm erwartet hatten, trieb im fast die Tränen in die Augen.

Mehrmals atmete er tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

…

Den Rest des Tages, sah er immer wieder die ängstlichen Blicke der beiden Granger Hexen vor sich. Er versuchte es abzuschütteln, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Um sich abzulenken, schickte er eine Eule an die Rothaarige und ließ sich dann später von ihr abholen.

Den Italiener mied er heute. Es gab noch jede Menge anderer Restaurants, die er aufsuchen konnte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder an jene bestimmte Hexe erinnert werden.

Nach sehr kurzer Zeit ging ihm das hirnlose Gerede seiner Begleiterin unsagbar auf die Nerven und er spürte seine Kopfschmerzen zurückkommen. Innerlich war er total angespannt und aufgewühlt. Immer wieder sah er Hermione Granger und Blaise Zabini vor sich, wie sie sich liebten, wild und leidenschaftlich liebten und es machte ihn rasend.

Später, in der Wohnung der Rothaarigen, wartete er nicht, bis sie ihr Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten. Noch im Wohnzimmer drückte er sie über die Lehne eines Sessels und schob ihr Kleid hoch. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er seine Hose, holte sein erigiertes Glied heraus, schob ihren Slip zur Seite und brachte sich mit einem Stoß von hinten in sie. Die Frau stöhnte auf, ob vor Lust oder vor Schmerz, weil sie noch nicht soweit war, wusste er nicht zu bestimmen. Es war ihm auch egal.

Wie besessen hämmerte er in sie, völlig rücksichtslos. Sein Ziel war das Vergessen, doch als er sich nach nur wenigen Stößen in die Rothaarige ergoss, hatte er seine Augen fest geschlossen und mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen kam der Name _„Hermione"_ über seine Lippen.

Wütend über sich selbst, brachte er seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung und half der rothaarigen Frau sich aufzurichten.

Er schaute sie einen Moment sinnierend an und fasste dann einen Entschluss.

„Mein Verhalten von eben tut mir leid. Aber ich denke, dass wir unser Arrangement am besten jetzt beenden." Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür. „Ich werde mich nicht mehr melden."

Damit verschwanden die rothaarigen Frauen aus seinem Leben.

…..

Es war am nächsten Abend, als es an seiner Wohnungstür klopfte. Da er niemanden erwartete und erst recht niemand ohne Vorankündigung zu ihm kam, ignorierte er das Geräusch.

Doch wer immer da draußen stand, gab nicht auf und das Klopfen wurde immer hartnäckiger.

Und dann hörte er ihre Stimme, wie sie ihn rief. „Mister Snape, sind Sie Zuhause? Machen Sie doch bitte einmal auf."

„Servus, bist du da", hörte er gleichzeitig eine Kinderstimme. „Mach doch die Tür auf. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Severus stöhnte entnervt auf und riss die Wohnungstür auf. Davor standen Mutter und Tochter und sahen ihn jede auf ihre Weise an.

Die Mutter mit hochrotem Kopf und entschuldigend blickend und die Tochter erwartungsvoll über das ganze Gesicht strahlend.

„Was wollen Sie hier", schnarrte er. „Hat man denn nirgendwo Ruhe vor Ihnen?"

Das Mädchen hielt ihm etwas entgegen. „Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt, Mister Servus."

Er sah Hermione schlucken bevor sie zögernd fragte. „Dürfen wir einen Moment hereinkommen?"

Er sah sie abschätzend an, bevor er einen Schritt zur Seite trat und eine einladende Handbewegung machte. Hermione schob ihre kleine Tochter vor sich her in den Flur.

Severus deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen und führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer.

Das interessierte Gesicht von Hermione entging ihm natürlich nicht. Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um, betrachtete die vielen Bücherregale an den Wänden ringsherum, vollgestopft mit Literatur jeder Art. In der Mitte des Raumes waren ein bequem aussehendes Sofa und zwei gemütliche Ohrensessel, um einen niedrigen Tisch, auf dem ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag und eine Tasse Tee stand, arrangiert. Direkt an der Wand daneben befand sich noch ein riesiger Kamin, in dem ein heimeliges Feuer brannte. Er hatte sich gerade gemütlich zurückgezogen.

„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Seine Stimme klang kurz und knapp. Die Beiden sollten sich hier gar nicht erst zu wohl fühlen, trotzdem bot er ihnen einen Platz an.

„Nun ja…!" Hermione räusperte sich, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich diese dumme Bemerkung meiner Tochter gegenüber gemacht habe. Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass Sie so nicht denken. Ich war nur so wütend an dem Tag und habe mich völlig unüberlegt geäußert."

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an und fragte dann „Wütend? Auf wen?"

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie wieder eine feine Röte über die Wangen der jungen Frau kroch. Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Nun, wütend auf Sie und auf Catriona."

„So? Warum waren Sie wütend auf mich?", fragte er dann grummelnd.

„Warum?" Hermione glaubte es nicht. „Das ist Ihnen entfallen, oder was? Die unverschämten Äußerungen, die Sie über mich gemacht haben!"

„Wann soll ich etwas Unverschämtes über Sie gesagt haben?" Er sah sie absolut unschuldig schauend an.

„Wie bitte?", fuhr sie auf. „_SIE_..." Mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutend fuhr sie fort. „_SIE_ haben gesagt, ich wäre zu dick. Und ich sei zu langweilig. Und..." Hermione unterbrach sich selbst. „Halt! Deswegen bin ich ja gar nicht hier." Sie sah Catriona an, die auf dem Sofa neben ihr ungeduldig rumzappelte. „Also, wie gesagt. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, so etwas Unsinniges gesagt zu haben und dann möchten wir uns beide dafür entschuldigen, dass wir Ihnen unterstellt haben, Sie würden uns gegenüber gewalttätig werden."

„Ja!" Jetzt sprang Catriona auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu Severus, der in einem der Sessel saß. Sie hielt ihm ein Blatt Papier hin. „Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt."

Severus zögerte noch und sah dann zu Hermione. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte ein Kind etwas für ihn gemalt, oder ihm etwas geschenkt. Er sah den flehenden Blick in den Augen der Hexe. Sie schien ihn zu bitten, ihrem Kind nicht weh zu tun.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Bild entgegen und betrachtete es. Cat, die neben ihm stand, lehnte sich an sein Bein und deutete auf die Malerei.

„Also, das bist du, wie du an deinem Kessel etwas kochst. Mummy hat mir erklärt, du kochst Medizin", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich habe gesagt, Mister Snape braut Zaubertränke. Braut, nicht kocht. Essen kocht man, Schatz, Zaubertränke werden gebraut. Und einige Zaubertränke werden auch im St. Mungos Hospital als Medizin eingesetzt", korrigierte Hermione ihre Tochter.

Catriona nickte ganz wichtig und erklärte dann weiter. „Ja gut. Da bist du, an dem großen Kessel. Und daneben an dem kleinen Kessel, dass bin ich, da koche ich Medizin."

Severus hörte Hermione glucksen, während er keine Mine verzog und den Ausführungen des Kindes folgte.

„Und hier, an diesem Kessel, kochen wir zusammen eine Medizin für Mummy. Die kann sie dann nehmen, wenn sie wieder ihre Bauchschmerzen hat", erklärte das kleine Mädchen weiter.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Hexe eine Hand auf ihre Augen legte und die bereits bekannte Röte über ihre Wangen zog.

Aha, hatte die Mini-Hexe ihm etwa mitgeteilt, dass ihre Mutter unter Menstruationsbeschwerden litt? Er musste innerlich grinsen.

Hermione stand jetzt auf „Wir werden jetzt wieder gehen. Komm Cat. Ich hoffe, sie akzeptieren unsere Entschuldigung und wir können in Zukunft zivilisiert miteinander umgehen."

Severus sah auf sie hinab. Sie war mit ihren 1,70 cm nicht gerade klein, aber er überragte sie noch um etwas mehr als einen Kopf. Mittlerweile konnte er gar nicht mehr verstehen, was er an ihrer Figur auszusetzen gehabt hatte. Sie war perfekt. Natürlich war sie keinesfalls dick. Das hatte er nur gesagt, um sie zu ärgern. Und das war ihm ja hervorragend gelungen. Ihre Taille war schmal und die Beine endlos lang. Die Brüste waren ein Traum, er fragte sich, ob sie wohl in seine Hände passten.

Ja, sie war anders als die ganzen gesichtslosen, rothaarigen Frauen, die er bis jetzt bevorzugt hatte. Diese Frauen waren gefühllos und berechnend. Es ging ihnen darum, an seiner Seite gesehen zu werden. An der Seite des Kriegshelden und Ex-Spions, Severus Snape. Dem Mann, der maßgeblich an der Beseitigung Voldemorts beteiligt gewesen war. Die Chance, dank ihm auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten oder einer anderen Zeitung zu erscheinen, war groß.

Dann reichte er ihr die Hand. „Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an." Er wandte sich an das Mädchen und gab ihr ebenfalls die Hand. „Und bei dir bedanke ich mich für das schöne Bild. Noch nie hat jemand ein Bild für mich gemalt."

Als er die beiden Granger-Damen nach draußen begleitet hatte, ging er zurück, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und nahm das gemalte Bild in die Hand.

An diesem Abend wurde ihm eines klar, er hatte sein Herz verloren. Verloren an Hermione Granger und ihre Tochter Catriona.

Das Bild bewahrte er noch heute in seiner Schreibtischschublade auf.

_Severus Erinnerungen Ende…._


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 Hermione

Hermione erwachte früh am morgen und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Diese ganze dumme Geschichte mit Severus ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

Entnervt stöhnend stand sie auf und wickelte sich in ein großes, warmes Tuch. Obwohl es Sommer war und sie sich in Spanien befand, war es in den frühen Morgenstunden doch immer recht kühl. Mit dem Zauberstab orderte sie sich eine große Tasse Kaffee herbei und hockte sich dann vor dem Kamin auf den weichen Teppich.

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, aber da Severus ein Frühaufsteher war und sie zudem davon überzeugt war, dass er wegen ihres Streits auch schlecht geschlafen hatte, entfachte sie kurzerhand ein magisches Feuer und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein.

Und richtig, scheinbar hatte Severus gerade dieselbe Idee gehabt, denn er saß nahe vor dem Kamin, mit angehobener Hand, so als wollte er auch gerade Flohpulver in die Flammen werfen.

„Oh. Guten Morgen, Severus", rief sie erfreut

„Guten Morgen, Liebling", brummte er zurück. Hermione musste lächeln. Severus benutze relativ selten Kosenamen. Scheinbar vermisste er sie doch mehr, als er je zugeben würde. Oder der Streit setzte ihm genauso zu wie ihr. Aber auch das würde er nie zugeben. „Ich wollte dich auch gerade kontaktieren."

„Das ist schön." Hermione hätte jetzt gerne die Hand ausgestreckt und ihm über die Stirn gestrichen, um seine Sorgenfalten zu vertreiben. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihn.

Sie wartete erst mal ab, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. „Ich hatte mich gestern Abend noch gemeldet. Hat Cat dir das mitgeteilt?"

„Ja, das hat sie", entgegnete sie.

„Hat sie dir gesagt, dass ich mich heute melden würde?", grummelte er.

„Ich habe nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war schon im Bett, als ich ins Hotel kam. Sie hatte mir einen Brief aufs Kissen gelegt." Hermione zog schon vorsichtshalber die Schultern etwas hoch, ob des Donnerwetters, das nun folgen würde.

„Wie bitte. Wann bist du denn von deinen Vergnügungen zurückgekommen? Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich um deine Tochter kümmern und dich nicht nachts rumtreiben?", kam es dann auch schon bissig von der anderen Seite.

„Rumtreiben? Was soll denn der Ausdruck?", empörte sich Hermione. „Ich war lediglich mit einer Freundin in einem Restaurant um eine Paella zu essen und anschließend in einem Nachtclub, wo wir einige Zeit tanzend verbrachten. Das kann man ja kaum als Rumtreiben beschreiben. Also wirklich Severus!"

„Tanzen? Mit Männern? Sag mir nicht, dass du dich von fremden Männern hast anfassen lassen", zischte Severus sie an.

„Natürlich habe ich mich von fremden Männern anfassen lassen. Schließlich kenne ich hier ja niemanden, also muss ich mit fremden Männern vorlieb nehmen, wenn ich tanzen will. Und beim Tanzen muss man sich ja wohl berühren", entgegnete sie spöttisch.

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, meine Liebe", entgegnete ihr Ehemann mit eiskalter Stimme. „Solltest du noch einmal vorhaben Tanzen zu gehen, sage ich dir sofort, dass ich es dir verbiete."

„Du verbietest mir Tanzen zu gehen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Oh ja, ich verbiete es dir!" Im Geiste schlug Severus sich vor die Stirn. _Das war falsch, ganz falsch_. Er kannte seine Frau doch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie damit provozierte.

„Weißt du, was du mit deinem Verbot machen kannst?", Hermione Stimme war jetzt zu einem großartigen Knurren angeschwollen. „Du kannst dir dein Verbot dahin stecken, wohin die Sonne nie scheint!" Sie schnaubte empört auf.

„Du bist ein impertinentes Weib!" _Ooohh_..., knurren konnte er auch, sogar weitaus besser und geübter als sie. „Du bist meine Frau. Und wenn ich nicht will, dass du mit anderen Männern ausgehst, ist es mein gutes Recht, es dir zu verbieten."

„Ausgehen? Severus, ich gehe doch nicht mit Männern aus. Ich war lediglich mit Zia unterwegs. Punkt. Ich gehe doch nicht mit Männern aus. Was unterstellst du mir denn da?"

Severus wedelte mit der Hand. „Du machst mich ganz verrückt. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Erst höre ich, dass unsere Tochter mit Männern rumzieht. Dann von irgendwelchen Italienern und Schweizern, die du scheinbar sehr nahe an dich herangelassen hast und zum krönenden Abschluss erzählst du mir ganz seelenruhig, dass du erst spät im Bett warst, da du mit irgendwelchen wildfremden Kerlen Körperkontakt hattest!"

Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage.

„Also doch! Du bist eifersüchtig!", Hermione konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Immerhin bist du meine Ehefrau. Ich darf ja wohl gewisse Besitzansprüche anmelden", gab er grummelig zurück. „Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ich mich mit einer langbeinigen, rothaarigen Frau aus meiner Vergangenheit treffen würde? Natürlich nur aus rein nostalgischen Gründen."

„Ganz einfach!" Hermione senkte ihre Stimme zu einem drohenden Flüstern herab. „Ich würde dir die Eier weghexen! Auch aus ganz nostalgischen Gründen." Sie konnte sehen, dass ihr geliebter Ehemann erstaunt die Augen aufriss. „ICH streite ja nicht ab eifersüchtig zu sein, mein geliebter Ehemann. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

„_.üchtig_!", stritt er vehement ab.

„Bei Merlins... , ach was weiß ich! Du bist ein verbohrter..., sturer, grrr..., alter Knochen, Severus Snape. Du machst mich wahnsinnig...! Kannst du nicht einmal zugeben, dass ich dir so viel bedeute, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Ist das zuviel verlangt? Ich..., ich..., ach weißt du was, vergessen wir dieses Thema! Mir reicht es im Moment. Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken!"

Mit einem Schwung löschte Hermione das Feuer und sprang auf. Eine weitere Geste und der Kamin war deaktiviert.

Entschlossen stapfte sie ins Bad, musste sich allerdings einige Wuttränen wegwischen.

„Verdammt!" Ärgerlich über sich selbst, riss sie sich ihre Nachtwäsche vom Körper und stellte sich unter die prasselnde Dusche. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sie das Wasser über ihr Gesicht und ihre langen Haare laufen.

Sie verstand selbst nicht so recht, warum sie sich so über Severus Verhalten ärgerte.

Sie waren jetzt seit mehr als zehn Jahren verheiratet, also sollte sie ihren Ehemann doch wohl zur Genüge kennen.

Er war kein Mensch, der seine Gefühle auf der Zunge trug, so wie sie selbst zum Beispiel. Aber er hatte sich in den ganzen Jahren unglaublich geändert. Und wie er sich geändert hatte.

Natürlich liebte er sie, sogar abgöttisch und natürlich zeigte er es ihr auch. Wenn er es ihr auch nicht tagtäglich sagte, so zeigte er es ihr doch durch seine Gesten. Ihr und den Kindern.

Warum, um Merlins Willen, wollte sie ungedingt, dass er ihr seine Eifersucht eingestand? Das war ja mehr als albern. War es ihr Stolz? Wahrscheinlich! Aber Stolz war doch eine Slytherineigenschaft.

Ganz plötzlich fiel ihr eine Szene aus der Vergangenheit ein. Sie erinnerte sich mit einemmal daran, wie sie das erste Mal mit Severus gelacht hatte.

Hermione Erinnerungen Anfang….

Hermione stand in ihrem Buchladen und kontrollierte eine Kiste Bücher, die gerade eingetroffen war. Es waren wirklich seltene Bücher, die sie aus dem Nachlass einer uralten Hexe ersteigern konnte. Jene Hexe hatte irgendwo ganz einsam in einer Hütte in der Nähe von Salem gelebt. Sie hatte sich überwiegend mit weiblicher Magie befasst und eine Menge Bücher angesammelt. Es waren einige wirkliche Raritäten dabei, wie ´Der Stein der Dhea Lunae‚ von ´Alvinia Achaz‚ oder ´Die Verehrung der Terra Mater (Fruchtbarkeitsrituale)‚ von ´Veronica Veerburg‚.

Und schon ewig suchte sie nach dem Buch von ´Magdalenea Mercure‚, mit dem Titel ´Weibliche Blutrituale‚.

Sie hörte zwar, dass die Ladentür geöffnet wurde, sah aber nicht direkt auf. Erst als eine dunkle, samtene Stimme ihren Namen aussprach, fuhr sie hoch. „Mister Snape! Guten Tag." Sie musterte ihn unauffällig. Heute trug er eine schwarze Jeans, ein dunkelgrünes Leinenhemd und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Die langen Haare hatte er wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

Er sah so ganz anders aus, als zu seinen Zeiten als Lehrer. Früher war er immer komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler hatten ihn nie anders als bis obenhin zugeknöpft gesehen.

Vor allem hatten sie ihn nie ohne seinen Umhang gesehen. Ohne jenen Umhang, der ihm den Spitznamen „Fledermaus" eingebracht hatte.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger." Severus deutete ein Kopfnicken an. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich ein wenig umschaue?" Er sah aus, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, dass er diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und entgegnete freundlich. „Oh, bitte tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Schauen Sie sich um soviel sie möchten. Zwar schließen wir in einer Stunde, aber ich habe heute noch bis mindestens acht Uhr zu tun. Solange können Sie sich natürlich Zeit lassen. Kaffee oder Tee gibt es an den jeweiligen Sitzgelegenheiten." Sie machte eine Handbewegung in eine unbestimmte Richtung und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Liste.

Severus verschwand irgendwo in den Tiefen ihrer Buchhandlung. Nach einiger Zeit, hatte sie ihn schon vergessen. Diese Bücher waren aber auch zu spannend.

Zum Glück hatte sie seit einiger Zeit einen Mitarbeiter. Sie hatte einige Wochen nach Eröffnung der Buchhandlung kurzerhand Mitchell Martin gefragt, ob er nicht für sie arbeiten wolle.

Nach kurzer Überlegung und Absprache mit seiner Frau hatte er zugesagt. Seinen Job in einer kleinen, langweiligen Abteilung im Ministerium war er sowieso seit längerem leid, deshalb kam Hermiones Angebot ihm gerade recht. So hatte sie eine zuverlässige Hilfe und als Geschäftsinhaberin konnte sie sich den für sie interessanteren Dingen widmen, den Büchern.

Den Umgang mit den Kunden und den Verkauf überließ sie ihm weitestgehend. Sie hingegen konnte nun ständig alte Kontakte aktivieren und nach seltenen und verschollenen Exemplaren forschen. So war sie dann auch an diese wertvolle Bücherkiste geraten.

Irgendwann war auch ihr letzter Kunde verschwunden. Mitch machte den Kassenabschluss und verpackte dann die Banknoten, um sie auf seinem Nachhauseweg bei Gringotts auf das Firmenkonto einzuzahlen.

Er zog seine Jacke an, inzwischen war es schon Herbst geworden und es wehten kalte Winde. „Hermione, ich gehe dann jetzt. Es ist alles soweit fertig. Nur Mister Snape ist noch hinten bei den Büchern über Zaubertränke."

Hermione hob die Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie alles verstanden hatte. „Ja, das ist fein. Dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Feierabend. Bis morgen, Mitch." Sie sah gar nicht erst auf.

Sie hörte Mitch noch lachen, als er den Laden verließ. Er amüsierte sich immer wieder über ihre „Bücherbesessenheit".

Hermione zog ´Weiblich Blutrituale‚ zu sich heran und schaute sich eine der Abbildungen in dem Buch näher an. Allerdings erwies sich das als schwierig. Sie seufzte auf. Seit einiger Zeit benötigte sie eine Lesebrille, was ja an sich keine Schande war. Aber Hermione war ständig auf der Suche nach ihrer Brille und das nervte sie total. Diesmal fand sie ihre Lesehilfe allerdings sofort neben ihrer leeren Kaffeetasse. Sie war schnell wieder in ihr Buch vertieft, doch nach einiger Zeit fiel ihr Severus Snape wieder ein.

Jetzt musste sie doch mal nachschauen, wo er steckte.

Zielstrebig ging sie in Richtung der Regalreihe mit den Zaubertränkebüchern. Mit Absicht räusperte sie sich erst einmal, sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. Obwohl die Versuchung groß war, sich für all die gemeinen Attacken, die er zu Hogwartszeiten an ihr durchgeführt hatte, zu revanchieren. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich noch daran, wie er sich immer lautlos anschlich und ihr dann regelmäßig das Herz stehen blieb, wenn er sie nachts in der Bibliothek erwischte. Aber so albern wollte sie nicht sein.

Sie fand ihn an einem Tisch sitzend, mehrere Bücher um sich herum verteilt und mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Ich wollte nur mal nachschauen, ob Sie überhaupt noch da sind. Ich war so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hätte, wenn eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft an mir vorbei gezogen wäre", erklärte sie ihr auftauchen.

Er wollte sich erheben. „Wollen Sie schließen?", fragte er.

„Nein, keine Eile. Ich bin noch nicht fertig und bestimmt noch eine Stunde beschäftigt", entgegnete sie.

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Kommt Ihre Tochter solange alleine zurecht?"

„Cat schläft heute bei ihren Großeltern. Deshalb kann ich die Zeit nutzen und mich mit einer neuen Lieferung beschäftigen." Hermione lächelte ihn an. Zögernd wandte sie sich um. „Also, wenn Sie etwas Spezielles benötigen, rufen Sie mich." Erst auf dem Weg zurück, wurde ihr die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf.

Zurück bei den ´Magischen Blutritualen‚ begann Hermione sofort wieder nach ihrer Brille zu suchen. Doch auch diesmal fand sie dieses verflixte Teil nicht. Entnervt streckte sie die Hand aus und flüsterte „Accio Lesebrille." Erstaunt sah sie kurz darauf zwei Brillen in ihrer Hand liegen. „Was…he...?", stotterte sie. Doch dann ahnte sie etwas.

Schmunzelnd ging sie zurück zu Snape und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, in deren Fläche die ihr unbekannte Brille lag.

„Gehört die zufällig Ihnen?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Und wenn?", knurrte der dunkle Mann und riss ihr die Brille aus der Hand.

„Nun ja, was soll ich sagen? Jeder hat so seine Schwachstellen", zog sie ihn auf.

„Schwachstellen?", grollte er.

„Ja, Schwachstellen!", grummelte sie zurück. Dann zog sie ihre Lesebrille aus ihrer Blusentasche und setzte sie auf ihre Nase. Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann setzte er seine Brille auch auf. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich ernst an. Dann fing Hermione an zu lachen. Severus sah sie einen Augenblick lang völlig konsterniert an, doch dann geschah ein Wunder. Der große, dunkle Zaubertränkemeister, den Hermione noch nie anders gesehen hatte als ernst, finster oder böse, fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

Oh, wie dieses Lachen ihn veränderte. Er sah plötzlich so..., so..., ja, so jung aus. Beinahe attraktiv. Hermione konnte selbst nicht glauben, was sie da dachte. Sie war völlig fasziniert von diesem Severus Snape. Ihr Herz stockte einen Moment, um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit wieder loszuhämmern.

Atemlos sahen sie sich an. Sie bemerkte, dass es ihm genauso ging. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Bis beide dann rasch wegsahen.

Hermione räusperte sich. Sie merkte die Hitze in ihren Wangen. „Nun, ich werde dann mal wieder...!" Hastig begab sie sich wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz.

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich dann auf ihren Hocker sinken und legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. _„Verdammt"_, fluchte sie leise. _„Bei Merlin. Muss ich denn immer rot werden? Wie ärgerlich!"_

Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Auf einem Pergament machte sie sich einige Notizen über den Zustand des Buches. Um es zu einem guten Preis weiterverkaufen zu können, musste die Qualität des Buches natürlich einwandfrei sein.

Hermione nahm das letzte Buch aus dem Karton. Es war ein ganz seltenes Exemplar, geschrieben von einer schwarzen Hexe namens Xerinn Xaxoss und hieß ´Debra ni Tainnas Bann`. Genauer gesagt, war es eins von nur zwei existierenden Werken. Ehrfürchtig strich Hermione über den Einband. Das zweite Exemplar befand sich schon seit längerem in ihrem Privatbesitz. Bis heute hatte sie nicht herausbekommen, aus welchem Material der Einband bestand.

Die junge Frau schreckte hoch, als sie plötzlich jemand ansprach. „Miss Granger?" Severus Snape hatte sich vor ihrer Ladentheke aufgebaut.

„Oh, Mister Snape", verwirrt sah sie hoch und entdeckte ein feines Schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht.

Sie lachte verlegen. „Entschuldigung, aber wenn ich mich erst mal in ein Buch vertiefe, vergesse ich oft Raum und Zeit!"

„Nun, das ist ein auch mir bekanntes Phänomen", entgegnete er und versuchte unauffällig den Titel des vor ihr liegenden Buches zu lesen und verzog dann das Gesicht, als er ihn entziffert hatte.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte Hermione und schob ihr Buch etwas zur Seite.

„Ja, habe ich in der Tat", er schob zwei Bücher über die Theke. „Allerdings bin ich seit längerem auf der Suche nach zwei ganz bestimmten Exemplaren. Vielleicht habe Sie eine Idee, wie und wo ich die bekommen könnte?"

„Um welche Werke handelt es sich denn?" Sie zog sich ein leeres Pergament heran und griff nach ihrer Schreibfeder, die sie wie immer in ihrem Haar stecken hatte.

Severus zog beide Augenbrauen spöttisch hoch und sah kopfschüttelnd auf sie hinab. „Nun, zum einem suche ich ´Paracelsus – Paramirum und Paragranum` von `Theophrast von Hohenheim`, zum anderen ´Über die Natur des Seienden` von ´Èmpedokles`.

Hermione hatte alles notiert. „Hm, ich habe da schon eine Idee. Zumindest beim zweiten Werk weiß ich ziemlich sicher, wer eines besitzt. Allerdings will ich nicht zuviel versprechen. Ich werde noch heute eine Eule an meinen Kontaktmann schicken."

Sie ging hinüber zur Kasse um das Geld für die beiden Bücher auf dem Ladentisch zu kassieren. Severus schob die geforderten Galeonen kommentarlos zu ihr herüber.

„Ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden, sobald ich etwas erfahren habe", versprach sie ihm.

Snape nickte und sah dann wieder neugierig zu ihrem Exemplar. „Sieht interessant aus. Darf ich mir das mal ansehen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermione und war einfach schier erstaunt darüber, dass sie so normal miteinander umgehen konnten.

Beide setzten zeitgleich ihre Lesebrillen auf und bald standen sie Seite an Seite und begutachteten gemeinsam das Werk das Hermione schon die ganze Zeit in seinen Bann gezogen hatte_._

_Hermione Erinnerungen Ende…._

Hermione hatte inzwischen längst die Dusche verlassen und saß nun schon seit einer geraumen Zeit nur in ein Badetuch gewickelt auf einem kleinen Hocker, der neben der Dusche stand. Sie hatte damals Severus plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen gesehen.

War er vorher der Mensch, der ihre Tochter verletzt und sie beleidigt hatte, so war er jetzt ein Mann. Ein Mann, der intelligent und interessant war, der sie als Frau ansprach.

Aber nicht in dem gleichen Maße wie Blaise Zabini. Nein, anders. Ernsthafter und intensiver. Blaise war Spaß, Severus war... alles.

An dem Abend hatte sie entdeckt, Severus Snape, ehemaliger Hogwartslehrer, der beste Zaubertränkemeister der magischen Welt, Apothekenbesitzer und Weltenretter, könnte der passende Mann für sie sein.

„Mum, bist du da drin?", Hermione schrak hoch, als sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter Catriona hörte.

„Ja, komm rein, Schatz. Die Tür ist auf."

Augenblicklich wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen und das junge Mädchen stand vor ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mum? Du bist ja schon ewig hier drin."

„Ach, ich war nur in Gedanken. Es ist alles gut. Ich ziehe mich jetzt schnell an und dann können wir frühstücken gehen. Was hältst du davon?"

Hermione nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, um ihre Haare magisch zu trocknen. Dann ging sie hinüber in ihr Zimmer und stellte sich vor den Kleiderschrank. Nachdem sie in Slip und BH gestiegen war, zog sie eine dunkelgrüne Leinenhose mit einer farbig passenden Tunika an.

Rasch machte sie noch einige komplizierte Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und ihre langen braunen Locken waren zu einer raffinierten Sommerfrisur hochgesteckt. Heute hatte sie ja noch eine Verabredung mit dem Leiter der magischen Bibliothek von Granada, Zia würde sie gleich abholen und sie begleiten.

Sie arbeitete immer noch in der Bibliothek und Senor Barolo war ihr Chef. Der Kontakt zu ihm war über Zia zustande gekommen. Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie sich ein wenig sputen musste, wenn sie noch in Ruhe mit Cat frühstücken wollte.

Beim verlassen ihres Zimmers schnappte sie sich noch ihre Tasche und ging hinüber in den Wohnraum ihrer Suite.

„Dann komm, Cat. Ich schlage vor, wir frühstücken heute Morgen auf der Terrasse des Restaurants. Was meinst du? Vor allem brauche ich jetzt erstmal einen Kaffee."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Hexen ihre Suite und fuhren hinunter in das Hotelrestaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**** Severus**

„Daddy, wann kommt Mummy wieder nach Hause?" Morag biss von ihrem Hamburger ab und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

Severus stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und verzog das Gesicht. Dieses Gebräu schmeckte wie einer dieser verhunzten Tränke, die Neville Longbotton zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten gebraut hatte.

Warum nur hatte er sich von seinen Kindern überreden lassen, in diesen Tempel des schlechten Geschmacks zu gehen.

Normalerweise schaffte er es immer, sich davor zu drücken, aber heute war der Tag so verkorkst, da war ihm der Abstecher in diese grauenvolle Nahrungsabfertigungshalle auch egal.

Seit die Kinder das erste Mal mit ihren Großeltern bei Mc Donalds gegessen hatten, liebten sie diesen entsetzlichen Schrott, den man dort serviert bekam.

Für gewöhnlich gingen Jane und Robert Granger mit ihnen hier her, hin und wieder auch Hermione oder Cat, aber er selbst hatte sich bisher immer geweigert. Doch heute hatte er dem Gebettel der Kinder nachgegeben und so nahmen sie hier ihr Abendessen ein.

Das heißt, Severus hatte sich natürlich nur eine Tasse Kaffee bestellt. Ihm reichten schon die Magenschmerzen, die er von dieser Brühe bekommen würde. Nahrung würde er hier niemals zu sich nehmen.

„Deine Mutter kommt in vier Tagen wieder", antwortete er seiner Tochter.

„Ich vermisse sie sooo sehr!", jammerte das Mädchen.

„Ich auch", Riordan seufzte. „Es ist komisch, wenn sie nicht da ist."

Sein Vater sah ihn fragend an „Hast du irgendein Problem? Du kannst auch mit mir darüber sprechen."

„Nein, das nicht. Aber es ist anders, wenn Mum da ist. Dann ist eine bessere Stimmung zuhause. Mum lacht immer mit uns. Und wir haben Spaß…"

„Hatten wir heute etwa keinen Spaß?", fragte Severus ein wenig gekränkt.

„Doch", beeilte der Junge sich zu sagen „es war klasse heute auf Hogwarts. Aber du hast die meiste Zeit mit Albus gesprochen oder mit Draco."

„Du weißt doch, dass Draco Malfoy der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist. Und du weißt auch, dass ich das früher auch mal war. Außerdem ist Draco mein Patensohn und seine Eltern Lucius und Narcissa sind gute Freunde von mir. Da hatten wir uns viel zu erzählen. Es war Zufall, dass er heute auf Hogwarts war. Immerhin sind Ferien. Dafür hat euch doch Minerva durch das Schloss geführt."

„Oh ja", begeistere sich Morag. „Hogwarts sieht aus wie das Schloss in meinem Märchen."

Rio verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Auf jeden Fall vermisse ich eure Mutter auch sehr", gab Severus leise zu „aber sie kommt ja bald wieder nach Hause. Es dauert nicht mehr so lange, Morag."

Er schluckte den letzten Rest Kaffee aus seiner Tasse herunter und schaute auf die leeren Teller seiner Kinder. „Seid ihr fertig? Können wir jetzt gehen?"

Als beide Kinder nickten, stand er erleichtert auf. „Das ist gut. Dann nichts wie weg hier!"

Einige Zeit später lagen sie alle zusammen wieder in Morags Bett und Severus erklärte seiner kleinen Tochter gerade noch mal, wie oft sie noch schlafen musste, bis ihre Mutter wieder da wäre.

Danach war natürlich wieder die Fortsetzung des Märchens fällig.

„So, wo war ich denn stehen geblieben?", fragte er das Mädchen.

„Die Prinzessin und der hübsche Zauberer haben sich immer heimlich gegenseitig beobachtet. Ich glaube sie sind in einander verliebt", antwortete die Kleine begeistert.

„Ja, meinst du? Nun, dann schauen wir mal, wie es weiter geht." Severus gab seiner kleinen Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran.

„Mit der Liebe ist das so eine Sache. Manchmal merkt man nicht sofort, dass man sich in jemanden verliebt hat. Oder man ist sich nicht sicher, ob der andere einen auch liebt. Und manchmal traut man sich deshalb auch einfach nicht, demjenigen, den man sehr mag, seine Gefühle zu gestehen."

„Och!" Morag verzog das Gesicht und tippte dann mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Stirn. „Erwachsene sind manchmal so blöd. Das kann man doch einfach sagen. Ich habe Matthew Brannigan auch gesagt das ich ihn gerne hab."

„Wer ist Matthew Brannigan?" Severus sah seine Tochter erstaunt an.

„Matti geht mit mir in den Kindergarten. Er kann schon etwas schreiben und lesen. Deshalb habe ich seinen Namen an die große Tafel in unserem Spielraum geschrieben und ein Herz daneben gemalt. Cat hat mir gezeigt, wie man Matthew schreibt!" Stolz sah sie zu ihrem Vater hoch.

Der wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Na toll, die Frauen in dieser Familie ticken eindeutig alle auf der gleichen Wellenlänge. Da muss ich doch mal ein ernstes Wort mit eurer Mutter sprechen."

Riordan lachte laut los. „Oh man, Mädchen sind sowieso doof."

„"Da sagst du was, mein Sohn, da sagst du was", brummte Severus

„Erzählst du jetzt mal weiter, Daddy?", drängelte Morag dann auch schon wieder.

„Also, die Prinzessin Harmonia war natürlich in der wunderbaren Zauberer Servatius verliebt. Aber, da dieser ja außer Prinz und Zauberer auch noch Spion war, hatte er natürlich keine Zeit, sich um Harmonia zu kümmern. Doch die Prinzessin wollte unbedingt seine Liebe erringen, deshalb verfolgte sie ihn immer heimlich. Sie heckte einen Plan aus, denn sie wollte ihn dazu bringen, sie zu heiraten. Irgendwann schlich sie ihm auch wieder hinterher, als er für den großen König Albuster einen ganz gefährlichen Auftrag erfüllen sollte. In einem Land, ganz weit entfernt lebte der düstere und böse Morvollo.

Servatius sollte für den König einen goldenen Drachen zurückholen, den der böse Morvollo gestohlen hatte. Natürlich war das eine ganz geheime und unglaublich gefährliche Angelegenheit. Niemand durfte davon erfahren, auch nicht die Prinzessin oder ihre trotteligen Begleiter."

An dieser Stelle muss Rio wieder lachen, woraufhin Morag, die ihrem Vater gespannt zugehört hatte zusammenzuckte und ihn wütend anzickte. „Du bist blöd. Jetzt habe ich mich total erschreckt."

„Ruhe! Ich höre sonst auf", drohte Severus grimmig. „Also, weiter. Trotzdem alles so geheim sein sollte, schlich Harmonia, neugierig wie sie so war, hinter Servatius her. Sie trug einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, den sie sich von ihrem trotteligen Rittersfreund Harrino geliehen hatte. Und gerade als der Prinz apparieren wollte, hielt sie sich noch schnell an seinem Umhang fest. Und schwupp, waren sie beide in dem weit entfernten Land, in dem Morvollo lebte. Es war dort grau und kalt. Überall nur Berge und Bäume und weit und breit war kein Mensch zu sehen. Nur ganz weit oben, auf dem höchsten Berg war ein düsteres, verfallenes Schloss zu erkennen.amHaHa Das musste das Schloss von dem bösen Herrscher sein."

Erleichtert stellte Severus fest, dass diesmal beide Kinder eingeschlafen waren. Leise stand er auf und beschloss, Rio einmal ausnahmsweise hier in Morags Bett schlafen zu lassen.

Leise schlich er aus dem Kinderzimmer und die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Da er ja noch nicht zu Abend gegessen hatte, richtete er sich ein leichtes Mahl. Mit einem Teller Tomatensuppe, einigen Sandwiches und einem Glas Rotwein setzte er sich an den Küchentisch.

Er musste lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass ihm früher seine Ruhe enorm wichtig gewesen war und er es regelrecht genossen hatte, für sich alleine zu sein.

Jetzt fühlte es sich nicht gut an, so alleine in der Küche zu sitzen. Er vermisste Hermione unsagbar.

Dabei hatte er noch gut in Erinnerung, wie er sich langsam mit dem Gedanken vertraut machte, eventuell eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen.

Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Gefühle gewehrt, die sich da so langsam in sein Herz schlichen. Merlin war sein Zeuge. Und wie er sich gewehrt hatte.

_Severus Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Schmunzelnd erinnerte er sich an seinen ersten Besuch in „The Bookshop". Eigentlich wollte er diesen Laden ja nie betreten. Schließlich gehörte er dieser unglaublich nervigen Besserwisserin. Und seit jenem Abend in dem Restaurant und seiner Eifersucht auf Blaise Zabini, die er damals natürlich noch nicht zugegeben hatte und die er heute eigentlich immer noch vehement abstritt, wollte er sich von dieser Hexe fernhalten.

Aber seine Leidenschaft für Bücher hatte dann doch gesiegt. Seit Ewigkeiten suchte er schon zwei bestimmte Bücher. Und eigentlich wollte er ja nur diese bestellen. Aber als er dann das Geschäft betrat und diese ganzen Regalreihen voller Bücher sah, musste er einfach stöbern.

Warum auch nicht. Schließlich waren sie beide erwachsene Menschen und konnten tun und lassen was sie wollten. Und auch vernünftig miteinander umgehen. Immerhin hatten sie alle Missverständnisse geklärt und so sollten Begegnungen akzeptabel von statten gehen.

Außerdem hatte er ja beobachtet, dass Zabini seltenst auftauchte. Allerdings war ihm dieser Verkäufer ein Dorn im Auge. Immerhin hatte er ja selbst gesehen, wie Hermione diesen Kerl am Tag ihrer Ladeneröffnung geküsst hatte. Und jetzt arbeitete er im Bookshop.

Nun, er würde schon noch dahinter kommen, was es mit diesem oder auch anderen Kerlen auf sich hatte.

Diese Hexe beschäftigte seine Gedanken viel zu sehr. Seit Wochen schon beobachtete er sie. Verfolgte sie mit Blicken, wenn sie das Haus verließ. Allerdings schien sie nie Verabredungen mit Männern zu haben, da sie meistens mit ihrer Tochter zusammen fort ging.

Ja, das Mädchen war auch so eine Sache für sich. Sie hatte es nie aufgegeben und erschien nach ihrem Entschuldigungsbesuch bei ihm weiterhin ständig in seiner Apotheke. Immer wieder schickte er sie nach Hause, bis sie dann plötzlich einige Tage lang nicht kam. Da stellte er dann fest, dass ihm etwas fehlte, dass ihm ihr Besuch fehlte.

Am fünften Tag war sie plötzlich wieder da. Klein und blass.

„Hallo, Mister Servus", begrüßte sie ihn mit leicht kratziger Stimme. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Sollte ich?", grummelte er sie an. „Warst du etwa nicht hier?"

Diese Art von Sarkasmus war kleinen Kindern noch fremd. „Ja!" Das Mädchen sah ganz geknickt aus „Hast du denn gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht da war?"

Severus starrte auf das Kind hinab. Fast tat ihm seine Reaktion leid. Aber eben nur fast. „Natürlich habe ich gemerkt, dass mich nicht täglich jemand genervt hat. Es war sehr angenehm, seine Ruhe zu haben."

Damit hatte er es geschafft. Die Unterlippe des Mädchens fing an zu zittern und sie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Du bist so gemein, Servus", flüsterte sie. „Warum magst du mich nicht leiden? Ich mag dich sooo gerne."

Selbst ein Severus Snape hatte seine Grenzen. Und die war soeben erreicht.

Er seufzte gequält auf und rieb sich gedankenverloren über sein Kinn.

Dann nahm er sie kurzerhand bei den Armen und setzte sie auf seinen Verkaufstresen. Er selbst nahm auf seinem Hocker direkt vor ihr Platz. „So ist das ja nicht. Für ein kleines Mädchen bist du ja eigentlich ganz nett. Aber ich bin den Umgang mit Kindern nicht gewohnt. Und deshalb reagiere ich oftmals unwirsch, wenn ich mich genervt fühle. Das geht gar nicht gegen dich persönlich."

„Magst du mich denn wenigstens ein bisschen?" Die kleine Hexe sah ihn an.

_Sie hatte __IHRE Augen_. Hermiones Augen. Und das war sein Verhängnis.

„Ja, natürlich mag ich dich!", brummte er und schloss entnervt die Augen.

„Oh prima!", rief das Mädchen begeistert und dann geschah etwas, was Severus noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.

Das kleine Mädchen zeigte ihm aus eigenen Stücken seine Zuneigung und umarmte ihn. Severus schluckte, natürlich war er mit dieser Situation schlichtweg überfordert. Nach anfänglichem Zögern umschlang er den zarten Mädchenkörper mit seinen Armen und strich dem Kind leicht über den Rücken.

Für das Kind war es nicht merkwürdig, ihre Zuneigung auf diese Art und Weise zu zeigen, deshalb ging sie sofort wieder zur Tagesordnung über.

„Darf ich dann noch ein wenig bei dir bleiben? Ich habe dich so lange nicht gesehen", fragte sie unbeschwert.

Severus konnte nur nicken, noch immer war er wie erstarrt.

„Soll ich dir mal erzählen, warum ich so lange nicht hier war?"

Ein weiteres Nicken von Severus.

„Ich war gaaanz doll krank. Meine Mum sagt, ich hatte ein Influza. Oder so ähnlich", verkündigte sie ganz stolz.

„Eine Influenza", korrigierte Severus sie automatisch.

„Ja, genau. Ich musste ganz viel Husten und hatte Halsschmerzen und Kopfweh. Und musste ganz oft die Nase putzen. Deshalb musste ich gaanz lange im Bett bleiben und durfte auch nicht zur Schule gehen. Und auch nicht zu dir." Das alles erzählte sie ihm in einem höchst wichtigen Tonfall. Dann ging sie nahtlos zum Thema Schule über und erzählte ihm von ihrem ersten Schultag heute, nach ihrer, wie sie ausdrückte, unglaublich laaangen Erkrankung.

Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange und die Eingangstür der Apotheke öffnete  
>sich und hereingestürmt wie ein Tornado kam die Mutter dieses Kindes.<br>„Es tut mir leid, dass meine Tochter Ihnen mal wieder auf die Nerven gegangen ist, Mister Snape. Catriona, komm mit, wir gehen! Du sollst Mister Snape doch nicht stören!" Sie baute sich vor dem Tränkemeister und ihrer Tochter auf.  
>„Aber warum, Mummy. Es ist gerade so spannend. Ich erzähle Mister Servus<br>alles von der Schule", empörte sich das Kind.  
>„Mister Snape will seine Ruhe haben. Komm jetzt mit mir rüber in die<br>Buchhandlung."  
>„Och, Mummy. Ich will noch nicht rüber. Du hast sowieso keine Zeit und<br>Mitch auch nicht", quengelte die Kleine jetzt und sah ihre Mutter betrübt  
>an. <p>

Gerade als diese etwas entgegneten wollte, fühlte Severus sich genötigt in  
>diese Diskussion einzuschreiten.<br>„Lassen Sie das Kind ruhig hier, Miss Granger."

Hermione sah ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen erstaunt an. „Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ja, gehen sie nur. Ich bringe Ihre Tochter dann rüber."

„Wenn sie zu nervig wird, dann schicken Sie sie sofort rüber."

„Miss Granger, wie lange kennen Sie mich?" Er sah sie an, seine rechte Augenbraue fast bis an den Haaransatz hochgezogen. „Glauben Sie, ich lasse mich nerven? Nun gehen Sie schon." Er scheuchte die Hexe hinaus, machte dann mit seiner Arbeit weiter und ließ sich dabei von Catriona Granger unterhalten.

Allerdings verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr.

….

Von nun an besuchte die kleine Hexe ihn natürlich ziemlich häufig. Manchmal brachte sie eines ihrer Bücher mit und las ihm daraus vor, oder er half ihr bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Hin und wieder schaute sie ihm auch beim Brauen von irgendwelchen ungefährlichen Tränken zu.

Niemals hätte er es geglaubt, aber dieses kleine Mädchen störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Er fing sogar an, ihre Anwesenheit zu genießen. Allerdings würde er das, selbst unter Einfluss von Veritaserum, niemals zugeben.

An einem Mittwochnachmittag besuchte sie ihn dann mal wieder in seinem Labor und brachte einen Brief für ihn mit. Natürlich erkannte er die Handschrift von Hermione Granger sofort. Schließlich hatte er sieben Jahre lang ihre schulischen Ergüsse genießen dürfen. Diese Frau hatte sich schon als Schülerin nicht kurz fassen können. Er war regelmäßig eine Tortur gewesen, ihre Arbeiten zu benoten.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm er den Pergamentumschlag entgegen, um ihn dann aufzureißen.

Erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass nur ein paar Zeilen auf dem Papier standen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Snape,_

_mit Freude kann ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich heute den von Ihnen gesuchten Band „Über die Natur des Seienden" von „Empedokles" erhalten habe._

_Das Werk ist in einem ausgezeichneten Zustand und bei Interesse Ihrerseits können Sie sich diesen Band jederzeit ansehen. Eine Entscheidung über den käuflichen Erwerb dieses Buches ist selbstverständlich Ihnen überlassen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Hermione Granger_

Er schnaubte, als er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen hatte. Na, dieses Pergament war ja sehr geschäftsmäßig geschrieben. Da er jetzt direkt Zeit hatte, nahm er seinen Umhang vom Haken und gab dem Kind ein Zeichen.

„Komm, wir gehen in die Buchhandlung. Ich will mir ein Buch anschauen."

Bereitwillig trabte das Mädchen neben ihm her. Als sie die Straße überquerten, schob sie plötzlich ihre Hand in seine. Einen Moment lang war Severus wie erstarrt und wollte sie als erste Reaktion abschütteln.

Doch als er ihren _Hermioneblick_ sah, knurrte er innerlich kurz auf, schlang dann aber seine langen Finger um die kleine Kinderhand. Das kleine Mädchen hüpfte fröhlich an seiner Seite und Severus konnte mal wieder nicht glauben, was er tat.

Als er wenig später die Ladentür öffnete, um die Buchhandlung zu betreten, traute er seinen Augen im ersten Moment kaum.

Hermione Granger stand hinter dem Verkaufstresen und direkt neben ihr, auf der Theke saß Blaise Zabini. Die beiden lachten über irgendetwas.

Severus Laune sank sofort ins Bodenlose. Vor allem, als er dann auch noch beobachtete, dass die kleine Granger mit einem Freudenschrei auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler zu rannte.

„Blaise!", Sie sprang an ihm hoch und umarmte ihn heftig. „Blaise, ich freue mich so, dass du da bist!"

„Hallo meine Süße. Wie geht es dir? Schau mal, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." Er setzte das Mädchen neben sich auf den Tresen und zog eine Tüte hervor, die neben ihm gelegen hatte.

Mit einem Freudenschrei öffnete die Kleine die Verpackung und zog eine kunterbunte Umhängetasche heraus. „Oh, die ist aber schön", schwärmte sie sofort. „Schau mal was Blaise mir geschenkt hat, Mister Servus. Ist die nicht toll?" Freudig sprang sie vom Tresen und lief zu Snape, der in der Nähe der Tür stehengeblieben war, um sie ihm unter die Nase zu halten.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah er auf das Kind hinab und raffte sich dann zu einem knappen Kopfnicken auf.

Dann sah er zu dem jüngeren Mann und nickte abermals. „Zabini!"

„Hallo Severus. Wie sieht es aus? Was macht die Kunst des Tränkebrauens?", kam es fröhlich zurück.

Der ältere Slytherin wandte sich, ohne auf Blaise Fragen einzugehen, sofort an Hermione.

„Sie haben ein Buch für mich, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er.

„Ja, wenn Sie bitte in mein Büro mitkommen würden!", sie drehte sich zu Blaise. „Kannst du einen Augenblick auf Cat achten und Mitch sagen wo ich bin, wenn er zurück kommt? Er ist gerade im Lager."

„Natürlich Süße!", schnurrte er und kniff ihr ein Auge zu. „Macht nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde!"

„Blaise! Du bist unmöglich!" Hermione öffnete die Bürotür für Severus und bat ihn hinein. Natürlich war ihr Gesicht wieder rot angelaufen.

Snape sah auf sie hinab, dann flüsterte er grollend. „Ich hätte Ihnen einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut."

Hermione stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „So? Ich Ihnen auch!", konterte sie.

Er starrte auf sie hinab „Was Sie von mir und meinem Geschmack halten, haben Sie mir ja schon mit deutlichen Worten in dem Restaurant klargemacht."

Finster sahen die beiden Kontrahenten sich an, dann seufzte Hermione einmal auf.

„Nun seien Sie doch nicht so nachtragend!" Sie piekste ihm ihren Finger in die Brust.

Dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll zu ihrem Schreibtisch herum.

„Übrigens bin ich nicht mit Blaise liiert. Das war eine einmalige Geschichte", sagte sie dabei beiläufig.

Severus, der ihr gefolgt war, schnaubte. „Wer´s glaubt! Der Kerl verschlingt Sie doch regelrecht mit seinen Blicken."

„Ach ja? Eifersüchtig?" Hermione konnte es nicht lassen.

„Eifersüchtig? Ich? Auf Zabini? Pah….",

„Ich frag ja nur!" Sie zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und schmunzelte.

Dann allerdings wurde sie ernst und schob ihm einen Stuhl heran. „So, hier ist jetzt das von Ihnen gesuchte Werk von Empedokles. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie jetzt eine Zeitlang allein lasse und Sie sich dieses Exemplar in Ruhe anschauen. Ich bin dann wieder im Laden. Der geforderte Preis steht auf einem Pergament, welches vorne im Buch liegt."

Severus war angenehm überrascht, dass sie ihn in ihrem Büro allein ließ. Das setzte schon eine Menge Vertrauen voraus.

Deshalb nickte er. „Ich denke, ich kann mich schnell entscheiden."

Hermione hatte ihn noch keine fünf Minuten verlassen, da war ihm schon klar, dass er das Buch nehmen würde.

Deshalb war er ziemlich schnell wieder im Verkaufsraum. Was er da allerdings sah, ließ ihn Hermiones Worte über sich und Zabini anzweifeln. Die beiden standen ziemlich nah beieinander und Zabini hatte sogar einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Er redete leise auf sie ein und Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Severus räusperte sich. „Miss Granger", schnarrte er. „Kann ich Sie einen Augenblick von Ihren amourösen Abenteuern ablenken."

Hermione sah ihn finster an ob seiner überflüssigen Bemerkung an. „Ungern!", grummelte sie dann. „Interessiert Sie das Buch?"

„Ja, aber wenn Sie jetzt…" setzte er an, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn. „Nein, schon gut. Schließlich ist das hier eine Buchhandlung. Sind Sie mit dem Preis einverstanden?"

„Ja, der Preis ist durchaus akzeptabel." Severus legte das Buch auf die Theke und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass der Betrag auf Ihr Konto bei Gringotts gutgeschrieben wird."

Hermione nickte.

„Severus, was sagst du? Ich versuche Hermione zu überreden, mit mir auf den Herbstball bei den Malfoys zu gehen. Sie weigert sich aber, weil sie glaubt, Lucius und Familie möchten sie nicht dabei haben. Du bist doch bestimmt auch eingeladen. Glaubst du, die Familie Malfoy denkt so?", wandte sich plötzlich Blaise an Snape.

Der sah ihn mit unbewegter Miene an. „Warum fragst du mich das?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass Hermione dir eher glauben wird als mir. Und weil Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy alte Freunde von dir sind und du sie somit am besten kennst."

Severus zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Malfoys etwas gegen ihren Besuch auf dem Herbstball in ihrem Manor haben werden."

Und in Gedanken setzte er noch hinzu _„Aber ich. Zumindest wenn sie dort mit dir erscheint."_ Doch das würde er niemals laut aussprechen. _Niemals!_

Als er sich jetzt Richtung Tür wandte, fragte Zabini ihn. „Mit wem kommst du denn? Hast du wieder eine deiner rassigen rothaarigen Begleiterinnen an deiner Seite? Vielleicht stellst du sie uns diesmal vor?"

Severus hätte diese Frage am liebsten ignoriert, allerdings wollte er sich keine Blöße geben, deshalb antwortete er schnarrend „Wir werden sehen!"

Damit war er verschwunden.

Als er einige Augenblicke später in seinem Büro in seiner Wohnung saß, lag zwar das neue Buch vor ihm, aber er hatte keine Augen dafür. Stattdessen klangen ihm noch Hermiones Worte in den Ohren.

War sie tatsächlich nicht mehr mit Blaise Zabini liiert?

Doch eigentlich konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Für ihn käme sie nie in Frage. Eine Frau wie Hermione Granger war für ihn vollkommen unerreichbar.

Sie brauchte einen guten Mann. Einen, mit einer anständigen Vergangenheit und niemanden, der so ein Leben hinter sich hatte wie er. Schließlich hatte sie schon ein Kind.

Er war absolut beziehungsuntauglich. Er würde ihr nur Kummer bringen. Außerdem war sie gar nicht an ihm interessiert. Sonst würde sie niemals mit Blaise auf den Herbstball gehen. Oder?

Ging sie überhaupt? Eigentlich hatte er dieses Jahr vorgehabt, dort alleine aufzutauchen. Denn noch immer gab es keine neue Frau in seinem Leben. Doch jetzt musste er sich eine Partnerin suchen.

Auf gar keinen Fall konnte er dort alleine erscheinen, wenn sie dann doch an Zabinis Seite dort auftauchte.

Allerdings, warum nicht, schließlich war sie doch gar nicht an ihm interessiert! War sie das wirklich nicht? Immerhin flirtete sie schon mit ihm. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Aber er war wirklich nicht gut für sie. Definitiv nicht!

Oder sollte er es doch bei ihr wagen. Aber was wäre mit dem Kind. Wenn sie nur eine Affäre hatten und sich womöglich, was ja gar nichts ausgeschlossen war, im Streit trennten.

Gut, Zabini kam ja auch mit dem Kind zurecht. Aber er war nicht Zabini. Und scheinbar mochte die Kleine ihn. Also ihn selbst, nicht Zabini. Das heißt, den auch.

Und das störte ihn enorm.

Severus ließ seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch sinken und stöhnte auf. „_Bei Merlins_ _Eiern, jetzt drehe ich durch", _dachte er völlig entnervt_. _

_Severus Erinnerungen __tbc…._


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 Hermione**

Nachdem Hermione und Catriona sich gerade am Frühstückstisch niedergelassen hatten, tauchte wie zufällig jener junge Mann auf, für den das junge Mädchen eine Schwäche entwickelt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Misses Snape. Guten Morgen, Catriona. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Misses Snape, aber ich wollte fragen, ob Sie erlauben, dass Catriona einen Stadtbummel mit mir macht?" Schnell wandte er sich an Cat. „Natürlich nur, wenn du magst, Cat."

„Guten Morgen, Gustavo. Nun, wenn sie will, ist das für mich in Ordnung." Hermione lächelte den jungen Mann an.

„Ist das wirklich kein Problem für dich, Mum?"

„Nein, verschwindet schon. Du weißt, ich habe gleich einen Termin und bin dann sowieso beschäftigt."

Catriona gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und stibitze ihr das Brötchen vom Teller. Blitzschnell waren die beiden jungen Leute verschwunden.

Hermione sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher. Dann belegte sie sich ein neues Brötchen und biss genussvoll hinein.

Sie seufzte und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als sie anfing, sich in Severus Snape zu verlieben. Natürlich dauerte es, bis sie sich das eingestand. Doch dieses Kribbeln, das sie damals plötzlich empfand, war bis heute nicht verschwunden.

Sie dachte an den Ball bei den Malfoys.

_Hermione Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Blaise hatte auf sie eingeredet, wie auf einen lahmen Hyppogreif, um sie zu überreden, ihn auf den Herbstball auf Malfoy Manor zu begleiten.

Doch Hermione hatte sich erst gesträubt, da sie der Meinung war, die alte Reinblutfamilie wollte sie nicht in ihrem Hause haben. Aber Blaise hatte nicht locker gelassen und weiter auf sie eingeredet. Ausschlaggebend war allerdings die Aussicht, Severus dort ebenfalls zu treffen. Und die dadurch bestehende Möglichkeit, mit ihm zu flirten. Sie hatte es sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn zu erobern.

Und nachdem Hermione dann doch endlich zugestimmt hatte, Blaise auf den Herbstball der Malfoys zu begleiten, entschied sie, sich ein neues Kleid zu kaufen. Zwar hatte sie ein wunderbares Abendkleid, das auch noch recht neu war, allerdings war es grün.

Und grün ging gar nicht. Wenn sie sich schon als Gryffindor auf Slytheringebiet begab, dann wollte sie sich auf gar keinen Fall in Slytheringrün zeigen. Sie wusste, irgendjemand würde sie bestimmt darauf ansprechen.

Deshalb überließ sie an einem Nachmittag Mitch die Buchhandlung, vereinbarte mit ihren Eltern, Catriona erst später abzuholen und begab sich dann in das Einkaufsgewühl von Muggellondon.

Nach einigem Gesuche fand sie dann das ideale Kleid. Es war aus nougatbrauner Seide, lang und gerade geschnitten, mit einem tiefen Dekolleté und einem noch tieferen Rückenausschnitt. Dazu gehörte ein hauchzartes Tuch, aus feinstem Organza, das mit einer zarten goldenen Stickerei versehen war.

Zum krönenden Abschluss erwarb sie noch hochhackige, goldfarbene Schuhe, die wiederum mit zarten, kleinen, nougatbraunen Rosen bestickt waren.

Alles in allem überstiegen die Ausgaben für diesen Ball ihr Budget bei weitem, doch das war es ihr Wert. Schließlich würde sie sich unter Schlangen fortbewegen und niemand sollte einer Gryffindor nachsagen können, sie wüsste sich nicht standesgemäß zu kleiden.

Nun ja, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, wollte sie vor allen Dingen Severus Snape beeindrucken. Sie trug ihm noch immer nach, dass er sie für zu dick und langweilig hielt. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, was andere Männer von ihr hielten.

Am Tag des Balls brachte sie ihre Tochter mittags zu ihren Eltern und gönnte sich dann erst mal ein ausgiebiges Bad. So wenig Begeisterung sie am Anfang für den Ball aufbringen konnte und sie sich eine Zeitlang geärgert hatte, weil sie sich von Blaise hatte überreden lassen, so sehr freute sie sich jetzt darauf.

Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr zum Tanzen aus gewesen. Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal so richtig auf einer Party amüsiert? Das musste jetzt schon Jahre her sein.

Nach dem Bad richtete sie sich her. Dazu gehörte natürlich ein dezentes Make up und eine elegante Hochsteckfrisur. Etwas anderes passte gar nicht zu dem Kleid.

Nachdem sie fertig war, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und war mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild mehr als nur zufrieden.

Und das es Blaise mindestens genau so ging, erkannte sie spätestens daran, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, um dann elegant ihr Tuch über ihre Schultern zu drapieren.

Lächelnd dreht sie sich zu ihm um. „Probleme?", fragte sie keck.

Der junge Mann räusperte sich und zog sein Jackett gerade. „Ich frage mich gerade, wie ich dir heute Abend die ganzen Männer vom Leib halten soll? Willst du dich nicht noch einmal umziehen? Wie wäre es mit einer schönen schwarzen Hose und einem Rollkragenpullover?" Er grinste sie an.

Hermione lachte. „Vergiss es mein Lieber. In diesem Outfit steckt mein ganzes Herzblut. Das ist notwendig, um in dieser Slytherinhöhle überleben zu können. Ich komme mir eh schon vor, als würde ich in eine Schlangengrube geworfen."

„Arme kleine Gryffindor!" Blaise zog sie in seine Arme und mit einem leisen _Plopp_ waren sie verschwunden.

Hermione musste sich einen Moment an Blaise Arm festhalten, als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. Als sich der leichte Schwindel gelegt hatte, sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das vor ihr liegende Anwesen.

„Das ist also _Malfoy Manor_?", staunte sie. Das riesengroße Herrenhaus war hell erleuchtet und erstrahlte nur so in seinem Glanz.

Blaise hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und führte sie dann in Richtung der großen Freitreppe.

„Na, dann mal auf in die Schlangenhöhle." Er grinste sie an.

Langsam schritten sie nebeneinander die Stufen zum Eingang empor und betraten das Manor.

Dort wurden sie von Lucius Malfoy und seiner Ehefrau Narcissa empfangen.

„Blaise! Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist. Und wen hast du uns da mitgebracht?", lächelte Narcissa sie an. Elegant beugte sie sich vor und gab Blaise einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann hielt sie Hermione die Hand entgegen.

„Ich nehme an, ihr könnt euch an Hermione Granger erinnern", erwiderte Blaise.

„Aber selbstverständlich!" Lucius beugte sich über Hermiones Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Wie könnte ich einen Teil des goldenen Trios vergessen."

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob das spöttisch gemeint war. Sie beschloss aber, sich auf keinen Fall provozieren zu lassen und lächelte ihn an.

„Misses Malfoy, Mister Malfoy. Ich freue mich hier sein zu dürfen. Sie haben ein wundervolles Haus."

„Danke sehr Miss Granger." Narcissa lächelte sie freundlich an und gab einem Hauselfen ein Zeichen. Sofort wurde ihr ein Tablett mit Champagner hingehalten. „Vielleicht ergibt sich später die Gelegenheit, Sie ein wenig herum zuführen. Geht doch schon mal alleine hinein. Sicher werdet Ihr einige Eurer alten Schulfreunde treffen. Wir begrüßen erst noch weitere Gäste."

„Sehr gerne." Blaise nahm Hermione beim Ellbogen und führte sie in den großen Ballsaal.

Tatsächlich trafen sie dort als erstes auf Draco und seine Frau Astoria. Hermione hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind arbeitete inzwischen als Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Er unterrichtete das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und war doch tatsächlich auch Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

„Nanu, wer hätte das jemals geglaubt? Blaise Zabini und die Granger!", schnarrte er arrogant, doch dann fing er an zu lachen und sagte in einem ganz anderen Tonfall „Sorry, aber alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich nicht so schnell ablegen."

„Draco Malfoy!" Hermione sah auf die junge Frau, die neben ihm stand „ Jetzt sag bloß, dich hat auch eine genommen?" Sie hob dabei ihre Faust, in Erinnerung an den Kinnhaken, den sie ihm als Kind mal verpasst hatte. Dabei grinste sie aber von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Draco wich mit einem ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurück und versteckte sich hinter dem Rücken seiner Frau. Diese schüttelte mit dem Kopf und reichte dann Hermione lächelnd die Hand.

„Scheinbar muss ich mich selbst vorstellen. Mein Name ist Astoria. Ich bin mit diesem Kindskopf verheiratet. Frag mich nicht warum!"

„Warum? Weil du mich unsagbar liebst. Darum!" Draco küsste zärtlich die Hand seiner Frau. „Wie ist es dir ergangen, Hermione?", fragte er dann.

„Oh, mir geht es gut. Ich habe eine wunderbare sechsjährige Tochter und vor einigen Monaten habe ich einen kleinen Buchladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet."

„Nun sei mal nicht so bescheiden", warf Blaise ein. „Hermione war beruflich einige Jahre in Spanien und den Vereinigten Staaten tätig und besitzt jetzt eine wirklich gut gehende Buchhandlung, mit der sie sich in den letzten Monaten einen ausgezeichneten Ruf erworben hat."

„Das hört sich ja interessant an!" Astoria hob ihr Champagnerglas und stieß dann mit Hermione an. „Erzähl mir von deiner Tochter."

Und schon waren die beiden Frauen in ein Gespräch vertieft. Astoria und Draco hatten selbst zwei Kinder, deshalb gab es reichlich Gesprächsstoff.

Hermione amüsierte sich königlich. Tatsächlich waren einige frühere Schulkollegen ebenfalls zu Gast auf diesem Ball. Zwar waren die meisten aus dem Hause Slytherin, aber auch einige andere Ehemalige waren da. Allerdings war weit und breit kein Gryffindor zu entdecken. Trotzdem gab es ein großes Wiedersehen und es wurde viel gelacht und erzählt.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde dann das Buffet eröffnet. Hermione war darüber ziemlich froh, denn sie hatte dem Champagner doch mehr zugesprochen, als gut für sie war.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie etwas zu Essen bekam, denn irgendwie hatte sie heute vergessen, außer dem Frühstück noch etwas anderes zu sich zu nehmen.

Lachend hakte sie sich deshalb bei Blaise unter und ließ sich in den Nachbarraum begleiten.

Allerdings blieb ihr das Lachen fast im Hals stecken, als sie beinahe mit Severus Snape zusammen stieß, der ihr mit einem Glas in der Hand in der Tür entgegen kam.

Dieser sah sie prüfend an, während er den Gruß von Hermione Begleiter erwiderte.

„Zabini!" Er nickte dem jüngeren Mann zu.

„Snape!" Blaise nickte ebenso knapp zurück.

Hermione sah die beiden erstaunt an und hielt sich dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, weil sie hicksen musste.

„Ach, Miss Granger!", schnarrte Snape „Haben wir dem Alkohol heute schon heftig zugesprochen?"

Blaise ging einfach weiter, doch Hermione stoppte und sah Severus frech grinsend an. „Ich ja! Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus. Heute schon amüsiert? Ach, ich vergaß, Sie amüsieren sich ja nie."

Er zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch und prostete ihr zu. „Wer weiß! Vielleicht können Sie mir ja zeigen, wie man sich amüsiert?"

„Ich?" Hermione musste lachen. „Heute keine magere Rothaarige zur Verfügung?"

„Vielleicht habe ich ja meine Vorlieben verändert und bin das Magere leid?"

„So, stehen Sie jetzt auf dicke Braunhaarige?", schnappte die junge Hexe bissig.

„Ach, Sie sollten ihre Vorteile nicht so herab setzen", konterte Severus spöttisch.

Hermione holte tief Luft und piekste mit ihrem Finger in seine Brust. „Und Sie, Sie sollten mich nicht immer so provozieren."

Severus packte ihren Finger und hielt ihn fest. „Meine liebe Miss Granger. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite mal, dass Sie mich mit ihrem Finger fast erstechen." Er hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitze. „Das nächste Mal beiße ich ihn ab."

Dann ließ er ihren Finger los und schlenderte weiter.

Hermione blieb einen Augenblick wie erstarrt stehen. Ihr Finger, sogar der ganze Arm kribbelten. Ihr Herz raste und sie sah sich irritiert um. Was war das denn jetzt gewesen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen bemerkte sie, dass mehrere der Gäste sie erstaunt ansahen. Natürlich spürte sie sofort die zarte Röte ihre Wangen hinauf kriechen.

Zum Glück stand dann auch schon wieder Blaise vor ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst?" Hermione versuchte völlig unbeteiligt zu wirken, was ihr aber nicht so ganz gelang.

„Also doch!", grinste Blaise. „Die alte Fledermaus? Wer hätte das je gedacht! Hermione Granger hat eine Schwäche für Severus Snape entwickelt. Wo liegt denn das Problem? Warum bist du dann mit mir hier und nicht mit ihm?"

„Vielleicht, weil er mich nicht gefragt hat?", schnappte Hermione. „Vielleicht, weil ich ihn nicht interessiere! Weil ich nicht seinem Frauentyp entspreche."

„Quatsch! Welcher Mann kann dich nicht wollen! Schnapp ihn dir, Süße." Blaise nahm ihre Hand und sah sie ernst an „Ich glaube nicht, dass er so ganz abgeneigt ist. Sonst würde er dich komplett links liegen lassen. Ein gewisses Interesse hat er an dir. So wie der dich anschaut, würde ich sagen, sogar eine Menge Interesse. Glaube es mir."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand und zog sie dann zu einem Tisch. Dort saßen auch schon Astoria und Draco. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller für sie parat. Blaise hatte ihr einige Leckereien vom Buffet aufgetan, so dass sie jetzt Gelegenheit hatte, sich wieder abzureagieren.

Allerdings ließ Draco ihr nicht allzu viel Zeit, sondern bemerkte „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du meinen Paten so gut kennst."

„Nun, gut kennen wäre zuviel gesagt." Hermione schob sich genussvoll eine Scampi in den Mund. „Meine Buchhandlung ist in dem Gebäude gegenüber der Apotheke. Hin und wieder geraten wir aneinander. Allerdings ist es schon etwas besser geworden. Wir beleidigen uns nur noch selten."

Astoria verschluckte sich fast und fing dann an zu lachen. „Nun, Severus ist und war schon immer ein spezieller Fall. Obwohl, als Schülerin hatte ich ja Angst vor ihm." Sie beugte sich vertraulich zu Hermione herüber und flüsterte ihr leise zu. „Allerdings finde ich ihn heute ganz schön scharf!"

Hermione grinste nur und warf einen Blick auf Draco und Blaise, die beide das Gesicht verzogen, da sie natürlich Astorias Worte verstanden hatten.

„Das meinst du doch wohl nicht ernst, meine liebe Frau?" Draco konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ach", mischte Blaise sich ein. „mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Snape steht laute Hermione auf diese Modell-Typen. Groß, mager, flachbrüstig und lange, rote Haare." Er grinste Hermione an. Astoria musste lachen und sah an sich herunter. „Nun, diesem Typ entspreche ich nicht." Sie war klein, hellblond und sehr zierlich.

„Mich hält er für zu dick!", gab Hermione zum Besten. „Und außerdem für langweilig."

„Wie bitte?" Astoria sah die andere Hexe erstaunt an. „Du hast eine ganz tolle Figur und bist schlank. Was für eine Frechheit."

„Nun, im Gegensatz zu seinen rothaarigen Damen bin ich das wahrscheinlich." Hermione lachte. „Aber was interessiert es mich, was ein Severus Snape über mich denkt." Das kleine Stimmchen in ihrem Inneren, das sie eine Lügnerin nannte, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Einige Zeit später wurden alle Gäste in den eigentlichen Tanzsaal gebeten. Dort wurden sie noch einmal von dem Gastgeber und seiner Frau begrüßt. Hermione nippte an ihrem Champagner und lauschte seiner Rede.

Dabei ließ sie ihre Augen über die anwesenden Gäste gleiten. Direkt gegenüber entdeckte sie Severus Snape, der ebenfalls ein Glas, aber scheinbar mit einem Cognac, in der Hand hielt. Kaum sichtbar prostete er ihr mit seinem Glas zu, ein fast unsichtbares Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Hermione hob ihr Champagnerglas leicht an, um ebenfalls zu prosten. Dann führte sie es an die Lippen und nippte leicht an dem Getränk. Anschließend fuhr sie mit der Zunge leicht über die Lippen. Dabei hatte sie Severus nicht eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen.

Sie sah, dass er wie gebannt jede ihrer Bewegungen mit seinen schwarzen Augen verfolgte und das er schluckte, als er beobachtete, wie ihre Zunge über die Lippen strich.

Hermione ritt der Teufel, oder war vielleicht der Champagner schuld? Sie wusste es nicht. Jedenfalls kniff sie ihm keck ein Auge zu.

Dann wandte sie sich Blaise zu, der sie gerade am Arm fasste und fragte: „Möchtest du tanzen?"

Scheinbar war inzwischen das Orchester in Stellung gegangen. Hermione war so in ihren Flirt mit Severus Snape vertieft gewesen, dass sie davon gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Oh ja, gerne." Sie stellte ihr leeres Glas einem Elfen auf das Tablett und ließ sich von Blaise auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Eine Stunde später sank sie auf einen Stuhl und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Sie hatte ununterbrochen getanzt. Die Tanzpartner hatten nur so Schlange gestanden und nun hatte sie eine kleine Pause nötig. Diskret stieg sie aus ihren Schuhen und ließ dann ihr großes Schultertuch auf die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhles sinken.

Draco, der gerade einen Schluck Champagner nahm, verschluckte sich, als er ihr Dekollete entdeckte. „Beim großen Merlin. Granger, hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?", japste er.

Astoria schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Behalte deine Augen bei dir, mein lieber Mann!"

Blaise grinste Draco an und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme „Warte ab, bis sie aufsteht!"

Hermione zeigte ihm lachend einen Vogel, dann sah sie Astoria an und knurrte „Männer!"

„Miss Granger, darf ich Sie um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" Als sie hochsah, stand Lucius Malfoy vor ihr.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Mister Malfoy." Hermione hangelte möglichst unauffällig nach ihren Schuhen, was ihr aber nicht so ganz gelang, denn sie sah das ein leichtes Lächeln die Lippen ihres Gastgebers umspielte.

Dann stand sie auf und ergriff den ihr dargebotenen Arm. Auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche hörte sie noch Draco husten und Astorias Stimme, die ihren Mann zu Recht wies.

Als sie dann mit Lucius über die Tanzfläche schwebte, fühlte sie seine Hand leicht auf ihrem nackten Rücken herumtasten.

„Entschuldigen Sie Miss Granger!", er räusperte sich „ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Ich…."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in dem Moment erklang die Stimme von Narcissa Malfoy neben ihnen.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie haben nichts dagegen, mir meinen Mann für einen Tanz zu überlassen! Ich schlage einen Tanzpartnertausch vor."

„Aber natürlich, Misses Malfoy!" Hermione blieb stehen und drehte sich lächelnd um.

Allerdings verging ihr das Lächeln sofort, als sie plötzlich in Severus Snapes Armen lag.

„Mister Snape. Welch eine Ehre. Ich dachte immer, Sie würden nicht tanzen."

„Miss Granger. Die Ehre liegt ganz auf meiner Seite." Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich nicht tanzen?"

„Nun, ich habe Sie noch nie tanzen gesehen."

„Es ist Jahre her, das wir gleichzeitig auf einer Tanzveranstaltung waren. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war das sogar zu Hogwartszeiten."

„Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war das auf dem ersten Jahresball nach der entscheidenden Schlacht. Danach habe ich Sie übrigens nie mehr gesehen." Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass wir beide uns jahrelang im Ausland aufgehalten haben", erwiderte Severus.

Hermione wollte gerade antworten, als sie spürte, dass er sie etwas näher an sich heran zog.

Mittlerweile spielte das Orchester ein sehr langsames Lied und Severus umfasste sie etwas fester. Hermione lehnte sich etwas in seine Umarmung hinein. Sie spürte seine warme Hand auf ihrem nackten Rücken. Mit seinem Daumen machte er leichte, kreisende Bewegungen auf ihrer Haut. Hermione fühlte einen angenehmen Schauer über ihren Rücken rieseln.

Natürlich blieb das Severus nicht verborgen. Er beugte sich leicht hinunter. „Wenn Sie meine Frau wären, würde ich Ihnen verbieten so ein Kleid in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen!", grollte er. Dunkel, wie schwarzer Samt klang seine Stimme in ihr Ohr. 

Hermione hob ihr Gesicht etwas an und raunte ihm zu „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde mir etwas verbieten lassen?"  
>Dabei ließ sie mit Absicht ihren warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen. Sie sah, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Tief atmete sie seinen Geruch ein.<br>„Sie spielen mit dem Feuer, Hermione Granger!" Er zog sie etwas näher an sich.  
>„So? Dann muss ich ja aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht verbrenne!" Sie lehnte sich ein wenig mehr in seine Umarmung. <p>

Zum Takt der wundervoll langsamen Musik führte er sie über die Tanzfläche.  
>Warm und weich hielt er sie in seinen Armen und bewegte sich mit ihr in Richtung Terrassentür.<br>„Nun, dann sollte ich vielleicht für eine Abkühlung sorgen!" Er tanzte mit ihr hinaus auf die Terrasse, nahm dort ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. 

Allerdings nur bis hinter eine große Hecke. Dort blieb er vor ihr stehen und sah sie mit Augen, schwarz wie die Nacht, an.  
>„Kühl genug?", fragte er leise.<br>„Zu kühl!", flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Es schien, als würden ihre Blicke sich gefangen halten, als wenn sie immer tiefer in den Augen des anderen versanken. Dann sah Hermione, das Severus schluckte und seinen Blick auf ihren Mund richtete.  
>„Zu kühl?", wiederholte er ihre Antwort. „Das lässt sich ändern." <p>

Hermione spürte, dass ihr Herz, das sowieso schon schneller schlug, anfing zu rasen. Atemlos sah sie seine Lippen näher kommen und dann küsste er sie.  
>Und wie er sie küsste. Warm und fest spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und der Kuss wurde noch intensiver. Mit seiner Zunge strich er über ihre Unterlippe und sie öffnete ihren Mund. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Er schmeckte eindeutig nach mehr. <p>

Hermione seufzte und ließ ihre Hände langsam bis zu seinem Nacken hoch  
>wandern. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie musste sich an ihm festhalten. Severus Hände strichen zart über die nackte Haut ihres Rückens. Rasend schnell breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper aus. Irgendwann wurde ihnen die Luft knapp und sie mussten den Kuss unterbrechen. Severus strich über die aufgestellten Härchen auf ihren Armen und lehnte seine Stirn an die ihre. Atemlos hatten beide die Augen geschlossen, keuchend versuchten sie wieder Luft zu bekommen.<br>„Besser so?" Severus hielt sie wieder fest umschlungen.  
>„Viel besser!", wisperte sie und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Wieder suchten sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis Severus sich abrupt von ihr losriss. <p>

Er atmete keuchend ein und aus und zog sein Jackett in Form.  
>Hermione sah ihn blinzend an.<br>„Ich denke", er räusperte sich „es ist besser, wenn wir wieder hineingehen."  
>Etwas irritiert richtete Hermione ihr Äußeres und nickte dann. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander zurück in den Ballsaal.<p>

_Hermione Erinnerungen Ende…._

Hermione seufzte auf und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse. Sie konnte gar nicht damit umgehen, dass diese Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihr und Severus waren. Dieser verrückte Mann war aber auch zu stur. Nun, und wenn sie ehrlich war…., sie war ja auch nicht unschuldig.

Noch mal tief aufseufzend goss sie sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein und beschloss heute Abend noch mal ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihrem Mann zu führen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 Severus**

_Severus Erinnerungen tbc…_

Severus war ziemlich irritiert. Es störte ihn maßlos, das Hermione Granger die Einladung von Zabini, ihn auf den Herbstball der Malfoy zu begleiten, angenommen hatte. Und dass ihn das störte, störte ihn noch viel mehr. Es machte ihn rasend. Was fand sie nur an diesem Kerl?

„_Vielleicht hat er eine angenehmere Art als du_?", flüsterte ihm ein kleines Stimmchen zu. Das allerdings ignorierte er. Denn eigentlich wollte ER ja nicht mit ihr dahin gehen. Er wollte gar nichts mit ihr machen. _„Lügner!",_ auch diese Stimme, obwohl sie schon lauter war, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Aber er entschied sich dann dafür, ohne Begleitung auf das Fest zu gehen. Tanzen würde er sowieso nicht, zum reden hatte er Lucius und den exquisiten Whiskey, den es dort sicher gab, konnte er auch mit seinem alten Freund trinken. Ansonsten brauchte er niemanden.

Und schon gar keine Frau wie Hermione Granger. Mit ihr würde er sich Verantwortung aufladen. Sie war keine dieser Frauen, die er so behandeln konnte, wie die, mit denen er sonst zusammen war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sogar erwarten, dass er Gefühle zeigte. Womöglich müsste er noch nett und freundlich sein, oder noch schlimmer, sie würde Zärtlichkeiten verlangen. Oder Aufmerksamkeiten.

Und das allerschlimmste was sie fordern könnte, waren solche Sachen wie Händchen halten und kuscheln, am besten noch in der Öffentlichkeit.

Er hatte es doch gesehen, als sie mit Zabini bei diesem Italiener gesessen hatte. Diese Küsse und dieses Rumgetatsche in dem Restaurant. Wenn sie sich bei dem Mann schon so verhielt, wie wäre das dann erst mal bei ihm. Denn wenn er mit Hermione Granger zusammen wäre, wäre sie ja total verrückt nach ihm und könnte wahrscheinlich die Finger gar nicht von ihm lassen.

Außerdem hatte sie das Kind. Und ein Kind war definitiv zu viel des Guten.

Wenn er Hermione dann abservieren würde, würde das Kind weiterhin zu ihm kommen wollen. Da er ja direkt gegenüber wohnte, würde das alles viel zu kompliziert.

Und auf Komplikationen hatte er definitiv keine Lust mehr. Die hatte er in seinem Leben genug gehabt. Alles was er wollte, war Sex. Mehr nicht. Oh ja, er wollte durchaus Sex mit Hermione Granger. Dessen war er sich im Klaren, und wie er ihn wollte. Aber auch nur Sex, nicht mehr. Sex ohne Gefühle. Nun ja, vielleicht könnte er ein paar Gefühle zulassen, aber nicht mehr…. _Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig!_

Als er jetzt mit seinem Glas in der Hand, an eine Säule gelehnt im Foyer von Malfoy Manor stand und beobachtete, wie Lucius und Narcissa die Gäste begrüßten, musste er über seine eigenen Gedanken fast lachen.

Seit er die Gryffindor in dem Restaurant geküsst hatte, hatte er merkwürdigerweise ständig das Gefühl, sich vor sich selbst rechtfertigen zu müssen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal ehrlich zu sich selbst sein und zugeben, dass er diesen Kuss am liebsten wiederholen würde. Sie hatte sich wundervoll in seinen Armen angefühlt, auch wenn sie sich anfangs gesträubt hatte. Der Kuss war so heiß gewesen und ihre Lippen hatten fantastisch geschmeckt.

Und als hätte sie es geahnt, betrat die heiße Hexe, an die er permanent denken musste, zusammen mit ihrer Begleitung das Gebäude.

Severus verschluckte sich fast an seinem Whiskey, als er sie sah. Sie war schön, wunderschön und unglaublich sexy in diesem langen braunen Kleid. Der Ausschnitt gab einen großzügigen Einblick auf ihre wundervollen Brüste frei. Doch am liebsten hätte er ihr befohlen, mit dem Tuch, das sie sich elegant über die Schultern gelegt hatte, ihren Ausschnitt zu bedecken.

Severus konnte schon einige begehrliche Blicke diverser Männer beobachten. Sofort bildete sich ein dicker Klumpen in seiner Brust. Er räusperte sich, aber das half nichts. Was war das bloß für ein komisches Gefühl? Jetzt beobachtete er Draco, der fast in Hermiones Ausschnitt fiel. Und das, obwohl Astoria direkt daneben stand.

Er würde ein Auge auf die kleine Gryffindor haben müssen.

Aber scheinbar war da wirklich nichts mehr zwischen ihr und Zabini. Die beiden gingen nur freundschaftlich miteinander um. Kein Händchenhalten, kein Küsse austauschen, nichts.

Es stimmte also doch, was Hermione ihm erzählt hatte. Nicht das es ihn interessierte. Die beiden waren erwachsen und konnten machen was sie wollten.

Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und stellte es einem der malfoyschen Hauselfen auf das Tablett. Einen neuen Drink lehnte er erstmal ab. Er hatte nichts gegessen, der Alkohol zeigte sonst zu schnell seine Wirkung.

Das Buffet hatte er, obwohl es alles gab, was das Herz begehrte, ausgelassen. Er musste an das Zusammentreffen mit Hermione vor einer kleinen Weile denken.

Er hatte es mal wieder nicht lassen können, sie zu provozieren und noch weniger, sich von ihr provozieren zu lassen.

Immer noch fassungslos über sein Verhalten, sah er die kleine Szene vor sich, als er ihren Finger geküsst hatte. Diese Frau ließ ihn Dinge tun, die ganz und gar untypisch für ihn waren.

Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt wurde auch noch der Tanz eröffnet. Und schon war Hermione umringt von Tanzpartnern. Fast eine Stunde wurde sie ununterbrochen zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Er beobachtete, dass sie dann erst mal eine Pause einforderte.

Als Lucius sie dann aufforderte, beobachtete er, dass sie ihre Schuhe wieder anzog und sich von dem Gastgeber auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ. Ihr Tuch hatte sie auf dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte, liegengelassen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm dann bot, gab ihm den Rest. Dieses wundvolle Kleid, welches die junge Hexe trug, hatte einen extrem tiefen Rückenausschnitt. Fast der ganze Rücken war unbekleidet. Was bis jetzt von dem großen Tuch bedeckt worden war, war nun nackt.

Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lucius Hand nehmen, die mit gespreizten Fingern auf Hermiones nackter Haut lag. Der blonde Slytherin genoss diesen Hautkontakt sichtlich und die kleine Löwin schien sich auch nicht daran zu stören.

Es dauerte keine Minute, da stand Narcissa neben Severus.

„Severus, mein Freund", begann sie „ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Ich weiß zwar, dass du nie tanzt, aber würdest du mir zuliebe eine Ausnahme machen. Ich möchte meinem Gatten nicht zuviel junges Fleisch zumuten."

Severus verstand Narcissa sofort. Sie wussten beide, das Lucius dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war und gerne flirtete. Allerdings ging er wirklich nur bis an eine bestimmte Grenze, die er nie überschritt. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte seine Ehefrau ein Problem damit und Severus war in _diesem_ Fall nur zu gerne bereit, ihr zu helfen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Tanzfläche und zielstrebig tanzten sie in die Richtung von Lucius und seiner Tanzpartnerin. Das Severus nicht gerne tanzte, hieß nicht, dass er es nicht konnte. Im Gegenteil. Jeder Slytherin konnte tanzen, allerdings machte es Severus keinen Spaß.

Aber als er Sekunden später Hermione Granger in seinen Armen hielt, spürte, wie perfekt ihr Körper sich an seinen schmiegte, änderte er spontan seine Meinung und befand Tanzen eigentlich als ganz annehmbar. Als die Musik langsamer wurde, zog er sie noch näher an sich heran und hielt sie fester in seinen Armen. Er spürte, wie sie sich etwas mehr in seine Umarmung lehnte.

Ohne es zu bemerken, machte er zarte kreisende Bewegungen mit seinem Daumen auf ihrem nackten Rücken und tief atmete er ihren Duft ein. Sie roch so gut. Eine Mischung aus Citrus und Vanille und noch etwas, etwas dass nur ihr eigener Duft sein konnte.

Noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen, dass sie so ein Kleid trug und konnte es sich nicht verkeifen zu sagen „Wenn Sie meine Frau wären, würde ich Ihnen verbieten so ein Kleid in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen."

Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie diesen Satz Kommentarlos hinnehmen würde, deshalb war er auch nicht erstaunt, als sie ihm zuraunte „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mir etwas verbieten lassen?"

Eigentlich hatte er eher mit der Antwort _„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde jemals Ihre Frau?" _gerechnet, allerdings blieb diese aus.

Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und er spürte ihren Atem an seinem Hals. Er war sich sicher, dass diese kleine Hexe das absichtlich machte, trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihn ihr warmer Atem erregte. Unwillkürlich zog er sie noch näher an sich heran.

„Sie spielen mit dem Feuer, Hermione Granger!" brummte er mit samtiger Stimme.

Dabei stand er schon längst in Flammen. Möglichst unauffällig tanzte er mit ihr in Richtung Terrassentür und hinaus auf die Terrasse. An der Hand führte er sie den Weg entlang und zog sie dann hinter eine Rosenhecke.

Und dort küsste er sie. Erst ganz vorsichtig, er wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Mit der Zunge fuhr er über ihre Unterlippe und sie öffnete ihren Mund und nahm ihn begeistert auf. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver. Sie schmeckte wundervoll und es war unglaublich, ihr so nahe zu sein. Er spürte ihr Herz rasen, oder war es seins?

Er hatte das Gefühl, als wären sie eins. Severus fühlte, das sie sich immer mehr an ihn klammerte und ihren heißen Körper an den seinen presste. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Rücken und vertiefte den Kuss noch ein bisschen. Am liebsten hätte er nie wieder aufgehört sie zu küssen und zu schmecken. Doch irgendwann wurde ihnen die Luft knapp und sie mussten sich trennen, um atmen zu können.

Severus bemerkte ihre Gänsehaut und strich zärtlich mit den Händen über ihre Arme. Seine Stirn lehnte an ihrer und sie atmeten keuchend mit geschlossenen Augen ein und aus.

Er zog sie wieder in seine Arme um sie zu wärmen und sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Und schon waren sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstrickt. Er presste sie an sich, immer enger, dabei vertiefte er den Kuss. Am liebsten hätte er sie verschlungen und es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte sich vollkommen in diesem Kuss verloren.

Doch da war diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er jetzt besser aufhören sollte. Er verstrickte sich da in etwas, was er so nicht wollte. Nicht diese Gefühle, überhaupt keine Gefühle. Alles was er von einer Frau wollte war Sex. Eine Frau zu lieben, war er nicht fähig. Er würde ihr weh tun und das wollte er Hermione nicht antun.

Deshalb riss er sich keuchend los und stieß sie fast von sich.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt wieder reingehen!", er räusperte sich, weil seine Stimme rau und heiser war.

Er sah Hermiones verwirrten Blick, allerdings nickte sie und ging schweigend neben ihm her, zurück in den Ballsaal.

Severus brachte sie zurück an ihren Platz. Zum Glück waren Draco und seine Frau auf der Tanzfläche und auch Blaise war nirgendwo zu sehen. So konnte er sich ohne Probleme mit einer knappen Verbeugung von Hermione verabschieden.

Zwar spürte er, wie die junge Hexe ihm nachsah, aber er zwang sich, nicht zurückzusehen.

Etwas weiter hinten im Ballsaal hatte sich Severus einen ruhigen Platz gesucht, sich dort auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und beobachtete unauffällig Hermione Granger. Hin und wieder nippte er an seinem Whiskey. Noch immer raste sein Herz und in seinem Magen machte sich ein Gefühl des Verlustes breit.

Er versuchte seine Erregung niederzukämpfen. Allerdings erwies sich das als ziemlich schwierig. Am liebsten hätte er sie über seine Schulter geworfen und wäre mit ihr irgendwohin verschwunden, wo er dann über sie hergefallen wäre, um sie heiß und innig zu lieben.

Seine Handflächen brannten, weil er immer noch das Gefühl ihrer Haut verspürte, immer noch fühlte, wie ihr Körper sich an seinen geschmiegt hatte. Fast hätte er aufgestöhnt.

So konnte er seine Erregung nicht loswerden, im Gegenteil, er musste seine Beine übereinanderschlagen, damit niemand etwas bemerkte.

Doch dann erledigte das Problem sich quasi von selbst, als plötzlich eine Stimme erklang, die fragte „Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen, Professor Snape?"

Als er hochsah, stand Pansy Parkinson vor ihm.

„Warum?" Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Die junge Frau lachte leicht. „Charmant wie eh und je, Professor!"

„Ich bin schon lange kein Professor mehr, Miss Parkinson!", schnarrte er.

„Und ich schon lange keine Miss Parkinson." Severus fragte sich, wen das interessierte und reagierte deshalb in keinster Weise.

Allerdings hielt das die Slytherin nicht davon ab, weiter zu erzählen. „Inzwischen heiße ich Pucey, da ich vor einigen Jahren Adrian Pucey geheiratet habe." Pansy hatte sich inzwischen zu Severus gesetzt und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Champagnerglas, das sie mitgebracht hatte.

Severus bemerkte die Blicke, die Hermione ihm zuwarf. Die junge Gryffindor hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und warf abschätzende Blicke auf Pansy. Innerlich musste er grinsen. _„Schau an, sollte die kleine Hexe etwa eifersüchtig sein?"_

Severus ritt der Teufel, er beugte sich zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin und fragte knapp „Möchten Sie tanzen?"

Pansys Gesicht begann zu strahlen und mit einem heftigen Nicken stand sie auf und ließ sich von Severus auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Selig klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm, als sie in Tanzposition gingen. Dann tanzte er mit ihr los, dabei immer Hermione im Blick haltend. Oh, die kleine heiße Hexe wirkte gar nicht begeistert. Obwohl Astoria ihr irgendetwas erzählte, hatte sie den Blick stur und finster auf Pansy gerichtet. In Severus erwachte der Slytherin. Er tanzte mit Pansy in Richtung der Terrassentür, genauso wie er es mit Hermione auch gemacht hatte. Kurz bevor er sich mit ihr hinaus bewegte, warf er einen Blick zurück zu Hermione und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu.

Mit einem letzten Blick zurück sah er noch, wie sie ihnen bestürzt hinterher starrte, dann war er mit Parkinson oder wie auch immer sie jetzt hieß, nach draußen verschwunden.

Zufrieden fasste er ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her den Weg entlang bis zur nächsten Terrassentür. Er wusste, man konnte von dort direkt in den Speisesaal von Malfoy Manor gelangen.

Pansy sträubte sich ein wenig, als er sie hinter sich her zog. „Professor, was machen Sie denn? Ich dachte wir würden tanzen!"

Severus reagierte überhaupt nicht auf die Fragen der jungen Frau. Vielmehr ließ er sie vor der großen Flügeltür los, nickte ihr knapp zu und verschwand im Haus, eine fassungslose Pansy Wieauchimmer zurücklassend.

Bevor er es schaffte, unauffällig zurück in den Ballsaal zu gelangen, wurde er von seinem alten Freund Lucius aufgehalten.

„Severus, alter Knabe. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas exzellenten Rotwein. Ich habe da letztens einige Kisten erworben… Ich sage dir, der ist eine Sünde wert."

Er gab Severus ein Zeichen ihm zufolgen. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in das Kaminzimmer und Lucius rief mit einem Fingerschnipsen einen Hauselfen herbei.

Als dieser kurz darauf den Wein servierte, hatten die beiden Männer in zwei bequemen Ledersesseln Platz genommen und Severus beobachtete, wie Lucius sich eine Zigarre anzündete.

Er selbst hatte das angebotene Rauchwerk abgelehnt. Zwar gönnte er sich hin und wieder auch eine Zigarre, allerdings ausgesprochen selten. Heute war ihm nicht danach zumute.

Natürlich hatte Severus schon vermutet, was jetzt kommen würde, und tatsächlich fragte Lucius betont nebensächlich „Also, was läuft da zwischen dir und er kleinen Gryffindor?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass da was läuft?", schnarrte Snape.

„Nun, die Art, wie du mit ihr getanzt hast und dann mit ihr auf die Terrasse verschwunden bist, fand ich sehr auffällig. Vor allem, als ihr beide dann ziemlich erhitzt und leicht zerzaust wieder hereingekommen seid."

„War das so auffällig?"

„Nun, ich habe euch beobachtet, nachdem du mir die Kleine so schnell auf der Tanzfläche abgenommen hattest."

„Das war Narcissas Idee. Sie meinte, soviel Jugend wäre nichts mehr für dich."

„Ach, aber für dich?" Lucius lachte amüsiert auf.

„Nun ja, schließlich bin ich ja auch kein Großvater!"

„Aber trotzdem ist die Kleine etwas zu jung für dich!"

Jetzt fühlte Severus sich doch etwas in seiner Ehre gekränkt. „Wenn ich wollte, würde Hermione sehr wohl zu mir passen."

„Ach, Hermione heißt sie? Ist ja interessant! Also, erzähl!" Lucius prostete seinem Gegenüber mit seinem Weinglas zu.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Sie und ich, das geht nicht! Fertig!" Severus nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck von dem wirklich exquisiten Rotwein.

„So? Und was geht da nicht?" Der blonde Slytherin grinste, als er weiter sprach. „Außer dem Alter!"

„Das Alter ist das kleinste Hindernis. Es geht aus vielen Gründen nicht!" Severus sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Du weißt, was ich von einer Frau erwarte…."

„Sex!", unterbrach Malfoy ihn.

„Richtig, Sex! Sonst nichts. Keine Gefühle, keine Verantwortung, keine Verpflichtungen."

Severus sah weiterhin nachdenklich in sein Weinglas. „Aber so geht das nicht mit Hermione Granger. Sie ist dieser Typ Frau, in die man alles und mehr investieren muss. Außerdem hat sie ein Kind. Dann ist sie noch meine Nachbarin. Ich kann nicht einfach ein paar Mal mit ihr schlafen und das war es dann."

„Gut", sinnierte Lucius nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kinn. „das leuchtet mir ein. Aber wie sähe es denn mit einer richtigen Beziehung aus. Ist es nicht auch für dich langsam mal Zeit für eine richtige Beziehung. Für Gefühle und all das, was du so vehement ablehnst. Glaube mir. Nichts ist so schön wie eine passende Partnerin an seiner Seite zu haben." Lucius machte eine kleine Pause, als er dann mit gesenkter Stimme sagte „Und eins kann ich dir mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen. Sex mit Gefühlen ist um ein Vielfaches schöner als ohne."

„Das mag ja sein, aber ich will keine Verantwortung und vor allem will ich nicht gebunden sein. Ich liebe meine Freiheit. Du weißt, ich habe sie noch nicht so lange."

Lucius kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu entgegnen, denn in diesem Moment trat Narcissa zu ihnen.

„Hier bist du, mein Lieber." Sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres Mannes. „Severus, darf ich dir meinen Mann entführen. Der Zaubereiminister möchte sich verabschieden."

Severus hatte sich erhoben und nickte seiner Gastgeberin zu. „Natürlich Cissa. Nimm deinen Mann ruhig mit. Ich schaue mich noch ein wenig um."

Gemächlich schlenderte er durch den Raum, an dem immer noch reichlich gedeckten Buffet vorbei, hinüber in den Ballsaal.

Er stellte sich unauffällig in den Schatten einer großen Pflanze und beobachtet Hermione. Der Blick der jungen Frau glitt immer wieder zu der Tür, durch die er vorhin mit der Slytherinhexe verschwunden war. Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt und sie sah verärgert aus.

Severus war sich sicher, am liebsten wäre sie ihnen jetzt gefolgt, was allerdings ihr Stolz niemals zulassen würde.

Allerdings fragte er sich inzwischen auch, was er mit dieser Aktion hatte erreichen wollen? Seit wann verhielt er sich so, ja, so albern. Er verzog schon bei dem Gedanken, sich selbst mit dem Wort albern in Verbindung zu bringen, das Gesicht.

Er wollte doch gar nichts von Hermione Granger.

Wieso freute es ihn, wenn sie scheinbar eifersüchtig war. Warum wollte er sie überhaupt eifersüchtig machen?

Er dachte an den Kuss, den sie vorhin ausgetauscht hatten, an die Umarmungen, an ihren Geschmack und daran, wie sie roch und wie perfekt sie in seine Arme passte.

Fast wurde er doch schwankend, aber nein, er war definitiv nicht gut für sie.

Doch als er sah, dass Hermione sich von Draco auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ, wie sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und den Blonden anlächelte, war ihm, als würde ihm jemand eine Faust in den Magen rammen.

Fast wäre er losgestürmt, um Hermione aus Dracos Armen zu ziehen. Natürlich tat er das nicht.

Stattdessen blieb er eine Weile auf seinem Platz stehen und quälte sich selbst, indem er Hermione dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich von einem Tanzpartner nach dem anderen über die Tanzfläche führen ließ.

Doch irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er verließ unauffällig den Ballsaal und Malfoy Manor und apparierte nach Hause.

_Severus Erinnerungen Ende….._


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**** Hermione**

Hermione nahm gerade einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse, da sah sie Zia, die das Restaurant betrat. Die junge Spanierin sah sich kurz um und kam dann zielstrebig zu Hermione an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Na ja, nicht so besonders. Und du?" Hermione verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Bestens. Ich bin bereit für einen neuen Tag."

„Na, wenigstens eine!", grummelte Hermione.

„Oje, was ist los?" Zia schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Severus!", kam umgehend die Antwort. „Dieser Mann macht mich wahnsinnig. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er mir verbieten will, abends mit dir tanzen zu gehen?

Mein von mir heißgeliebter Mann ist sooo eifersüchtig, weigert sich aber, das zuzugeben. Er pocht nun auf seine Rechte als Ehemann und will plötzlich Verbote aufstellen. Oh, am liebsten würde ich ihn einmal ins nächste Jahrhundert und wieder zurück hexen."

Zia schaute ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Er verbietet dir? Und…? Wirst du auf ihn hören?

Hermione schnaufte. „Sehe ich so aus? Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, wo er sich seine Befehle hin stecken kann!"

Jetzt musste Zia aber doch lachen. „Oh Merlin, da hätte ich aber gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Wenn er so ist, wie du ihn beschreibst, wird er nicht so begeistert sein."

„Darauf kannst du wetten!", seufzte Hermione.

Dann nahm sie den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse und fragte ihre Freundin „Bist du bereit?"

Einige Zeit später standen sie vor der Tür von Senor Barolo. Zia hob die Hand und klopfte an die Tür ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Kommen Sie herein, meine Damen." Die Tür wurde von einem sympathisch aussehenden Mann geöffnet. „Senora Snape. Ich freue mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Da ich ja bereits so viel Gutes über Sie gehört habe, war ich zugegebenermaßen richtig neugierig auf Sie." Er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie mit Begeisterung.

„Oh, da hoffe ich aber, dass ich Ihren Erwartungen gerecht werde." Hermione lächelte ihr Gegenüber freundlich an.

„Nun ja, ich kann meinem Enkel schon mal zustimmen, der mir von Ihrer Schönheit berichtet hat. Von Ihren wunderschönen Augen und Haaren. Ach, Sie hätten ihn mal hören sollen, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass Ihr Mädchenname Granger lautete und Sie früher hier gearbeitet haben. Scheinbar kennt er Sie aus dieser Zeit."

„Ihr Enkel?" Hermione sah Senor Barolo mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich von Severus abgeschaut hatte.

„Si, mein Enkel. Der Sohn meiner Tochter. Miguel de Composto. Gutaussehender Bursche. Allerdings hat er es bis jetzt nicht geschafft sesshaft zu werden. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung auf Urenkelkinder nicht auf."

Hermione konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Zia ging es wohl genauso, denn von ihr war ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen zu hören.

„Können Sie sich an Miguel erinnern?", fragte der ältere Mann, da Hermione ihn nur sprachlos anstarrte.

„Ähm…. ja….. sicher kann ich mich erinnern", stotterte sie und gab Zia ein Zeichen, nichts zu sagen. „Ist allerdings schon sehr lange her. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal wieder was von ihm höre. Er ist damals glaube ich, nach Südamerika gegangen."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Nun, vielleicht werden Sie ihn ja während ihres Aufenthaltes hier in Granada auch sehen, er ist nämlich zurück in Spanien."

Hermione räusperte sich „Das wäre nett. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich die Zeit dafür finde." Um das Thema zu wechseln fragte sie dann schnell. „Zia sagte mir, Sie haben ein ausgesprochen interessantes Buch, das ich mir mal anschauen soll?" Sie warf Zia einen verweifelten Blick zu.

„Ja, kommen Sie mit nach nebenan. Dort bewahre ich das Buch auf."

Die beiden Hexen folgten Senor Barolo in einen angrenzenden Raum. Dort lag auf einem Tisch ein auf den ersten Blick unscheinbares Buch. Es war nicht besonders groß und hatte einen unauffälligen braunen Einband, auf dem sich einige Symbole befanden, die Hermione auf Anhieb nicht deuten konnte. Sie besah es erstmal von allen Seiten, ohne es zu berühren.

„Also gut, was können Sie mir über dieses Buch sagen?", fragte sie leise.

„Nicht mehr als das, was Sie hier sehen", erwiderte der ältere Mann. „Es lässt sich nicht öffnen und keiner konnte bis jetzt die Symbole deuten. Einen Titel hat es scheinbar nicht, aber…"

„Aber es steckt voller schwarzer Magie", unterbrach Hermione ihn. „Und es ist vielleicht gefährlich. Wir müssen hier mit allem rechnen." Nachdenklich kratzte sie sich an der Nase. „Senor Barolo, Sie sollten dieses Buch nicht so offen herumliegen lassen. Sie wissen nicht, was durch Schwarzmagische Bücher alles passieren kann. Ich würde vorschlagen, ich kopiere die Symbole, um zu recherchieren und Sie verschließen das Buch irgendwo, wo es sicher verwahrt ist."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, schwang ihn einmal im Kreis und murmelte eine Zauberformel vor sich hin. Sekundenschnell hatte sie ein Pergament in der Hand, mit der naturgetreuen Ablichtung des Buches.

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich dieses Pergament mitnehme und mir einige Gedanken dazu mache. Ich habe da schon eine Idee, wie ich an entsprechende Informationen komme." Hermione packte das Papier in ihre Tasche, nachdem Senor Barolo nickend seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte. „Ich würde mich dann noch ganz gerne ein wenig umschauen und meine alte Abteilung besuchen."

„Aber gerne, Senora Snape. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns so gegen ein Uhr zum Mittagessen. Selbstverständlich sind Sie und Senorita Estanzia meine Gäste." Er begleitete die beiden Frauen zur Tür. „Senorita Estanzia wird Sie auch jetzt begleiten."

„Fein, wir sehen uns dann später."

Schweigend gingen die beiden Hexen den langen Flur entlang. Zia wollte in Richtung der Bibliothek gehen, doch Hermione gab ihr ein Zeichen, ihr nach draußen zu folgen. „Oh bitte, ich brauche frische Luft!", stöhnte sie.

Zia sagte immer noch kein Wort und gemeinsam traten sie durch eine geheime Tür, die mit einem ausgeklügelten Illusionszauber belegt war, hinaus ins Freie und befanden sich sofort mitten auf dem Gelände der Alhambra.

Hermione steuerte eine Bank an, die in der Nähe stand und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Bei Merlin. Ich habe ganz weiche Knie bekommen. Sag du doch mal was Zia. Du hast seit Senor Barolos freudiger Verkündung kein Wort mehr gesprochen."

„Es hat mir auch die Sprache verschlagen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Miguel der Enkel von Senor Barolo ist. Außerdem wollte ich nichts Falsches sagen. Was jetzt? Ich meine…., der Kerl weiß, dass du in der Stadt bist. Was, wenn er dich sehen will, wenn er Cat sehen will? Und was ist mit Severus? Wirst du ihm davon erzählen?

„Oh, Zia. Ich muss erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Ich will nicht, dass er Cat sieht und ihr womöglich weh tut. Er wollte sie von Anfang an nicht und ich werde sie garantiert jetzt nicht verunsichern, indem ich sie mit ihrem Erzeuger bekannt mache. Und Severus? Merlin steh mir bei, der wird durchdrehen, wenn er davon erfährt. Natürlich muss ich es ihm sagen. So etwas Wichtiges kann ich ihm nicht verheimlichen. Aber sage ich es ihm jetzt schon, oder erst wenn wir zurück sind. Wenn ich es jetzt sage, ist er im Handumdrehen hier. Sage ich es ihm später, wir er mir den Kopf abreißen und mich einem norwegischen Stachelbuckel zum Fraß vorwerfen." Hermione vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Zia strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Vielleicht reist ihr noch heute ab?"

„Niemals!" Hermione richtete sich energisch kerzengerade auf. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor, wir geben nicht klein bei, sondern sind bekannt für unseren Mut. Soweit kommt es noch!"

„Bravo! Aber eigentlich kommst du doch gar nicht drum herum Cat davon zu berichten. Sie ist alt genug um Anrecht auf die Wahrheit zu haben. Sollte sie es später mal rausbekommen, wird sie dir Vorwürfe machen, wenn du ihr verheimlicht hast, dass ihr leiblicher Vater sie sehen wollte", warf Zia zögernd ein

Hermione legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Weißt du, das Problem ist hier nicht nur Cat. Als sie so ungefähr acht Jahre alt war…

_Hermione erinnerte_ sich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Riordan war damals ungefähr ein Jahr alt gewesen. Severus war zu einer internationalen Tagung der Meister der Zaubertränke in Oslo. Er sollte dort einen Vortrag halten.

Hermione hätte ihn gerne begleitet, wollte aber nicht von zuhause fort, da Rio zu der Zeit etwas kränkelte und sie ihren Eltern nicht zwei Kinder zum Übernachten aufhalsen wollte.

Nachdem sie ihm abends einen fiebersenkenden Heiltrank, den Severus speziell für seinen Sohn erstellt hatte, eingeflößt hatte, las sie Catriona, die ausnahmsweise ihm elterlichen Ehebett schlafen durfte, aus einem Buch vor.

„Mummy, warum habe ich keinen Daddy?", fragte das Mädchen plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

Hermione legte das Buch zur Seite und sah ihre Tochter erstaunt an. „Aber Kätzchen, du hast doch Severus."

„Ja, aber er ist nicht mein Daddy!", kam es traurig zurück.

„Nun…. „Hermione war einen Moment sprachlos. „Sag mal Cat, wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Wir haben in der Schule über unsere Eltern erzählt. Ich habe gesagt, dass meine Mummy einen Buchladen hat und Servus eine Apotheke. Da wollte die Lehrerin wissen, wer Servus ist und ich habe erzählt, dass er der Mann von meiner Mummy und der Daddy von meinem Bruder ist. Und da hat die Lehrerin gesagt, dass er dann mein Stiefvater ist. Und die anderen Kinder haben gelacht, und gesagt, dass ich ja gar keinen richtigen Daddy habe und das Servus ein doofer Name ist." Jetzt schluchzte das kleine Mädchen auf.

Hermione zog ihre kleine Tochter tröstend in ihre Arme. Ihr selbst schnürte es die Kehle zu und am liebsten hätte sie ebenfalls geweint.

„Ach, mein Kätzchen", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Aber Severus ist doch so etwas wie ein Daddy für dich. Auch wenn du Servus zu ihm sagst. Das ist halt dein ganz besonderer Name für ihn. Und du weißt doch, dass er dich gaaanz doll lieb hat. Am besten hörst du gar nicht darauf, was andere sagen."

Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ausgerechnet heute war Severus nicht da. Sie musste sofort morgen mit ihm darüber sprechen.

„Warum habe ich denn keinen richtigen Vater?", fragte die kleine Hexe und schluchzte noch einmal auf.

„Aber natürlich hast du einen richtigen Vater. Den hat jeder Mensch. Aber manchmal passiert es eben, dass Väter und Mütter feststellen, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr mögen und dass sie auch nicht zusammenleben wollen. Und manchmal stellt einer von beiden fest, dass er gar kein Baby haben möchte und geht dann einfach weg. So war das auch bei deinem Vater."

„Das finde ich aber ganz doof von meinem Vater. Warum wollte er mich nicht haben? Mag er mich nicht leiden? Hat er mich denn gar nicht lieb?" Cat sah ihre Mutter mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Ach mein Kätzchen. Dein Vater ist schon weggegangen, bevor du geboren wurdest. Als ich mit dir schwanger war…."

„So wie du mit Rio schwanger warst? Aber Servus ist nicht weggegangen. Und Servus hat Rio lieb, weil er sein Daddy ist", unterbrach Cat ihr Mutter schluchzend. „Er sagt immer zu Rio –sag mal Daddy - aber ich sage immer Servus zu ihm. Das will ich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich sage jetzt auch Severus, so wie du."

Hermione zog sie noch enger an sich, es war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass das Kind so litt. „Schätzchen, das dein Vater fortgegangen ist, liegt nicht an dir. Er hat dich ja gar nicht kennengelernt. Es lag daran, dass er keine Familie haben wollte und lieber in einem fremden Land leben wollte. Aber weißt du was ich glaube, Süße? Ich glaube, das musste so sein. Und weißt du warum?"

Die kleine Hexe schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht."

„Ich glaube, das sollte so sein, weil wir sonst Severus nicht kennen gelernt hätten und jetzt nicht mit ihm zusammenwohnen würden. Und Severus liebt dich doch so, als wenn er dein Daddy wäre." Sie sah das Kind beschwörend an. „Das weißt du doch, Cat."

„Ja, das weiß ich." Cat gähnte jetzt herzhaft und rieb sich die Augen. „Aber Servus wird doch nicht auch weggehen, Mummy?", fragte sie plötzlich ängstlich.

„Nein, Süße. Das wird er nicht." Hermione löschte mit einer Handbewegung das Licht. „Und jetzt schlaf, Kätzchen. Du bist ja ganz müde."

Ein paar Minuten war Stille im Raum, dann fragte die Mini-Hexe plötzlich interessiert „Wie kommen eigentlich die Babys in den Bauch der Mummys?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Hermione eigentlich schon während ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Riordan gerechnet, denn ihre Tochter war genauso wissbegierig wie sie selbst. Aber da war sie seltsamerweise nicht gekommen.

Trotzdem vertröstete sie das Mädchen. „Das meine Kleine erkläre ich dir morgen. Jetzt schlafen wir erstmal."

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag. Severus war am frühen Nachmittag wieder zurück. Da es Riordan besser ging, hatte Hermione die Kinder für ein Stündchen zu ihren Eltern gebracht. Sie wollte erst in Ruhe mit Severus über Cat sprechen.

Sie hatte frischen Tee aufgebrüht und gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder zurück bist, Liebling." Severus hatte ihr von der Tagung und seiner Rede, die er vormittags gehalten hatte, berichtet.

„Genau so froh bin ich, wieder zuhause zu sein. Früher habe ich solche Veranstaltungen gerne besucht, aber die Zeiten sind vorbei."

„Ja, ja….", lachte Hermione. „Früher warst du auch ein Junggeselle und konntest die eine oder andere Rothaarige abschleppen."

„Ich?", Severus sah aus wie die Unschuld in Person. „Was verleitet dich denn zu der Annahme, mein Schatz?"

„Tja, mein lieber Mann, was wohl!" Sie beugte sich vor um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Als er sie allerdings in seine Arme ziehen wollte, wehrte sie ab.

„Ich muss dir erst was erzählen, Severus." Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Die Kinder sind nicht ohne Grund bei meinen Eltern. Ich hatte gestern Abend ein unschönes Gespräch mit Cat." Nachdem sie einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, berichtete sie von ihrer Unterhaltung mit ihrer Tochter.

Als sie geendet hatte, sah Severus sie betroffen an. „Das arme Kind. Was macht sie sich denn nur für Gedanken. Und warum sagt sie nichts?"

„Ich glaube, das Ganze ist für sie bislang überhaupt kein Thema gewesen. Aber dieses Gespräch in der Schule und das ihr jetzt bewusst wurde, dass du Rios Daddy bist, machen ihr wohl sehr zu schaffen. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Ich schlage vor, du holst die Kinder gleich nach Hause und ich spreche dann mal mit ihr." Severus hob hilflos die Arme. „Wir können das nicht einfach so ignorieren."

Hermione gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich danke dir, Schatz. Dann mache ich mich mal sofort auf den Weg."

Als Hermione einige Zeit später mit den beiden Kindern aus dem Kamin stieg, wartete Severus bereits ungeduldig.

„Tut mir leid, Severus. Riordan hat noch geschlafen, deshalb hat es etwas gedauert", entschuldigte sie sich.

Catriona sprang freudig strahlend auf ihn zu und hüpfte auf seinen Arm. „Servus, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", rief sie fröhlich aus.

Severus atmete erst mal erleichtert auf. Zum einem, dass sie immer noch seinen ganz speziellen Catriona-Namen benutzte und zum anderen, dass sie so fröhlich wirkte.

Er drückte sie an sich und ließ sich von ihr küssen.

„Hallo meine Kleine. Ich freue mich auch, wieder zuhause bei euch zu sein." Er stellte sie runter auf die Erde und nahm dann Riordan aus Hermiones Arm.

„Und du mein Sohn. Bist du auch artig gewesen und hast die Mädchen nicht geärgert?"

Catriona lachte. „Ach Servus. Mummy ist doch kein Mädchen."

„So?" Severus sah seine Frau an und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Manchmal benimmt sie sich aber genauso wie du. Also ist sie auch ein Mädchen."

Er setzte seinen Sohn auf den Boden und nahm dann Catriona bei der Hand.

„Deine Mummy hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Problem in der Schule hattest. Ich glaube, wir beide sollten darüber einmal sprechen. Komm mal mit."

Er begleitete das Mädchen zum Sofa und zog sie dort an seine Seite. „Erzähl mal, Catriona. Über was habt ihr in der Schule gesprochen?"

Das Mädchen wiederholt all das, was sie ihrer Mutter am Abend zuvor bereits erzählt hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, sagte sie plötzlich erschrocken. „Huch, ich wollte doch eigentlich immer Severus zu dir sagen." Sie sah ihn ganz betrübt an. „Jetzt habe ich das vergessen und wieder Servus gesagt."

„Weißt du, meine Kleine…", Severus legte seine Hand an die Wange der kleinen Hexe. „Weißt du, ich habe mir was überlegt. Jetzt wo ich mit deiner Mummy verheiratet und der Dad von deinem kleinen Bruder bin, könnte ich doch eigentlich auch dein Daddy werden. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich genauso lieb habe wie Riordan, und ich weiß, dass du mich auch lieb hast." Severus musste schlucken, als er in die großen, braunen Augen schaute, die ihn strahlend und vertrauensvoll ansahen. „Was hältst du denn von der Idee, dass du ab jetzt Daddy zu mir sagst, natürlich nur wenn du willst. Du darfst aber auch weiterhin Servus sagen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Oh ja, das würde ich ganz doll gerne machen, Daddy." Für Catriona war das überhaupt keine Frage und sie strahlte ihren neuen Daddy an und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen. Schwungvoll sprang sie auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen um seinen Hals. „Daddy!", wiederholte sie vorsichtshalber das Wort und lachte dann.

Severus strich ihr über den Rücken und sah hinüber zu Hermione, die am Türrahmen lehnte. Sie hatte sich extra zurückgehalten und lächelte ihn jetzt mit tränenfeuchten Augen gerührt an. Er hatte ihr von seinem Vorhaben nichts gesagt, deshalb war sie ziemlich überrumpelt worden von seinen Worten.

Catriona lehnte sich auf dem Sofa wieder zurück und dann kam was kommen musste. „Und wie kommen jetzt die Babys in den Bauch der Mummys, Daddy?"

„Lieber Merlin, steh mir bei!" Laut aufseufzend legte Severus seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „Hermione!", rief er hilfesuchend.

Diese hatte schon lachend ihren Sohn auf den Arm genommen und war außer Sichtweite verschwunden.

„Wag es nicht, Frau!", rief er grollend hinter ihr her. „Wag es nicht und verschwinde."

„Rio braucht eine neue Windel, ich komme gleich wieder", rief sie lachend zurück. „Kätzchen, wir erklären dir das gleich. Warte einen Moment."

Ruckzuck versorgte sie den kleinen Mann mit einer neuen Windel und holte aus ihrem Büro ein Buch.

Dann ging sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Mann, der sich von Catriona, um sie abzulenken, ein Lied vorsingen ließ.

„So..." Sie setzte sich zu den beiden auf das Sofa und sah Severus grinsend an.

„Dann schau mal her, Cat." Sie legte das Buch, welches sie mitgebracht hatte auf ihren Schoß. „Schau dir mal dieses Buch an. Kannst du den Titel lesen?"

„Na klar." Cat sah ihre Mutter einen Augenblick lang missbilligend an. „Wo komme ich eigentlich her?", las sie langsam vor.

„Genau. Nun schlag mal auf." Über den Kopf ihrer Tochter sah sie zu ihrem Mann, der sehr erleichtert aussah. „Schau mal hier Kätzchen…" Anhand dieses Aufklärungsbuches für Kinder, erklärte Hermione alles über die Entstehung eines neuen Lebewesens. Cat hörte interessiert zu, stellte allerdings keine Fragen. Hermione vermutete, dass diese später irgendwann kommen würden, wenn Cat sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen.

Als sie mit dem Buch durch waren, kletterte die kleine Hexe vom Sofa und trabte mit dem Buch unter dem Arm davon.

Hermione drehte sich zu Severus um, der die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt hatte. Sie musste grinsen, als sie sah, dass ihr Mann tatsächlich rote Ohren bekommen hatte.

„Oh Merlin. Ich dachte schon….", stöhnte er.

Hermione lachte. „Ich weiß genau was du dachtest, mein lieber Mann. Du dachtest, ich würde dich allein lassen, mit diesem Thema."

„Ja, ich gebe zu, einen Moment habe ich das tatsächlich geglaubt." Severus sah sie entschuldigend an. „Wo hattest du denn nur dieses Buch plötzlich her?"

„Ich hatte schon während meiner Schwangerschaft mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Du kennst mich, Severus. Ohne Buch geht bei mir gar nichts. Dieses Buch habe ich zufällig in einer Muggelbuchhandlung gesehen und es mitgenommen. Ich wollte Cat, wenn es dann mal soweit ist, nichts irgendeinen Quatsch erzählen und auch nicht wissenschaftlich werden.

Da finde ich dieses Buch sehr gut. Hat ja wohl geklappt." Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Aber bereite dich auf jede Menge Fragen vor. Ich denke, da kommt noch was."

_Hermione beendete ihre Erzählung….._

„Verstehst du jetzt was ich meine?", fragte sie Zia. „Auch für Severus ist das Auftauchen von Cats leiblichem Vater garantiert ein großes Problem. Er liebt sie abgöttisch und wie ich ihn und seine Unsicherheit, was Gefühle angeht, kenne, wird er Angst haben, dass sie ihm entgleitet. Aber du hast Recht. Sie muss es erfahren. Und Severus auch. Lass mich nur noch einen Moment verschnaufen, dann gehen wir wieder rein!"

…..

Das Miguel wenig später, als die beiden Frauen mit Senor Barolo bei einem Mittagessen zusammen saßen, auftauchen würde, war ja eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen.

„Ah, Miguel, mein Junge. Das ist ja schön, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast um Senora Snape zu begrüßen." Der ältere Mann stand auf und umarmte seinen Enkel.

„Aber abuelo, es ist mir doch eine Ehre die Senora in Spanien Willkommen zu heißen." Liebevoll küsste er seinen Großvater links und rechts auf die Wangen.

Dann drehte er sich zu Hermione um und zeigte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Hola Hermione. Wie geht es dir?" Er wollte sie ebenfalls in seine Arme ziehen, doch sie blockte es ab, indem sie ihm blitzschnell die Hand entgegen streckte.

„Hallo Miguel, mir geht es blendend. Und dir? Du siehst unverändert aus."

Das stimmte sogar. Natürlich war er in den ganzen Jahren älter geworden, aber er sah immer noch so unverschämt gut aus. Groß, schlank und braungebrannt stand er vor ihr und lächelte sie strahlend an.

„Du schmeichelst mir, Hermione. Die Jahre sind nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen. Aber du, du siehst noch wie früher aus." Er lachte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Locken. „Nein, ich muss mich korrigieren, du bist noch viel schöner geworden."

„Immer noch der alte Charmeur?", spottete Hermione. „Ich sagte doch, unverändert." Sie nahm wieder Platz.

„Setz dich doch zu uns, Miguel." Senora Barolo deutete auf einen der Stühle. Der ältere Herr wirkte ein wenig irritiert.

„Gerne!" Nachdem der jüngere Mann Estanzia ebenfalls begrüßt hatte, nahm er neben seinem Großvater Platz.

Der ältere Mann rief einen Hauselfen herbei und wandte sich an seinen Enkel. „Möchtest du mit uns essen?"

Der Angesprochenen lehnte dankend ab. „Für mich nichts. Allerdings trinke ich gerne ein Glas Wein mit."

Nachdem er sein Glas mit Rotwein in der Hand hielt, sah er Hermione fragend an.

„Wie ich gehört habe, bist du mit deinem ehemaligen Professor verheiratet und ihr habt ein paar Kinder?"

„Nun, das ist richtig. Allerdings war Severus zu der Zeit, als wir uns wieder trafen, schon lange nicht mehr als Lehrer in Hogwarts tätig. Er hatte sich damals bereits als Apotheker niedergelassen und war in der Forschung tätig. Das macht er übrigens heute noch." Auf die Frage nach den Kindern ging sie gar nicht ein.

„Und wie ich ebenfalls gehört habe, hast du inzwischen eine Buchhandlung."

„Das stimmt. Es war immer mein größter Traum, einen eigenen Buchladen zu besitzen. Glücklicherweise konnte ich mir diesen Traum erfüllen." Hermione nahm einen Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas. „Und was ist aus dir geworden, nachdem du so plötzlich verschwunden warst?" Ihr Tonfall war leicht aggressiv.

Der junge Zauberer ließ sich davon nicht beirren und lachte leicht auf. „Nun, ich hatte damals einen Einsatz in Südamerika, der meine Zeit ziemlich lange in Anspruch nahm und unter höchster Geheimhaltung stand. Deshalb konnte ich dich auch nicht darüber informieren."

Während Hermione ihn nur skeptisch ansah, hörte man von Zia ein spöttisches Schnauben. Senor Barolo schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen.

„Nun, das wird dann wohl so gewesen sein." Hermione nahm genussvoll einen Löffel der herrlichen Schokoladencreme, die es zum Dessert gab, in den Mund und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Mhm, ich liebe Schokolade!", seufzte sie und fragte dann in einem völlig desinteressierten Tonfall „Und….? Beschäftigt dich dieser Fall immer noch?"

Von Zia kam ein unterdrücktes Kichern, während Miguel die Augen leicht zusammen kniff und Hermione abschätzend ansah. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Allerdings bin ich immer noch als Auror tätig und seit kurzen wieder hier in Spanien im Einsatz."

„Na, das freut mich für dich. Und natürlich besonders für deinen Großvater." Hermione sah den älteren Zauberer an und lächelte. Gerade war ihr klar geworden, dass dieser Mann der Urgroßvater ihrer Tochter war. Jetzt wurde es kompliziert.

Sie hätte kein Problem damit, Catriona gegenüber zu verschweigen, dass sie Miguel getroffen hatte. Allerdings sah es da mit Senor Barolo schon anders aus. Sollte er je dahinter kommen, dass er eine Urenkeltochter hatte, würde er bestimmt darauf bestehen, sie kennen zu lernen.

Hilflos sah sie Zia an. Diese begriff zum Glück sofort und übernahm die Unterhaltung.

Senor Barolo, schien dafür ebenfalls dankbar zu sein und so unterhielt man sich noch eine Weile über völlig belanglose Themen.

Einige Zeit später bedankte Hermione sich für das Mittagessen und verabschiedete sich von Senor Barolo. „Sobald ich etwas über das Buch in Erfahrung gebracht habe, melde ich mich wieder bei Ihnen. Das kann allerdings etwas dauern, da ich erst Kontakt zu einigen anderen Personen aufnehmen muss. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie das Buch bis dahin gut verschlossen aufbewahren."

„Wunderbar, ich erwarte dann von Ihnen zu hören." Der ältere Zauberer küsste ganz charmant zum Abschied ihre Hand. „Mein Enkel wird Sie noch hinausbegleiten."

Hermione stockte für einen Moment. „_Bei Merlin, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."_, dachte sie und schüttelte Miguels Hand ab, die ihren Ellbogen ergriffen hatte.

Zögernd verabschiedete sie sich mit einer Umarmung von Zia, die von Senor Barolo gebeten worden war, noch einen Moment zu bleiben.

Kurz bevor Hermione und Miguel den Ausgang erreicht hatten, blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch als der dann anfing zu sprechen, glaubte sie nicht richtig zu hören.

„Hermione, ich weiß, du möchtest das jetzt nicht hören." Er holte tief Luft. „Was ist damals aus dem Kind geworden, das du erwartet hast?"

Hermione stieß ein spöttisches Schnauben aus. „Du hast recht, das möchte ich wirklich nicht hören. Nicht mehr heute." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was soll diese Frage?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich damals feige war und lieber die Flucht ergriffen habe, als mich meiner Verantwortung zu stellen." Er hob abwehrend die Hand. „Unterbrich mich bitte nicht….."

Hermione verschränkte schnaubend die Hände vor der Brust.

„Ich nehme gerade all meinen Mut zusammen, also lass mich bitte aussprechen." Er sah sie flehend an. „Aber, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe mich immer gefragt, was aus meinem Kind geworden ist. Ich weiß ja, dass du es bekommen hast. Immerhin warst du ja die erste Zeit noch in Spanien. Aber ich habe dich aus den Augen verloren als du nach Amerika gegangen bist. Erst als du nach England zurückgekehrt warst und diese Rita Kimmkorn ständig über dein Privatleben berichtete, erfuhr ich wieder von dir und Catriona."

„Ach, du weißt wenigstens wie sie heißt!"

„Natürlich weiß ich wie meine Tochter heißt."

„Nenn sie nicht so. Du hast es dir nicht verdient, sie deine Tochter zu nennen. Du hast nie etwas für sie getan", stieß Hermione hervor.

„Das stimmt. Ich habe mich später nicht mehr getraut, Kontakt zu euch aufzunehmen. Du hattest immer Harry Potter an deiner Seite, wie hätte ich mich an dem Weltenretter vorbeitrauen sollen? Und erst recht traute ich mich nicht, seit du mit Severus Snape verheiratet bist." Er fasste nach Hermiones Hand. „Bitte Hermione, ich möchte sie so gerne kennen lernen."

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bist du irre? Du kannst ihr das nicht antun."

„Weiß sie denn nicht, das Snape nicht ihr Vater ist?"

„Natürlich weiß sie, dass Severus nicht ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Sie war ja schon sechs Jahre alt, als wir nach England zogen. Aber sie liebt ihn abgöttisch und für sie ist er ihr richtiger Vater. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihren Erzeuger überhaupt kennenlernen möchte."

Miguel verzog das Gesicht bei dieser Titulierung. „Dann frag sie. Ich will sie kennenlernen. Notfalls werde ich das Recht dazu einfordern."

Hermione dachte einen Moment nach. Sie wusste nicht, ob er vor Gericht erfolgreich sein würde, allerdings würde das Ganze viel Aufsehen erregen. Die Presse, speziell Rita Kimmkorn, war nie weit entfernt, wenn es etwas Neues zu Berichten gab von dem Ex-Kriegshelden Severus Snape oder einem Mitglied des goldenen Trios.

Das wollte sie ihrer Tochter wirklich nicht antun.

„Nun gut, ich werde mit ihr sprechen. Allerdings kann ich dir nichts versprechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich sehen will. Ich bitte dich aber darum, sollte sie nicht zustimmen, lass sie bitte in Ruhe und mache daraus kein Pressethema."

„Natürlich nicht. So ein Mistkerl bin ich nun auch nicht. Ich möchte sie kennenlernen und ihr nicht wehtun. Wenn sie wirklich nicht will, werde ich nicht darauf bestehen." Er öffnete ihr die Tür. „Ich danke dir und melde mich später am Tag."

Hermione nickte nur und trat hinaus in die Sonne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**** Hermione**

Nachdem sie eine Weile herumgelaufen war, um ihre Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen, ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder, die unter einem schattenspendenden Baum stand. Es war gerade früher Nachmittag und kaum Menschen unterwegs in der Alhambra. Hermione lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Tief einatmend genoss sie die Ruhe um sich herum.

Wie sollte sie es Severus nur beibringen, dass Miguel aufgetaucht war. Sie wusste, dass er wegen Cat keine Zweifel haben würde. Das Mädchen liebte ihn sehr und er erwiderte dieses Gefühl bedingungslos. Nein, das war nicht das Problem.

Viel mehr hatte sie ihretwegen Befürchtungen. Er würde wieder Zweifel haben, ob er der richtige Mann für sie wäre. Ob er nicht zu alt sei, zu launisch oder zu hässlich.

Sie würde wieder Schwerstarbeit leisten müssen, um ihm diese Flausen auszutreiben.

Dieser verflixte Slytherin war aber auch, was Gefühle anging, ein schwerer Fall.

Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an eine lang zurückliegende Situation, bei der Severus sich wohl zu ersten Mal um jemanden gekümmert hatte. Nämlich um sie…..

_Hermione __Erinnerungen Anfang….._

Es war gleich an dem Montag nach dem Ball. Hermione glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als gegen Mittag die Ladentür aufging und Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich eintrat.

Lächelnd trat er auf sie zu und hielt ihr zur Begrüßung die Hand hin. „Miss Granger. Es ist mir eine große Freude Sie zu sehen." Er zog ihre Hand für einen Moment an die Lippen.

„Mister Malfoy. Ich freue mich ebenfalls Sie zu sehen. Das gibt mir die Gelegenheit mich persönlich für den wundervollen Abend auf Malfoy Manor zu bedanken."

„Wie schön. Der Abend hat Ihnen also gefallen?"

„Oh ja. Sehr sogar. Sie haben ein wundervolles Haus. Und der Ball war großartig. Ich habe mich vorzüglich amüsiert." Hermione meinte ihre Worte ehrlich.

„Das ist fantastisch. Und ich Narr hatte eine Zeitlang das Gefühl, Sie hätten Probleme mit meinem guten Freund Severus?" Der blonde Zauberer lächelte sie fragend an.

„Ich? Probleme mit Mister Snape?" fragte Hermione erstaunt und lächelte ebenfalls fragend.

„Nun, ich bekam mit, dass Sie und Severus hinaus in den Park gingen und als Sie wieder rein kamen, sahen Sie aufgeregt aus."

„Ich?", wiederholte sie ihre Antwort von vorhin und spürte mal wieder, dass ihre Wangen sich rot verfärbten. „Nun ja, wie hatten ein kleines Wortgefecht. Nichts Wichtiges."

„Ah, ja!" Sie meinte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen erkennen zu können. „Dann war das doch wohl nicht der Grund, warum Severus ziemlich schnell nach dem Tanz mit Mrs. Pursey nach Hause verschwand. Allein!"

„Mrs. Pursey?"

„Pansy Pursey, ehemals Parkinson. Severus hatte mit ihr getanzt, war genau wie mit Ihnen auf die Terrasse verschwunden, allerdings nach zwei Minuten alleine durch eine andere Tür wieder reingekommen. Kurz darauf hat er das Manor allein verlassen."

Hermione sah ihr Gegenüber leicht irritiert an. „Mister Malfoy! Darf ich fragen warum Sie mir das alles erzählen?"

„Nun, Miss Granger. Eigentlich ohne Grund. Mir schien, wir führten hier einfach eine Unterhaltung über den Abend des Balls." Er sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

„Und wie bereits gesagt, ich freue mich, dass Ihnen der Abend gefallen hat und meine Frau und ich würden es gerne sehen, wenn Sie unseren nächsten Ball ebenfalls besuchen würden. Sie waren eine Bereicherung für die männlichen Tanzgäste und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der eine oder andere Tanzpartner Sie mit großer Begeisterung wiederholt auffordern würde." Er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. „Außerdem sind Sie mir noch einen Tanz schuldig. Man hatte uns ja leider unterbrochen."

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mister Malfoy."

Der blonde Slytherin verbeugte sich noch einmal und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr. „Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Granger. Einen angenehmen Tag noch."

„Ich habe mich ebenfalls gefreut und richten Sie doch bitte ihrer Frau meine besten Wünsche und selbstverständlich auch noch meinen Dank für den gelungenen Abend auf Malfoy Manor aus."

Einen Moment später starrte Hermione auf die geschlossene Ladentür und fragte sich, warum Lucius Malfoy ihren Laden aufgesucht hatte. Etwas gekauft oder sich für ein Buch interessiert, hatte er nicht.

„_Merkwürdig"_, dachte sie. Und genau so merkwürdig fand sie seine Erzählung über Severus Snape. Warum bloß hatte er ihr davon erzählt? Nicht, dass es sie nicht interessierte!

Nein, sie war ihm sogar für diese Information dankbar, denn sie hatte sich das ganze Wochenende darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob Severus mit dieser Person, die sie natürlich als Pansy Parkison erkannt hatte, aus dem gleichen Grund im Park verschwunden war, wie mit ihr.

Ihr schien es, als wäre Lucius Malfoy einzig in ihren Buchladen gekommen, um ihr davon zu erzählen. Komisch…..

Hermione wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als ein Kunde sie um Hilfe bat.

…

Es vergingen einige Tage, in denen absolut gar nichts passierte. Hermione war täglich im Laden beschäftigt. Abend kümmerte sie sich um ihre Tochter. Fast jeden Tag ging Cat am Spätnachmittag zu Severus Snape in die Apotheke. Und fast immer nahm er sich Zeit für das Mädchen.

Gegen Ende der Woche ging es Hermione nicht besonders gut. Es war mal wieder jene Zeit im Monat, die ihr häufig zusetzte. So spürte sie schon am morgen leichte Krämpfe im Unterleib, die im Laufe des Tages stärker wurden. Am späten Nachmittag wollte sie nur noch ins Bett. Sie würde sich ein krampflösendes Bad gönnen, ihre schmerzstillenden Heiltränke einnehmen und dann so schnell als möglich ins Bett gehen.

Leider waren ihre Eltern über das Wochenende zu einer Zahnärztetagung gefahren.

So musste sie am Nachmittag Cat noch aus der Schule abholen. Sie bat Mitch den Laden bis zum Geschäftsschluss allein zu führen, was natürlich kein Problem war. So saß sie dann mit ihrer Tochter relativ früh am Abendbrottisch und hörte sich ihre Erzählungen über einen ereignisreichen Schultag an.

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen eingestellt und Hermiones Blick fing schon an sich zu trüben. Sie kannte die Anzeichen. Alles deutete zusätzlich noch auf einen Migräneanfall hin.

Sie fühlte sich so elendig, dass sie am liebsten geweint hätte. Nachdem sie mühselig den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, ließ sie sie langsam auf einen Stuhl sinken und kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen.

„Mummy?" Catriona stand vor ihr und sah sie fragend an. „Mummy. Warum machst du die Augen zu? Ich wollte dir doch zeigen, was ich heute in der Schule geschrieben habe."

„Hör mal zu, mein Kätzchen." Hermione legte die Arme um ihre Tochter. „Mir geht es heute nicht so gut. Mummy hat ganz dolle Bauchschmerzen und ganz, ganz schlimmes Kopfweh. Und wenn ich die Augen zumache, ist es nicht ganz so schlimm."

„Warum nimmst du dann keine Medizin, Mummy?"

„Das werde ich jetzt auch tun. Allerdings werde ich von der Medizin immer sehr müde. Deshalb wäre es ganz lieb von dir, wenn du mit in mein Schlafzimmer kommst. Du darfst heute bei mir schlafen. Und weil es noch nicht sooo spät ist, darfst du erst noch etwas lesen oder malen. Oder, wenn du magst, kannst du dir eine der Geschichten auf dem CD-Player anhören, den Harry dir mitgebracht. Aber du musst bitte dabei ganz leise sein." Hermione erhob sich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Au ja", flüsterte die kleine Hexe. „Ich bin auch ganz leise." Sie schlang die Arme um die Taille ihrer Mutter.

„Toll, meine Süße. Dann lasse ich mir jetzt ein Bad ein und während ich bade, ziehst du schon mal deinen Schlafanzug an und kommst dann zu mir ins Badezimmer. Oder du malst mir inzwischen ein Bild", schlug Hermione ihrer Tochter vor.

Während Catriona sich für letzteres entschied, ging die ältere Hexe ins Badezimmer um Wasser in die Wanne laufen zu lassen und ihre Medizin parat zu stellen.

Und natürlich, wie das Schicksal es so wollte, waren ihre Heiltränke aufgebraucht. Hermione fluchte leise vor sich hin. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als sich schnell wieder anzuziehen und hinüber in die Apotheke zu huschen. Rasch schlüpfte sie in eine bequeme Sporthose und zog eine alte Strickjacke über ihr T-Shirt.

Catriona sagte sie nicht Bescheid. Das Mädchen würde sonst mitwollen und dann könnte sich der Apothekenbesuch zu sehr in die Länge ziehen.

Leise schlich sie aus der Wohnung und hoffte nur, dass sie in der Apotheke noch jemanden antraf. Am liebsten wäre ihr eine der Angestellten. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein. Die Apotheke war schon geschlossen. Sie spähte durch die Glasscheibe in der Tür und konnte Severus entdecken, der über irgendetwas gebeugt saß und schrieb.

Aufseufzend klopfte sie an die Scheibe. Severus sah hoch, entdeckte sie und kam mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an die Tür.

„Miss Granger? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ähm…", Hermione war es sichtlich peinlich weiterzusprechen. „ Also ich brauche einen schmerzstillenden, krampflösenden Trank."

„Kommen Sie rein." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Als er hinter seiner Theke stand, musterte er sie von oben bis unten. „Sie sehen erbärmlich aus. Was ist los mit Ihnen? Sind Sie krank?"

„Nein. Nicht krank. Ich brauche einfach was gegen krampfartige Schmerzen." Hermione räusperte sich und steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Strickjacke.

„Aha, also Menstruationsbeschwerden." Severus sah sie fragend an. „Unterleibskrämpfe?"

Hermione nickte und spürte, wie sich unter seinem Blick ihre Wangen verfärbten.

Na toll, das war genau die Art von Gespräch, das sie mit Severus Snape führen wollte.

„Außerdem habe ich entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen. Ich leide unter Migräneschüben. Es ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich keine Tränke mehr im Haus habe. Aber die letzte Zeit, seit der Eröffnung des Buchladens war so hektisch. Ich habe zum Glück ewig nichts gebraucht. Da ist es mir wohl durchgegangen."

„Nun gut, so was kommt vor. Ich gebe Ihnen etwas mit." Er drehte sich zum Schrank, kramte ein wenig herum und fluchte dann. „Es tut mir leid. Wie es aussieht, haben wir nur den Trank gegen die Menstruationsbeschwerden da. Der Migränetrank fehlt. Meine Angestellten haben nicht für Nachschub gesorgt."

„Oh, was mache ich denn jetzt? Gibt es noch eine andere Apotheke in der Winkelgasse?" Hermione hielt ihre Hand auf den Bauch gepresst, weil sie gerade einen starken Krampf bekam und schloss voller Pein die Augen.

„Nein, diese hier ist die Einzige." Sie bemerkte, dass er sich sehr zurück hielt, um seinen Unwillen nicht zu zeigen. In der Haut seiner Mitarbeiter wollte sie auch nicht stecken.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie gehen wieder nach Hause, legen sich hin und ich braue Ihnen einen Trank. Leider dauert das etwa eine Stunde. Ich bringe Ihnen den Trank dann rüber."

„Das wäre unglaublich nett von Ihnen, Mister Snape. Ich kann den Trank aber auch später abholen. Oder ich schicke Catriona", entgegnete sie.

„Miss Granger", schnarrte er. „Sie sehen aus, als wollten Sie gleich umfallen. Gehen Sie nach Hause und versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass das Kind um diese Uhrzeit alleine hierher kommt. Ich bringe Ihnen in etwa einer Stunde das Heilmittel."

„Nun gut. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Dann nehme ich inzwischen ein krampflösendes Kräuterbad."

„Tun Sie das!" Snape schob sie in Richtung Ausgang. Diese Information hätte sie ihm besser nicht geben sollen. So konnte er sich die nächste Stunde nur mit Mühe und Not auf das Brauen konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer ab, zu einer badenden Hermione, die sich wie eine Wassernixe in der Badewanne räkelte.

Hermione schaffte es, ohne das Catriona irgendetwas von ihrer Abwesenheit mitbekommen hätte, wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückzuschleichen. Das Mädchen saß in ihrem Zimmer, vertieft darin ihrer Mutter ein Bild zu zeichnen.

Diese ließ sich jetzt aufseufzend in das Badewasser gleiten, das sie mit einer Zauberstabbewegung wieder erwärmt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen die beiden „Grangerfrauen" in Hermiones Bett. Cat hatte sich an ihre Mutter gekuschelt, während diese mit einem kalten Umschlag auf der Stirn und einer Wärmflasche auf dem Bauch, mit geschlossenen Augen da lag.

„Kätzchen", sagte sie leise zu dem Mädchen. „gleich kommt Mister Snape zu uns herüber und bringt mir eine Medizin. Wenn er klingelt und ich nicht kann, machst du bitte die Tür auf und nimmst den Heiltrank entgegen."

„Oh, hurra….", freute sich die kleine schwarzhaarige Hexe. „Servus kommt uns besuchen."

„Pst… Cat, nicht so laut!" Hermione zog gequält den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Mister Snape kommt uns nicht besuchen. Er gibt nur was ab. Und jetzt sei so lieb Schatz, höre solange deine CD, aber bitte mit Kopfhörern."

Die Kleine streichelte ihrer Mum die Wange. „Entschuldigung Mummy, dass ich so laut war", flüsterte sie.

„Schon gut, Kätzchen."

Hermione genoss die anschließende Ruhe und döste vor sich hin. Und tatsächlich, nach etwa einer halben Stunde klingelte es an der Wohnungstür.

Da sie sich wirklich nicht in der Lage fühlte aufzustehen, schickte sie das Kind zur Tür.

„Mach aber nur auf, wenn es Mister Snape ist, Cat. Bei niemand anderem, hörst du? Frag erst wer da ist."

„Jaaa…. Mummy, ich bin doch kein Baby mehr." Catriona stapfte in ihrem Schlafanzug zur Tür und Hermione konnte hören, wie sie mit jemanden sprach. Allerdings verstand sie kein Wort, vertraute aber darauf, dass ihre Tochter das Richtige tat.

Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass kurz darauf eine Männerstimme neben ihrem Bett ertönte. „Miss Granger?"

Hermione zuckte zusammen und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf.

„Mister Snape?" Mehr als ein Flüstern brachte sie nicht zustande. „Wie…?"

„Ich habe Servus hereingelassen", rief Cat begeistert aus und sprang fröhlich hüpfend zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Oh Cat, bitte nicht…." Jetzt setzte auch noch ein Übelkeitsgefühl ein.

„Catriona, lass deine Mutter in Ruhe und komm vom Bett runter." Severus übernahm kurzerhand das Kommando. „Wie wäre es, wenn du deiner Mutter ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen würdest? Kannst du das?"

„Natürlich!" Die Kleine sprach genau so leise wie Severus, aber sie klang leicht empört. „Ich bin doch schon sechs." Damit trabte sie hinaus.

„Miss Granger. Ich habe hier ein paar Heiltränke für Sie. Trinken Sie die Phiolen leer und es wird Ihnen nach einer kleinen Weile besser gehen." Nachdem er ihre erfolglosen Versuche sich hochzustemmen einige Sekunden beobachtet hatte, ging er neben ihrem Bett in die Hocke. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen auf."

Hermione war die ganze Situation unangenehm, andererseits war sie alleine gar nicht in der Lage, sich aufzusetzen. Allerdings spürte sie jetzt, dass die Übelkeit zunahm.

Severus hatte sich inzwischen auf ihre Bettkante gesetzt und ihre Schultern umfasst, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Dann hielt er ihr eine Phiole an die Lippen, dann noch eine und schließlich noch eine dritte.

Mit Widerwillen trank die junge Hexe alles aus, was er ihr hinhielt. Erschöpft hatte sie sich an seine Schulter sinken lassen. Er hatte sie immer noch umfasst und legte jetzt eine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Fieber haben Sie scheinbar nicht."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, was sich als Fehler erwies. Sie presste eine Hand auf ihren Magen.

„Ist Ihnen übel?"

„Ja", presste sie hervor. „ich muss ins Bad."

Severus stand vorsichtig auf und fasste ihren Arm, um ihr aus dem Bett zu helfen. Als er allerdings sah, wie schwer ihr das fiel, hob er sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und trug sie in der angrenzende Badezimmer. Hermione sank vor der Toilette auf die Badematte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie sich übergab.

Severus hockte sich hinter sie und hielt ihr die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Hexe hob die Hand, um ihn wegzuschieben, doch er blieb stoisch neben ihr hocken.

„Seien Sie vernünftig", sagte er leise, aber energisch zu ihr. „Sie kommen alleine nicht zurecht. Stellen Sie sich nicht an."

Im Hintergrund hörte sie Catriona weinen, aber sie fühlte sich außerstande zu reagieren.

„Catriona", Severus sprach das kleine Mädchen an, während er weiterhin mit einer Hand Hermiones Haare festhielt und mit der anderen ihre Schultern umfasste. „du weißt doch bestimmt, wo Waschlappen sind. Hole doch bitte einen und mache ihn dann am Waschbecken nass."

Die Kleine tat wie ihr geheißen und reichte den feuchten Lappen an Severus weiter. „Bravo." Severus wusch mit dem feuchten Tuch einmal über Hermiones Gesicht und sagte währenddessen zu dem Kind. „Und jetzt gib mir das Glas mit dem Wasser."

„Ist meine Mummy sehr krank? Muss sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus?", schluchzte die kleine Hexe.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", versuchte Severus sie zu beruhigen.

„Es geht schon wieder, Kätzchen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Presste die Gryffindor heiser hervor. Sie nahm das Handtuch entgegen, das Severus ihr hinhielt.

Mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es aufzustehen. „Würdet ihr beiden einmal kurz hinausgehen? Ich komme gleich nach."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja, bevor ich wieder ins Bett gehe, möchte ich….., sie wissen schon." Hermione machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Toilette.

„Selbstverständlich!" Severus räusperte sich und verschwand, das kleine Mädchen vor sich herschieben, aus dem Badezimmer.

Einige Augenblicke später und dieses Mal auf ihren eigenen Beinen, schwankte sie in ihr Bett zurück. Die Übelkeit hatte sich zum Glück gelegt, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Tränke, die Severus mitgebracht hatte, wirkten.

Und so hockte sie auf der Bettkante und sah aus roten, glasigen Augen zu ihm hoch und murmelte mit kratziger Stimme „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie an dem Elend teilnehmen mussten. Das ist mir wirklich sehr unangenehm." Sie schluckte. „Und vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie mir die Tränke gebracht haben. Ich werde am Montag in die Apotheke kommen und meine Schulden bezahlen."

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen hoch aufgerichtet vor ihr und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie hinab. „Soll das jetzt ein Rauswurf sein?", schnarrte er in bester Professor Snape Manier. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich jetzt gehe und Sie in diesem Elend allein lasse. Denken Sie an ihr Kind."

Catriona stand mit hängendem Kopf schniefend neben ihm.

Hermione hob kraftlos die Arme. „Ach Kätzchen. Mummy geht es schon viel besser. Hör auf zu weinen." Das kleine Mädchen warf sich in ihre Arme.

Die ältere der beiden Hexen wäre fast hinten rüber gefallen. „Na, wenn das nicht die Übertreibung des Tages ist", knurrte der dunkelhaarige Mann. „Können Ihre Eltern nicht her kommen?"

„Nein, die sind zu einer Zahnärztetagung gefahren und kommen erst Sonntag wieder."

„Nun, legen Sie sich erstmal wieder hin. Ich nehme an, die Übelkeit hat nachgelassen?" Hermione nickte, während sie schlapp in ihr Bett kroch.

Das ganze war ihr unheimlich peinlich. Sie mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sie im Moment aussah. Was mochte er jetzt nur von ihr halten.

Sie hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, da war sie eingeschlafen.

_Hermione __Erinnerung Ende…. _

Hermione musste noch heute grinsen, als sie an dieses Ereignis dachte. Der arme Severus hatte an diesem Tag eine ganze Menge mitmachen müssen. Wenn man bedachte, wie distanziert er sonst mit seinen Mitmenschen umgegangen war. Er war damals ganz schön über seinen Schatten gesprungen.

Die Gryffindorhexe gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf. Nachdenklich lief sie langsam in Richtung Parkausgang und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg ins Hotel. Zwar gab es hier einen Apparierpunkt, aber sie wollte noch in Ruhe nachdenken können und sich seelisch auf die nächsten Stunden vorbereiten.

Wie sollte sie Cat beibringen, dass ihr Erzeuger sie sehen wollte. Und wie sollte sie das Severus beibringen. Oje, sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er von Miguel erfuhr.

Aber sie konnte es ihm auch nicht verheimlichen. Das würde er ihr niemals verzeihen. Und außerdem brauchte sie ihn jetzt an ihrer Seite. Sie fühlte sich stark, wenn er groß und dunkel an ihrer Seite stand, und ihr dadurch ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 Severus**

Severus stand an diesem Morgen mit Widerwillen auf. Heute konnten die Kinder nicht zu ihren Großeltern, da diese den Besuch von alten Freunden erwarteten und sich deshalb einen enkelkinderfreien Tag erbeten hatten.

Das war natürlich zu akzeptieren. Der Slytherin war ja froh, dass seine Schwiegereltern überhaupt so oft einsprangen und für ihre Enkelkinder da waren.

Da zurzeit Ferien waren, hielt die Familie Snape sich wie immer in der schulfreien Zeit in ihrem Haus in Cornwall auf. Severus und Hermione hatten sich dieses Haus vor einigen Jahren zugelegt. Es lag am Meer und war ideal für die Kinder.

Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung war Severus zu Hermione in die Wohnung gezogen. Als sie dann allerdings schwanger wurde, zogen sie in das Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite, weil dort die Räumlichkeiten einfach größer waren.

Hermiones Wohnung hatten sie an Mitch und Cera, die inzwischen auch zwei Kinder hatten, vermietet.

Ansonsten lebten sie hier in den Ferien und die meisten Sonn- und Feiertage über. Wenn ein Elternteil in sein Geschäft musste, war es ein Einfaches in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren. Die restliche Zeit lebten sie aber in der Winkelgasse in der Wohnung über der Apotheke.

Heute war wieder einer dieser Regentage, die hier nicht selten waren. Die Kinder waren nörgelig und Severus genervt. Der Vormittag zog sich endlos hin, trotz des Regens beschlossen die drei Snapes hinunter ans Meer zu gehen. Also zogen sie Regenkleidung an, Severus legte noch zusätzlich einen Schutzzauber gegen die Feuchtigkeit über sich und die Kinder und schon trabten los. Nachdem Morag mal wieder einige Muscheln gesammelt hatte, gingen sie langsam zurück zum Haus. Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Sie waren zwar nicht nass geworden und er hatte noch einen Wärmezauber über sie legen müssen, da ihnen kalt geworden war, aber trotzdem sehnten sie sich alle nach einem warmen Getränk und einem kuscheligen Feuer im Kamin.

Plötzlich blieb Riordan stehen. „Hast du das gehört, Dad?"

Severus nickte. „Ja, habe ich. Wartet hier. Das Geräusch kam dort aus den Büschen. Ich schaue nach was das war."

Severus zückte unauffällig seinen Zauberstab und schlich auf das Gebüsch zu, aus dem ein jammervolles Geräusch zu hören war. Vorsichtig schob er die Zweige des Strauchs auseinander und entdeckte ein kleines Kätzchen, das erbärmlich aussah. Abgemagert, nass und halb verhungert sah es ihn aus großen Augen an und miaute.

„Was ist da, Dad?", flüsterte Riordan hinter ihm. „Oh…, eine kleine Katze!"

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt dahinten warten?", knurrte Severus, während er das Tier aus dem Gebüsch hob.

„Dürfen wir sie behalten, Daddy?", rief sein Sohn begeistert aus.

„Wir haben doch schon eine Katze. Was glaubt ihr, würde Catrionas Lancelot dazu sagen?"

Das Mädchen hatte zu ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts einen Kater bekommen, nicht unähnlich dem verstorbenen Knieselkater ihrer Mutter. Krummbein war Hermiones Haustier in Hogwarts gewesen und einige Jahre nach Ende des Krieges gestorben.

„Aber Dad. Ich bekomme doch auch ein Haustier, wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme. Wieso nicht diese Katze?", fragte der Junge.

„Nun, da hast du Recht. Aber wir müssen erst mit deiner Mutter darüber sprechen. Solange nehmen wir das Tier mit und geben ihm etwas zu fressen und einen warmen, trockenen Platz zum schlafen."

„Oh, danke Dad. Du bist der beste Vater auf der ganzen Welt." Rio umarmte seinen Vater mit dem freien Arm und lehnte sich einen Moment an ihn. Dann trabte er mit seinem neuen Haustier auf dem Arm Richtung Haus, gefolgt von seiner kleinen Schwester.

Severus schaute seiner Miniaturausgabe kopfschüttelnd nach. Wie machten die Kinder das bloß immer. Sie schafften es meistens mühelos, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.

Wenig später saßen sie alle trocken und warm vor dem Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer brannte. Die Katze hatte etwas zu fressen bekommen und lag jetzt in ein weiches Handtuch gewickelt auf Riordans Schoß. Lancelot hatte nur kurz an dem neuen Mitbewohner geschnuppert und sich dann wieder auf seinem Stammplatz, einem großen weichen Kissen, in Nähe des Kamins zusammen gerollt und döste dort friedlich vor sich hin.

Die menschlichen Bewohner des Hauses hatten einen heißen Kakao oder Tee vor sich und es sich gemütlich gemacht.

„Daddy, erzählst du uns die Geschichte von der Prinzessin Harmonia weiter?", fragte Morag ihn plötzlich, mit allerliebster Stimme und herzigem Augenaufschlag.

Severus musste innerlich über das kleine Luder grinsen, verzog aber keine Mine.

„Meinst du, ihr habt es euch heute verdient, dass ich die Geschichte weiter erzähle? Riordan, was sagst du? Möchtest du auch hören, wie es weiter geht?"

Der Junge grinste und nickte. Er streckte sich lang aus auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Morag kuschelte sich neben ihn und wickelte sich in ihre heißgeliebte rosafarbene Plüschdecke, die ihr natürlich auch ihr heißgeliebter Albus Dumbledore geschenkt hatte. Das Kätzchen schlief selig zwischen den beiden Kindern.

Severus schlug die Beine übereinander und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus der Tasse, die er in den Händen hielt.

„Nun, wir waren an der Stelle stehen geblieben, an der Servatius, der unglaublich gutaussehende und kluge Prinz in das Land von Morvollo appariert war und die Prinzessin sich heimlich an seinem Umhang festgehalten hatte. Natürlich konnte er Harmonia nicht sehen, wegen des Unsichtbarkeitsmantels, den sie von ihrem trotteligen Freund Harrino geborgt hatte. Und er konnte sie auch nicht hören, da sie einen Stillezauber über sich gelegt hatte. Aber eines hatte sie vergessen. Er konnte ihren Geruch wahrnehmen."

„Ihren Geruch?" Riordan lachte leise auf. „Stinkt die Prinzessin?"

„Nein, natürlich stinkt die Prinzessin nicht. Es ist aber so, dass jeder Mensche einen eigenen Geruch hat. Und gerade, wenn man verliebt ist, nimmt man dessen speziellen Duft deutlicher wahr. Und da der Prinz in die Prinzessin verliebt war, war ihm ihr lieblicher Duft besonders vertraut.

Und da er wusste, dass sie immer bereit war, Unsinn anzustellen, vermutete er sie in seiner näheren Umgebung.

Er schnupperte unauffällig, ließ sich seinen Verdacht nicht anmerken und packte im richtigen Moment zu.

Natürlich erschrak die Prinzessin ganz fürchterlich."

„Oje, die arme Prinzessin Harmonia. Hoffentlich hat der Prinz sie nicht zu sehr ausgeschimpft", rief Morag aus und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Oh doch. Natürlich hat er mit ihr geschimpft, denn das war sie gemacht hatte, war eine riesengroße Dummheit. Sie brachte sich selbst und den Prinzen in große Gefahr", entgegnete Severus mit grollender Stimme, musste sich aber ein Grinsen verkneifen. Der Prinz war sehr streng mit ihr. „Du dummes Mädchen, weißt du denn nicht, in welche Gefahr du dich begibst? Wenn der böse Marvollo dich entdeckt, wird er dich töten! Warum nur bist du mir gefolgt?"

„Ich... ich war einfach neugierig und wollte sehen, was du vorhast, mein lieber Prinz Servatius. Und ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein", flüsterte sie zerknirscht. Natürlich traute sie sich nicht, ihm zu gestehen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Aber da der Prinz natürlich sehr schlau war, ahnte er die wahren Beweggründe der Prinzessin.

Doch jetzt war keine Zeit, sich mit diesem Thema zu befassen. Das verschob er auf später.

„Dann komm mit. Wir müssen jetzt den goldenen Drachen befreien und zurück in unser Königreich bringen." Schon lief er los.

„Warte Servatius, wo willst du denn hin?"

„Wir müssen zu dem Schloss dort oben auf dem Berg, da lebt Marvollo, der böseste Zauberer den es auf Erden gibt mit seinen Leuten. Komm, Prinzessin."

Sie beeilte sich und lief schnellstens hinter dem Prinzen her.

Als sie nach einer Weile das alte, düstere Schloss erreicht hatten, schlichen sie leise durch das Tor, um den Drachen zu suchen.

„Am besten sehen wir uns mal in den Kerkern um. Komm Prinzessin. Bleib immer dicht bei mir", raunte er ihr zu.

Harmonia nickte und griff zaghaft nach seiner Hand. Vorsichtig schlichen sie hinunter in das Kellergewölbe. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie ein Knurren und Grummeln. Je näher sie kamen, um so lauter wurde es."

Morag hatte inzwischen ihre Decke bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Deshalb beschloss Severus, diese Geschichte alsbald zu beenden. Und zwar harmlos, für eine kleine Hexe geeignet, zu beenden.

„Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, sahen sie ihn. Den großen, goldenen Drachen. Angekettet in einem riesigen Verließ. Aufgeregt schnaufte er und stieß dabei kleine Feuerbälle durch seine Nüstern. Er sah ganz traurig aus und er tat der Prinzessin furchtbar leid."

„Was hat die Prinzessin dann gemacht?", wollte Morag aufgeregt wissen.

„Nun, sie bat den mutigen und tapferen Prinzen Servatius..."

„Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er besonders gutaussehend ist!", unterbrach Riordan ihn grinsend.

„Stimmt! Also..., den mutigen, tapferen und besonders gutaussehenden Prinzen Servatius, den goldenen Drachen zu befreien. Natürlich war das für ihn kein Problem. Er sprach einen Beruhigungszauber über den Drachen und befreite ihn von der Kette. Hinter dem Drachen war ein riesengroßes Tor in der Wand, durch das sie fliehen konnten. Draußen hob der Prinz die wunderschöne Prinzessin auf den Drachen, schwang sich hinter sie und gab dem Tier ein Zeichen, loszufliegen.

Als sie in der Luft waren, bemerkten sie die bösen Männer von Morvollo, die ihnen einige Zaubersprüche hinterher schickten.

Aber nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Der Prinz hielt seine Prinzessin umfangen und sie flogen glücklich auf ihrem goldenen Drachen zurück in ihr Königreich. Ende"

„Oh schade, Daddy. Das war eine soooo tolle Geschichte", rief Morag aus. „Haben sie sich auch geküsst?"

„Bäh...", kam es von Riordan, während Severus zustimmend nickte. „Natürlich haben sie sich geküsst. Und wie sogar."

„Und haben sie auch geheiratet?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Na klar!", rief ihr Bruder lautstark aus. „Ich wette, sie hatten sogar drei Kinder!" Er kicherte.

Jetzt musste Severus doch schmunzeln. „Ja, du neunmalkluger Bursche. Die hatten sie in der Tat. So, jetzt aber Schluss mit der Märchenstunde. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch jetzt mal ein wenig mit euch selbst beschäftigt."

Morag nickte. „Ich träume noch ein wenig von meinem Märchen." Sie legte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange und das Mädchen war eingeschlafen.

Severus sah hinab auf seine jüngste Tochter. Die Wärme des Feuers und seine einlullende Stimme hatten sie wohl müde gemacht und das kleine Mädchen schnarchte friedlich vor sich hin.

Sein Sohn hatte sich ebenfalls zusammengerollt und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Ob er auch schlief, konnte Severus nicht ausmachen. Im Raum herrschte eine gemütliche Stille. Nur das Knacken des Feuers war hin und wieder zu hören.

Severus stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch zu seiner Rechten, lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück, streckte die langen Beine aus und legte die Füße, nachdem er die Schuhe abgestreift hatte, auf einen weichen, gepolsterten Hocker, der in Reichweite stand.

Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Dazugehörigkeit, von Fürsorge anderen Menschen gegenüber, das er jetzt, in diesem Augenblick empfand, hatte er das erste Mal in der Wohnung von Hermione erlebt.

Damals, als es ihr nicht gut ging.

_Severus Erinnerung Anfang….._

Es war schon längst Feierabend, als es an der Apothekentür klopfte. Ärgerlich drehte er sich um und wollte den Störenfried, wer auch immer es war, abweisen.

Als er Hermione Granger erkannte, öffnete er ohne zögern die Tür. Sie sah erbärmlich aus, deshalb ließ er sie eintreten. Und als er dann feststellte, dass er die notwendigen Heiltränke nicht vorrätig hatte, weil seine Mitarbeiterin geschlampt hatte, musste er sich mühsam zurückhalten, um seinen Unwillen nicht zu zeigen.

Und weil er sah, wie schlecht es ihr ging, bot er sich an, die entsprechenden Tränke für sie herzustellen und ihr sie später auch zu bringen. Nicht das er sich Sorgen machte, aber sie schien sich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können und das Kind sollte zu so einer späten Uhrzeit nicht auf der Straße rumlaufen. Es trieb sich immer allerlei Gesindel in der Winkelgasse rum. Aber wie gesagt, nicht das er sich Sorgen machte.

Als er später an ihrer Haustür klingelte und dieses kleine Grangermädchen in ihrem kunterbunten Schlafanzug die Tür öffnete, konnte er kaum glauben was er tat. Er fragte das Kind nach dem Befinden ihrer Mutter und statt wie vorgehabt nur die Heiltränke abzugeben, ließ er sich in das Schlafzimmer der Gryffindorhexe führen.

Sie sah so erbärmlich aus und gleichzeitig so unglaublich süß (_hatte er das wirklich damals gedacht_?) wie sie da in ihrem karierten Pyjama so verloren in ihrem großen Bett lag. Da war einfach dieses Gefühl in ihm. Das Gefühl, sie beschützen und ihr beistehen zu wollen.

Das hatte sich noch verstärkt, als sie an seiner Schulter lehnte, um die Tränke zu sich zu nehmen.

Damals hatte er wohl endgültig sein Herz verloren, war aber noch nicht bereit, es zuzugeben. Nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber.

Und als sie gegen einen Übelkeitsanfall ankämpfend wieder in ihrem Bett lag, die weinende Catriona an ihrer Seite, da konnte er doch nicht einfach so gehen. Er konnte doch das Kind nicht so unbeschützt alleine lassen.

Da er auch nicht wusste, wen er benachrichtigen sollte, musste er ja wohl oder übel bleiben.

Also setzte er sich in den Sessel, der an ihrem Bett stand, schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nach ein paar Minuten kletterte plötzlich das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß.

„Servus, wann geht es meiner Mummy wieder besser?", schniefte sie und sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an. Als sie sich dann auch noch an ihn schmiegte und die dünnen Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlang, ging seine Standhaftigkeit das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten den Bach runter.

Zaghaft und ganz behutsam legte er seine Arme um den zarten Kinderkörper und zog die kleine Hexe an seine Brust. Sie schluchzte noch ein paar Mal auf, doch es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sie erschöpft einschlief. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ließ er eine Decke, die am Fußende des Bettes lag herüber schweben und deckte das Kind damit zu. Vorsichtig bemühte er sich, eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu finden und lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne des Sessels.

Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Hermione. Sie schlief tief und fest und gab kleine Schnarchgeräusche von sich, die ihn faszinierten.

Da lag sie nun. Blass und verschwitzt, in einem karierten Schlafanzug, der Minerva McGonagall alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und bedeckten fast ihr ganzes Gesicht. Aber dennoch ließ ihr Anblick sein Herz schneller schlagen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Der kalte Umschlag, den sie auf der Stirn liegen hatte, war verrutscht und unter ihrer Haarpracht verschwunden. Sicherlich brauchte sie ihn nach den Tränken, die sie zu sich genommen hatte, nicht mehr. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ließ er ihn verschwinden.

Sein Herz pochte kräftig in seiner Brust. In ihm stieg der Wunsch hoch, sich zu ihr zu legen, um sie zu halten. Einfach halten, sie beschützen, ihr beistehen. So wie er es vorhin ihm Badezimmer getan hatte, bei ihrem Übelkeitsausbruch. Na ja, auf den konnte er natürlich verzichten.

Aber sie zu berühren, ihr zu helfen, war unglaublich gewesen.

Natürlich hatte er schon oft Frauen berührtt und natürlich hatten ihn genauso oft Frauen angefasst. Aber das war anders gewesen. Diese Frauen hatte er nur sexuell anziehend gefunden. Sie hatten nichts in seinem Inneren berührt.

Aber hier und jetzt, bei Hermione Granger war es anders. Ganz anders….

Bei Merlin und allen anderen Göttern. Hatte er seinen Verstand verloren? Sie beschützen? Ihr beistehen? Sie halten wollen?

Er kratzte sich am Kopf.

Noch nie hatte er eine Frau nur beschützen oder halten wollen. Es ging immer um Sex…. Nur um Sex. Was anderes wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Auch bei Hemione Granger. Nur das bei ihr nur Sex nicht in Frage kam. Sie würde als die Verliererin aus einer Beziehung mit ihm….., Moment!….. was dachte er denn da?… Beziehung?... Nein!…. Affäre… genau Affäre, als Verliererin aus einer Affäre mit ihm herausgehen.

„_Wer sagt denn, dass du nicht der Verlierer bist_?", fragte ein ganz kleines Stimmchen in ihm.

„_Ganz einfach. Er ist nie der Verlierer_!", antwortete eine etwas stärkere Stimme die Frage.

Verlierer konnte man nur sein, wenn man Gefühle investierte. Und das kam bei ihm niemals in Frage. Er hatte nie gelernt, mit derartigen Empfindungen umzugehen. Sein Elternhaus war kalt und lieblos gewesen. Dort gab es außer Wut, Zorn und Verzweiflung keine Gefühle. Und das eine Mal, als er gewagt hatte, etwas für eine Frau zu empfinden, war er hoffnungslos gescheitert.

Das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Schoß bewegte sich etwas und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Dabei schnurrte sie selig, wie ein kleines Kätzchen. Gleichzeitig drehte sich Hermione in ihrem Bett um und seufzte zufrieden auf.

Und er? Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen und hing weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach.

Noch immer hatte er Lucius Malfoy Worte im Ohr. Worte über Sex und Gefühle. Bisher hatten ihm all die Frauen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, nichts bedeutet. Weder zu seiner Zeit als Todesser, als er entweder für Frauen bezahlt hatte oder die sexuellen Zusammenkünfte die durch zu viel Alkohol auf irgendwelchen verdammten Todesserpartys völlig belanglos waren und einzig und allein den Zweck erfüllten, Voldemorts Erwartungen zu erfüllen.

Genauso wenig bedeuteten ihm die Frauen, die sich ihm in den letzten Jahren aufgrund seiner Berühmtheit hingegeben hatten. Gut, diese Frauen waren weder Prostituierte noch Todesserhuren. Sie waren fast allesamt unglaublich attraktiv und elegant gewesen. Aber sie waren auch kalt und emotionslos.

Ganz anders als Hermione Granger. Ganz anders… Hermione war….., ja, sie war so….. Nein! Er wollte nicht weiter über die Hexe, die da vor ihm im Bett lag nachdenken. Er fühlte sich momentan mit der Situation total überfordert und sehnte sich nur noch nach der Abgeschiedenheit seiner eigenen vier Wände.

Es vergingen noch etwa 30 Minuten bis die schlafende Löwin erwachte. Sie räkelte und streckte sich, gähnte ausgiebig und blickte ihn dann schlaftrunken an.

„Oh, Cat schläft? Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihre kostbare Zeit so in Anspruch genommen haben", flüsterte sie und setzte sich auf. „Legen Sie sie doch einfach auf mein Bett. Ich bringe sie dann später in ihr eigenes."

„Das kann ich dann doch direkt machen." Severus erhob sich ganz vorsichtig, mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm. „Wo ist Ihr Schlafzimmer?"

Hermione schlüpfte aus dem Bett. „Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Vor ihm hergehend führte sie ihn ins Kinderzimmer. Vorsichtig legte er das Kind in das Bett, mit den rosafarbenen Bettdecken. Hermione strich Cat noch einmal zart über die Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, mein Kätzchen", flüsterte sie und drehte sich wieder zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann um. „Kommen Sie." Für einen Moment legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Severus stockte der Atem. Sein Herz raste und die Stelle auf seiner Brust, auf der ihre Hand gelegen hatte, brannte. Er spürte mehr und mehr, wie die Falle um ihn herum zuschnappte und er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch. Dieser Falle schnellstens zu entkommen.

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um. „Noch mal meinen herzlichen Dank, Mister Snape. Mir geht es wieder ausgezeichnet. Noch nie haben irgendwelche Heiltränke so schnell geholfen, wie diese, die Sie mir gebracht haben." Sie lächelte ihn an, dann aber verzog sich ihr Gesicht verlegen und ihre blassen Wangen verfärbten sich rot. „Außerdem möchte ich mich für die peinliche Situation im Badezimmer entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das mit ansehen mussten. Es ist mir so unangenehm. Allerdings bin ich doch froh, dass Sie gerade da waren."

Severus hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Schon gut, Miss Granger. Es stand für mich außer Frage, dass ich Ihnen helfen würde", antwortete er gestelzt. „Jetzt allerdings werde ich Sie verlassen."

„Ach, es tut mir leid. Meinetwegen hatten Sie ja noch keinen Feierabend."

Hermione gähnte herzhaft. „Oh Entschuldigung. Ich bin so müde."

„Das liegt an den Medikamenten. Legen Sie sich lieber wieder hin. Geht es Ihnen wirklich besser?", zögerte er noch.

„Ja, nicht nur besser, sondern wirklich wieder gut. Danke."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Bevor Hermione reagieren konnte, hatte er die Wohnung verlassen, um hinüber in seine sicheren Gefilde zu flüchten.

_Severus Erinnerungen tbc…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18 Severus**

_Severus Erinnerungen tbc…_

Am dem darauffolgenden Mittwoch hielt ihm das Grangermädchen bei ihrem Besuch ein Pergament hin. Dabei machte sie eine ganz wichtige Mine.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Severus auf die kleine Hexe hinab. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und fragte mit tiefer Stimme „Was ist das?"

„Das habe ich für dich geschrieben. Mummy hat mir dabei geholfen. Und sie hat auch einen Brief für dich geschrieben." Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. „Mummy wollte dir den Brief selbst bringen, aber ich habe zu ihr gesagt, dass ich schon groß genug bin, um das selbst zu machen. Nun nimm schon, Servus."

Der zog seine Augenbraunen noch ein Stück höher und starrte über seine lange Hakennase auf die kleine Göre, um dann langsam nach dem Pergament zu greifen.

Er rollte das Papier auseinander und erkannte die Handschrift von Hermione Granger.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Snape,_

_wir möchten uns noch einmal für Ihren Beistand am letzten Samstag bei Ihnen bedanken. Catriona hatte die Idee, dieses mit einem Essen zu tun. Deshalb möchten wir Sie ganz herzlich einladen, am kommenden Samstag, um 18 Uhr, unser Gast zu sein._

_Über Ihr Erscheinen würden wir uns sehr freuen._

_Recht herzliche Grüße_

_Hermione Granger_

Dieses Schreiben hatte die Löwin ja kurz und knapp gehalten. Severus war ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber was hatte er erwartet?

Poesie?

Alberner Gedanke...!

Dabei war ihm ja noch nicht mal der Gedanke gekommen, sie würde ihn einladen.

„Servus!", hörte er nun die kleine Granger quengeln. „Nun sieh dir doch mal meinen Brief an."

Er entrollte das zweite Pergament und musste belustigt schmunzeln, als er Catrionas Zeilen entschlüsselte.

_Lieber Servus,_

_meine Mumy und ich, möhchtn dich einlahden zuhm Esen. Am Samstak uhm 6._

_Deine Cat_

Er hatte schon oft genug mit ihr lesen geübt und ihre Hausaufgaben beaufsichtigt, so dass er wusste, diese Rechtschreibung war für ein Kind, welches in der Muggelwelt das erste Schuljahr besuchte, nicht ungewöhnlich. Trotzdem war er froh, erst Hermiones Zeilen gelesen zu haben.

„Kommst du denn, Servus? Mummy und ich kochen auch was gaaanz Leckeres für dich." Das kleine Mädchen sah den großen Mann mit treuherzigen Augen an.

Severus hatte schon eine Ablehnung auf den Lippen, aber als er in die braunen Kinderaugen sah, brachte er es nicht über sich diese Worte auszusprechen, stattdessen stimmte er zu seinem eigenen größten Erstaunen zu.

„Oh, prima. Da freue ich mich aber. Ich werde sofort rüber laufen und Mummy davon berichten", jubelte Catriona und schon war sie verschwunden.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

Am Samstagabend öffnete die kleine Hexe ihm die Wohnungstür, nachdem er angeklingelt hatte.

Severus hielt in der einen Hand eine Flasche Rotwein für Hermione und in der andern einen kleinen Blumenstrauß für Catriona. Er kannte ja inzwischen ihre Vorliebe für alles rosafarbene, so hatte er ihr einen kleinen Strauß Rosen, in eben diesem Farbton besorgt.

„Miss Granger", er verbeugte sich vor dem Mädchen. „ich möchte mich recht herzlich für die Einladung zum Essen bei Ihnen bedanken." Er hielt ihr die Blumen hin.

Die Kleine kicherte. „Ach Servus, du bist ja albern. Ich bin doch nicht Miss Granger, das ist doch meine Mummy."

„Nun, da hast du recht. Aber auch du heißt Granger, also bist auch du Miss Granger. Oder soll ich etwas Mister Granger zu dir sagen?"

„Neiiin, natürlich nicht. Ich bin doch kein Junge!", kam die lachende Antwort. Dann nahm sie den Rosenstrauß entgegen.

Hermione, die im Türrahmen zur Küche stand, hatte das Ganze lächelnd beobachtet. Jetzt trat sie hervor und hielt Severus die Hand entgegen.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind, Mister Snape."

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Miss Granger." Er reichte ihr die Flasche Rotwein.

„Danke. Kommen Sie doch bitte durch. Cat hat beschlossen, das wir in der Küche essen. Ich hoffe es stört Sie nicht."

„Nein, das ist kein Problem." Er setzte sich auf den angebotenen Platz und sah sich in der großen Küche um. „Sie haben es hier sehr gemütlich."

„Danke, wir fühlen uns hier auch sehr wohl."

„Hast du auch eine Küche, in der du isst?", fragte Catriona Severus.

„Nun, ich habe natürlich auch eine Küche, aber ich esse dort selten, weil ich nicht koche", erwiderte er.

„Und warum nicht? Kannst du nicht kochen? Warum hast du dann keine Frau? Du könntest sie ja kochen lassen."

„Cat, Bitte! Man fragt seine Gäste nicht aus. Das gehört sich nicht."

„Aber warum denn Mummy. Du machst das doch auch. Immer wenn Ginny da ist, oder Harry, dann fragst du sie ganz viel", erwiderte die kleine Hexe trotzig.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Und du meine Liebe, hast deine Ohren scheinbar überall. Ich glaube, ich muss da mal besser drauf achten." Sie lachte. „Und jetzt frag mal Mister Snape was er trinken möchte und kläre ihn darüber auf, was es heute Abend zu essen gibt, Schatz."

Nachdem Severus sich für ein Glas Wein entschieden hatte, erzählte ihm Catriona ganz wichtig, dass es heute Lasagne gäbe, ihr Lieblingsessen und als Nachtisch Eis.

„Magst du auch Lasagne, Servus?"

„Ja, Lasagne ist sehr schmackhaft."

„Magst du auch Eis? Ich mag am liebsten Erdbeereis. Welches Eis magst du am liebsten?"

„Süße, jetzt lass Mister Snape mal in Ruhe und setze dich auf deinen Platz. Und tue mir einen Gefallen, plappere nicht so viel rum", unterbrach Hermione ihre Tochter.

Severus genoss das Essen mit Harmione und Catriona, was ihn selbst am meisten verwunderte.

Nach der wirklich ausgezeichneten Lasagne waren sie inzwischen beim Dessert angekommen.

Während das Mädchen eine weitere Portion Erdbeereis verputzte und plapperte sie dabei ununterbrochen. Das hatte sie definitiv von Hermione geerbt. Severus sah die Löwin an und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Ihre Augen funkelten, sie schien genau zu ahnen, was er dachte.

Hermione schob ihre leere Kaffeetasse zur Seite und ließ ihre Hand auf dem Tisch liegen, nah neben seiner. Obwohl das Kind bei ihnen saß, war eine romantische Stimmung aufgekommen. Der Raum wurde lediglich von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet und die beiden Erwachsenen warfen sich über den Tisch hinweg immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Und wie abgesprochen bewegten beide ihre Hände ein wenig, so das sich ihre Finger berührten. Beider Blicke lagen wie gebannt auf diesem kleinen Schauspiel und langsam verhakten sie ihre Finger ineinander. Dann sahen sie beide atemlos auf und blickten sich tief in die Augen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne ertönte Catrionas hartnäckiges Rufen. „Mummy, Servus... ihr hört mir ja gar nicht zu. Huhu... Mummy!"

Hermione räusperte sich und sah dann zu ihrer Tochter.

„Doch mein Kätzchen. Natürlich hören wir dir zu!", entgegnete sie und zog ihre Hand schnell zurück. „Du hast uns von deinem Zoobesuch mit Grandpa erzählt. Erzähle du ruhig weiter, ich werde inzwischen den Tisch abräumen."

„Warum erledigen Sie das nicht mit Hilfe Ihres Zauberstabes?"

Hermione räusperte sich. „Tja, warum eigentlich nicht? Hin und wieder mache ich das sehr gerne von Hand." Augenblicklich wurde sie sich der Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst und errötete verlegen.

„Ich helfe Ihnen!" Severus tat als wäre ihm nichts aufgefallen und war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung von seinen Gedanken, die seit geraumer Zeit seltsame Wege gingen.

„Das ist doch nicht nötig. Sie sind unser Gast."

„Es geht nicht darum ob es nötig ist oder nicht. Ich helfe Ihnen, weil ich es will!", entgegnete er auf die für ihn so typische Art und trug seinen Teller zur Spüle.

Während Catriona weiter munter vor sich hin plapperte, räumten die beiden Erwachsenen den Tisch ab und standen sich ständig gegenseitig im Weg. Immer wieder warfen sie sich intensive Blicke zu und dann standen sie plötzlich voreinander, Severus rechte Hand lag wie zufällig auf ihrer Taille und mit der linken hielt er eine ihrer Hände fest und presste sie auf seine Brust.

Dorthin, wo sein Herz heftig schlug. Er starrte auf ihren Mund. Hermione wollte etwas sagen, musste aber schlucken, als sein Daumen anfing ihren Handrücken zu streicheln. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurde.

„Was macht ihr da?", ertönte plötzlich eine Kinderstimme und aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Severus wahr, dass das Mädchen neben ihnen stand.

„Catriona, geh auf dein Zimmer!", grollte er.

„Sie haben meinem Kind gar nichts zu befehlen!" knurrte Hermione zurück.

„Gut, dann vor dem Kind!" Er beugte den Kopf und küsste sie. Seine Lippen fest auf ihre gepresst, verlangte seine Zunge Einlass. Leise stöhnend öffnete sie ihren Mund für ihn und nahm seine Zunge auf. Seine Hände wanderten runter zu ihrem Hinterteil. Ohne zu zögern presste er sie eng an sich, was Hermione aufkeuchen ließ.

„Geht es dir nicht gut Mummy?", erklang wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme von Catriona.

Mit Mühe löste Severus seine Lippen von Hermiones Mund, hielt sie aber weiterhin an sich gedrückt. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und flüsterte „Schick sie weg. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie irgendetwas sieht, was nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt ist."

Hermione konnte sein Dilemma spüren und blieb weiterhin an ihn gelehnt stehen.

„Süße, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", wandte sie sich mit leicht heiserer Stimme an ihre Tochter. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Kätzchen und ins Wohnzimmer gehen und das Buch holen, das dort auf dem Tisch liegt. Ich möchte es Mister Snape zeigen."

„Aber warum hält Servus dich fest?", fragte die kleine neugierige Hexe.

„Ach, wir wollten nur mal schauen, wer von uns beiden größer ist", plapperte Hermione jetzt los. „Gehst du mal eben das Buch holen?"

„Na klar, Mummy

„Danke!", flüsterte Severus, seine Wangen hatten sich doch tatsächlich ein wenig verfärbt.

Hermione musste leise lachen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hexe!", grummelte er und gab ihr rasch noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, diesmal allerdings ohne weiteren Körperkontakt. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, denn das Glitzern darin war zu verführerisch. Dann setzte er sich blitzschnell wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Inzwischen war Catriona wieder in der Küche erschienen und schleppte außer dem Buch, das sie holen sollte, auch noch eines ihrer Kinderbücher an.

„Servus, liest du mir aus meinem Buch vor?", fragte sie strahlend.

„Nix da, Miss Granger!", Hermione legte den Arm um ihre Tochter. „Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und machst dich fertig fürs Bett. Dann komme ich noch zu dir und lese dir etwas vor."

„Kann auch Servus mir was vorlesen?"

Hermione sah fragend zu ihrem Gast herüber. Der nickte.

„Gut, aber dafür gehst du ohne murren ins Bett und wenn die Geschichte dann zu Ende ist, wird geschlafen."

Die Kleine nickte eifrig und schoss dann aus dem Raum.

Severus saß mit völlig versteinerter Mine am Tisch. Ihm war das alles sehr peinlich und er überlegte, einfach zu verschwinden.

Hermione, die ihn ansah, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte leise, aber mit einem drohenden Unterton „Wenn du das wagst, Severus Snape, dann brauchst du nie wieder herzu kommen. Ich weiß genau was du vorhast."

Der Slytherin sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst", schnarrte er.

„Pff, das kannst du vielleicht Cat erzählen, aber mir nicht."

„Was soll Servus mir erzählen?", erklang prompt die Stimme des Mädchens.

Hermione stöhnte unterdrückt auf und lachte dann leise.

„Nichts Miss Neugierig. Bist du fertig? Dann ab ins Bett. Wir kommen sofort." Sie drehte sich zu Severus um. „Kommst du mit ins Kinderzimmer?"

Wenige Augenblicke später kniete Hermione auf dem Boden neben Cats Bett und Severus saß auf der Bettkante. Die kleine Hexe hatte ihm ein Buch hingehalten, aus dem er ihr jetzt vorlas.

Noch bevor er die Geschichte beendet hatte, war das Kind eingeschlafen. Hermione gab ihm ein Zeichen, ihr leise hinauszufolgen.

Wieder in der Küche standen sie sich einen Moment lang schweigend gegenüber.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?", fragte sie ihn und ließ gleichzeitig mit einer einfachen Handbewegung eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser herüberschweben. Sie schenkte ein und reichte eines davon Severus.

Immer noch standen sie sich einfach gegenüber. Severus hob sein Glas und toastete Hermione zu. „Danke für die Einladung", sagte er schlicht.

Sie neigte leicht den Kopf, ließ ihn aber keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Beide schwiegen, nur ihre Blicke, die ließen sich nicht los.

Severus wusste, er musste es jetzt sagen. Das was ihn seit Tagen beschäftigte, jetzt war der passende Zeitpunkt. Er holte tief Luft und traute sich.

„Weißt du, dass du mit einer einzigen Berührung meine Welt zum einstürzen gebracht hast?", flüsterte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn fragend an.

„An dem Tag, an dem es dir nicht gut ging und wir später Catriona ins Bett brachten, hast du dich umgedreht und mir einen Moment lang die Hand auf die Brust gelegt. Für dich war es sicher nichts besonderes, aber für mich war es der Moment, in dem ich dir erlegen bin", gestand er mit heiserer Stimme und wich jetzt ihrem Blick aus.

Sie legte beide Hände um sein Gesicht und zwang ihn so, ihr in die wundervollen Augen zu schauen. Dann lächelte sie das Lächeln, nach dem er so süchtig war und küsste seine übergroße Nase.

Und als sie ihn dann auf den Mund küsste, hatte er das Gefühl, seine Fußsohlen hätten Feuer gefangen. Er wackelte vorsichtshalber mit den Füßen und schloss genussvoll die Augen.

Plötzlich hatte er einen Gedanken, der ihn erschütterte. „Das möchte ich immer haben." Er löste sich von ihr und schob sie von sich. Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Was ist denn? Warum schaust du so merkwürdig?", fragte Hermione erstaunt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts." Er wusste selbst, dass er sich unglaubwürdig anhörte, aber die Löwin ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sie das bemerkte

„Dann geh doch schon mal hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, ich schaue noch mal nach Cat und komme dann nach."

Severus kam ihrer Aufforderung nach kurzem Zögern nach. Im Wohnzimmer sah er sich interessiert um. Er war genauso gemütlich eingerichtet wie der Rest der Wohnung. Mittlerweile hatte er ja schon alle Zimmer gesehen. Er setzte sich nach kurzem Überlegen auf das Sofa, in der Hoffnung, das Hermione sich neben ihn setzen würde.

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, er solle nicht bleiben, sondern schnellstens das Weite suchen. Diese Situation hier war anders…, anders als alles, was er sonst mit Frauen erlebte.

Dieses hier, mit Hermione, war mit Gefühlen verbunden. Mit fremden Gefühlen. Noch nie hatte er so für eine Frau empfunden und er wusste nicht, ob das gut war. Er benahm sich jetzt schon anders als er es von sich selbst kannte

Anders konnte er sich das Geständnis, das er ihr vorhin gemacht hatte nicht erklären. Wer weiß, was er noch alles von sich gab. Er machte schon Anstalten sich zu erheben, aber genau da kam Hermione in den Raum. Sie stellte ihr Weinglas auf den Tisch, zögerte ein wenig und sah ihn an. Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch scheinbar war ihr klar, dass da nichts kommen würde und sie wohl die Initiative ergreifen müsste. Denn sie nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es neben das ihre und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, um ihn zu küssen.

Und wie sie ihn küsste. Im Nu waren all seine Bedenken verflogen und er legte seine Arme um sie und küsste sie mit absoluter Hingabe zurück. Atemlos machte sie sich von ihm frei.

„Bei Merlin... Severus, du machst mich wahnsinnig", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken als an dich. Daran das ich dich küssen möchte, dich schmecken möchte, fühlen möchte und noch vieles mehr."

„Es geht mir nicht anders, Hermione. Du bist so heiß, ich möchte dich die ganze Nacht lieben", er schnurrte, weil sie an seinem Ohr knabberte und küsste ihren Hals.

„Oh ja!", hauchte sie sehnsuchtsvoll. Dann lehnte sie sich etwas zurück. Ohne Vorwarnung boxte sie ihm mit der Faust auf die Brust. „Und warum hast du nie was gesagt? Hast mich im Unklaren gelassen? Ich war mir so unsicher….."

„Aua…, schlag mich nicht" Er grinste leicht und zog sie wieder näher an sich heran, um sie erneut zu küssen. „Weil ich mir genauso unsicher war, Miss Granger." Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und saugte mit Hingabe an ihrer Unterlippe.

Hermione keuchte erregt auf und rutschte auf seinem Schoß ein wenig hin und her. Dann stöhnte sie laut auf und löste sich aus dem Kuss.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, Severus. Aber ich stelle mir unser erstes mal ein wenig anders vor. Nicht mir einem Kind im Nebenzimmer." Sie bedeckte sein Kinn mit vielen kleinen Küssen. „Ich weiß, es gibt Stillezauber und Alarmzauber und alle möglichen andere Zauber. Aber ich möchte nicht mittendrin unterbrochen werden und mich auch nicht zurückhalten müssen. Wenn wir uns das erste Mal lieben, will ich es voll auskosten können. Mit allem was dazu gehört."

Severus spürte, das seine Erregung ins Unermessliche stieg. Er hatte Bilder von einer nackten, verschwitzen, laut ihre Lust heraus schreienden Hermione vor Augen und konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Keuchend zog er sie wieder an sich, ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Wohnzimmertür leise zufallen und dann presste er seinen Mund auf den ihren. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Lippen und erforschte dann ihren Mund.

Beide vergaßen sie Zeit und Raum.

Mit den Händen strich er mit kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken, um dann schließlich ihren Po zu umfassen. Er zog sie noch näher heran, ließ sie seine Erregung spüren. Ihre linke Hand fuhr unter seinen Rollkragenpullover, hinauf zu seiner Brust, während die rechte langsam hinunter glitt und behutsam seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose streichelte. Severus stöhnte leise auf und bewegte sich genießerisch unter ihren Berührungen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Seine Hände hatten sich inzwischen selbstständig gemacht und waren unter ihren Pullover geglitten. Er spürte, dass ihr Körper bebte und als er ihre Brüste umfasste, strichen seine Daumen über ihre aufgestellten Brustwarzen. Das sie seinen Namen keuchte, sah er als Einladung an und zog ihr deshalb mit einem Ruck den Pullover über den Kopf. Der BH folgte ohne Bedenken und dann hatte sein Mund freie Bahn. Hermione schrie auf, als seine Lippen ihre Brustwarze umfing und er zart anfing an ihr zu saugen.

Sie machte sich mit einer Hand an seinen Hosenknöpfen zu schaffen, doch Severus hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Wenn du das machst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren", flüsterte er und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Wenn du heute nicht mit mir schlafen willst, lass es lieber."

Er strich zärtlich über ihren nackten Rücken. „Oder hast du es dir überlegt?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und küsste ihn noch einmal ganz zärtlich.

„Wenn du mich jetzt nicht zurückgehalten hättest, hätte ich doch wohl meine Bedenken über Bord geworfen" flüsterte sie heiser und musste leise lachen, weil Severus aufstöhnte und grummelte „Ich bin so ein Idiot…."

„Nein, das bist du nicht. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis, Severus", sagte sie ganz ernst. „Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen." Sie strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf das Ohr.

Severus erschauerte und barg einen Moment sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Nun, dann ist es wohl besser, ich gehe jetzt." Er half ihr, wieder in ihren Pullover zu schlüpfen. „Merke dir wo wir stehen geblieben waren. An dieser Stelle werden wir definitiv weiter machen."

Mit diesen Worten schob er sie von seinem Schoss und stand auf. Er nahm sie noch mal in die Arme um sie zu küssen…

_Severus Erinnerungen Ende….._

„Daddy….. Daddy, schläfst du?"

Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, weil seine kleine Tochter an seinem Arm zog.

„Morag, was ist denn?" Er hob das Kind auf seinen Schoß.

„Dad!", mischte sich jetzt auch Riordan ein. „Dad, da ist eine Eule am Fenster."

Severus sah sich um. Tatsächlich saß dort stolz und majestätisch eine große Schleiereule, die er sofort dem Hause Malfoy zuordnete.

Severus ließ das Tier herein, während Riordan aus der Küche einen Eulenkeks holte. Am Bein des Tieres war ein Pergament befestigt, dass eine Einladung von Lucius und Narcissa enthielt.

„Nun, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend zu den Malfoys zum Essen gehen?", fragte er seine beiden Kinder.

„Oh ja!" Morag hüpfte vor Freude sofort auf und ab. „Juhu, ist Magnolia auch da?" Magnolia war die jüngste Tochter von Draco und seiner Frau Astoria.

„Wir werden sehen, ob Draco mit seiner Familie da ist. Davon hat in dem Brief nichts gestanden." Er band der Eule eine kurze Nachricht ans Bein und ließ sie hinaus.

„Also, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr auf eure Zimmer geht und euch umzieht. Wir werden direkt aufbrechen. Vielleicht ist das Wetter dort schöner als hier und ihr könntet dann noch eine Weile in Park des Manors spielen. Das heißt", er sah auf Riordan herab, der seine Katze auf dem Arm hielt. „erstmal gehen wir in die Küche und geben der Katze etwas zu fressen. Wer weiß, wann wir zurück kommen."

Kopfschüttelnd sah er seinen Kindern nach, die begeistert davon stoben. Noch leicht gefangen von seinen Erinnerungen folgte er ihnen.

Während die Kinder sich etwas später umzogen, versuchte er Kontakt zu Hermione aufzunehmen, allerdings erreichte er sie mal wieder nicht. Diese Hexe trieb sich aber auch ständig rum. Darüber war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Er würde es noch mal versuchen, wenn er zurück wäre. Allzu spät würde es ja wegen der Kinder nicht werden. Dann sollte Hermione doch wohl endlich in ihrem Zimmer sein.

Rasch machte er sich selber für den Aufbruch nach Malfoy Manor bereit und begab sich hinunter in den Eingangsbereich um mit den Kindern über den großen Kamin zu flohen.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19 Hermione

Als Hermione am späten Nachmittag wieder das Hotel betrat, traf sie im Foyer auf Catriona. Das Mädchen gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah sie fragend an.

„Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag? Ich bin schon ewig wieder zurück und fing langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen."

Hermione musste über diese Äußerung dann doch lachen. „Da kannst du mal sehen, wie es deinen alten Eltern immer geht, wenn ihr Kinder zu spät nach Hause kommt."

„Och..., als alt würde ich dich jetzt nicht gerade bezeichnen. Nicht mal Dad. Für sein Alter ist er noch ganz schön fit, obwohl…, seine Ansichten meistens schon sehr altertümlich sind", erwiderte das Mädchen spitzbübisch.

„Nun, es wird ihn freuen, dass du ihn zumindest körperlich noch nicht zum alten Eisen zählst."

„Auch geistig tue ich das nicht. Ich finde nur, seine Denkweise könnte manchmal etwas moderner sein. Dafür das er mal Lehrer war und viel mit Kindern und Teenagern zu tun hatte, ist er reichlich antiquiert."

„Na ja, vielleicht hat er einfach zu viel gesehen und erlebt. Er hat nun mal seine Prinzipien und vor allem macht er sich ständig Sorgen um euch, wahrscheinlich gerade, weil er weiß, was alles passieren kann."

„Ich wollte Daddy ja gar nicht kritisieren. Du weißt doch, dass ich ihn über alles liebe. Und er weiß das auch. Genauso wie ich weiß, wie sehr er mich liebt und wie wichtig ich ihm bin." Cat sah ihre Mutter irritiert an. „Wieso ist das plötzlich ein Thema für uns?"

Hermione schluckte und nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Ich muss mal was mit dir besprechen. Komm, wir gehen auf unser Zimmer."

Sie zog das Mädchen mit sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl. „Aber Mum, ich wollte mich doch noch mit Gustavo und den Anderen treffen. Wir wollten vor dem Abendessen noch eine Runde im Pool schwimmen."

„Tut mir leid, Schatz. Aber was ich dir erzählen will, ist wirklich wichtig." Sie schob ihre Tochter vor sich her in den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf. Während die Tür sich schloss, warf Hermione einen Blick zurück in das Foyer und konnte gerade noch sehen, dass Miguel de Composto das Hotel betrat. Aber um dieses Problem würde sie sich nachher kümmern. Erstmal musste sie Cat schonend beibringen, dass dieser verdammte Kerl sie kennenlernen wollte.

Wenig später saßen Mutter und Tochter nebeneinander auf der Terrasse ihrer Suite.

Hermione nahm die Hand des Mädchens in ihre. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und spielte versonnen mit Catrionas Fingern.

Die schaute sie fragend an. „Also wirklich Mum, du machst mir jetzt direkt Angst." Dann riss sie ihre Augen weit auf. „Sag jetzt nicht, du und Dad, ihr wollt euch trennen?", rief sie erschrocken aus.

„Nein, wo denkst du hin. Natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Es ist nur so..., also, ich weiß jetzt nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Deshalb sage ich es gerade heraus." Hermione gab ihrer Tochter einen kleinen Kuss auf die Hand. „Ich war doch heute mit Zia bei meinem früheren Arbeitgeber, genauer gesagt, ich war in der Bibliothek, in der ich früher mal gearbeitet habe. Dort war ich mit dem derzeitigen Leiter Senor Barolo verabredet. Was ich allerdings nicht wusste, Senor Barolo ist der Großvater von ….. nun, ….. von deinem Erzeuger."

„Was?" Catriona schlug erschrocken ihre freie Hand vor den Mund. Die andere hielt Hermione immer noch umklammert. „War er auch da?"

„Ja!"

„Und weiß er, dass ich auch hier bin?

„Ja, er hat mich direkt nach dir gefragt. Zum Glück aber nicht im Beisein seines Großvaters."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt."

„Das du auch hier bist. Er wollte wissen, ob du von ihm wüsstest. Ich sagte ihm, dass du alles weißt, was wichtig für dich ist. Und dann hat er gesagt, dass er dich sehen will. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich muss erst darüber nachdenken und dann mit dir sprechen."

„Oh, das…., ich weiß jetzt gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn sehen will." Das Mädchen sah ihre Mutter verzweifelt an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Diese Angewohnheit hatte sie sich von ihrer Mutter abgeschaut.

Hermione nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

„Lass dir Zeit. Überleg in Ruhe was du willst."

„Wäre es denn für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich ihn sehe?"

„Natürlich. Wir können das zusammen entscheiden. Ich bin an deiner Seite."

„Weißt du Mum, bislang hatte ich nie den Wunsch, meinen leiblichen Vater kennenzulernen. Ich hatte immer Dad. Niemals hatte ich das Gefühl, er sei nicht mein Vater." Cat schluckte. „Oh Merlin. Dad…., was wird er dazu sagen? Sollen wir ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen?"

„Ich glaube, er würde es uns nie verzeihen, wenn wir das nicht machen. Allerdings befürchte ich, er ist in kürzester Zeit hier."

„Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich gerne mit Dad sprechen, bevor ich mich entscheide."

„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, du flohst deinen Vater an, erklärst ihm alles und ich gehe hinunter in die Hotelhalle, denn da habe ich Miguel vorhin gesehen, als wir in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. Leider weiß er von seinem Großvater wo wir wohnen."

„Was? Lass ihn nur nicht hier herauf, bitte Mum!", rief Cat abwehrend.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich werde ihn erstmal wegschicken und ihm klarmachen, dass wir uns bei ihm melden." Hermione stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Warte Mum!" Ihre Tochter hielt sie zurück und nahm sie in den Arm. „Dann ist Senor Barolo ja mein Urgroßvater. Den würde ich schon gerne kennenlernen. Und Mum, danke, dass du mir so toll beistehst. Du bist die beste Mutter der Welt."

Hermione gab ihr einen Kuss und strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar. „Du Schmeichlerin. Geh und sprich mit deinem Vater. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Hermione fuhr hinunter ins Foyer und sah sich um. An der Rezeption entdeckte sie Miguel. Er sprach gerade mit dem Zauberer am Empfang, der sie genau in diesem Moment entdeckte und sie fragend ansah. Sie nickte und trat näher.

„Miguel, du hast dich aber sehr rasch entschieden, hier aufzutauchen."

„Hermione! Ich hatte die Hoffnung, meine Tochter vielleicht schon sehen zu können." Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht."

„Meinst du nicht, da du inzwischen achtzehn Jahre gewartet hast, kannst du auch noch einen Tag länger warten?", fragte sie bissig.

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?" Er ignorierte ihre Bemerkung.

„Ja, das habe ich. Sie will erst darüber nachdenken und mit ihrem Vater darüber sprechen."

„Ich bin ihr Vater!", entgegnete Miguel entrüstet.

„Du? Du bist bestenfalls ihr Erzeuger." Hermione sah sich um und sprach etwas leiser weiter. „Ich bitte dich nur darum, bis morgen zu warten. Sie muss das erstmal alles verarbeiten. Ich werde dir morgen eine Eule schicken, ob und wann sie bereit ist dich zu sehen. Gestehe es dem Kind zu."

„Na gut. Ihr seid ja noch ein paar Tage in Granada. Ich erwarte deine Eule. Aber wenn von euch nichts kommt, dann erscheine ich morgen Abend hier im Hotel."

Hermione nickte zustimmend.

„Dann, mi amor, sehen wir uns morgen!" Er ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Handkuss darauf.

„Das, mein Lieber, kannst du dir sparen!" Hermione drehte sich um und beeilte sich wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

…

Cat saß wartend auf der Terrasse, als ihre Mutter zurück ins Zimmer stürzte. Hermione sah sie enttäuscht an, sie hatte gehofft, Severus auch noch sprechen zu können.

„Habt ihr das Gespräch schon beendet?", fragte sie Cat erstaunt.

Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich konnte Dad nicht erreichen. Wie bist du mit IHM verblieben?"

„Das wir ihn morgen kontaktieren." Hermione setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Dann lass uns doch etwas zu essen bestellen. In das Restaurant möchte ich heute nicht. Womöglich hält er sich da zurzeit gerade auf und ich denke es liegt auch in deinem Interesse, wenn wir ihn heute nicht sehen."

„Da hast du recht, Mum."

Nach dem Essen versuchten sie erneut Severus zu erreichen, hatten aber kein Glück. Daher beschlossen sie es später noch einmal zu versuchen und Cat zog sich enttäuscht in ihr Zimmer zurück, um ein Bad zu nehmen und ein wenig nachzudenken.

Hermione ließ sich auf der Terrasse in einem Liegestuhl nieder, legte sich eine Decke über die Beine und knüpfte an ihre Gedanken vom Nachmittag an.

_Hermione Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht. Noch heute erinnerte sie sich an alle Einzelheiten.

Severus hatte sie abgeholt und war mit ihr nach Edinburgh appariert.

Hermione erinnerte sich noch genau an die romantische Atmosphäre des Restaurants in dem sie gegessen hatten. Es war ein Muggelrestaurant, welches Severus da ausgesucht hatte.

Beiden war nicht danach, den ganzen Abend von irgendwelchen neugierigen Zauberern angestarrt zu werden. Denn ein Date zwischen dem Kriegshelden Severus Snape und der besten Freundin und ebenfalls Kriegheldin Hermione Granger wäre höchst spektakulär und ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse.

Allerdings war die Gefahr, hier in diesem Restaurant entdeckt zu werden gleich Null.

Und so konnten sie die Zurückhaltung über Bord werfen und dieses romantische Beisammensein voll und ganz genießen.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Severus ergriff Hermiones Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen.

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermione", seine dunkele Stimme vibrierte. Er presste seinen Mund jetzt auf ihren Puls und atmete dabei tief ihren Duft ein. „Und du riechst wundervoll."

Hermione bemerkte, dass sich die kleinen Härchen auf ihren Armen aufstellten und ein wohliger Schauer sie durchfuhr.

Sie war mehr als nur erstaunt über Severus Verhalten. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit Zärtlichkeiten austauschen würde.

Aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt, denn er schien es genau so zu genießen, wie sie auch.

Als sie mit dem Daumen seinen Handrücken streichelte, schnurrte er sogar. „Mach weiter, bitte!", brummte er, als sie ihre Hand zurück zog, um dem Kellner Platz zu machen. Natürlich erst, als dieser sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, nachdem er ihnen ein Tiramisu als Dessert serviert hatte.

Zärtlich verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit den seinen und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit zulässt",

sagte sie leise.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich auch nicht", entgegnete er brummig. „Das, meine Liebe, ist auch eine Premiere. Du kannst dir etwas drauf einbilden. Und wenn du mich weiterhin mit so großen Augen anschaust, garantiere ich für nichts. Dann werfe ich dich mir über die Schulter und appariere mit dir sonst wohin. Vor Zeugen!"

Hermione lachte amüsiert, fing aber im nächsten Moment an, auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. „Oh, Severus, sag doch nicht solche Sachen. Das macht mich ganz verrückt."

Nun war es an ihm, leise zu lachen. „Dann meine Süße", schnurrte er und umschmiegte kurz ihre Wange mit seiner freien Hand. „solltest du dich mit deinem Tiramisu beeilen, damit wir zum eigentlichen Dessert übergehen können. Ich habe uns ein wundervolles Hotelzimmer reservieren lassen, dass dir sicher gut gefallen wird. Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt und willst zurück nach Hause?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ich frage mich nur, woher du wissen willst, dass mir dieses Hotelzimmer gefallen wird." Sie nahm einen Löffel Tiramisu und schob ihn sich in dem Mund. „Warst du schon mal in dem Hotel?", fragte sie betont beiläufig.

Severus schmunzelte, wurde aber ernst, als er ihren unsicheren Blick sah. „Nein, das war ich nicht. Wenn du etwas von mir wissen willst, frag mich einfach." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cappuccino.

„Gut!" Hermione sah ihm gerade in die Augen. „Dann will ich wissen, ob du mit einer deiner rothaarigen Freundinnen schon mal in dem Hotel gewesen bist?"

„Erstens mal, war keine diese Frauen das, was man eine Freundin nennt. Sie waren bestenfalls Begleitungen. Und zweitens war ich noch nie mit einer Frau in Edinburgh, geschweige denn in diesem Hotel." Er nahm noch einmal ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich möchte dass du eines weißt, Hermione. Niemals wieder, und damit meine ich wirklich niemals wieder, vergleiche dich bitte mit einer dieser Frauen. Ihr habt nichts gemeinsam, denn du bist für mich tausendmal mehr wert."

Hermione schluckte. Nie hätte sie solche Worte von ihm erwartet. Sie sah ihn fasziniert an und fragte dann mit heiserer Stimme „Können wir dann bitte gehen?"

….

Das Hotelzimmer war sehr luxuriös eingerichtet, ebenso das angrenzende Badezimmer mit der extra großen Badewanne. Aber den Mittelpunkt bildete ein riesiges Himmelbett, in dem sie etwa zwei Minuten nach Betreten des Zimmers nackt lagen.

Severus lag auf Hermione, küsste sie gierig und umfasste mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste.

„Ich habe mich so danach gesehnt, dich zu lieben. Jede Nacht habe ich es mir ausgemalt, habe davon geträumt. Und nun wird der Traum Wirklichkeit." Seine Stimme klang rau. Hektisch fuhr seine Rechte hinunter, zwischen ihre Schenkel, vergewisserte sich kurz, ob sie bereit für ihn war und drang dann mit einem festen Stoss in sie ein.

Hermione stöhnte laut auf. Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an, Severus in sich zu spüren.

„Habe ich dir weh getan?" Severus hielt einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen inne.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermione, aber ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich will dich so sehr...!", stieß er erregt hervor.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich..., ich will es genauso sehr wie du", keuchte sie. „Mach weiter..., wir haben doch gleich noch Zeit."

Severus hatte seine Bewegungen wieder aufgenommen und stieß immer schneller werdend in sie. Hermione spürte ihren Höhepunkt nahen, aber sie merkte auch, dass Severus sein Ziel so gut wie erreicht hatte und sich nicht mehr zügeln konnte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Stöße, dann bog er seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte ihren Namen. Dann sackte er auf ihr zusammen und rollte sich, heftig ein und ausatmend, an ihre Seite.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermione", flüsterte er. „Ich konnte mich nicht zurück halten. Seit Tagen wünsche ich mir nichts anderes, als mit dir zusammen zu sein." Er drehte sich halb zu ihr um und strich ihr eine zerzauste Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Halsbeuge. „Verdammt, es ist mir so peinlich. Ich verhalte mich wie ein pubertierender Jüngling. Beinahe wäre ich schon gekommen, bevor ich in dir war. Noch nie habe ich so die Fassung verloren. Das ist mir zum ersten mal passiert."

Hermione strich sanft über seinen Rücken. „Nun, du junger Spund. Ich denke, wir werden es verkraften."

Ganz sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Ich mache es wieder gut. Ich verspreche es."

„Severus, es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde schon noch auf meine Kosten kommen. Warte es ab, das werde ich schon einfordern." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste seine Schulter. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sofort mit dem „Hermione Verwöhnprogramm" anfangen und du mir ein schönes Schaumbad zubereitest und mich in die Badewanne trägst? Und dort kannst du mit deiner Wiedergutmachung sofort starten!"

„Nun", Severus stieg aus dem Bett, beugte sich hinunter und hob Hermione auf seine Arme. „das hört sich ganz passabel an."

Sie liebten sich die ganze Nacht hindurch. Immer und immer wieder. In den Morgenstunden lag Hermione erschöpft im Bett. Sie hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht und summte zufrieden vor sich hin. Ihre erste Liebesnacht war wundervoll gewesen. Sie fühlte eine wohlige Müdigkeit durch ihre Adern fließen.

Severus hatte sie, nach dem „ersten Mal" unglaublich verwöhnt. Er war ein fantastischer und sehr erfahrener Liebhaber und Hermione fühlte sich einfach rundherum wohl und befriedigt.

Severus war im Bad verschwunden, um zu duschen. Als er kurz darauf in das Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, blieb er einen Moment am Bett stehen und die Gryffindor, die sich auf dem Bauch liegend ins Bett gekuschelt hatte, spürte, dass er sie beobachtete. Dann kroch er zu ihr auf das Bett und legte sich mit seiner ganzen Körperlänge auf sie.

Sie schrie erschrocken auf, denn seine Haut war noch kalt von der eisigen Dusche.

„Du bist atemberaubend, meine Schöne. Ich bin überwältigt von deinem Anblick."

Er küsste ihren Nacken und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

„Merlin, Severus! Bist du wahnsinnig? Deine Haut ist eiskalt!"

„Nun, dann wärme mich doch auf!", grummelte er. „Es ist schließlich deine Schuld, dass ich kalt duschen musste. Du machst aus mir einen lüsternen alten Mann."

Hermione kicherte. „Nun, was ich da spüre, fühlt sich nicht wie ein alter Mann an." Sie wackelte ein wenig mit ihrem Hinterteil.

„Das ist ja das Problem. Ich begehre dich ununterbrochen. Wo soll ich bloß die ganze Energie hernehmen."

„Oh. Wozu bist du schließlich Meister der Zaubertränke? Da gibt es doch bestimmt den einen oder anderen Trank, mein Lieber." Wieder bewegte sie ihren Po aufreizend hin und her.

„Mhhhrrrmmm….", er hörte sich an wie ein Kater, der seine Streicheinheiten erhielt und dabei zufrieden schnurrte. „Du regst mich schon genug an, da brauche ich keine Tränke."

Langsam ließ er seine Lippen ihre Wirbelsäule hinab zu ihrem Po wandern. Ihr ganzer Körper war von einer wohligen Gänsehaut überzogen, während sein Mund keine Stelle auf ihrem Rücken, Po und den Beinen ausließ. Wieder an ihrem Nacken angekommen, spreizte er mit dem Knie ihre Schenkel ein wenig und drang so in sie ein.

Ganz langsam liebten sie sich dieses mal und es war atemberaubend schön.

Hermione hielt Severus hinterher in ihren Armen. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. Er hatte den Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt und war eingeschlafen. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen betrachtete sie den schlafenden Mann in ihren Armen.

Noch nie hatte sie mit einem Mann so viele Intimitäten ausgetauscht. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Erfahrungen gemacht. Schließlich hatte sie schon mehrere Freunde gehabt und auch ein Kind bekommen. Aber trotzdem hatte sie beim Sex noch nie so loslassen können, wie bei Severus. Warum das so war, konnte sie damals noch nicht sagen.

Im Nachhinein war ihr natürlich klar geworden, dass sie auch noch nie einen anderen Mann so sehr geliebt hatte wie Severus. Er war ihre zweite Hälfte, ihr Seelenpartner. Das wurde ihr nach kurzer Zeit schon klar. Und sie hatte geglaubt, ihm ginge es genauso.

In der darauffolgenden Zeit trafen sie sich sehr häufig. Allerdings immer bei ihr zuhause. Schließlich musste sie bei all ihrem Verliebtsein und ihrer Sehnsucht nach Severus an ihr Kind denken. Bislang hatte sie es immer so gehalten, dass sie, wenn es dann mal „Männerbekanntschaften" gab, diese von ihrer Tochter fernhielt.

Und solange sie nicht wusste, wie es sich mit Severus weiterentwickeln würde, kam es gar nicht in Frage, dass er über Nacht bei ihr blieb. Fast jeden Abend kam er sie besuchen, meistens war Cat dann schon im Bett. Und sollte sie noch auf sein, verhielten sie sich natürlich niemals wie ein Liebespaar.

Das Mädchen freute sich natürlich, dass ihr heißgeliebter Servus zu Besuch kam und ihr mal was vorlas oder ihr einfach nur zuhörte, wenn sie etwas erzählen wollte.

Später, wenn sie dann schlief, landeten Hermione und Severus fast immer im Bett und liebten sich. Es war immer wundervoll und jedes Mal anders. Hermione genoss die Beziehung in vollen Zügen und war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Allerdings merkte sie sehr wohl, das Severus etwas zurückhielt, dass er sich zurückhielt. Das er Zeit für sich brauchte.

Sie drängte ihn nicht und wenn er mal einen Abend nicht bei ihr erschien, fragte sie ihn nie nach dem „warum". Natürlich ahnte sie, dass es für ihn nicht leicht war, so eine enge Beziehung zu führen, aber sie war überzeugt, dass sie ihm wichtig genug war, dass er ihr eines Tages sagen würde, dass er sie liebte.

Das er allerdings ihre Beziehung nach vier Wochen beenden würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet…

_Hermione Erinnerungen Ende….._

„Mum, wovon träumst du denn? Du machst so ein trauriges Gesicht." Cat setzte sich zu Hermione auf die Liege und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter.

Diese schlang die Arme um ihre Tochter und drückte sie an sich. Sie strich ihr über das nasse, lange Haar.

„Mhmm… du riechst so gut, Kätzchen. Hast du wieder mein Badeöl benutzt?", entgegnete Hermione.

„Dir kann man aber auch nichts verheimlichen, Mum. Also, sag schon, warum hast du so traurig ausgesehen?", hakte Cat nach.

„Ach, ich musste an etwas lang Zurückliegendes denken."

„Hat es etwas mit Dad zutun?"

„Ja, Fräulein Naseweis. Das hat es. Ich musste gerade an die Zeit denken, als dein Vater damals meinte, er könnte mich nicht lieben und sich zurückgezogen hat."

„Daran kann ich mich noch gut erinnern. Ich war so traurig, weil er mich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Ich weiß noch, dass ich so geweint habe und dass ich dir die Schuld gegeben hatte."

„Oh ja, und ich war so wütend auf Severus, weil er nicht nur mich verletzte, sondern auch dich."

„Aber Mum, soll ich dir mal sagen was ich glaube…. Dad hat am meisten darunter gelitten."

„Da hast du wohl recht. Das hat er." Hermione gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, wo er jetzt wohl ist. Wie spät ist es denn inzwischen?"

Cat sah auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist jetzt kurz nach neun Uhr. Wo ist Dad denn wohl hin mit den beiden Kleinen?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwo mit ihnen Essen. Er wird sich gleich schon melden", erwiderte Hermione. „Hast du dir denn inzwischen Gedanken über deinen Erzeuger gemacht, Cat?"

Das Mädchen nickte. „Ja, das habe ich. Ich würde ihn schon gerne treffen. Ich bin doch neugierig, wie er so ist. Und ich bin neugierig auf meine spanische Familie. Auf meine Urgroßeltern und Großeltern. Jetzt wo ich weiß, das es sie gibt, würde ich sie auch gerne kennen lernen. Aber nur, wenn es dich oder Dad nicht verletzt. Und ich hoffe auch, dass es Granddad und Granny nicht verletzt." Sie sah ihre Mutter besorgt an.

„Ach Süße. Natürlich verletzt du mich damit nicht. Es ist dein gutes Recht, deinen leiblichen Vater kennenzulernen. Ich verstehe deine Neugierde sehr gut."

„Und Dad? Was wird der sagen?"

„Für deinen Vater kann ich nicht sprechen. Er wird das sicher auch verstehen", beruhigte Hermione ihre Tochter. Allerdings was sie gar nicht so sicher, ob sie damit Recht hatte.

„Danke Mum. Aber ich werde erst mit Dad sprechen. Vorher mache ich gar nichts. Niemals kann der… der… wie soll ich denn von ihm sprechen? Mein Erzeuger hört sich auf Dauer so blöd an. Aber ich will ihn nicht Vater nennen."

„Dann sag doch einfach Miguel. Das ist sein Name", schlug Hermione vor.

„Gute Idee, das mache ich", stimmte Cat zu. „also… niemals kann Miguel Dads Platz einnehmen. Aber ich möchte schon gerne wissen, woher ich komme und ich würde gerne meine andere Familie kennenlernen. Vor allem aber, möchte ich den Mann kennenlernen, der mich damals nicht haben wollte."

Bei allem Verständnis, das Hermione für ihre Tochter aufbrachte, fiel es ihr unheimlich schwer, das zuzulassen. Schließlich hatte dieser Mann sie damals vor über achtzehn Jahren allein gelassen. Es hatte ihn nicht interessiert was aus ihr und seinem Kind wurde. Das nahm sie ihm noch heute übel.

Aber vor allem hatte sie Angst, dass es Severus das Herz brechen würde. Er war ein sehr Besitz ergreifender Mann. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht nur um Cat sondern auch um sie Gedanken und Sorgen machen würde. Sie ahnte jetzt schon, dass er wieder seine Bedenken haben würde, ob er denn auch wirklich der richtige Mann für sie war.

Hermione seufzte leise auf. Da würde sie wohl wieder eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen.

8


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20 Severus**

Lucius Malfoy hob sein Weinglas und prostete seinem alten Freund und Weggefährten Severus Snape zu.

„Wie fühlst du dich denn so als Strohwitwer, Severus?" fragte er sein Gegenüber.

„Nun", Severus nahm einen Schluck von dem exzellenten Rotwein, der sich in seinem Glas befand. „ich muss doch gestehen, es fällt mir schwerer als erwartet."

„So?" Lucius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was fällt dir denn so schwer?"

Die beiden Männer hatten es sich auf der Terrasse von Malfoy Manor gemütlich gemacht, um in Ruhe ein Zigarillo rauchen zu können. Die Kinder spielten auf dem Rasen mit Draco und den Hunden der Malfoys, während Narcissa und Astoria durch den parkähnlich angelegten Garten schlenderten.

„Seit die drei Kinder da sind, waren wir nie länger getrennt, als mal zwei oder drei Tage. Zu Beginn unserer Ehe, als wir nur Catriona hatten, war Hermione beruflich hin und wieder mal etwas länger von zuhause weg, während unsere Tochter dann bei Hermiones Eltern waren. Aber drei Kinder wollten wir meinen Schwiegereltern nicht zumuten. Eine Zeit lang hatten wir überlegt, ein Kindermädchen zu engagieren, aber dann haben wir uns dagegen entschieden." Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Espresso. „Aber wenn wir nun getrennt sind, ist es tatsächlich so, dass ich sie vermisse. Ich hätte das nie erwartet, aber das Schlafen fällt mir schwer, so alleine im Bett. Wobei es mir da nicht nur um den körperlichen Aspekt geht, sondern auch um ihre Nähe und Wärme."

„Schau an, wer hätte das vor ein paar Jahren noch von Severus Snape gedacht. Niemand hätte es früher geglaubt, dass du mal zu einem liebenden Ehemann und Vater mutierst?" Lucius zog genüsslich an seinem Zigarillo.

„Ich am allerwenigsten. Doch ich gebe zu, ich kann es kaum abwarten, bis Hermione zurück kommt. Sie fehlt mir unsagbar. Mir fehlt ihr Lachen und mir fehlen die Gespräche mit ihr. Sie ist das Beste, außer der Kinder natürlich, was mir je passiert ist."

„Nun ja, die Kinder hättest du ja ohne sie gar nicht", erwiderte Lucius. „Aber warum nimmst du nicht die beiden Kinder und fährst zu ihr. Macht doch alle zusammen Urlaub, da unten in Spanien."

„Nein. Ich glaube, das ist so ein wichtiges Mutter/Tochter Ding. Etwas, was nur Catriona und Hermione zusammen machen wollen. Ich lasse den beiden den Spaß. Zum Ende der Ferien werde ich Riordan mitnehmen auf eine Expedition. Ich will in Irland einige Zutaten für die Apotheke besorgen und der Junge soll mich begleiten. Er freut sich schon sehr auf unseren Männerausflug. Anfangs schien mir die Idee auch sehr reizvoll, allerdings bin ich dann schon wieder eine Woche von Hermione getrennt."

„Na, du wirst es schon überleben, alter Knabe", lachte Lucius spöttisch.

…..

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Severus die Kinder ins Bett verfrachtet und hockte vor den Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer.

„Hermione, bist du da?" rief er laut und deutlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie in seinem Blickfeld erschien und sich vor dem Kamin auf den Boden hockte. „Hallo Liebling. Ich bin hier. Wie geht es dir? Wir haben vorhin schon mehrfach versucht Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen."

„Hier ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Ich war mit den Kindern bei Narcissa und Lucius zum Essen. Draco und Astoria waren auch da." Er sah sie einen Moment prüfend an. „Du sagtest gerade, WIR haben versucht...! Was ist los?"

Hermione lächelte. „Du kennst deine Frauen aber gut!" Dann wurde ihr Blick ernst. „Ja, es ist tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen. Cats Erzeuger ist aufgetaucht. Er will sie kennen lernen."

„Ich komme so schnell es geht." Severus setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Ich werde die Kinder sofort zu deinen Eltern bringen und mache mich über das Flohnetzwerk auf den Weg zu euch. Unternehmt nichts, bevor ich da bin."

„Severus, nun warte doch mal. Du brauchst nichts zu überstürzen. Wir kommen schon zurecht", dämpfte sie ihn.

„Willst du mich etwa nicht da haben?", fragte er konsterniert.

„Doch, natürlich will ich dich hier haben. Seit ich hier bin, sehne ich mich nach dir. Und jetzt ganz besonders. Ich brauche dich dringend an meiner Seite. Auch Cat hat als erstes nach dir gefragt. Sie will erst mit dir sprechen, bevor sie irgendetwas entscheidet. Ich wollte dir doch nur sagen, dass es reicht, wenn du morgen früh hier bist. Lass die Kinder schlafen. Ich habe Miguel auf morgen Abend vertröstet."

„Miguel? Aha!" Severus hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Severus, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für deine Eifersucht", wies Hermione ihn zurecht.

„_.üchtig_!", knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, schon gut!" Hermione wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft rum und ignorierte Severus empörten Ausruf. „Sinnvollerweise denke ich, es ist das Beste, wenn du dich morgen früh auf den Weg machst. Hier passiert heute nichts mehr. Aber Cat will noch mit dir sprechen. Warte mal, Schatz. Ich hole sie schnell."

Hermione sprang auf und klopfte an Cats Schlafzimmertür. Kurz darauf beobachtete sie ihre älteste Tochter, während diese Severus alles erzählte.

„Dad, ich brauche dich jetzt ganz dringend", gestand sie ihrem Vater. „Ich will nichts falsch entscheiden. Du musst mich beraten. Im Moment bin ich so durcheinander und weiß nicht wo mir der Kopf steht. Ich wünschte, du wärst schon hier."

„Das wäre ich ja auch! Bedanke dich bei deiner Mutter, dass ich erst morgen komme", schnarrte er und warf seiner Frau einen bissigen Seitenblick zu.

Die verdrehte die Augen. „Also wirklich, Severus."

„Mum!", empörte sich Cat.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss hier, ihr beiden Trotzköpfe. Denkt doch mal an Rio und Morag. Die schlafen doch schon lange. Hoffe ich zumindest, Severus."

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn, was ich mit unseren Kindern mache?"

Hermione räusperte sich nur und er konnte das Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen.

„Die Frage ist nicht, was du mit den Kindern machst, sondern was die Kinder mit dir machen, Daddy", zog sie ihn auf und ging großzügig über seinen entrüsteten Blick hinweg.

„Ich denke allerdings auch, dass wir jetzt am besten alle ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag", sprach sie weiter. „Cat, verabschiede dich von Dad und dann ab in dein Zimmer. Ich möchte noch kurz mit deinem Vater unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Gute Nacht, Dad. Bis morgen. Viel Spaß noch beim Turteln", lachend verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge, während Hermione lachte.

„Was möchtest du mir noch sagen, Hermione?" fragte er.

Sie beugte sich etwas weiter vor und lächelte ihren Mann an. „Och, eigentlich nur, dass ich dich liebe, mein lieber Mann. Dass ich dich jetzt gerne an meiner Seite hätte, oder noch besser in meinem Bett, weil ich dich dort unsagbar vermisse."

Severus hob einen Moment lang die Hand. Er hatte den irrsinnigen Wunsch sie zu berühren. Da das ja leider nicht möglich war, seufzte er missmutig auf. „Das hättest du ja haben können, Madame. Selbst schuld."

Ihre Augen funkelten frech. „Da hast du recht, Schatz. Allerdings nützt mir das jetzt wenig. Vielleicht sollte ich noch in die Hotelbar gehen", überlegte sie gespielt nachdenklich.

Severus drohte ihr mit dem Finger. „Das, mein Schatz, solltest du dir lieber gut überlegen. Die Strafe könnte fürchterlich sein."

„So? Wie könnte sie denn aussehen?"

„Das werde ich jetzt besser nicht ausmalen. Sonst kann ich heute Nacht kein Auge zumachen", brummte Severus. „Du solltest nun aber auch schlafen gehen, und zwar alleine."

Hermione lachte. „Ja, das werde ich. Schlaf gut, Severus."

„Schlaf du auch gut, Schatz. Ich liebe dich." Damit zog er sich aus dem Feuer zurück.

Als er einige Zeit später im Bett lag, musste er an das Gespräch mit Lucius denken. Es war tatsächlich so, dass er Hermione unsagbar vermisste. Er liebte sie über alles. Niemals hätte er früher geglaubt, dass das möglich ist. Er hatte sich gewehrt. Mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt.

_Severus Erinnerungen Anfang….._

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die erste Liebesnacht, die sie miteinander verbrachten. Es war unglaublich gewesen. Nun gut, das erste Liebesspiel hätte er am liebsten irgendwo tief im Nichts vergraben. Es war ihm damals so peinlich gewesen, dass er danach alles daran gesetzt hatte, sie glücklich zu machen. Und das war ihm auch gelungen, wie er nicht ganz unbescheiden zugab.

Aber in dieser Nacht hatte er bereits die ersten Zweifel….

Nachdem sie sich mehrmals geliebt hatten, lag er mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Brust und lauschte ihren Schlafgeräuschen. Sie waren beide dementsprechend erschöpft.

Der Sex war fantastisch gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte er so ein…., ja, beinahe ungutes Gefühl.

Dieses Ganze hier behagte ihm gar nicht. Er befand sich auf ungewohntem Terrain. Er hatte noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt. Weder während seiner Zeit als Todesser, nach später, als er in Hogwarts tätig war oder als Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix.

Was nicht an mangelnden Gelegenheiten gelegen hatte. Nein, er hatte einfach nie die Zeit dafür gehabt und eigentlich auch nie eine Frau kennengelernt, mit der er eine Beziehung hätte eingehen wollen.

Noch niemals hatte er für eine Frau etwas Ähnliches empfunden, wie für die Löwin. Sie war einzigartig.

In seiner Jugendzeit hatte er geglaubt, in Lily Evans verliebt gewesen zu sein, aber die hatte in ihm nichts anderes gesehen als einen Jugendfreund und als James Potter, Harry Potters Vater aufgetaucht war und sich für sie interessierte, hatte sie Severus fallen gelassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel.

Damals, während seiner Todesserzeit hatte er natürlich auch Sex gehabt. Bei den vielen, wilden Partys, die diese Irren ständig gefeiert hatten, gab es immer mal wieder die eine oder andere Vereinigung mit irgendeiner Anhängerin Voldemorts.

Dann, nach dem großen Sieg, holte er alles, was er meinte vermisst zu haben nach. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für rothaarige Frauen, da sie ihn an seine erste Liebe Lilly Potter erinnerten. Damals hatte er sie an seinen Erzrivalen verloren und heute feierte er eine Art Sieg, mit jeder Rothaarigen, die er bekam.

Aber diese Affären waren vorbei, als Hermione in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war. Seitdem er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er die Löwin für sich haben wollte, dass er sie erobern wollte, hatte er keine andere Frau mehr angesehen. Hatte ihn keine andere Frau auch nur interessiert.

Jetzt musste er erstmal darüber nachdenken, was er wollte. So wie mit seinen rothaarigen Affären konnte er mit Hermione nicht umgehen. Das würde sie sich gar nicht gefallen lassen, sie würde ihm mit Sicherheit die Augen auskratzen, sollte er auch nur den Versuch starten. Das Beste wäre, er würde erstmal so weitermachen. Wahrscheinlich war er sie sowieso nach ein paar Tagen leid. So war es bisher mit jeder Frau gewesen. Warum sollte es bei Hermione Granger anders sein?

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm zuflüsterte „Vielleicht, weil du Gefühle für sie entwickelt hast" ignorierte er geflissentlich.

….

Inzwischen waren vier Wochen vergangen und Severus war immer noch vollkommen besessen von dieser Frau. Sein Verlangen war unvermindert stark und er wollte sie immer noch ständig und häufig lieben. Am liebsten würde er Nacht für Nacht mit ihr schlafen, aber da war immer noch das Kind, das ebenso ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Wenn sie sich liebten, dann geschah das immer in ihrer Wohnung, abends wenn das Mädchen im Bett war. Und gegen Mitternacht kehrte er immer in seine Wohnung zurück.

An diesem Samstagabend hatten sie sich zweimal geliebt. Severus Verlangen nach Hermione war so groß, dass er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Allerdings zerrte das auch an seinen Kräften, was er natürlich niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen zugeben würde. Diesmal wurde er nicht so wie üblich gegen Mitternacht wach, sondern erst in den frühen Morgenstunden von einer fröhlichen Kinderstimme aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Servus, was machst du denn in Mummys Bett?" Neben ihm tauchte das strahlende Gesicht von Catriona auf.

Severus spürte doch tatsächlich, dass ihm ganz heiß wurde. Vermutlich wurden seine Wangen sogar rot.

„Cat, meine Süße. Was machst du denn für einen Krach. Wie spät ist es?" Hermoine fuhr sich verschlafen mit der Hand über das Gesicht und gähnte herzhaft. Erst dann wurde sie sich des Mannes an ihrer Seite bewusst.

„Severus…?" Hermione riss die Augen weit auf. Sonst war er morgens immer verschwunden. „Ähm… Kätzchen. Bist du so lieb und holst Mummy aus der Küche ein Glas Wasser?"

„Natürlich Mummy. Ich bin ganz schnell zurück." Das Mädchen flitzte los.

„Verdammt", knurrte Severus. „Ich bin eingeschlafen und nicht rechtzeitig wach geworden."

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Sorge lieber dafür, dass wir nicht weiter unbekleidet sind, denn dann würde die Fragerei erst recht kein Ende nehmen. Und dir wäre es sicher unangenehm."

Gerade rechtzeitig schaffte er es, sie beide mit Nachtwäsche zu versorgen, da stand das Kind schon wieder neben dem Bett. Sie reichte ihrer Mutter ein Glas Wasser.

„Danke, meine Kleine. Das ist ganz lieb von dir." Hermione nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasser und stellte das Glas dann auf den Nachttisch.

Catriona hatte wohl beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit wäre, ebenfalls in das Bett zu klettern. Ohne weiteres kroch sie unter sie Bettdecke, zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen.

Severus fühlte sich komplett überfordert mit der Situation.

„Das ist aber komisch, dass du hier in Mummys Bett liegst, Servus. Ich habe noch nie jemanden hier drin gesehen. Bisher haben immer nur Mummy und ich in dem Bett geschlafen. Aber ich mag es, wenn du da bist, Servus." Die kleine Hexe plapperte wie ein Wasserfall und kuschelte sich behaglich an Severus Brust. Sie gähnte lautstark wie ein kleines Kätzchen und war dann wieder eingeschlafen.

Severus sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erst auf das Kind und dann hinüber zu Hermione, um dann aber feststellen, dass auch die große Hexe wieder eingeschlafen war.

Natürlich konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen. Er war noch nie ein Langschläfer gewesen, so war er jetzt auch hellwach. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden, aber er wollte das Kind in seinem Arm nicht wecken.

Aber er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch….. er wollte fliehen. Weg von dieser Situation, die ihn fast überforderte. Weg von dieser Harmonie und Idylle. Das war nicht sein Leben. So etwas hatte er nie gewollt. Er war ein ehemaliger Todesser, ein schlechter Mensch und er verdiente eine Frau wie Hermione Granger nicht.

An das Leben das er einst geführt hatte, wollte er gar nicht denken. Es hatte Zeiten in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen kein anderer Mensch freiwillig seine Nähe gesucht hatte. Zeiten in den man ihn gehasst und geächtet hatte. Erst nachdem er als Kriegheld gefeiert wurde, liefen ihm plötzlich die Frauen reihenweise nach. Aber das war etwas anderes.

Soviel Nähe und Wärme wie er von Hermione und ihrer Tochter erhielt, war zu viel für ihn. Er brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. Ganz vorsichtig löste er das Kind von sich und schob sie zu Hermione rüber. Leise stieg er aus dem Bett. Mit einem nonverbalen Spruch befahl er seine Kleidung zu sich und hatte sie blitzschnell gegen den Pyjama ausgetauscht.

Minuten später war er in seiner Wohnung, riss sich die Kleidung wieder von Körper und stieg unter die Dusche. Lange stand er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Eine Entscheidung, die er wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens bedauern würde, aber die zu treffen, der einzig wahre Weg sein würde.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Hermione eine Erklärung von ihm haben wollte. Eine Erklärung darüber, warum er am morgen einfach verschwunden war.

Denn ausgerechnet an diesem Abend wollte Hermione ihre Tochter zu ihren Eltern bringen, da sie beide mit Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy zum Essen verabredet waren. Lucius, der von einem neuen italienischen Restaurant in Muggellondon gehört hatte, hatte Hermione und Severus dahin eingeladen. Es hatte seinen Freund köstlich amüsiert, als er die beiden vor ein paar Tagen, sich küssend, in Hermiones Buchladen überrascht hatte.

Am nächsten Tag erhielten sowohl Hermione, als auch Severus eine Eule mit der Einladung. So kamen sie nicht umhin, diese Einladung anzunehmen.

Severus hatte Hermione abgeholt und sie hatten über den „Tropfenden Kessel" die Winkelgasse verlassen, um nach Muggellondon zu gelangen. Dann hatten sie in die Nähe des Restaurants appariert und gingen jetzt den Rest des Weges zu Fuß.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander. Severus hatte ihr lediglich einen flüchtigen Kuss zur Begrüßung gegeben und spürte jetzt natürlich, dass sie ihn immer wieder fragend ansah. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, nach dem Essen mit ihr zu sprechen, allerdings machte sie ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Was ist los, Severus?", wollte sie wissen, als sie vor dem Restaurant standen. Severus hatte die Tür schon in der Hand und wollte sie gerade öffnen.

„Nichts, was soll los sein? Komm, Narcissa und Lucius warten sicher schon." Er nahm ihren Arm und wollte sie hineinführen.

„Das ist mir egal." Hermione blieb einfach stehen und entzog Severus ihren Arm.

„Sag mir, was los ist!", verlangte sie. „Warum bist du heute Morgen verschwunden? Und warum bist du jetzt so anders als sonst? So kalt! Sag es mir."

„Nun denn, wenn du es jetzt wissen willst und nicht warten kannst, bis wir unter uns sind, werde ich es dir sagen", sagte er mit kalter Stimme und straffte seine Schultern. „Ich habe beschlossen, unsere Beziehung, oder was immer das sein soll was wir da haben, zu beenden. Wir werden uns nicht mehr treffen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Severus?" Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an. „Warum willst du, dass wir uns nicht mehr treffen? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?" schnarrte er. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Familienidylle und Gefühle. Mich interessiert an einer Frau nur das Eine. Nämlich Sex. Und da ich den von dir nicht bekomme, ohne den ganzen sentimentalen Unsinn, treffen wir uns einfach nicht mehr."

„Einfach so? Das kannst du? Und du meinst, bei uns sind keine Gefühle im Spiel?" Hermione verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bei dir wahrscheinlich wohl. Ich auf jeden Fall empfinde nichts für dich. Außer vielleicht sexuellem Interesse", höhnte er.

„Und Cat? Was ist mit ihr?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie ist dein Kind. Halte sie von mir fern. Ich will nicht, dass sie weiter in meiner Apotheke rumlungert und mir meine Zeit raubt." Mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf sie hinab.

Hermione kämpfte schwer gegen ihre Tränen an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr bekommen zu können.

„Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass ich dir nicht mehr wert bin als eine deiner rothaarigen Huren? Dass du mich bestenfalls für einen schnellen Fick haben willst?" Hermione hatte während sie sprach einen hochroten Kopf bekommen.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst! Ja, könnte man so sagen!", spottete er.

„Du bist ein widerlicher Bastard, Severus Snape!" Hermione holte aus und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Severus ließ es wehrlos geschehen und sah Hermione nur stumm an.

„Ich erinnere dich nur daran, dass du vor vier Wochen noch ganz anders gesprochen hast." Ihr liefen jetzt Tränen die Wangen runter. „Da hast du mir gesagt, ich sei tausendmal mehr wert als diese… diese Frauen. Jetzt frage ich dich, Severus Snape, wann hast du gelogen? Damals oder jetzt?", schluchzte sie.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon. So aufgewühlt wie sie war, traute sie sich nicht zu apparieren. Mit absoluter Sicherheit, käme sie nicht in einem Stück an ihrem Ziel an.

Hätte sie sich noch einmal umgedreht, hätte sie einen Severus Snape gesehen, der ihr mit völlig undurchdringlicher Mine, aber mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick hinterher sah.

Natürlich musste Severus den Malfoys Rede und Antwort stehen, denn das Paar hatte an einem Tisch am Fenster gesessen und alles genau beobachten können.

Lucius war zu ihm rausgekommen, weil er schon ahnte, dass sein Freund unauffällig verschwinden würde. Er hatte ihn einfach am Arm genommen, ihn in das Restaurant geführt und ihm einen Whiskey bestellt.

„Severus, mein Freund. Was hast du angestellt, um die kleine Gryffindor so zu erzürnen?", fragte er dann und lehnte sich zurück. Er gab dem Ober ein Zeichen, später wiederzukommen.

„Ich habe ihr mitgeteilt, dass ich sie nicht mehr treffen werde. Das unsere Beziehung, wenn man es denn so nennen kann, beendet ist", knurrte Severus nach einer Weile.

Narcissa sah ihn ungläubig an. „Aber Severus, nach allem was Lucius mir berichtet hat, schien es doch gut zu laufen."

„Was weiß Lucius schon? Und was heißt gut laufen?" Severus nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Kannst du dich mir als Familienmenschen vorstellen? Denn darauf würde es hinauslaufen. Familie, Kinder, Harmonie…. all diese Sachen, für die ich nicht stehe. Die es in meinem Leben nicht geben wird."

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Lucius erstaunt. „Was ist daran auszusetzen?"

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, ich mit Familie? Severus Snape, ehemaliger Todesser mit Familie?"

„Nun, schau uns an. Lucius Malfoy, ehemaliger Todesser mit Familie. Warum nicht? Mit der richtigen Frau geht das", entgegnete Lucius ruhig.

„Mit der richtigen Frau vielleicht! Aber nicht mit Hermione Granger!", stieß Severus hitzig aus.

„Gerade mit Hermione Granger. Diese Frau ist stark, Severus. Sie hat etwas erreicht in ihrem Leben, weil sie weiß was sie will. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie wollte dich. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, sie weiß was sie bekommt, wenn sie dich nimmt. Aber vor allem hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du glücklich bist! Habe ich mich da so sehr getäuscht, Severus?" Lucius blieb immer noch ruhig. „Sei doch nicht töricht. Lass sie nicht laufen."

„Glücklich? Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht glücklich. Wie soll ich dieses Gefühl erkennen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich meine Freiheit will. Du weißt doch selbst, wie lange ich darauf verzichten musste. Ich werde sie niemals aufgeben. Auch nicht für Hermione Granger."

„Deine Freiheit", fuhr Lucius ihn an. „Es geht nicht um deine Freiheit. Du hast Angst! Schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor deinen Gefühlen. Du machst dir da ganz schön was vor, mein lieber Freund."

Severus sprang auf und stieß seinen Stuhl zurück. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen, Lucius Malfoy. Misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein und versuche vor allen nicht, mir zu erzählen, was ich fühle oder denke", schnarrte er. Dann wandte er sich ein wenig nach rechts und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Tut mir leid, Cissa. Einen angenehmen Abend noch."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Restaurant und ließ das Ehepaar Malfoy erstaunt an ihrem Tisch sitzend zurück.

Als er wenig später zuhause am Fenster stand und darauf wartete, dass Hermione heim kam, war er immer noch davon überzeugt, richtig gehandelt zu haben.

_Severus Erinnerungen Ende…_

Severus gähnte herzhaft und tauchte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden, deshalb beschloss er, endlich zu schlafen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21 Hermione**

Nachdem Catriona wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, ließ sich Hermione von einem Hotelelfen ein Glas Wein bringen und zog sich eine leichte Jacke über. Dann stellte sie sich einen Stuhl an das Geländer der Terrasse und schaute hinab auf die Lichter der Stadt.

Das Hotel in dem sie wohnten, lag auf einem Hügel und man konnte von hier aus die Stadt überblicken. Sie legte die Beine hoch und schloss entspannt die Augen. Es war eine milde Nacht und es lag ein wundervoller Duft in der Luft. So gab sie sich wieder ihren Erinnerungen an die Zeit hin, nachdem Severus sich von ihr getrennt hatte.

_Hermione Erinnerungen Anfang…._

Hermione lief eine zeitlang durch die Straßen von Muggellondon, bis sie sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Severus sie so behandeln würde. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie mochte, dass er es genoss, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Dass er tatsächlich so gefühllos und kalt war, wie alle behaupteten, hatte sie nie geglaubt.

Sie dachte an die Nächte, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Er war so zärtlich gewesen, so liebevoll und so unglaublich leidenschaftlich. Was war nur falsch gelaufen? Warum benahm er sich jetzt nur wie ein Dreckskerl? Was hatte sie nur getan, dass er sie jetzt so behandelte?

Aber sie würde sich von ihm nicht fertig machen lassen. Sie musste auch an Cat denken. Das Mädchen hing an diesem Mann. Wie sollte sie ihr nur klar machen, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte? Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden.

Hermione war nicht danach zumute in ihre leere Wohnung zurückzukehren. Sie trocknete ihre Tränen, bemühte sich um ein fröhliches Gesicht und apparierte direkt in den Garten ihrer Eltern.

Zum Glück war ihre Tochter schon im Bett und so setzte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter und schüttete ihr Herz aus.

„Ach, Kind! ", seufzte Mrs. Granger. „Männer sind manchmal nicht zu verstehen." Sie lachte, als ihr Mann, der mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin saß und sich aus dem Mutter/Tochter Gespräch raus hielt, sich räusperte. „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, mein lieber Schatz."

„Das wollte ich nur hören", schmunzelte Robert Granger.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich schon so viel für Severus empfinde." Hermione nahm das Taschentuch entgegen, das ihre Mutter ihr reichte und putzte sich die Nase.

„Nun, du musst akzeptieren, dass er so denkt. Gib ihm Zeit, vielleicht ändert er seine Meinung doch noch."

„Niemals, Mum. Du hättest ihn hören sollen. Seine Worte waren so gemein und ich kam mir so billig vor. Es tat so weh, Mum", flüsterte Hermione.

Jane Granger öffnete die Arme und zog ihre weinende Tochter an ihre Brust. Über deren Kopf hinweg sah sie ihren Mann hilflos an, doch der zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. So hatten sie ihre Tochter noch nie erlebt. Selbst als sie damals nach Hause kam, schwanger und verlassen, hatte sie sich nicht so verhalten. Dieser ehemalige Zaubertrankprofessor musste ihrer Tochter sehr viel bedeuten.

Das Severus währenddessen in seiner Wohnung am Fenster stand und vergeblich darauf wartete, das Hermione nach Hause kam und in der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung das Licht anging, ahnte diese nicht. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Nacht bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen.

…..

Einige Tage später schaute Hermione verzweifelt auf ihre weinende Tochter hinab. Sie wusste keinen Ausweg mehr. Das Kind wollte unbedingt zu Severus hinüber gehen und Hermione wusste nicht mehr, wie sie sie zurückhalten konnte.

„Schätzchen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Severus dich nicht sehen will", stieß sie genervt aus.

„Ist das wieder weil wir Matschbluter sind?", jammerte die kleine Hexe.

Wenn die Situation nicht so traurig wäre, hätte Hermione jetzt gelacht. „Ach, mein Kätzchen! Das Wort heißt nicht Matschbluter, sondern Schlammblüter. Aber das ist nicht der Grund!" Sie zögerte einen Moment und sagte dann energisch „Severus hat einfach keine Lust darauf, sich mit uns abzugeben. Versteh es doch endlich. Er mag uns nicht! Er hat es mir selbst gesagt. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

Hermione hasste es, ihre Tochter so leiden zu sehen und sie hasste Severus Snape, weil er dafür verantwortlich war. Täglich gab es die gleiche Szene mit Catriona. Am Anfang hatte Hermione es im Netten versucht, aber Cat blieb einfach stur und wollte ihr nicht glauben.

Mittlerweile war sie soweit, dass sie sich dem Kind gegenüber nicht mehr zurückhielt und auch keine Ausreden für Severus mehr erfand.

Sollte er doch wie ein Mistkerl dastehen, wenn er sich wie einer benahm.

„Aber Mummy, Servus ist immer so lieb zu mir. Ich glaube dir nicht. Du willst nur nicht, dass ich zu ihm gehe!" Die kleine Hexe stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Catriona Granger, sprich nicht in so einem Ton mit mir. Ich bin immer noch deine Mutter."

„Du bist so gemein zu mir. Servus ist bestimmt traurig, weil ich nicht mehr zu ihm darf. Du bist schuld!", heulte das Mädchen.

„Jetzt reicht es mir." Hermione packte ihre weinende Tochter am Oberarm und schob sie hinaus, über die Straße und schnurstracks rein in die Apotheke.

„Wo ist Mister Snape", knurrte sie die Verkäuferin an.

„In seinem Büro!", antwortete diese erstaunt.

„Komm!" Hermione schob Cat weiter vor sich her, bis sie vor Severus Bürotür stand. Sie klopfte nur einmal kurz an, riss die Tür auf und schob das immer noch heulende Mädchen in den Raum.

Severus, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, war aufgesprungen und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Als er die beiden Grangerfrauen erkannte, ließ er ihn unauffällig wieder verschwinden.

„So….", Hermione schob ihm Cat energisch entgegen. "Dein Problem!" Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Büro. Schnurstracks trabte sie wieder zurück in ihre Buchhandlung und ließ sich in einer der Leseecken in einen Sessel sinken. Zitternd presste sie ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Hermione, was ist denn los?" Mitch ging vor ihr in die Knie.

„Cat hat wieder ein großes Theater gemacht, weil sie unbedingt zu Severus wollte. Ich wurde irgendwann während unserer Diskussion so wütend, weil sie so uneinsichtig ist und wusste mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als…. als… Ich habe sie einfach zu ihm gebracht und bin dann gegangen." Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab.

„Ach, meine Kleine!" Mitch zog sie in seine Arme und Hermione lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Es scheint ich störe!", erklang plötzlich knurrend die Stimme von Severus Snape hinter ihnen.

Die Beiden fuhren auseinander.

„Ich bringe das Kind zurück. Sieh zu, dass sie von meiner Apotheke fern bleibt. Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen!", schnarrte er.

Hermione war aufgesprungen und zog ihre weinende Tochter an sich.

„Mach das du raus kommst", stieß die wütend hervor. „Ich will dich nie wieder in meiner Buchhandlung sehen. Nie wieder, hörst du!", schrie sie ihm hinterher, während er das Geschäft verließ.

Sie setzte sich in den Sessel und nahm das Mädchen auf den Schoß.

„Ach, mein armes Kätzchen!" Sie gab Cat einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Ich mag Servus gar nicht mehr leiden. Er hat gesagt, ich gehe ihm auf die Nerven und ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen und nie wieder besuchen", schluchzte diese. „Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen."

…

Es dauerte Tage, bis die Situation sich beruhigte. Hermione organisierte für ihre Tochter eine Art Unterhaltungsprogramm. Sie schickte Eulen an Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Minerva und Neville und Familie. So wurde Cat in den nächsten Wochen beschäftigt und von ihrem Kummer abgelenkt.

Bei Ginny und den Longbottoms durfte sie sogar ein ganzes Wochenende verbringen. Minerva nahm sie an einem Tag mit nach Hogwarts, Harry brachte ihr das Fliegen auf einem Besen bei, und Blaise besuchte mit ihr zusammen die Malfoys.

So war Cat gut beschäftigt und Hermione hätte eigentlich wieder mehr Zeit für ihren Buchladen und einige Aufträge, die sie hatte, gehabt.

Aber wenn sie alleine war, konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie litt immer noch sehr unter Severus Verhalten. Nicht selten kamen ihr dann die Tränen und irgendwann erzählte sie dann Ginny von der ganzen Geschichte.

„Ach, Hermione! Der Typ ist es doch gar nicht wert, dass du um ihn weinst!", murmelte die rothaarige Hexe, während sie Hermione in den Armen hielt.

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht", schluchzte Hermione. „Er kann so…. so zärtlich sein. So liebevoll und so…"

„… so ein Arschloch!", unterbrach Ginny sie trocken.

„Ja, das auch", kam es niedergeschlagen zurück.

„Ich sage dir was, Hermione Granger. Für morgen Abend organisierst du einen Babysitter für Cat, dann machen wir beide uns schick und du begleitest mich auf eine Party, auf die ich eingeladen worden bin. Was hältst du davon?"

„Eine Party? Da steht mir nicht der Sinn nach. Dazu bin ich nicht in der Stimmung."

„Das kommt schon."

„Wer gibt denn diese Party?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich vor einiger Zeit diesen Typen getroffen habe, der bei den Falmouth Falcons als Treiber spielt. Der gibt eine Party, weil die Mannschaft in dieser Saison in die erste Quidditchliga aufgestiegen ist."

„Also wirklich Ginny, ich und Quidditch!" Hermione sah ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd an.

„Na, du sollst doch nicht spielen. Du sollst feiern, tanzen und flirten." Ginny stand auf und sah auf ihre Freundin hinab. „Also ist das abgemacht. Ich komme dann morgen um sechs zu dir. Dann machen wir uns hübsch und bereiten uns auf die Party vor."

Und noch bevor Hermione etwas antworten konnte, war ihre rothaarige Freundin durch die Tür abgerauscht.

….

Am nächsten Abend hatten die beiden Hexen bereits eine Flasche Sekt geleert, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Sie waren allerbester Laune, selbst Hermione hatte sich von der Fröhlichkeit ihrer Freundin anstecken lassen. Während sie sich fertig machten, hatten sie viel gelacht und herum gealbert. Es war wie zu ihrer Studienzeit. Damals hatten sie sich auch hin und wieder eine Auszeit genommen und hatten Partys besucht oder auch selbst welche veranstaltet.

„Findest du wirklich nicht, dass meine Jeans zu eng sitzt?", fragte Hermione zum wiederholten male.

„Neeiiiiin, die sitzt perfekt! Dreh dich noch mal."

Sie standen auf den Stufen zu Hermiones Wohnung. Die braunhaarige Hexe drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Scharf….., du siehst richtig sexy aus."

„Sexy? Nee, das geht nicht, ich bin eine Mutter und Geschäftsfrau. Da sieht man nicht sexy aus!"

„Och, diese Mutter und Geschäftsfrau aber wohl." Ginny strich mit beiden Händen über ihre Hüften. „Schau mich an, du stellst mich doch mit deinem Aussehen in den Schatten."

„Quatsch, du willst nur Komplimente von mir hören. Aber die lass dir lieber von deinem Quidditchspieler machen."

Hermione betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild noch einmal im Schaufenster ihrer Buchhandlung. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr wirklich. Zu den engen, schwarzen Jeans trug sie schwarze Stiefel, mit halbhohen Absätzen. Unter ihrer warmen Winterjacke trug sie einen engsitzenden Rollkragenpullover, ebenfalls in schwarz. Zu dem Outfit hatte sie ihren silberfarbenen Schmuck angelegt. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich heute zu amüsieren.

Sie nahm ihre Freundin beim Arm und zog sie mit sich. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, fand jene Party in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse statt. Die Falmouth Falcons hatte dort ein Stammlokal, in dem sie scheinbar jede Gelegenheit nutzten um zu feiern.

Die Party war ein riesiger Erfolg, die Stimmung war gut und ausgelassen. Alkoholische Getränke flossen in Strömen und Hermione, die sich vorgenommen hatte, ihren ganzen Kummer mit Severus einen Abend lang zu verdrängen, ließ sich von Ginny zu mehreren Gläsern Sekt verführen. Sie wurde immer ausgelassener und fröhlicher.

Hermione tanzte die ganze Nacht; über mangelnde Tanzpartner konnte sie sich nicht beklagen. Aber immer wieder fand sich Eric Finnagan, einer der Jäger der Falcons an ihrer Seite ein, mit dem sie dann auch heftig flirtete. Er war groß, schlank, hatte kurze blonde Haare und ein strahlendes Lächeln.

In den frühen Morgenstunden beschloss sie, die Party zu verlassen und nach Hause zu laufen. Ginny hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit mit ihrem derzeitigen Freund, dem Treiber der Mannschaft abgesetzt. Natürlich erst, nachdem Hermione ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass das in Ordnung ginge.

Sie hatte eigentlich vor, sich unauffällig auf den Heimweg zu machen, aber Eric machte ihr da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ich begleite dich nach Hause." Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich wohne nicht weit entfernt und kann das Stück gut laufen", entgegnete sie und hielt sich einen Moment an ihm fest. Sie hatte doch mehr getrunken als gut für sie war.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich nachts ganz allein durch die Winkelgasse laufen lasse, Hermione. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Womöglich läuft dir noch ein Sittenstrolch über den Weg!"

„Ich denke mal, der einzige Sittenstrolch, der mir begegnen wird, bist du, mein Lieber!", lachte sie. „Aber das vergiss mal sofort. Du kannst mich gerne bis zur Haustür bringen, aber nicht weiter."

„Madame!" Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. „Es ist mir eine Ehre."

Hermione knickste und hakte sich lachend bei ihm ein.

Wenig später standen sie vor ihrer Haustür. „So, mein Herr. Hier wohne ich. Herzlichen Dank für den Begleitschutz. Hier müssen wir uns verabschieden."

Sie hielt ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen, die er ohne zu zögern ergriff und auf die er dann ganz elegant einen Handkuss drückte.

„Ich wünsche dir eine wunderschöne Nacht, meine Göttin. Träum etwas Schönes." Er zog sie zu sich heran, an seine Brust und in seine Arme.

Hermione ließ es geschehen, erwiderte sogar seinen Kuss, als er stürmisch seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und versuchte den Kuss zu genießen. Aber es ging nicht, immer wieder hatte sie Severus Gesicht vor Augen. Ihr war, als würde er sie vorwurfsvoll anschauen. Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie ihn betrügen.

Erics Lippen wanderten von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Hals und zurück zu ihrem Mund. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund und seine Hände wanderten hinunter zu ihrem Hinterteil.

Mit beiden Händen hielt er ihren Po und presste sich an sie. Hermione wollte sich gerade von ihm befreien, denn sie konnte seine Erregung mehr als deutlich spüren. Und hier war der Punkt, an dem sie diese Sache beenden sollte, bevor es zu spät war.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und wollte ihn von sich schieben. Allerdings brauchte sie sich da nicht groß zu bemühen, denn sie spürte, wie Eric von ihr fortgerissen wurde.

„Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr!" Severus war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. „Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr."

Er hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut, Eric zugewandt, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und er war wütend wie ein norwegischer Stachelbuckler, dem man gerade das Abendessen weggenommen hatte.

„He, was soll das?", fragte Eric empört. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Wer ich bin? Jemand der dich in Grund und Boden stampft, wenn du diese Frau noch einmal anfasst!", tobte Severus.

„Hermione, hat dieser Mann irgendwelche Rechte?" Angriffslustig stellte Eric sich Snape gegenüber.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Hermione schob sich empört zwischen die beiden Streithähne.

„Na also, du minderbemittelter Hungerhaken. Mach das du weg kommst!" Dieses Mal war es Eric, der Severus schubste. Das reichte scheinbar aus, um diesen zum rasen zu bringen. Er stürzte sich auf Eric und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

„Severus!" Hermione hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Severus! Hör sofort auf! Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Du gehst sofort in deine Wohnung!", fuhr er sie an. „ Sofort! Und wag es nicht die Tür zu verschließen. Ich verspreche dir, ich komme rein, so oder so."

Noch während er sprach, wich er einem Kinnhaken von Eric aus. Mit vor Zorn sprühenden Augen schaute er Hermione einen Moment an, so wild und rasend, dass sie es nicht wagte, sich seinen Befehlen zu widersetzen.

Rasch, wenn auch mit weichen Knien schlüpfte sie ins Haus, in ihre Wohnung und setzte sich in der Küche auf einen Stuhl. Die Hand auf den Mund gepresst und mit wild klopfendem Herzen wartete sie auf Severus.

Aber je länger sie wartete, umso ärgerlicher wurde sie.

Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein. Er hatte sie doch abserviert. Es war doch ihr gutes Recht, sich jemand anderes zu suchen. Also wirklich, was war nur mit Severus los.

Sie hatte sich gerade so richtig in ihre Wut hineingesteigert, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Severus kam herein gestürmt.

Hermione sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und baute sich vor ihm auf; die Arme wütend vor der Brust verschränkt, betrachtete sie ihn von oben bis unten. „So, hat der Herr sich ausgetobt?" fragte sie herablassend.

„Noch lange nicht!", fuhr er sie knurrend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Bei Merlins verfaulten Eingeweiden, wie kannst du es nur wagen?"

„Wie kann ich was wagen?", blaffte sie zurück.

„Wie kannst du dich von diesem Kerl anfassen lassen?", schrie er los. „Hast du es so nötig? Musst du dich wie ein Flittchen benehmen. Seit Tagen sehe ich die Männer bei dir ein und aus gehen. Hast du keine Achtung vor dir selbst? Achtung vor deinem Kind?"

„Bist du irre geworden?" Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an. „Kontrollierst du mich etwa? Wieso weißt du, wer bei mir ein und aus geht. Beobachtest du mich? Was für Männer überhaupt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", schrie sie plötzlich los. „Du hast mich doch abserviert! Wolltest mich nicht haben! Und dann willst du mir verbieten mich mit anderen Männern zu treffen? Wer gibt dir das Recht? Ich verstehe dich nicht Severus!"

Der schloss kurz die Augen und ließ den Kopf einen Moment hängen. „Ich verstehe mich ja selbst nicht!", knurrte er und schlug ohne Vorwarnung mit seiner Faust gegen den Türrahmen. „Du zwingst mich, mich mit Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen, die ich nicht haben will. Dafür würde ich dich so gerne hassen, aber ich kann es nicht."

„Oh, Severus!" Hermione legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, aber mit einem gequälten Aufschrei schlug er sie fort. „Auf dein verdammtes Mitleid kann ich verzichten!"

Er drehte sich um und wollte scheinbar gehen, doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich blitzschnell wieder zu Hermione um.

Sein innerer Kampf und seine Wut waren ihm anzusehen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Weib!", schrie er plötzlich los. „Du kannst dich doch nicht wirklich mit diesen ganzen Kerlen einlassen wollen. Ich habe dich für eine anständige Frau gehalten und nicht für eine Hure. Dir scheint ja jeder Mann recht zu sein." Severus tobte, er war außer sich. „Du verdrehst ihnen allen die Köpfe. Schau doch an, was du aus mir gemacht hast. Einen durchgedrehten Vollidioten, der sich wegen einer Frau prügelt. Wegen einer Frau die sich betrinkt und sich dann von jedem Kerl angrabschen lässt."

„Du… du arroganter Bastard!" Hermione holte aus und wollte Severus mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlagen, doch der fing ihre Hand ab.

„Wag es nicht!", stieß er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Wag es nicht! Nicht schon wieder. Ich schwöre dir, ich schlage zurück."

Hermione riss sich los und trat einige Schritte zurück, hinaus in den Flur.

„Ich will, dass du meine Wohnung sofort verlässt, Severus!" Sie deutete mit der Hand zur Wohnungstür. „Sofort!"

„Was ist, kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen?", höhnte er und trat zu ihr hinaus in den Flur. „Oder bist du nur sauer, weil ich dich um deinen Fick gebracht habe?", ätzte er beleidigend.

„Ohhh, du fieser…. ggrrrr!" Hermione sprang vor und wollte ihm doch eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Weil er allerdings den Kopf zur Seite drehte, erwischte sie nur mit den Fingernägeln seine Wange. Severus packte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Du verdammte kleine Hexe. Ich sehe schon, ich muss dich erstmal zähmen!", grollte er und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen.

Hermione wich seinem Blick aus, sah zu seiner Wange, auf der man die Kratzer sehen konnte, die sie ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln verpasst hatte. Etwas Blut lief herunter. Beide keuchten sie vor Anstrengung. Er, weil er sie festhielt. Sie, weil sie sich befreien wollte.

„Lass mich los!", presste sie hervor.

„Was wenn nicht?", spottete er. „Was willst du dann tun?"

Sie sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Herausfordernd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Auch seine dunklen Augen funkelten.

Und dann presste er seinen Mund auf den ihren und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie so noch nie in ihrem Leben kennengelernt hatte.

Er hob sie hoch und trug sie hinüber, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sie auf das Bett fallen, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und im Nu waren sie beide nackt.

„Du begehrst mich, Hermione", sagte er rau. „Du begehrst mich so, wie ich dich begehre."

So einfach wollte sie es ihm auf keinen Fall machen. „Was wenn nicht", wiederholte sie trotzig seine Worte von vorhin.

„Du begehrst mich, wie keinen anderen Mann jemals zuvor", behauptete er und küsste sie wieder.

Sie bog ihren Kopf zurück. „Das ist nicht wahr", rief sie heiser aus.

„Lügnerin!" Severus umfasste ihre Brust, doch sie schlug seine Hand fort. „Lügnerin!" Er lachte spöttisch und küsste ihren Hals. „Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will und du wirst mich anflehen, nicht aufzuhören."

„Oh, du….du…" Sie schlug ihre Fingernägel in seine Schulter.

Er packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. „Du kleines Biest. Na warte!", knurrte er. Seine Lippen wanderten tiefer und hinterließen eine heiße Spur auf ihrer Haut. Plötzlich ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und spreizte ihre Beine und biss sie so hart in den Schenkel, dass sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.

„Da würde ich dich tätowieren, wenn du meine Frau wärst. Dahin würde ich mein Zeichen setzen, so dass jeder Mann, der dir zu nahe kommen würde, sofort wüsste, wem du gehörst!", warnte er sie heiser.

Mit der Zunge linderte er den Schmerz und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die Stelle.

Hermione stöhnte lustvoll auf und löste ihre Fingernägel, die sie in das Bettlaken gekrallt hatte. Mit beiden Händen griff sie in seine Haare und zog ihn so zu sich hoch, um ihn wild und stürmisch zu küssen. Severus schob sich zwischen ihre Beine und mit einem heftigen Stoss drang er in sie ein. Hermione kam ihm keuchend entgegen.

„Sag meinen Namen", stieß er hervor. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und stieß immer fester zu. „Sag meinen Namen, Hermione. Sag ihn."

„Severus", stöhnte sie und schloss die Augen. „Severus!"

„Nicht die Augen schließen." Er hielt ihr Gesicht weiterhin mit beiden Händen umfasst. „Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn ich dich liebe. Ich will deine Augen dabei sehen."

Hermione hielt ihre Augen weit geöffnet und als sie zum Orgasmus kam, sah es aus, als würden goldene Sterne darin funkeln.

Als Severus laut stöhnend ihren Namen ausstieß, hielt sie ihn fest umschlungen und fing ihn auf, als er auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Sie sahen sich an, er hatte sich noch nicht aus ihr zurückgezogen. Vorsichtig strich sie über die Wunde auf seiner Wange, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Geh nie wieder mit anderen Männern aus!", flüsterte er.

„Und tu du mir nie wieder so weh!", antwortete sie ernst.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 Severus**

Severus schaffte es am nächsten Tag tatsächlich bis zum Frühstück die Kinder einschließlich der Haustiere und dem wichtigsten Gepäck zu seinen Schwiegereltern zu bringen und mit einigen Zwischenstopps nach Granada zu apparieren. Das war zwar ein gewagtes Unterfangen, aber für einen erfahrenen Zauberer wie ihn, durchaus möglich.

Im Hotel angekommen, begab er sich schnurstracks zu der Suite seiner beiden Frauen und klopfte lautstark an.

Es war Catriona, die ihm freudestrahlend die Tür öffnete und ihm mit einem Aufschrei um den Hals fiel.

„Oh, Dad! Ich bin sooo froh, dass du da bist!" Sie küsste ihn auf beide Wangen.

Severus erwiderte ihre Umarmung und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich freue mich auch hier zu sein, meine Kleine", brummte er. „Wo ist deine Mutter?" Er sah sich um und entdeckte sie. Sie stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und beobachtete lächelnd Mann und Tochter.

Ihre Augen schimmerten warm und er fühlte sich endlich wieder ganz.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und riss sie in seine Arme.

„Catriona, geh raus!", murmelte er noch und dann küsste er Hermione stürmisch.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Mein Herz!", flüsterte er an ihrem Mund. Er vergrub die Hände in ihren Haaren und verschlang sie fast mit seinem Kuss.

Doch plötzlich packte er sie an den Oberarmen und schob sie ein Stück von sich.

Mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er sie grimmig an.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten hiermit beseitigt sind", grummelte er dunkel. „Wie du dich als meine Ehefrau zu verhalten hast, meine Liebe, dass werden wir noch ausführlich diskutieren. Aber erst wenn wir wieder zuhause sind. Jetzt will ich die Sache mit diesem Macho Espaniola aus der Welt schaffen."

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und drehte sich wieder um. „Catriona!", rief er laut. Er bemerkte, dass Hermione ihn kopfschüttelnd ansah und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Was?"

„Das wirst du dann auch Zuhause erfahren, mein lieber Gatte, wenn wir weiter streiten. Ach…. Ich wollte sagen, diskutieren, mein Herr und Meister."

„Nun, die Anrede ist schon mal akzeptabel."

„Du bist unmöglich!"

„Seid ihr schon fertig mit eurer Begrüßung?", fragte das Mädchen ihre Eltern grinsend.

„Werde mal nicht frech!" Severus drohte ihr mit dem Finger.

Catriona lachte und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Wir wollten gerade hinunter gehen um zu Frühstücken, als du geklopft hast, Dad."

„Das trifft sich gut, ich habe auch noch nicht gefrühstückt." Severus öffnete die Zimmertür und ließ die beiden Damen hinaustreten.

Wenig später saßen sie zusammen am Frühstückstisch. Cat strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und biss herzhaft in eine Brötchenhälfte, die sie zuvor mit Marmelade bestrichen hatte.

„Ich freue mich so, dass du da bist, Daddy", rief sie glücklich aus.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. „Ich freue mich auch hier zusein, Catriona. Aber noch mehr würde ich mich freuen, wenn du nicht ausgerechnet Daddy sagen würdest. Das ist so albern." Er hatte schon Schwierigkeiten das Wort auszusprechen.

Das Mädchen lachte und stand kurz auf, um ihren Vater auf die Wange zu küssen. „Mach ich nicht mehr, Daddy!"

„Und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mir nicht dieses klebrige Marmeladenzeug ins Gesicht schmieren würdest." Er wandte sich an Hermione, die über das kleine Schauspiel lächeln musste. „Seit wann ist unsere Tochter so übermütig?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, seit die ihren Servus vor vielen Jahren für sich erobert hat."

Severus sah sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, kommentierte diese Bemerkung aber nicht.

„Sag, Dad", Cat betonte dieses Wort absichtlich. „was hältst du jetzt von dieser Geschichte mit meinem Erzeuger? Meinst du, ich sollte mich mit ihm treffen?"

„Nun Kind", Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „das musst du ganz alleine entscheiden." Er strich ihr über die Hand.

„Mhm, ich weiß. Aber ich bin da so unsicher. Du bist doch mein Daddy. Ich kann doch nicht noch einen haben!"

„Schatz", mischte Hermione sich ein. „Miguel ist nicht dein Daddy."

Severus sah seine Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was ist er dann?"

„Er ist ihr Erzeuger, oder meinetwegen auch ihr leiblicher Vater. Aber nicht Dad oder Daddy. Das ist ein Kosename, den man nur anwendet, wenn die angesprochene Person, das heißt der Vater, einem am Herzen liegt." Hermione schaubte abfällig.

Cat sprang auf, stellte sich hinter Severus Stuhl und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Daddy, du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe. Niemals kann ein anderer deinen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen. Niemals!", beteuerte sie und drückte ihn noch fester.

Severus war dieser Gefühlsausbruch in der Öffentlichkeit ausgesprochen unangenehm. Er tätschelte seiner Tochter die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ist ja gut, Kätzchen. Du erdrosselst mich ja. Setze dich bitte wieder auf deinen Platz."

„Oh Dad! Du hast noch nie Kätzchen zu mir gesagt." Catriona setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und nahm das Taschentuch, das ihre Mutter ihr hinhielt. Sie schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase und wischte sich dann ein paar Tränen weg.

Severus warf seiner Frau einen hilflosen Blick zu. Die lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Er nahm die Hand des Mädchens in seine und streichelte sie. „Kätzchen", er lächelte leicht. „ ich bin der Meinung, dass du dich mit diesem Mann treffen sollst. Sprich mit ihm, höre dir an, was er zu sagen hat. Und denke immer daran, ich bin stets für dich da. Ich bin auf der Stelle bei dir, wenn du Hilfe braucht oder wenn du dir unsicher bist, oder was auch immer. Aber gib dir die Möglichkeit, deine Wurzeln kennenzulernen. Denke daran, deine Mum und ich sind immer an deiner Seite." Mit der freien Hand ergriff er jetzt Hermiones Hand und drückte sie. „Ach, und noch was Kätzchen. Ich liebe dich auch."

„Oh weh, jetzt sind wir aber sehr sentimental." Hermione lächelte ihre beiden Lieben an. „Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit."

„Erinnere mich nur nicht daran", knurrte Severus ließ seine beiden Frauen los um einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee zu nehmen.

Catriona lächelte zaghaft. „Ich glaube, dann möchte ich ihn kennenlernen. Und meine spanische Familie auch. Aber wirklich nur, wenn ich euch nicht damit verletze."

„Das tust du nicht, Catriona", beruhigte Severus sie.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Cat." Hermione tätschelte noch mal ihre Hand. „Dann werden wir später am Tag Verbindung zu ihm aufnehmen und ein Treffen ausmachen. Möchtest du das wirklich?"

„Ja, das möchte ich, Mum." bestätigte das Mädchen.

Plötzlich erklang neben ihnen eine männliche Stimme „Guten Morgen, Cat. Guten Morgen, Mrs. Snape."

Während Catriona schwieg und nur verlegen lächelte, nickte Hermione dem jungen Mann zu. „Guten Morgen, Gustavo. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Mann vorstellen? Severus, das ist Gustavo Majaluna."

„Sir!" Der junge Mann verbeugte sich vor Severus.

Dieser sah ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten an und nickte dann gnädig, aber erst, als Hermione ihn mit dem Fuß leicht anstieß.

„So, so. Sie sind also der junge Mann, den meine Tochter hier kennengelernt hat?", sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme und sah ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen kritisch an.

„Ja, Sir. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich einmal kurz mit Catriona sprechen darf?", fragte er höflich.

Severus sagte erstmal nichts und ließ den jungen Mann ein wenig schmoren. „Bitte, Dad!", flehte die junge Hexe leise.

„Nun gut!" Er nickte und sah dann seine Tochter missbilligend an, weil diese blitzschnell von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang. Die beiden jungen Leute entfernten sich von dem Frühstückstisch.

„Also wirklich, Severus. Musst du dem armen Kerl so eine Angst einjagen?", fragte Hermione lachend.

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein Brummen.

„Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir den heutigen Tag nutzen und ich dir die Stadt zeige, die berühmte Alhambra und vielleicht auch die Bibliothek?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Nun, das währe akzeptabel. Warten wir, was Catriona dazu sagt", entgegnete Severus.

„Was glaubst du, besprechen die jungen Leute da gerade, Severus?", fragte Hermione spöttisch. „Die planen einen Tag ohne uns alte Leute, mein Lieber."

Severus sah seine Frau ungläubig an. „Du willst mir damit sagen, dass meine Tochter mich um meinen Beistand bittet, ich extra von England nach Spanien appariere und sie mich dann alleine hier sitzen lässt?"

„Alleine? Bin ich niemand?"

„Du weißt wie ich das meine."

„Nun ja, warte es ab. Da kommen sie wieder." Hermione sah dem jungen Paar erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Mum, Dad", begann Catriona. „Gustavo möchte euch was fragen."

Der junge Bursche räusperte sich erstmal, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und fragte mit leicht zittriger Stimme „Meine Schwester Eloisa hat bald Geburtstag und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Catriona mich begleiten darf, um mir dabei behilflich zu sein, ein Geschenk für sie zu kaufen." Er sah dabei Severus fest in die Augen, was eigentlich schon eine Menge Mut bewies.

„Oh, bitte, darf ich, Mum? Bitte sag ja, Dad?"

„Das soll dein Vater entscheiden." Hermione sah Severus an.

Der brummte ein wenig vor sich hin und beäugte den jungen Mann an der Seite seiner Tochter weiterhin misstrauisch.

„Nun gut. Da meine Frau Ihnen vertraut werde ich mich ihrer Meinung anschließen und nicht nein sagen. Wir erwarten dich aber am frühen Nachmittag zurück, Catriona." Er sah sie scharf an. „Du weißt warum!"

„Oh danke, Dad." Das Mädchen fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals. „Ich bin pünktlich wieder zurück."

Rasch drückte sie ihrer Mutter auch noch einen Kuss auf und zog den jungen Mann hinter sich her.

Der schaffte es gerade noch „Danke, Misses und Mister Snape!" zu rufen, dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

„Nun", Severus nahm sich noch ein Brötchen aus dem Korb. „dann sind wir beide alten Leute ja jetzt ganz allein. Ich hätte da ein paar ganz vorzügliche Ideen, wie wir die Zeit totschlagen könnten."

„So? Wie sehen deine Ideen denn aus, mein Lieber?" Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte anzüglich.

„Das, mein Schatz, zeige ich dir, wenn wir wieder auf dem Zimmer sind!", sprach Severus mit ganz dunkeler Stimme.

Zwei Stunden später verließen sie das Hotel. Severus lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin, er sah aus wie ein Kater, der gerade eine besonders große Maus gefangen hatte. Hermione lachte und strich im leicht über den Rücken.

„Du siehst zufrieden aus, meiner lieber Mann", spottete sie.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und schaute sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Ja, so könnte man sagen. Nun bin ich doch froh, dass das Kind es vorgezogen hat, ihre Zeit mit diesem jungen Mann, statt mit ihren alten Eltern zu verbringen."

„Oh, so alt kamst du mir gerade gar nicht vor!"

„Das liegt daran, dass du ein wahrer Jungbrunnen für mich bist, liebste Ehefrau."

Hermione lachte laut auf. „Das freut mich." Sie nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn in eine Seitenstraße. „So, hier ist der Apparierpunkt."

Sie zog ihn zu der Stelle und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. Sekunden später fanden sie sich an einer Stelle in den Parkanlagen der Alhambra, in der Nähe der Bibliothek wieder.

Hermione zeigte Severus den geheimen Weg in die Bibliothek und führte ihn durch die Gänge.

„Schau, hier war mein Büro. Dort habe ich einige Jahre gearbeitet. Und hier arbeitet meine Freundin Zia."

„Die, mit der du dich nachts in Bars amüsierst?" Severus sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf seine Frau hinab.

Die lachte. „Ja, genau die." Sie klopfte an die Bürotür, wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern riss die Tür sofort auf. „Zia? Bist du da?"

„Hermione, ich hatte heute noch nicht mit dir gerechnet. Weißt du schon was Neues über dieses Buch, das Senor Barolo dir gezeigt hat?"

„Nein, aber ich möchte dir meinen Mann vorstellen." Sie zog ihn an ihre Seite. „Zia, das ist Severus, mein geliebter Ehemann. Severus, Zia ist die Person, die mir damals, als ich dringend Hilfe brauchte, am meisten beigestanden hat."

Severus reichte Zia die Hand. „Schon allein aus dem Grund freue ich mich, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Hallo Mister Snape. Ich freue mich auch, Sie endlich mal kennenzulernen, nachdem Ihre Frau mir so viel von Ihnen erzählt hat."

Zia grinste ihre Freundin an, während diese ganz unschuldig Severus fragenden Blick erwiderte.

„Nun, da Sie ja über mich scheinbar mehr wissen, als ich über Sie", wieder warf Severus einen Blick aus dunklen Augen auf seine Frau „würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie mich Severus nennen."

„Das mache ich gerne, Severus. Dann nennen Sie mich aber auch Zia."

Hermione räusperte sich. „Ja, und ich würde vorschlagen, wir schauen uns dieses Buch mal gemeinsam an. Vielleicht hast du ja auch noch einen Vorschlag, um was es sich dabei handeln könnte, Severus." Sie drehte sich zu Zia um und kniff ihr ein Auge zu. „Willst du uns begleiten, Zia?"

Severus sah seine Frau nicht an, als er knurrte „Das habe ich gesehen, meine Liebe."

„Kann ja gar nicht sein, du hast doch hinten keine Augen, mein lieber Mann", entgegnete Hermione lachend.

„Oh, du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich meine Augen überall habe."

„Ja, das ist leider wahr. Das solltest du dir merken, Zia. Nicht hinter Severus Rücken in der Nase bohren".

„Weib, du bist unmöglich!"

„Das stimmt auch. Aber deshalb liebst du mich ja so."

„Tse….", war alles was Severus darauf entgegnete.

Inzwischen waren sie vor dem Büro von Senor Barolo angelangt. Hermione hob die Hand um zu klopfen, als die Tür bereits von innen geöffnet wurde.

„Senora Snape!" Der ältere Mann stand vor ihr und sah sie ganz erstaunt an. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre Ihres heutigen Besuchs?" Er sah zu dem Mann an Hermiones Seite.

„Senor Barolo, darf ich Sie mit meinem Mann, Severus Snape bekannt machen."

Die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand. Dann trat der ältere Mann zur Seite und Hermione musste schlucken, als sie hinter ihm ausgerechnet Miguel stehen sah.

„Ich wollte gerade meinen Enkel Miguel hinaus begleiten. Senora Snape, Sie kennen meinen Enkel ja schon. Senor Snape, das ist Miguel de Composto, mein Enkel und mein ganzer Stolz."

Die beiden Männer starrten sich an. Schwarze Augen trafen auf braune. Keiner war bereit, als erster wegzuschauen. Schließlich war es Miguel, der als erster den Blick senkte.

Senor Barolo sah erstaunt zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Hermione räusperte sich. „Miguel." Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Hermione. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht!", schnarrte Severus.

Hermione hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, hielt sich aber zurück. So legte sie nur beruhigend ihre Hand auf Severus Arm.

„Ja, danke Miguel. Mir geht es blendend. Es trifft sich gut, dass wir uns hier begegnen. Ich hätte sowieso später Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen."

Miguel sah zu seinem Großvater, der erstaunt von einem zum anderen schaute.

Severus hatte mittlerweile die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und versuchte den jüngeren Spanier nieder zu starren.

Senor Barolo räusperte sich jetzt laut und fragte dann energisch. „Darf ich erfahren, was hier vor sich geht?" Er sah seinen Enkel an. „Miguel?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir in dein Büro gehen, abuelo!"

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich, Senor Barolo." Hermione betrat das Büro und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an dem Konferenztisch. Severus nahm direkt neben ihr Platz, thronte groß und dunkel neben ihr, während Großvater und Enkel sich gegenüber setzten. Zia hatte sich stillschweigend von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt und war in ihr eigenes Büro zurückgekehrt.

„Also? Wer sagt mir jetzt, was dieses merkwürdige Verhalten von euch allen bedeutet?", fragte Senor Barolo. „Miguel?

„Nun, abuelo", der Angesprochene sah seinen Großvater an. „ Senora Snape, das heißt….. Hermione und ich kennen uns ja noch von früher. Das weißt du ja bereits. Aber was du nicht weißt, Hermione und ich waren damals ein Liebespaar."

An dieser Stelle gab Severus einen spöttischen Laut von sich, doch der Spanier ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wir waren einige Zeit ein Paar. Da ihr ja zu der Zeit im Norden, in Santander gelebt habt, konnte ich euch Hermione nie vorstellen."

„Das ist ja interessant, aber ist das ein Grund, Euch so feindselig zu benehmen?" Der ältere Spanier ließ sich nicht täuschen.

„Nein natürlich nicht, ich…., also damals." Miguel räusperte sich, er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinem Großvater die Wahrheit zu beichten.

Allerdings hatte Severus damit kein Problem. „Was Ihr Enkel Ihnen zu sagen versucht ist, dass er Hermione damals geschwängert und sitzengelassen hat."

„Severus…", Hermione sah ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser hob nur sarkastisch eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, abwartend, was jetzt geschehen würde.

„Was sagt Senor Snape da? Miguel? Ist das wahr?" Empört sah Senor Barolo seinen Enkel an.

„Ja, es ist wahr, abuelo. Hermione hat damals ein Kind von mir erwartet und ich habe den Auftrag in Südamerika angenommen und mich nicht um sie oder das Kind gekümmert." Miguel legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm seines Großvaters.

Der allerdings schüttelte ihn ab und wandte sich an Hermione. „Senora Snape. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Mein Enkel hat Ihnen Unrecht zugefügt. Das ist eigentlich gar nicht die Art unsere Familie. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen? Warum haben Sie sich nicht an Miguels Familie gewandt?" Er sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich schäme mich für meinen Enkel."

„Großvater!" Miguel sprang auf. „Abuelo…." Er brach ab, weil sein Großvater zum Zeichen, dass er nicht weitersprechen sollte, die Hand hob.

„Deine Ausreden kannst du dir für später aufheben. Darüber werden wir deine Eltern in Kenntnis setzten und das Ganze dann gemeinsam besprechen." Der alte Herr wandte sich an Hermione. „Jetzt möchte ich hören, wie es dem Kind geht. Denn das Sie es bekommen haben, steht für mich außer Frage."

Hermione räusperte sich. „Nun, dem Kind geht es gut. Catriona ist jetzt 17 Jahre alt und besucht ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Danach wird sie in Edinburgh studieren."

„Ah, Catriona, also ein Mädchen", Senor Barolo lächelte. „Und Sie haben ihr einen spanischen Namen gegeben! Das freut mich besonders."

Er wandte sich Severus zu. „Und Ihnen Senor Snape, danke ich ganz besonders, dass Sie sich meiner Urgroßenkelin angenommen haben. Das Sie für das Kind gesorgt und sie großgezogen haben."

Severus zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Senor Barolo! Meine Frau hat Catriona bis zu ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr alleine großgezogen. Und sie wäre dazu auch weiterhin in der Lage gewesen, was sie allerdings nicht ihrem Enkel zu verdanken hatte. Als ich in das Leben meiner Frau und Tochter getreten bin, hatte sie es bereits geschafft, ein eigenes Geschäft zu eröffnen. Sie war in keinem Fall auf meine Hilfe oder die einer anderen Person angewiesen." Seine Stimme klang überheblich, als er das sagte.

Hermione seufzte leise und sah ihn kurz an.

„Miguel hat dann gestern den Wunsch geäußert, Catriona kennen zu lernen", erklärte sie weiter und beachtete Severus spöttisches Schnauben nicht. „Ich habe sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, aber sie wollte erst mit ihrem Vater darüber sprechen."

„Ich bin ihr Vater", warf Miguel ein.

Severus setzte sich kerzengerade auf, aber Senor Barolo hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Du bist nicht ihr Vater. Den Titel hast du dir gar nicht verdient", sagte er zu seinem Enkelsohn.

„Ich habe Catriona adoptiert!", knurrte Severus. „Ich denke, Sie haben schon einmal von einer magischen Adoption gehört? Dieses Ritual haben Hermione, Catriona und ich durchgeführt. Das bedeutet, dass Sie keine Rechte an dem Kind haben. Trotzdem haben wir Catriona gefragt, ob sie Sie sehen will."

„Und wie hat Catriona sich entschieden."

„Sie hat sich dafür entschieden. Allerdings hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Aussicht Urgroßeltern und Großeltern zu haben, verlockender waren, als ihren Erzeuger kennenzulernen." Severus konnte es sich nicht verbeißen, dieses zu sagen.

„Nun gut!" Senor Barolo lächelte Hermione und Severus an. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie uns heute Abend mit Catriona zusammen besuchen? Das ist erstmal für das Mädchen einfacher und Sie können sich sofort ein Bild von der ganzen Familie machen."

Hermione sah Severus fragend an. Der nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Senor Barolo. Wir kommen gerne in Ihr Haus. Vielen Dank für die Einladung." Sie stand auf und folgte Severus, der schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

Einige Zeit später schlenderten sie durch die Altstadt von Granada. Hermione war überrascht, als Severus plötzlich ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr Hand in Hand weiter lief. Für gewöhnlich hielt er sich mit Zuneigungsbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit sehr zurück. Irgendetwas musste ihn schon sehr beschäftigen, wenn er sich so verhielt.

Sie sah ihn von der Seite an. „Nun sag es schon, Severus. Dir liegt doch was auf der Zunge."

Er tat nicht mal so, als wüsste er nicht, was sie meinte, sondern sagte mit öliger Stimme „Dein Männergeschmack in der Vergangenheit lässt ja sehr zu wünschen übrig."

Hermione lachte, sie war in keiner Weise gekränkt. „Mein lieber Mann, ich sehe über diese Äußerung mal hinweg. Ich weiß ja, dass du seit geraumer Zeit eifersüchtig bist."

Severus blieb stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. „_.üchtig_!", knurrte er. „Und auf den spanischen Gildroy Lockhart Verschnitt schon mal gar nicht."

„Na gut. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist", lachte Hermione und gab ihrem Mann mitten auf der Straße, vor einer gut besuchten Kathedrale einen Kuss auf den Mund. Und er erwiderte ihn sogar.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23 Severus**

Als sie das Haus der Barolos betraten, hielt Catriona sich sehr eng an Severus Seite. Sie war plötzlich sehr befangen. Ihre Eltern hatten sie in die Mitte genommen.

„Catriona, das ist Miguel, dein… ähm, dein Erzeuger." Hermione brachte es nicht über sich, diesen Mann Cat gegenüber als Vater zu bezeichnen.

Das Mädchen hielt Miguel die Hand hin, zog sich aber ein wenig zurück, als dieser sie umarmen wollte.

Bei Senor Barolo sah das allerdings schon anders aus. Von ihrem Urgroßvater ließ sie sich gerne herzlich begrüßen. Dieser übernahm dann auch die weitere Vorstellung.

Der Abend wurde dann doch ganz annehmbar, was man allerdings nicht Severus und Miguel zu verdanken hatte.

Severus ließ den jüngeren Mann kaum aus den Augen. Er hatte extremste Schwierigkeiten damit, diesen Kerl auch nur in Hermiones Nähe zu sehen und wachte mit Argusaugen darüber, dass der verdammte Macho Espaniola nicht eine Sekunde lang die Möglichkeit bekam, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Hermione war dann irgendwann auch leicht genervt. „Severus", flüsterte sie ihm in einem günstigen Moment zu. „Du brauchst nicht wie ein Schatten an mir zu kleben. Ich kann mich gut zurückhalten und werde nicht über Miguel herfallen."

„Du vielleicht nicht über ihn, doch die Ratte verschlingt dich die ganze Zeit mit den Augen. Wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört, werde ich ihm einen bitterbösen Fluch an den Hals hetzen", knurrte er.

„Das meinst du nur, Schatz. Er spricht doch ganz normal mit mir. Ich prophezeie dir etwas. Dieser Mann wird sehr schnell das Interesse an seinem Kind verlieren. Wenn er erstmal merkt, dass sie kein Püppchen ist, das nach seiner Pfeife tanzt, wird sie langweilig. Dann macht er sich wieder auf, das große Abenteuer zu erleben. Dann hat sich das ganze Thema Miguel sowieso erledigt.", entgegnete sie. „Mache bitte keinen Ärger hier. Denke an Cat."

„Meine liebe Frau. Diese Ratte hat mit dir noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wenn ich nicht da wäre, würde er dir schon längst Avancen gemacht haben. Und wenn er nicht bald aufhört, dich mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen, werde ich ihm die Eier wegzaubern. Catriona hin oder her."

Hermione musste kichern. „Du bist unmöglich, Severus." Sie legte ihm diskret die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Du weißt doch, ich ziehe mich nur für dich aus, Schatz."

„Das, meine geliebte Ehefrau, will ich dir auch geraten haben. Ich komme darauf zurück, wenn wir wieder im Hotel sind", raunte er.

Plötzlich schoss er von seinem Stuhl hoch und war blitzschnell, bevor Hermione noch reagieren konnte, an Cats Seite. Das Mädchen hatte bei ihrer Urgroßmutter gestanden und sich mit der alten Dame unterhalten. Miguel war zu den beiden getreten und hatte sich in das Gespräch gemischt. Severus hatte beobachtet, dass das Mädchen sich abwenden wollte, Miguel sie aber am Arm festhielt. Sie hatte Severus daraufhin einen hilfesuchenden Blick zugeworfen.

Dieser umfasste den Arm des Spaniers mit fester Hand. „Sofort loslassen!", knurrte er leise und starrte den jüngeren Zauberer aus tiefschwarzen Augen scharf an. „Wenn Sie meiner Tochter weh tun, werden Sie es bitter bereuen!"

Miguel zögerte noch einen Moment, ließ dann aber Cats Arm los. Sie griff sofort nach Severus Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ich möchte was trinken, Dad", flüsterte sie. Severus starrte sein Gegenüber noch einen Augenblick an, dann folgte er Catriona, die wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz, an Hermiones Seite ging.

Sie beobachteten, wie Senor Barolo ein paar Worte mit Miguel wechselte und der daraufhin widerstrebend den Raum verließ. Der ältere Herr kam hinüber zur Familie Snape.

„Catriona, es täte mir leid, wenn Miguel dir Angst gemacht haben sollte. Er ist manchmal so ein….. , nun ja. Was soll ich sagen, er ist trotzdem mein Enkel." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie bittend an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte das Mädchen.

„Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Glas Sherry?", fragte er dann aufatmend Severus und Hermione.

Als sie dann später am Abend in das Hotel zurückkehrten, hatte Catriona mit ihren Großeltern ausgemacht, die Barolos am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück zu besuchen, um dann den Rest der Familie kennenzulernen.

Sie wünschte ihren Eltern eine gute Nacht. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr mich heute Abend begleitet habt." Sie schlang ihre Arme um Severus Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke Dad, dass du extra hierher gekommen bist."

„Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken, meine Kleine." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut. Du siehst sehr müde aus und hast morgen einen aufregenden Tag vor dir."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Gute Nacht, Mum!" Cat umarmte ihre Mutter und flüsterte ihr ganz leise ins Ohr. „Viel Spaß gleich."

„Also wirklich Cat. Du bist eine kleine Hexe!", raunte Hermione leise zurück und gab ihrer Tochter eine Klaps auf den Po.

Das Mädchen lachte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Severus sah Hermione fragend an, als diese ihm in das Schlafzimmer gefolgt war. „Was hat sie dir da noch zugeflüstert?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mir viel Spaß gewünscht!"

„Wobei?", wollte Severus erstaunt wissen.

„Na, wobei wohl…..?" Hermione lachte, woraufhin sie ein konsternierter Blick traf.

„Wie bitte? Was…..?"

„Ach Severus, Cat ist fast achtzehn. Sie weiß schon, was ihre Eltern so hinter der verschlossenen Schlafzimmertür treiben."

„Aber nicht diese Eltern. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich jetzt noch irgendetwas treibe, nachdem ich weiß, das unsere Tochter weiß… Hermione? Was machst du da?"

Er riss die Augen weit auf, als er sah, dass seine Frau ihren Zauberstab auf die Zimmertür richtete, etwas murmelte und dann langsam auf ihn zukam. Sie gab ihm einen Schubs, so das er auf dem Bett landetet.

Dann trat sie wieder einen Schritt zurück und fing langsam an, ihre Bluse aufzuköpfen. Ganz langsam…. Knopf für Knopf.

Severus schluckte.

Hermione ließ jetzt ihre Bluse zu Boden gleiten und machte sich an dem Verschluss ihrer Hose zu schaffen. Schon stand sie nur noch in Slip und BH vor ihm.

„So mein lieber Mann. Das war das mit dem für dich ausziehen", hauchte sie und trat nahe an ihn heran. „Den Rest darfst du selbst erledigen."

Vergessen war sein Vorhaben, heute ganz brav nur zum schlafen ins Bett zu gehen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du _MIR_ erst beim ausziehen behilflich bist? Dann werde ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurückkommen."

„Ja, ich denke, das ließe sich einrichten." Hermione schwang ein Bein über Severus Hüften, setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und machte sich dann an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen, während er genießerisch schnurrte, wie ein zufriedener Kater.

….

Severus hatte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt und hielt die schlafende Hermione im Arm. Er betrachtete seine Frau. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, ihr Oberkörper lag auf seinem und ihr rechtes Bein hatte sie angewinkelt auf seinen Beinen liegen.

Auch heute noch, nach all dieser Zeit, blieb ihm hin und wieder noch die Luft weg, wenn er sie sah. Wenn er sich irgendwo aufhielt und sie kam unerwartet auf ihn zu, stockte ihm oft noch immer der Atem und sein Herz machte einen Satz. Und wenn sie so wie gerade miteinander geschlafen hatten, war sie ganz besonders reizvoll für ihn. Er hatte noch immer ihren Geschmack auf den Lippen. Das Gefühl, mit ihr verbunden gewesen zu sein und das Gefühl ihrer Haut an seiner war unglaublich.

Dabei konnte er sich noch so gut daran erinnern, als ihm das erste Mal richtig bewusst wurde, dass er sie liebte.

Es war der Abend der jährlichen Siegesfeier im Zaubereiministerium. Eigentlich drückte er sich seit Jahren, wenn es irgendwie ging vor dieser Veranstaltung. Hin und wieder zwang Albus ihn dorthin zu gehen. Aber in jenem Jahr, wollte er mit Hermione dorthin gehen.

Und er hatte es zu Beginn mal wieder heftig vermasselt.

_Severus Anfang Erinnerungen…_

Seit er zugesagt hatte, mit ihr dorthin zu gehen, plagte ihn der Gedanke, was die Anwesenden sagen würden. Seinetwegen war es ihm ja egal. Aber Hermiones Wohlbefinden lag ihm am Herzen. Was, wenn ihre sogenannten Freunde sie seinetwegen plötzlich schneiden würden?

Er wusste, dass sie damit nicht würde umgehen können. Was sollte er bloß tun. Ernsthaft hatte er sogar überlegt, sie alleine gehen zu lassen. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen.

Er hasste solche Veranstaltungen, aber dieses Mal würde er mit ihr hingehen. Sie würde an seiner Seite sein, das machte alles erträglicher.

Außerdem wollte er mit ihr tanzen. Noch zu gut war seine Erinnerung an den Malfoy Ball. Wie unglaublich gut sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte, als sie zusammen getanzt hatten. Er, dem tanzen keinen Spaß machte, brannte darauf, mit ihr zu tanzen. Es war Lachhaft, aber es war die Wahrheit. Deshalb beschloss er, den Abend auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Es würde sich schon alles ergeben.

An diesem Abend gab er sich besonders viel Mühe beim ankleiden. Er wollte gut aussehen für Hermione.

Als er an ihrer Wohnungstür klingelte, machte Catriona ihm auf.

„Servus, da bist du ja." Die kleine Hexe sprang ihm auf den Arm. Er drückte sie an sich und ließ sich von ihr auf die Wange küssen. Das Mädchen hatte sich so tief in sein Herz geschlichen, dass er ihr sogar erlaubte ihn „Servus" zu nennen. Wann hatte es so etwas je gegeben? Ein Severus Snape, der sich von einer kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Hexe, becircen ließ. Vielleicht hatte diese Hexe Veelablut in sich?

Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als er dann wieder in ihrem Leben auftauchte. Sofort an dem darauffolgenden Montag, hatte er sie abgeholt und war mir ihr nach Hogsmeade gefloht. Dort hatte er mit ihr Tee bei Madam Puddifoots getrunken. Das heißt, sie hatte natürlich heiße Schokolade bekommen. Und dann hatte er mit ihr gesprochen und sich bei ihr entschuldigt.

Doch Catriona hatte ihn mit ihren Hermioneaugen angesehen und ganz ernst gesagt.

„Servus, du bist immer mein Freund und ich glaube dir nicht, wenn du sagst, dass du mich nicht mehr magst. Jetzt nicht und auch später nicht." Dabei hatte sie ganz ernsthaft genickt. „Aber trotzdem hast du mich ganz traurig gemacht, als du so gemein zu mir warst." Sie schob ein wenig ihre Unterlippe vor und Severus bekam leichte Schweißausbrüche, da er dachte, sie würde jetzt anfangen zu weinen.

Gerade wollte er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichen, da sprach sie weiter.

„Ich wusste genau, dass du mich angelogen hast, als du gesagt hast, dass ich dir auf die Nerven gehe. In Wirklichkeit magst du mich gerne leiden."

Es hatte ihn schlichtweg aus den Schuhen gehauen, dass dieses kleine Mädchen so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sie ihn durchschaute.

Anschließend hatte er sich sogar überwunden und war mit ihr in den Honigtopf gegangen, wo sie sich allerlei Leckereien aussuchen durfte. Er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht richtig war, und vor allem auch, dass es nicht notwendig war. Aber es war ihm ein Herzenswunsch, das Mädchen zu verwöhnen.

„Wo ist deine Mutter?", fragte er nun, nachdem er die kleine Hexe runtergesetzt hatte.

„Ich bin hier", hörte er sie sagen und als er sich umdrehte, setzte einen Augenblick lang sein Verstand aus.

Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und sein Herz galoppierte wie ein halbwüchsiger Hyppogreif. Einen Moment lang kam ihm der Gedanke, ihr zu verbieten, so auf den Ball zu gehen.

Sie trug ein grünes Kleid. Der Stoff war aus reiner Seide. Es war schmal geschnitten, wurde nur von einem Neckholder gehalten und wie das andere Abendkleid, das sie auf dem Ball der Malfoy getragen hatte, war es vorne und hinten tief dekolletiert.

Diesmal trug sie eine Spitzenstola im gleichen Farbton. Sie sah aus wie eine Slytherinbraut.

Und dann besaß die Löwin auch noch die Frechheit sich vor ihm im Kreis zu drehen und zu fragen „Wie sehe ich aus? Kann ich so gehen?"

Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und ins Schlafzimmer geschleift, die Tür verschlossen und einen Stillezauber über den Raum gelegt. Und dann hätte er sie gevögelt. Stundenlang, ohne Unterlass...

„Severus? Geht es dir nicht gut?", wagte sie dann auch noch dreist, in einem süffisanten Tonfall, zu fragen. Dabei lag ein freches, verführerisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Servus, sag doch mal wie dir Mummys Kleid gefällt!", bat auch Catriona ihn und sah ihre Mutter bewundernd an. „Sieht sie nicht aus wie eine Prinzessin?"

Severus blinzelte einen Moment mit den Augen und räusperte sich dann.

„Ja, deine Mutter sieht ganz annehmbar aus", grummelte er.

„Was heißt annehmbar?", fragte die kleine Hexe.

„Annehmbar bedeutet genau das gleiche wie erotisch", antwortete er mit öliger Stimme und sah dabei Hermione mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Diese lachte amüsiert auf und beugte sich dann zu ihrer Tochter runter, um ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

„Sei schön artig, meine Süße." Sie schob das Mädchen zum Kamin, warf gleichzeitig eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein und nannte die Adresse ihrer Eltern. Da Cat es gewohnt war, fast täglich diesen Weg zu nehmen, musste Hermione sie nicht unbedingt durch den Kamin begleiten. „Und viel Spaß bei Granny und Granddad."

Dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll zu Severus um und blinzelte ihn an. „So, so... annehmbar also." Sie lehnte sich verführerisch an seine Brust und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück. Nicht weil es ihm unangenehm war, dass sie ihn küsste. Nein, eigentlich war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war unverändert heftig.

„Keine Angst, mein Lieber. Ich komme dir schon nicht zu nahe auf dem Ball. Wenn du willst, können wir auch getrennt dahin apparieren." Hermione strich ihr Kleid glatt und hielt ihren Blick dabei gesenkt. Scheinbar hatte sie seine Reaktion missverstanden. „Dann brauchst du keine Bedenken wegen dem Gerede der Leute zu haben."

Zwar machten sie kein Geheimnis aus ihrer Beziehung, allerdings war es Severus lieber, wenn sein Privatleben auch privat blieb. Hermione wusste das.

Seit jener Nacht, als er diesen blonden Schönling verprügelt hatte, sahen sie sich wieder täglich. Er konnte es bis heute selbst noch nicht glauben, dass er so die Fassung verloren hatte.

Aber immer noch bereitete es ihm unglaubliche Schwierigkeiten, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Sich selbst und geschweige denn ihr seine Gefühle einzugestehen.

Er wusste, dass Hermione immer noch auf eine Erklärung wartete. Sie hatte schon mehrfach versucht, in zum Reden zu bringen. Sie hatte ihn geradeheraus gefragt, sie hatte es ihm ruhigen Ton und sehr wütend versucht.

_Sie würde sich nicht mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade, einigen Süßigkeiten und einer Entschuldigung zufrieden geben. _

Er wich ihr immer aus. Was sollte er ihr auch erklären? Wie sollte er denn wissen, was er ihr sagen sollte. Schließlich hatte er es nie gelernt über Gefühle zu sprechen.

Er mochte sie, war gerne mit ihr zusammen. Aber er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er ihretwegen seine Freiheit aufgeben wollte. Früher oder später würde sie das sicher von ihm verlangen. Sie würde ihn an sich binden wollen.

Wollte er das überhaupt? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu bereit war. Aber eines wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit. Er begehrte sie unvermindert heftig. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, wenn sie nicht zusammen waren. Und er konnte es nicht abwarten sie zu sehen. Sehnte sich ständig danach, sie zu berühren. Und nur er sollte sie berühren. Kein anderer Mann sollte sie jemals wieder anfassen.

Hermione riss ihn aus seinen widersprüchlichen Gedanken, indem sie fragte „Was ist jetzt Severus? Flohen wir gemeinsam ins Ministerium oder ziehst du es vor, allein dorthin zu gehen? Wäre es dir lieber, keiner erfährt davon, dass zwischen uns etwas läuft?"

_Etwas läuft?_ Er zögerte einen Moment, was sie natürlich als Zustimmung auffasste.

„Nun gut. Wir sehen uns im Ministerium. Nicht das noch jemand etwas falsches aus einer gemeinsamen Ankunft schließt und vermutet, dass wir eine Affäre haben." Ihre Stimme klang wie immer, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus und Severus beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Aber Hermione hatte sich schon eine Hand voll Flohpulver gegriffen und war bereits verschwunden.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Affäre hatte sie gesagt_. Das _zwischen uns etwas läuft!_ Was sollte das denn heißen? Nicht Beziehung, ein Paar sein, oder seinetwegen auch Romanze. _Nein... Affäre_.

Was für ein unpassendes Wort für das, was sie miteinander hatten.

Gereizt folgte er ihr ins Zaubereiministerium. Als er dort im Foyer aus dem Kamin stieg, war sie schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

Nun, das war vielleicht ganz gut so. Hätten sie gemeinsam den Ballsaal betreten, hätte es nur Gerede gegeben. Und Gerede wollte er Catrionas und ihretwegen möglichst vermeiden.

Severus wischte sich einige Aschereste von seinem Umhang und schlich unauffällig hinüber zur Bar, um sich einen Feuerwhiskey zu ordern. Wie ein Schatten bewegte er sich in der Menge, seine Augen suchten Hermione.

Natürlich entdeckte er sie da, wo am meisten los war. Umringt von einem Rudel Hexen und Zauberern. Er konnte natürlich Harry Potter, der mit einer attraktiven Blondine erschienen war, ausmachen.

Seinen leider nicht totzukriegenden Paten, Sirius Black, der Hermione, wie Severus meinte, zulange bei der Begrüßung im Arm hielt.

Dieser rothaarige Trottel Ron Weasley, Neville Longbotton und Frau, Remus und Tonks Lupin, Ginevra Weasley, mit irgend so einem dunkelhaarigen Hünen, den er nicht kannte, und ihr Bruder Charly, einschließlich seiner Frau, deren Name ihm gerade nicht einfiel.

Tonks, die ihn entdeckt hatte, hob grüßend die Hand. Remus nickte ihm ebenfalls zu.

„Severus, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte der Werwolf seinen ehemaligen Ordensmitstreiter.

„Lupin!", Severus senkte kurz den Kopf und trat näher an die Gruppe heran. „Guten Abend." Er deutete einen Gruß an alle Umstehenden an, was ihm von den meisten erstaunte Blicke einbrachte. Für seine Verhältnisse, war er damit weit über seinen Schatten gesprungen.

Das er überhaupt auf dem Ball erschien, war schon eine kleine Sensation. Und dieses für ihn schon fast gesellige Miteinander, lies seine ehemaligen Schüler und Ordensmitglieder überrascht die Augen aufreißen.

Außer Hermione natürlich. Obwohl sie, wie er vermutete sauer auf ihn war, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und stellte sich ganz nah hinter sie. Seine Hand legte er auf ihren Rücken und ließ sie auch noch diskret liegen.

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm um und sah ihn mit großen, blitzenden Augen an. „Guten Abend, Mister Snape!", ihr Tonfall klang schnippisch. Oja, und wie sauer sie war!

„Miss Granger." Er verzog keine Miene, als er sie ansah.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr seid jetzt Nachbarn", richtete Sirius Black das Wort an ihn.

„Ja, das ist wahr! Mein Buchladen liegt direkt gegenüber von Mister Snapes Apotheke." Da er keine Anstalten machte auf diese Frage zu reagieren, übernahm Hermione die Beantwortung.

Severus malte mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Hermiones Rücken und musste ein zufriedenes Grinsen unterdrücken, als er spürte, wie sie erschauerte. Gut, also hatte er noch die Chance, sie wieder milde zustimmen. Er beugte sich noch ein wenig vor und atmete unauffällig ihren Duft ein.

Gleich, wenn die Musik einsetzen würde, würde er sie, ob sie wollte oder nicht, auf die Tanzfläche führen. Und später würden sie dann klären, wie sie zueinander standen.

_Afffäre, Pah…._ Er würde es ihr schon zeigen. _Bei Merlin_, er hatte schon wieder diese merkwürdigen Gedanken. _Wo kamen die nur her?_

Seine Löwin, die die ganze Zeit versuchte, seine Hand unauffällig abzuschütteln, trat wie unbeabsichtigt einen Schritt zurück, ihm dabei wie zufällig auf den Fuß.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie Mister Snape. Das war keine Absicht", flötete sie und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, ihre Augen allerdings funkelten wütend.

_Oh, wie er sie durchschaute._ _Von wegen keine Absicht!_ Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und ließ auch seine Hand an Ort und Stelle.

„Black!", schnarrte er stattdessen. „Wollten die Geister der Unterwelt deinen flohverseuchten Körper immer noch nicht haben?"

Sirius lachte allerdings nur. „Genauso wenig wie deine schlangenverseuchte Gestalt", konterte er grinsend.

Bevor Severus allerdings antworten konnte, erklang hinter ihm die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. „Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Es ist schön, dass ihr alle hier erschienen seid. Sogar Severus erteilt uns die Ehre."

Der konnte, als er sich halb zu dem Direktor von Hogwarts umdrehte sehen, dass dieser einen wissenden Blick auf seine Hand, die immer noch diskret auf Hermiones nacktem Rücken lag, geworfen hatte, um dann zufrieden lächelnd zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister aufzusehen.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog dieser seine Hand zurück.

„Albus, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!"

„Ich freue mich auch, Severus. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder Hogwarts besuchst."

Severus nickte zustimmend. „Du weißt ja Albus. Mir fehlt meistens die Zeit."

„Ja, ich weiß. Deine Apotheke, die Herstellung von Heiltränken für das St. Mungos, deine Forschung und wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja noch einige andere Projekte am laufen."

Nur Severus bemerkte den Unterton in Albus Stimme und wusste natürlich sofort, worauf der Direktor anspielte.

Doch bevor er reagieren konnte, ertönte die Stimme von Kingsley Shaklebolt. „Albus mein Lieber, hättest du einen Moment Zeit für mich? Du auch Severus?"

Zähneknirschend musste er den beiden älteren Zauberern folgen, als der Zaubereiminister sie in eine Nische führte. Von dort aus konnte er Hermione nicht mehr sehen, allerdings erklang jetzt Musik und er hatte einen Moment den Drang sich einfach umzudrehen und zurückzugehen.

Denn wenn er an den Herbstball bei den Malfoys zurück dachte, wusste er jetzt genau, dass Hermione es nicht abwarten konnte, auf die Tanzfläche zu gelangen und zu tanzen. Schließlich hatte sie ja schon tagelang davon gesprochen, wie sehr sie sich auf den Ball freute und es gar nicht abwarten konnte, mal wieder zu tanzen.

Und er hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, mit ihr zu tanzen. Den ersten Tanz und den letzten und eigentlich jeden verdammten Tanz, den dieses verdammte Weib tanzen wollte. Und jetzt würde sie wieder mit jedem Mann tanzen, der sie fragte. Und warum?

Wegen seiner Sturheit und seiner Unfähigkeit sich wie jeder andere Mensch zu verhalten. Er verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass er immer wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster verfiel.

Er wusste, dass er sie einmal mehr enttäuscht hatte. Er hatte die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Dieser Abend wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen. Sie hätten sich einmal dem Gerede der Leute ausgesetzt, aber alle hätten endlich bescheid gewusst.

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Kingsley ihn ansprach. „Severus, was sagst du dazu?"

„Ähm…, tut mir leid Kingsley…. Was hast du gesagt?" Sowohl der Zaubereiminister, als auch der Direktor von Hogwarts sahen ihn erstaunt an. So unkonzentriert kannte man Severus Snape nicht.

„Albus und ich haben überlegt….", mehr hörte Severus nicht, denn als er einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche warf, die er von seinem Platz aus einblicken könnte, sah er Hermione mit Sirius Black vorbei tanzen. Er fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand eine riesengroße Faust in den Magen rammen. Severus war sich später sicher, dass er sogar laut geknurrt hatte.

Dieser räudige Köter fasste Hermione an. Mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten tatschte er auf der Löwin rum. Severus musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht auf die Tanzfläche zu stürmen und Hermione aus den Armen dieses Taugenichts zu reißen.

Wie konnte der es wagen. Jetzt zog er sie auch noch enger an sich. Und was machte dieses Weib? Nichts…. Das war ja das Schlimme. Sie lachte und tanzte und vergnügte sich, als wäre nichts dabei.

Als wäre sie nicht seine Frau. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass er sie liebte? Als wäre sie….. Halt, was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Er liebte sie? Seine Frau?

Severus hatte einen Moment das Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füssen schwanken. Entweder gab es ein Erdbeben oder sein Kreislauf spielte verrückt. Das war es überhaupt. Er war krank. Anders konnte er sich solche Gedanken nicht erklären. Mit einem Schluck trank er sein Whiskeyglas, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt, leer.

Vielleicht sollte er nach Hause flohen und einen Trank zu sich nehmen? Aber was für einen? Einen gegen Übelkeit? Nein, übel war ihm nicht. Gegen Fieber? Das könnte sein. Vielleicht noch einen Stärkungstrank? Er fühlte sich sehr schwach im Moment.

Langsam fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und sah dann noch mal zur Tanzfläche. Aber er konnte weder Hermione noch den Köter entdecken. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt vor und was er dann sah, warf ihn endgültig aus der Bahn.

Er sah seine Hermione, die gerade freudestrahlend Blaise Zabini begrüßte. Severus entglitt fast das Whiskeyglas, als er sah, dass der Slytherin ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte, während Hermione ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

Dann sah sie mit einem weichen Gesichtsausdruck zu dem jungen Slytherin hoch. Lächelnd hob sie die Hand und strich ihm über das Kinn.

Severus war wie erstarrt. Er sah, das Hermione einen Moment lang zu ihm hinschaute und ihm dann allerdings den Rücken zudrehte.

Was, bei Merlins alten ausgelatschten Schuhen sollte das bedeuten?

Zabini führte Hermione jetzt zur Tanzfläche. Die Band spielte ein langsames Lied. Der junge Mann hielt sie fest umschlungen und Hermione schmiegte sich leicht an ihn.

Severus spürte, wie es in ihm brodelte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte er laut losgebrüllt. _„Nimm deine schmutzigen Hände von ihr. Hermione ist mein…. Sie ist meine Frau."_

Dieses Gefühl in ihm, der Besitzanspruch, den er für diese junge Hexe verspürte, waren neu für ihn.

Natürlich schrie er nicht, in Wirklichkeit drehte er sich um und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Ballsaal.

Er spürte nicht, dass ihm zwei Augenpaare folgten. Das eine besorgt, das andere wissend.

_Erinnerung Severus tbc…_


	24. Chapter 24

Für alle, die wissen wollen, wie es weitergeht, heute schon das neue Kapitel... ;))

**Kapitel 24 Severus / Hermione**

_Severus Erinnerungen tbc…._

Severus lief schnellen Schrittes den langen Flur im Ministerium entlang, bog irgendwann rechts ab und fand sich in einer Halle wieder, in der ein riesiges Denkmal aufgestellt war, das an die Opfer des Krieges erinnern sollte.

Er blieb stehen und atmete aufgebracht einige Male tief ein und aus. Dann versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte, drehte er sich blitzschnell um.

Doch es war nur Albus, der hinter ihm stand und beschwichtigend die Hand hob.

„Ich bin es nur, Severus. Du bist so schnell verschwunden. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Das brauchst du nicht, Albus. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", entgegnete der Slytherin.

„Lüg mich doch nicht an, Severus. Und vor allem, lüg dich doch nicht an."

„Was soll das heißen, alter Mann?"

„Severus, glaubst du denn ich bin blind. Ich kenne dich lange genug um zu merken, was mit dir los ist."

„Wie kannst du das merken? Ich merke es ja selbst erst jetzt."

„Und?"

„Was meinst du mit und?"

„Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Tun? Gar nichts. Was soll ich denn tun?

„Severus!" Albus seufzte auf. „Severus, scheinbar empfindest du sehr viel für Hermione Granger. Das ist ganz offensichtlich. Für mich!", beruhigte er den Jüngeren. „Geh zu ihr."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Albus." Severus schüttelte gequält den Kopf. „Ich habe mich gerade wie ein Idiot benommen. Was meinst du, wird sie von mir denken?"

„Erzähl mir, was genau passiert ist", forderte der alte Zauberer ihn auf.

„Nun, es fing schon zuhause an. Irgendwie lief da bereits alles schief. Sie hatte plötzlich den Gedanken, ich würde getrennt von ihr hierhin gehen wollen…."

„Moment, Moment….", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. „Wolltet ihr denn zusammen herkommen?"

„Albus, jetzt sag bloß, dir ist etwas entgangen, alter Mann. Hermione und ich sind schon seit einiger Zeit ein Paar." Severus musste doch lächeln, ob des erstaunten Gesichtsausdrucks seines Freundes, dann stutzte er, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Hermione und sich als _ein Paar_ bezeichnet hatte. „Ja, wir wollten zusammen auf den Ball gehen, aber….. irgendwie habe ich wohl zu lange gezögert. Ich glaube, ich habe sie enttäuscht und deshalb ist sie alleine hergefloht. Und die ganze Zeit tanzt sie schon mit allen Männern hier auf diesem Fest. Erst mit Black, diesem räudigen Köter. Jetzt mit Zabini, mit dem hatte sie mal was. Sie macht mich damit ganz verrückt. Ich wollte doch mit ihr tanzen. Aber du und Kingsley…"

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Severus. Wie konnte ich das denn erahnen. Warum hast du uns denn nicht einfach abgewiesen?", fragte Albus bedauernd.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich es so sehr gewohnt, auf euch zu hören, dass mir gar nicht der Gedanke kam, zu widersprechen." Severus schlug frustriert mit der Faust gegen einen Pfeiler. „Das hab ich jetzt davon. All diese verdammten Kerle tanzen mir ihr. Und sie? Sie interessiert sich nicht dafür, dass es mich vielleicht stören könnte!"

„Severus, mein Freund. Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?" Albus sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Wie bitte? Eifersüchtig? Ich? In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nicht eifersüchtig. Warum gerade jetzt?" Severus versuchte sein Gegenüber nieder zu starren, weil er es wagte zu grinsen. Aber dann wurde der alte Zauberer sofort wieder ernst. „Vielleicht, weil Hermione Granger dir etwas bedeutet? Mehr als alle anderen Frauen zuvor?"

„Ja, sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Albus, mir ist sogar gerade aufgegangen, dass ich sie liebe."

„Weiß sie es?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es weiß? Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

„Sag es ihr, Severus. Geh hin und sag es ihr." Der alte Zauberer sah ihn eindringlich an. „Sag es ihr, bevor jemand anderes die Gelegenheit nutzt. Lass sie dir nicht vor der Nase wegschnappen"

„Du hast Recht, Albus." Severus straffte die Schultern.

„Geh zurück in den Ballsaal, Severus. Geh hin und bringe dein Glück auf den Weg." Albus schmunzelte als er sagte „Du weißt doch, Liebe ist die größte Magie!"

_Severus Erinnerungen Ende….._

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, weil Hermione in seinen Armen anfing sich unruhig zu bewegen. Sie wollte von ihm runterrutschen, doch er hielt sie fest umschlungen.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf.

„Severus, du schläfst ja gar nicht. Was ist los?", fragte sie schlaftrunken.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter, meine Liebste", raunte er.

Jetzt löste sie sich doch aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich auf. Dabei fiel die Bettdecke herunter und entblößte ihren nackten Körper.

Trotzdem sie drei Kinder ausgetragen hatte, war sie in seinen Augen immer noch wunderschön. Sie war für ihn die Weiblichkeit in Person und er begehrte sie wahnsinnig. Sie war seine Seelengefährtin.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und sah das Lächeln darin. Das Lächeln, nachdem er so süchtig war. Im Moment brauchte er sie so dringend, dass es fast weh tat.

„Hermione…", hauchte er.

Sie schien zu ahnen was mit ihm los war, nein, sie wusste es, denn sie sah hinab auf seine Erektion und strich einmal zärtlich mit der Hand darüber. Dann schwang sie sich rittlings auf ihn und senkte sich langsam auf ihn nieder.

Severus atmete scharf ein und hielt die Luft an.

Dann hob er die Augenlider und erwiderte den intensiven Blick seiner Frau.

Ganz langsam begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Severus strich mit den Daumen über ihre Brustwarzen. Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen.

Keiner sprach ein Wort, aber das Zimmer war erfüllt von ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen. Sie kamen gleichzeitig. Severus hielt Hermione fest umschlungen und ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie von ihm runtersteigen wollte.

„Bleib noch einen Moment sitzen", bat er sie mit rauer Stimme. „Es ist so ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ich liebe es."

Hermione schmiegte sich an seine Brust. „Was ist los, Severus?"

„Es ist nichts. Ich erinnerte mich vorhin an den ersten Ball im Ministerium, den wir damals gemeinsam besucht haben. Und daran, wie schief alles gelaufen ist, weil ich mich mal wieder wie ein Idiot benommen habe", gab er dann aber doch zu.

„Severus, Liebling. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht! Sag es mir. Warum musst du ausgerechnet jetzt an diese Zeit in unserem Leben denken?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es ist nichts", wollte er sie beruhigen. „Ich hatte nur ein paar unsinnige Gedanken. Nichts von Bedeutung!"

„Du machst dir doch nicht einfach so Gedanken. Ich kenne dich, mein Lieber." Sie haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust. „Hast du Zweifel? Zweifel an deiner Liebe zu mir? Oder zweifelst du womöglich daran, dass ich dich liebe?" Hermione sprach gegen seine Haut, sie hatte plötzlich Angst ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Angst davor, etwas zu entdecken. Etwas, das sie vielleicht nicht sehen wollte.

„Zweifel?", er zögerte. „Zweifel habe ich immer." Er spürte, das Hermione sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Jetzt fuhr sie doch hoch und rutschte von ihm runter.

„Zweifel, Severus? Du zweifelst an unser Liebe?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nicht an unser Liebe!", entgegnete er und rieb sich müde die Augen. „An mir zweifle ich."

„An dir? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?", flüsterte sie ungläubig und sah ihn groß an.

„Hermione", er schluckte. „wie könnte ich dich nicht mehr lieben. Du bist mein Leben."

„Aber wo liegt dann das Problem?"

„Liebste, es gibt kein Problem."

„Ist es Miguel?", vermutete die kluge Löwin. „natürlich ist es dieser verdammte Kerl. Du glaubst mal wieder, ich sollte dich nicht lieben."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

Severus zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, was einem spöttischen Lächeln gleich kam. „Was ist?", fragte sie erbost. „Warum lachst du?"

„Meine Löwin…., immer bereit zu kämpfen." Er schmunzelte. „Allerdings geht die Wirkung deiner Gesten ein wenig verloren, wenn du hier nackt vor mir sitzt."

„Oh, du verdammter Slytherin." Sie schlug seine Hand weg, mit der er ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Sag mir jetzt, was dich beschäftigt!"

„Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Liebe zu mir, Hermione." Er zögerte einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich frage mich nur, ob es gut ist, dass ich dich so sehr liebe, wie ich es tue? Enge ich dich nicht zu sehr ein? Schau dir doch mal all die jungen Männer an, die dich begehren. Die dich wollen. Wie kannst du mich alten Mann nur lieben? Und was passiert, wenn deine Liebe zu mir irgendwann mal endet?

Was wird dann aus mir? Wie soll ich das überleben? Wie soll ich da noch weiteratmen können? Mein Herz würde einfach aufhören zu schlagen und ich würde eingehen, wie eine vertrocknete Pflanze."

„Ach Severus…", Hermione hatte die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick. „du verrückter alter Mann. Was für Gedanken hast du nur? Wie sollte ich aufhören können dich zu lieben? Warum sollte ich aufhören dich zu lieben. Ich brauche dich doch. Brauche dich so dringend wie die Luft zum atmen. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Daran darfst du nie zweifeln. Nie, hörst du?"

Sie schlang die Armen um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit absoluter Hingabe.

„Ich verstehe deine plötzlichen Zweifel nicht, Severus. Denk doch mal an die Zeit, als wir geheiratet haben. Du warst es doch, der eine traditionelle Ehe vorgeschlagen hat. Treu bis in den Tod und keine Trennung. Da hast du doch fest an unsere Gefühle füreinander geglaubt. Wo siehst du denn jetzt das Problem? Nur weil da jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit aufgetaucht ist?"

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er und schob sie ein wenig zurück. „ich stehe wohl ein wenig neben mir und ich übertreibe maßlos. Es war alles etwas viel in letzter Zeit. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, als du weg warst. Dazu dieser unmögliche Streit mit dir, der übrigens noch nicht ausgestanden ist. Dann diese unsagbare Geschichte mit diesem Macho Espaniola." An dieser Stelle knurrte er wie ein grummeliger Wolf.

Hermione küsste ihn noch mal auf den Mund und schnurrte dann belustigt. „Und dann deine Eifersucht."

„_.üchtig_!", grollte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, mein lieber Mann. Deshalb hattest du deine Zweifel ja auch nicht!", bekräftigte sie ernsthaft.

„Meine Zweifel haben nichts mit Eifersucht zu tun", schmollte Severus.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist auch nicht der Grund, warum wir uns um zwei Uhr nachts über so ein Thema unterhalten müssen."

„Natürlich nicht!", bestätigte er und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus. „Versuch noch mal einzuschlafen."

Allerdings gelang es Hermione nicht so schnell, im Gegensatz zu Severus, von dem nach kurzer Zeit nur ein leises Schnarchen zu hören war.

Sie musste sich immer wieder über ihren sturen Mann wundern. Warum er immer wieder abstritt eifersüchtig zu sein, konnte sie nicht begreifen. Er machte ihr Liebesgeständnisse, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben, was war dann so schlimm daran, Eifersucht zuzugeben?

Eigentlich glaubte sie ja, ihren Mann gut zu kennen, aber manchmal verstand sie ihn überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihm alles von sich erzählt und gezeigt zu haben. Wieso kam er jetzt plötzlich wieder auf die Idee, sie verdiene einen, wie er es nannte, besseren Mann als ihn?

Sie hatte gedacht, dieses Thema hätten sie vor mehr als zehn Jahren, noch vor ihrer Hochzeit, geklärt. Damals in dieser Nacht, nachdem sie den Ministeriumsball verlassen hatten. Wie merkwürdig, dass Severus scheinbar ausgerechnet an jenen denkwürdigen Abend gedacht hatte.

Er hatte sich aber auch wieder so typisch für ihn verhalten. Damals wusste sie noch nicht so gut mit ihm und seinem Verhalten umzugehen. Sonst wäre es gar nicht erst dazu gekommen, dass er sich so…., ja so „snapeisch" verhalten hätte. Hermione war so glücklich, dass er es, wenn auch mit Albus Dumbledores Hilfe, geschafft hatte über seinen riesengroßen Slytherinschatten zu springen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, dass sie geglaubt hatte, er würde nicht zusammen mit ihr auf den Ball gehen wollen und auch daran, wie dumm und zickig sie darauf reagiert hatte.

An seine Blicke, die sie die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte. Seine Hand, die auf ihrem Rücken gelegen hatte. Und daran, wie er aus dem Saal gestürmt und Albus ihm gefolgt war. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm folgen wollen, doch Blaise hatte sie zurück gehalten und ihr gesagt, dass er wieder kommen würde.

_Erinnerung Hermione Anfang….._

Und so war es auch. Groß und Dunkel stand er plötzlich vor ihr und sah sie nur an. Mit einem Blick, der heißer und brennender nicht sein konnte.

Hermione spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen. Eine feine Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Atemlos sah sie zu ihm hoch.

Severus verzog keine Mine, nur die schwarzen Augen glühten, als er mit einer Stimme, weicher als Samt und rauer als Kreide nur ein Wort sprach.

„Komm!"

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie zitternd ergriff.

Neben ihr zog Ginny scharf die Luft ein. Harry trat einen Schritt vor, wurde aber von Blaise zurück gehalten.

Mit Hermione an der Hand verließ Severus den Ballsaal. Er führte sie hinaus in die Halle, zu den Kaminen. Immer noch wortlos, nahm er sie in den Arm, ergriff sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver, schob sie in einen der großen Kamine, flüsterte irgendetwas, dass sie nicht verstand und kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich in einem Schlafzimmer wieder. In seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermione hatte alles widerstands- und wortlos mit sich geschehen lassen. Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich an und bewegten sich nicht.

„Was willst du Hermione? Sag mir was du willst!", flüsterte Severus.

„Was ich will? Du fragst mich, was ich will? Ja, weißt du das denn nicht?" Hermione sah ihn mit riesengroßen, glänzenden Augen ungläubig an. „Ich will dich, Severus. Alles was ich will, bist du."

Er riss sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Hektisch atmetet er ein und aus. Hermione hielt ihn fest umschlungen. „Ich liebe dich Severus. Hast du denn daran gezweifelt?"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione. Und Merlin ist mein Zeuge, das habe ich noch nie zu einem Menschen gesagt. Noch nie!", flüsterte er gegen ihre Haut und fing dann an, kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen.

Seine Lippen wanderten hinauf zu ihrem Mund. Mit der Zunge strich er zärtlich über ihre Lippen und saugte dann sanft an ihrer Unterlippe. Hermione stöhnte auf und öffnete ihren Mund, um seine Zunge hineinzulassen. Severus ließ eine Hand unter das Oberteil ihres Kleides wandern und umfasste ihren Busen.

„Dein Kleid macht mich wahnsinnig. Viel zu wenig Stoff, um deine wundervolle Haut zu bedecken", knurrte er an ihren Lippen. „Allerdings ist es im Moment noch zu viel Stoff."

„Dem kann man abhelfen. Ich komme gerade nicht an meinen Zauberstab, aber deiner ist doch griffbereit", raunte sie. Sie fasste hinunter in seinen Schritt. „Und damit meine ich nicht diesen." Sie streichelte ihn zärtlich.

Severus stöhnte laut auf, hangelte aber gleichzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab. Sekunden später standen sie beide ohne Kleidung da.

Sie schlang ein Bein um ihn und Severus packte unter ihren Po, um sie hochzuheben. Mit beiden Beinen umschlang sie ihn jetzt und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit großer Hingabe. Sie spürte seine Erektion, die sich an sie drückte.

Severus hielt sie eng an sich gepresst und trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Vorsichtig ließ er sie darauf sinken. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er sie ehrfurchtsvoll, dann zog er sie bis zum Bettrand und spreizte ihre Beine. Er ging auf die Knie und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Zentrum.

Hermione fing laut an zu wimmern. Sie griff in sein Haar und wollte ihn so dazu bringen, nicht zu zaghaft zu sein. Er ging gerne auf ihren Wunsch ein, denn schon fühlte sie seine Zuge, die sie ausgiebig leckte. Severus musste sie mit beiden Händen festhalten, weil sie vor Lust anfing sich zu winden. Das animierte ihn aber nur, seine Zunge und Lippen noch intensiver einzusetzen.

Im Moment stellte er sein eigenes Verlangen hinten an und genoss es, Hermione glücklich zu machen. Er liebte die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, wenn sie sich dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Dann fing ihr Körper auch schon an zu zucken und Hermiones Keuchen wurde immer heftiger. Sie bog den Rücken durch, als die Wellen des Orgasmus sie durchliefen und laut stöhnend stieß sie seinen Namen aus.

Severus kam hoch, packte sie bei den Armen und zog sie auf dem Bett etwas hoch. Dann war er über ihr und schob ohne zu zögern seinen Penis in ihre zuckende Öffnung. Seine Lippen presste er auf ihren Mund, während er anfing heftig in sie zu stoßen. Da ihre Schleimhäute durch ihren Orgasmus geschwollen waren und immer noch pulsierten, war es für ihn der Himmel auf Erden.

Mit einem Aufschrei kam er und ergoss seinen Samen in sie. Hermione hielt ihn fest umschlungen, auch sie war ein zweites Mal gekommen. Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Fingernägel aus seiner Schulter und küsste ihn dort.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Hab ich dir weg getan?" Zart strich sie über die Stelle.

„Nein, das hast du nicht." Er hielt sie fest und drehte sich langsam mit ihr um, so dass er auf dem Rücken und sie auf ihm lag.

Als sie von ihm runterrutschen wollte, hielt er sie fest. „Beib bitte liegen. Ich spüre dich so gerne." Er hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Hermione hatte ihre Arme auf seiner Brust gekreuzt und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände.

„Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer?", fragte sie schläfrig.

„Du wirst mir nie zu schwer sein", flüsterte er.

„Nun, ich erinnere mich da an gewisse Äußerungen, die du gemacht hast. Es gab Zeiten, da warst du der Meinung, ich sei zu dick", grummelte Hermione.

Severus lachte leise. „Das habe ich nur gesagt, um dich zu ärgern, meine Schöne. Niemals, nicht einen Moment lang habe ich dich für zu dick gehalten. Du bist wunderschön und perfekt."

„Mhm…." Sie sah zu ihm auf und streckte sich ein wenig, damit ihre Lippen seine Stirn erreichten. Ganz zart verteilte sie Küsse auf seiner Stirn, den Augenbrauen, seinen Wangenknochen, wanderte runter zu seinen Augen. Er schloss die Lider und schnurrte wie ein Kater auf der Ofenbank. Ihre Lippen wanderten weiter über seine Nase, hinunter zu seinen Mundwinkeln. Ganz, ganz sanft gab sie kleine Küsse auf sein Kinn, auf dem sich schon wieder der erste Bartschatten zeigte.

Severus stöhnte genussvoll und strich zart über ihren Rücken. Hermione seufzte und legte ihr Gesicht wieder auf seine Brust. Mit dem Zeigefinger schrieb sie etwas auf seine Haut, links auf seiner Brust.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er leise, mit ganz dunkler Stimme.

Sie lachte verlegen. „Nichts!", wehrte sie ab.

„Sag es mir…..!", bat er und drückte seine Lippen auf ihr Haar.

„Ich schreibe „ich liebe dich" in dein Herz", flüsterte sie zögernd. „Ich weiß, das ist kitschig. Aber ich bin im Moment in der Stimmung für all dieses sentimentale Zeug. Lach mich ruhig aus, Severus."

„Wie kann ich darüber lachen? Noch nie habe ich mit einer Frau solch verrückten, gefühlvollen und emotionalen Sachen gemacht wie mit dir. Das alleine ist doch schon der Beweis, dass ich dich über alles liebe. Das ich dich wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig liebe", flüsterte er zurück.

„Oh, Severus. Du machst mich so glücklich."

„Und du mich erst mal, meine Löwin. Wer hätte das je gedacht? Die Löwin und die Schlange." Er lachte amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Ich möchte mit dir zusammenbleiben, Hermione. Glaubst du, wir können das schaffen? Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammenleben und mich nicht mehr in meine Wohnung schleichen müssen. Denkst du das würde mit uns klappen?"

„Aber würdest du es nicht hassen, deine Freiheit aufzugeben?" Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

„Sicher hätte ich erstmal meine Probleme damit, aber hassen? Nein! Vielmehr hasse ich es, von dir fort zu müssen. Ohne dich zu sein." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ohne EUCH zu sein. Du weißt doch, dass Catriona für mich sehr wichtig geworden ist. Und ich glaube, sie mag mich auch."

Hermione unterbrach ihn lachend. „Das ist wohl eine Untertreibung. Sie liebt dich, Severus. Sie betet dich geradezu an. Das Kind wäre das kleinste Problem."

„Ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen", entschied Severus.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Ich ziehe erstmal zu euch. Zwar ist meine Wohnung größer, aber ich glaube, ihr würdet euch drüben wohler fühlen.

„Damit bin ich einverstanden. Und so hast du noch immer die Ausweichmöglichkeit, wenn wir dir mal zu sehr auf die Nerven gehen und es dir drüben zu eng wird", Hermione nickte bestätigend.

Dann stemmte sie sich hoch und rammte ihm dabei einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Severus stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Nu hab dich nicht so. An so was musst du dich jetzt gewöhnen, mein lieber Schatz." Sie sprang aufgeregt aus dem Bett und sah sich um, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

Severus setzte sich auf und sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist denn los? Was macht du da?", wollte er wissen.

„Wenn wir jetzt anfangen zu packen, dann kannst du morgen schon bei uns einziehen." Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen. Außerdem bin ich sehr gespannt darauf, wie unserer Umfeld auf unserer Zusammenleben reagieren wird."

Der Slytherin sprang lachend aus dem Bett. „Du verrücktes Huhn. Das packen erledige ich morgen mit links und was man zu unserem Zusammenleben sagen wird, werden wir noch früh genug erfahren." Er packte sie und warf sich die quietschende Hermione über die Schulter. „Jetzt meine Liebe, sollst du wenigstens einmal in den Genuss meiner riesengroßen Badewanne kommen."

Er trug sie hinüber in das Badezimmer und ließ sie dort langsam an sich herunter gleiten. Staunend sah sie sich um. Oh ja, er hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Das Badezimmer war unglaublich groß. Während Severus mit einer einfachen Handbewegung das Wasser zum laufen brachte, fing Hermione an, seinen Körper zu liebkosen. Und als die Badewanne vollgelaufen war, waren sie beide so erregt, dass sie die Zeit in dem warmen Wasser nicht nur zum baden nutzten.

_Hermione Erinnerungen Ende..._

Hermione musste heute noch grinsen, wenn sie an dieses gemeinsame Bad dachte. Überhaupt war dieses Nacht ein Ereignis gewesen.

Severus hatte sie mit seinen Liebesbekundungen so glücklich gemacht.

Sie kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an ihn heran und schloss die Augen. Wie freute sie sich darauf, bald wieder zuhause zu sein. Sie vermisste ihre beiden jüngeren Kinder unsagbar und freute sich sehr auf sie.

Wie schön würde es sein, wenn die Familie wieder vereint wäre. Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie dann endlich ein. Glücklich umfangen von dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

8


	25. Chapter 25

Das ist nun das letzte Kapitel von „Liebe ist die größte Magie". Ich bin schon ein wenig traurig, dass es zu Ende ist.

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen Lesern bedanken. Ohne euch würde die Schreiberei nur halb so viel Spaß machen.

Und natürlich noch mal einen besonderen Dank an alle meine fleißigen und treuen Reviewer. Ihr seid super. Danke!

**Kapitel 25 Hermione**

Hermione Snape stand von dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete sich ausgiebig. Sie trug ein weinrotes Neckholder-Kleid aus einem weich fallenden Material. Der Rock war eng und ging ihr bis zum Knöchel. Es stand ihr ausgezeichnet. Nun zog sie schwarze Wildlederpumps mit hohen Absätzen an und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

Das Haar hatte sie streng nach hinten gekämmt und zu einem strammen Zopf zusammengefasst, in den sie einige glitzernde Sterne befestigt hatte.

Über das Kleid zog sie eine leichte Jacke aus feinem Samt, in genau dem gleichen Farbton. Sie schmunzelte, als sie sich jetzt schon mal vorstellte, wie Severus reagieren würde, wenn sie das Jäckchen später auszog. Aber erstmal behielt sie es an, denn sie wollte ihren Ehemann nicht sofort nervös machen.

_Wollten sie doch mal sehen, wer hier eifersüchtig war._

Sie waren heute Abend zum traditionellen Herbstball der Malfoy eingeladen. Es war der vierzehnte Ball, den sie dort besuchte; der dreizehnte, seid sie mit Severus zusammen war.

Dieser war gerade mit Morag nach Hogwarts gefloht. Das Mädchen sollte bei ihrem „Opa Albus" und Minerva übernachten, während die Eltern auf dem Ball waren.

Inzwischen war Rio Schüler auf Hogwarts und Cat studierte in London Zaubertränke und diverse andere Fächer. Zurzeit hatte sie die Absicht den Beruf der Heilerin zu ergreifen und würde dann in zwei Jahren ihre Ausbildung im Sankt Mungos beginnen.

Ursprünglich hatte sie ja in Edinburgh studieren wollen, hatte sich aber in letzter Sekunde für die Magische Universität von London entschieden, da ihre Mutter dort auch studiert hatte.

Hermione musste noch heute über ihren ersten Besuch bei Cat lachen. Natürlich hatte Severus seine Tochter damals mit stolzgeschwellter Brust an die Universität begleitet und allen jungen Männern, die das Mädchen auch nur freundlich grüßten, mit seinem typischen „__" Blick nieder gestarrt.

Wie Cat ihr später berichtet hatte, musste sie erst mal Fleißarbeit leisten, um ihre Kommilitonen davon zu überzeugen, dass man durchaus nicht sein Leben lassen musste, wenn man mit der Tochter von Severus Snape befreundet war.

Inzwischen hatte Cat sich ein paar Mal mit ihrer spanischen Familie getroffen. Eigentlich weniger wegen Miguel, denn der hatte sich so verhalten, wie Hermione es erwartet hatte. Sein Interesse an seinem Kind war schnell erloschen und er war wieder in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs. Allerdings waren Senor Barolo und seine Gemahlin, Cats Urgroßeltern, ganz vernarrt in das Mädchen, ebenso wie Miguels Eltern. Alle hatten sie Catriona liebevoll in die Familie aufgenommen und freuten sich immer, wenn sie einen Familienbesuch in Spanien machte.

Severus konnte, seitdem Miguel so wenig Interesse für seine Tochter zeigte, gut mit der Situation umgehen. Im Übrigen existierte diese Ratte, wie er abfällig zu sagen pflegte, nicht für ihn.

Hermione drehte sich um, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Severus war aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, Schatz." Er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf den Mund und begann auch gleich, sich zu entkleiden.

„Aber Severus, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr", neckte sie ihn. „Wir werden auf Malfoy Manor erwartet."

Er sah seine Frau konsterniert an. „Also wirklich. Ich will lediglich duschen."

Hermione liebte es, ihren Mann zu necken, da er immer wieder darauf reinfiel.

„Ach, das ist aber schade." Sie sah ihm hinterher. „Sehr schade sogar."

„Also wirklich, du lüsternes Frauenzimmer", empörte Severus sich. „Schaust du mir gerade auf das nackte Hinterteil?"

„Och, das ist doch mal ein appetitlicher Anblick, der sich mir da bietet." Hermione grinste und zog gespielt lüstern eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Zügel deine Begierden, Frau!" Er schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Frivolität und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Sie musste lachen. Severus war manchmal so herrlich altmodisch. Sogar ihr gegenüber, obwohl sie doch diejenige war, die ihn kannte, wie kein anderer Mensch.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch Severus fertig und kam aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Ich wäre dann soweit fertig. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?", fragte er.

Hermione stand vor Severus und neigte den Kopf ein wenig und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Du siehst aber auch gut aus. Der neue Anzug steht dir sehr gut." Sie pfiff leise und ging einmal um ihn herum.

„Lass dass, Hermione. Du bist ja verrrück!", wehrte er ab.

„Fällt dir an mir was auf, Severus?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich in einem völlig belanglosen Tonfall, als sie wieder vor ihm stand.

Er sah sie genauer an und ging in _„Hab acht Stellung"._ Das war wieder eine dieser perfiden Fragen, die sie ihm so gerne stellte.

Was er jetzt auch sagen würde, es wäre sicher falsch. „Ist das eine Falle, die du mir da stellen willst, Hermione?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Iiiich?" Er ließ sich allerdings von dem unschuldigen Wimperngeklimper nicht verführen, eine unbedarfte Antwort zu geben. „Nein, ich frage dich nur, ob du etwas an mir bemerkst, sonst nichts."

Die Haare sahen aus wie immer. Schon mal gut... Da war seine Hexe genau wie jede andere Frau auch. Wenn sie von einem Schönheitsnachmittag, den sie regelmäßig mit ihrer Freundin Ginevra besuchte zurückkam, kam sie ihm auch schon mal mit diesen Fragen und er musste dann erkennen, ob die Haare anders waren oder die Haut mit was auch immer behandelt worden war.

Erkannte er das mal nicht sofort, konnte aus der kleinen Löwin schnell mal eine giftige Schlange werden.

„Hast du ein neues Kleid? Gryffindorrot?", wagte er zu fragen.

„Ja, das ist neu. Aber das meine ich nicht." Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Ziemlich tiefes Dekolleté!", merkte er an.

„Ach was. Ist so wie immer, wenn ich ein Abendkleid trage!"

„Ja, eben!"

„Was...? Ach, ist schon gut. Du bemerkst also nichts?", fragte sie lauernd. „Nicht, dass du einfach nichts sagst?"

„Nein, ich bemerke nichts auffälliges an dir!", bestätigte er ihr. „Außer, dass du wunderschön bist und unglaublich gut aussiehst."

„Na, da hast du ja noch mal rechtzeitig die Kurve gekriegt, mein Lieber!", lachte Hermione amüsiert.

„Was meintest du jetzt, was ich bemerkt haben sollte?", wollte er nun doch neugierig wissen.

„Ach nichts, ist schon in Ordnung so, Schatz." Sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Wenn _DIR_ nichts auffällt, fällt es anderen erst recht nicht auf."

„Also, meine liebe Frau. Was ist das jetzt für eine Geschichte? Machst mich erst neugierig und dann..."

„Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir später. Bestimmt erzähle ich es dir später. Jetzt sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Es ist schon sehr spät. Du hast ja wieder ewig auf Hogwarts getrödelt."

„Ich habe getrödelt? Hast du mich schon jemals trödeln sehen?", empörte sich Severus.

„Oh ja, damals, als wir zusammenkamen. Da hast du dir unglaublich viel Zeit gelassen, bevor du mir mal deine Liebe gestanden hast. Es war ja zum aus der Haut fahren, wie sehr du getrödelt hast!" Hermione lachte über Severus indignierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Also wirklich, Weib….. du bist unmöglich!" Entrüstet stemmt er seine Fäuste in die Seiten.

„Und gerade deshalb liebst du mich so sehr!" Hermione schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Auch wenn du sehr lange gebraucht hast, mir das zu sagen."

Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. Sein Blick war einfach zu herrlich.

Brummig erwiderte er ihren Kuss und schlang dann seine Arme um sie, um gemeinsam mit ihr in die Nähe des Manors zu apparieren.

Bei ihrer Ankunft musste Hermione sich einen Moment an Severus festhalten, weil ihr etwas schwindelig war.

„Ich hasse dieses Apparieren!" stieß sie genervt hervor.

Severus hielt sie an den Schultern fest und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Geht es wieder, mein Herz?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Ja, daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen!"

Er grinste. „Vielleicht ist das ja die Strafe dafür, dass du deinen armen, alten Ehemann immer wieder aufziehst."

„Meinst du? Vielleicht sollte ich es dann doch lieber lassen?", überlegte sie, setzte aber sofort schmunzelnd hinterher „Ach nein, wo bleibt denn da der ganze Spaß?"

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, Gryffindor!"

„Ich befürchte, nein, Slytherin!"

„Und jetzt komm endlich, mein geliebter Mann. Lass uns zum Manor gehen. Du trödelst schon wieder!" Sie mussten eine Weile bis zum Haus laufen und Hermione hatte sich bei Severus eingehakt, als sie den hell erleuchteten Weg hochgingen.

Es war ein wundervoller Herbstabend, eine merkwürdige Stimmung lag in der Luft. Der Vollmond stand leuchtend am Himmel und das Ehepaar Snape blieb einen Moment stehen, um den Mond zu betrachten.

Hermione kuschelte sich an Severus. „Tanzt du gleich mit mir?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Mal sehen, wenn du artig bist", neckte er sie ebenso leise zurück.

Sie lächelte und strich ihm zart über das Kinn. „Ich bin immer artig."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Ja, das bist du, meine Liebste", raunte er ihr zu und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Dann gab er ihr einen richtigen Kuss.

„Habt ihr kein Bett?", rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen.

Severus schloss einen Moment die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf.

Hermione lachte. „Sirius, du auch mal wieder hier?"

„Hermione, mein Augenstern. Bist du immer noch mit dieser alten Fledermaus zusammen? Wolltest du ihn nicht für mich verlassen?" Und schon lag sie in den Armen des Animagus.

„Black, die räudiger Köter. Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Frau. Und schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Hermione bleibt meine Frau. Außerdem hast du doch schon eine Frau an deiner Seite. Kannst du den Hals mal wieder nicht voll kriegen?" „Ach komm, du oller Miesepeter. Ein Küsschen kannst du mir doch nicht verwehren. Und ihr auch nicht. So weiß sie dann mal, wie sich ein richtiger Kuss anfühlt."

Severus schnaubte spöttisch. „Da brauchst du keine Bedenken haben. Meine Frau kann deiner höchstens mal beschreiben, wie sich ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss anfühlt." Er wandte sich der jungen Frau zu, die sich das ganze Schauspiel grinsend besah. „ Außerdem kann ich bis heute nicht verstehen, was eine so nette und reizende Frau wie du, Finola Brannik, von so einem Hallodri wie Sirius Black will."

Die Hexe an Sirius Seite lachte. „Ach Severus. Was soll ich machen. Ich war wahrscheinlich betrunken, als ich mich auf ihn einließ. Und jetzt hab ich ihn am Hals!"

„Gib es zu, Süße. Du kannst doch nicht mehr ohne mich." Sirius grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Ich bin einfach unwiderstehlich für alle Frauen. Auch für deine, Fledermaus!"

Hermione lachte und gab Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nun ist aber gut, Sirius. Nicht das Severus dich noch ins nächste Jahrtausend hext."

Sie nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und zog den grummelnden Severus hinter sich her.

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Pah, auf den? Außerdem bin ich nie eifersüchtig", entgegnete er knurrend.

„Nein!" Hermione lachte leise. „Ich weiß. Nie..."

In der großen Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor wurden sie von Narcissa und Lucius begrüßt.

„Hermione, du siehst phantastisch aus. Ich hoffe, du reservierst mir einen Tanz." Lucius gab ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

„Lucius, du alter Schwerenöter. Warum tanzt du nicht einfach mit deiner Frau?", fragte Severus seinen Gastgeber von oben herab.

Der lachte. „Nun, als Gastgeber ist es doch wohl meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich alle meine Gäste wohl fühlen und ausreichend unterhalten werden. Ich würde ja auch mit dir tanzen, mein lieber Severus, aber ich befürchte, wir könnten uns nicht darauf einigen, wer von uns beiden führt."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein lieber Mann, du bist ein riesengroßer Kindskopf."

Dann hakte sie sich bei Hermione unter und führte sie in den Ballsaal.

„Dein Kleid gefällt mir ausnehmend gut. Wo hast du es gekauft?"

Während sie sich über Mode unterhielten, schlenderten sie durch die Räume, jede ein Glas Champagner in der Hand und blieben mal hier und dort stehen.

Die beiden Männer waren zurück geblieben und begaben sich hinüber in die Raucherecke.

Hermione, die neben Astoria und Narcissa stand, ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern und plötzlich entdeckte sie eine rothaarige Frau. Sie hatte im ersten Augenblick gedacht, es handele sich bei der Frau um Ginny, aber dem war nicht so. Es war eine für sie fremde Person, die neben einem ältlich aussehenden Zauberer stand. Sie wollte ihren Blick schon wieder abwenden, als sie bemerkte, dass diese Hexe Severus und Lucius in Augenschein nahm.

Hermione sah hinüber zu ihrem Mann und sah den Blick, den er dieser Rothaarigen zuwarf. Und dieser Blick zeigte eindeutig Anerkennung und Interesse. Hermione erstarrte sofort. Alle Alarmglocken schrillten in ihr. Diese Person entsprach ohne Zweifel Severus Frauentyp.

Lucius hatte ihren Blick bemerkt, denn er sagte etwas zu Severus, woraufhin dieser zu Hermione sah. Das Lächeln, das er ihr zuwarf, sollte sie wohl beruhigen, aber das gelang ihm nicht. Hermione verspürte plötzlich einen Stich im Herzen. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Mach dir nichts daraus, Hermione", sagte Narcissa leise zu ihr. „Lucius schaut sich auch schon mal nach anderen Frauen um, aber er würde nie zu weit gehen. Und bei Severus brauchst du das auch nicht zu befürchten."

„Ich will aber auch nicht, dass Severus andere Frauen und speziell diese rothaarigen Flittchen, die genau in sein Beuteschema passen, anschaut. Vor allem nicht so anschaut, wie er es jetzt gerade gemacht hat. Erwische ich ihn noch mal dabei, hexe ich ihm die Eier weg!", knurrte sie böse.

Narcissa und Astoria brachen in lautes Lachen aus, in das Hermione nach kurzem Zögern einstimmte.

„Dürfen wir fragen, was euch so erheitert?", erklang plötzlich Lucius Stimme hinter ihnen. Severus war schweigend näher getreten und stand jetzt hinter ihr. Seine linke Hand legte sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie nahe an seine Brust. Mit seiner Rechten umfasste er ihre Hand und hob sie an seine Lippen.

„Begleitest du mich zum Büffet, Hermione?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte nur und ließ sich von ihm in den Nachbarraum führen. Mit einigen Leckereien auf dem Teller saßen sie wenig später an einem Tisch und genossen das ausgezeichnete Essen.

Die leichte Missstimmung, die Hermione empfunden hatte, war schnell vergessen.

Als einige Zeit später die Musik einsetzte, führte Severus seine Frau auf die Tanzfläche. Hermione genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich mit ihm im Takt der Musik über die Tanzfläche zu bewegen. Severus war ein sehr guter Tänzer, er beherrschte alle Tanzschritte bis zur Perfektion. Allerdings, wenn er mit seiner Frau tanzte, ließ er sich zusätzlich auf Gefühle ein und es bereitete ihnen beiden viel Vergnügen.

Etwas später am Abend hatte Severus sich von der Tanzfläche verabschiedet und Hermione, die ihre Füße nicht still stehen lassen konnte, flog von einem Tanzpartner zum anderen. Mittlerweile war ihr warm geworden und sie hatte ihr Jäckchen ausgezogen. Severus, der das mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte, war ziemlich schnell an ihrer Seite und zog sie aus Sirius Armen in seine.

„Hey, Fledermaus. Lass mir doch mal die Freude", jammerte dieser.

„Pfoten weg, Köter", knurrte Severus. „Ich will mit meiner Frau tanzen, tanz du mit deiner eigenen, bevor Zabini sie dir abspenstig macht."

Er zog Hermione ganz nah an sich heran und legte beide Hände auf ihre nackten Schulterblätter. Dann fasste er mit einer Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Stirn.

„Was wird das?", fragte sie ihn irritiert.

„Nun", brummte er dunkel. „ich wollte mal sehen, ob deine Engelsflügel verschwunden sind und dir stattdessen Teufelhörner gewachsen sind."

„Wie meinst du das denn?", fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

„Das weißt du genau, meine geliebte Ehefrau." Er strich noch mal über ihren nackten Rücken. „Musst du den hier anwesenden Männern so viel nackte Haut bieten? Kannst du deine Jacke nicht anlassen?"

„Mir ist warm und außerdem betonst du doch immer, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist, mein lieber Ehemann."

„Das bin ich auch nicht!", schnarrte er

Er tanzte mit ihr zum Rand der Tanzfläche und schob sie dort dem erstaunten Blaise Zabini, dem gerade die Tanzpartnerin abhanden gekommen war, in den Arm.

„Bitte schön", knurrte er. „Meine Erlaubnis habt ihr."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Tanzsaal in Richtung Bar.

„Bei Merlins Sackhaaren! Was war das jetzt?", fragte ein vollkommen erstaunter Blaise.

„Das mein lieber Blaise, war ein NICHT eifersüchtiger Ehemann." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass mein Kleid so einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt hat und jetzt alle Männer auf mir rumtatschen können."

„Aha, aber ich scheine ja jetzt seine Erlaubnis zu haben." Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und schob sie auf die Tanzfläche. „Dann nutze ich das natürlich aus und werde deine nackte Haut betatschen."

„Oh bitte Blaise, lass es. Ich habe keine Lust auf Ärger. Lass uns bitte nur tanzen", flehte sie ihn an.

„Na gut, aber sag das auch mal der rothaarigen Person, die mit deinem Mann tanzt", feixte Blaise. „Schau jetzt nicht so auffällig hin."

„Wie bitte? Severus tanzt mit diesem rothaarigen Weib?" Hermione ließ sich einmal im Halbkreis drehen. Und tatsächlich! Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt, tanzte Severus mit eben jener Rothaarigen, die er vorhin so bewundernd angesehen hatte.

Hermione fühlte sich, als würde plötzlich jemand mit einer kalten Hand ihr Herz umfassen. Das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun.

Sie war eine selbstbewusste Frau, die normalerweise nicht unter Komplexen litt. Eine Frau, die immer wusste was sie wollte, die mit beiden Beinen im Geschäftsleben stand, drei Kinder großzog und einen nicht gerade pflegeleichten Ehemann hatte. Nichts warf sie so schnell um. Nichts, außer langbeinige, rothaarige Frauen, die es auf ihren Ehemann abgesehen hatten.

Dann fühlte sie sich plötzlich klein und unscheinbar, sie spürte jedes Pfund, das sie mehr als diese Frauen auf den Rippen hatte und hätte sich am liebsten verkrochen.

„Blaise, sei so lieb und begleite mich zum Waschraum", bat sie ihren Tanzpartner.

„Aber natürlich, mein Mädchen. Soll ich deinen Mann für dich verprügeln?"

„Quatsch! Natürlich nicht. Er darf doch mit anderen Frauen tanzen. Ich tanze doch auch mit anderen Männern."

Sie hatten den Waschraum erreicht. „Soll ich hier auf dich warten, Hermione?", fragte Blaise sie.

„Nein, geh ruhig schon zurück. Ich komme gleich nach", entgegnete sie. Im Waschraum ließ sie sich in einen Sessel sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Sie musste nachdenken, und dafür brauchte sie all ihre Sinne.

Ihr war mit einem Mal klargeworden, was Severus empfinden musste, wenn sie mit all diesen anderen Männern tanzte. Er war nun mal ein sehr Besitz ergreifender Mann, ob es um seine Frau oder Kinder ging. Und da es für ihn scheinbar einem Wunder gleichkam, dass er, der ehemalige Todesser, eine Frau wie Hermione sein nennen durfte, wollte er sie natürlich mit niemandem teilen.

Sie war verrückt, warum musste sie seine Eifersucht auch immer herausfordern, wo sie doch wusste, wie unsicher er ihretwegen immer wieder war. Auch wenn er maßlos übertrieb, konnte sie ihm wenigstens entgegenkommen und nicht mehr so aufreizende Kleider tragen. Scheinbar war das ja sein Hauptproblem. Warum war sie nur so verbohrt und wollte ihn durch Provokation dazu bringen, ihr endlich seine Eifersucht einzugestehen. Der Schuss konnte auch nach hinten losgehen, wie sie jetzt sah.

Doch wie kam sie dazu, sich von diesem Frauenzimmer so klein machen zu lassen. Sie wusste doch, dass Severus sie liebte. Keine Sekunde zweifelte sie daran. Und sie war auch nicht klein und nichtssagend und dick, nur weil sie nicht aussah wie eine riesengroße Bohnenstange, mit roten Haaren und flachen Brüsten.

Sie straffte die Schultern. Sie würde diesem Weibsbild schon zeigen, wem dieser Mann gehörte.

Ohne zu zögern ging sie zurück in den Ballsaal, allerdings stand Severus inzwischen mit dieser Person am Rande der Tanzfläche, hatte ein Glas Champagner in der Hand und hörte ihr zu. Diese Schlampe hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, eine Hand auf Severus Arm zu legen und dieser verdammte Slytherin tat nichts dagegen.

Hermione blieb einen Moment stehen und überblickte die Szene. Dann trat sie an die beiden heran und hob ohne ein Wort zu sagen, die Hand der Rothaarigen von Severus Arm.

„Hey, was fällt Ihnen ein", keifte die sie an.

„Hör mal, Mädchen!", Hermione war ganz nah an die Frau heran getreten. „Dieser Mann ist mein Mann und wenn du es noch einmal wagst, die Hand an ihn zu legen, werfe ich dich einem Manticor zum fressen vor." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die Rothaarige sah sie fassungslos an und nickte dann.

„Gut, dann sieh zu, dass du jetzt verschwindest, sonst lasse ich dich verschwinden."

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen daneben gestanden und kein Wort gesagt.

Als jene Frau verschwunden war, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz. Und ja, ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich bin sogar rasend eifersüchtig."

„Oh Severus, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid", gab sie zu.

Severus hob eine Hand und deutete ihr zu schweigen. „Hole deine Jacke. Wir werden einen Moment hinausgehen."

Als sie kurz darauf Hand in Hand durch den Park gingen, fragte Severus „Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Mir ist klar geworden, wie du dich fühlen musst, wenn du mich mit Blaise, Sirius oder sonst wem siehst. So ähnlich ging es mir wohl heute mit diesem rothaarigen Weibsbild. Ich weiß, dass sie deinem Idealbild einer Frau entspricht und so sehe ich nun mal nicht aus."

„Moment! Meinem Idealbild? Meinst du nicht, ich hätte dann so eine Frau geheiratet und nicht dich? Wie kommst du denn nur darauf. Wenn ich überhaupt ein Idealbild habe, dann entsprichst du ihm, Schatz." Er räusperte sich. „Warum, glaubst du, hätte ich sonst dich geheiratet? Ich liebe dich und nur dich. Das weißt du doch, Hermione. Aber du hast schon recht, was meine Gefühle angeht, wenn du mit Blaise und Co flirtest."

„Aber Severus, ich flirte doch nicht. Das ist gar nicht so!"

„Nein? Auf mich macht es aber den Anschein. Und weißt du wie ich mich dann fühle? Alt, hässlich und unsympathisch", brummelte er.

„Das ist mir heute aufgegangen, nachdem ich mich unscheinbar, dick und langweilig fühlte", gab sie beschämt zu.

Severus sah sie fassungslos an. „Wie bitte, bei Merlins Sackhaaren, redest du von dir? Du bist eine wunderschöne…., atemberaubend schöne Frau. Wage es nie wieder etwas anderes von dir zu behaupten."

Hermione schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Und du bist der wundervollste Ehemann und Vater und der fantastischste und zärtlichste Liebhaber, den es für mich und die Kinder nur geben kann."

„Und worum bei Salazar Slytherins verrotteter Seele geht es hier dann die ganze Zeit?", fragte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht." Dann lachte sie plötzlich.

„Doch, ich weiß es wohl! Erinnerst du dich, als ich dich vorhin gefragt habe, ob dir etwas an mir auffällt?"

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Ich bin zwar ein alter Mann, aber mein Gedächtnis funktioniert noch einwandfrei", er senkte seine Stimme. „Also, was meintest du damit, was sollte mir wohl auffallen?"

Hermione lachte leise. „Ich war in dem Moment so heiß auf dich und ich wollte nicht, dass das jemand bemerkt."

„Und das sagst du mir jetzt?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Wir hatten doch vorhin keine Zeit mehr. Und du warst so unglaublich prüde!"

„Wie bitte? Prüde? Ich?" Fassungslos sah er seiner Frau in die Augen.

„Ja, prüde! Ich durfte dir ja noch nicht mal auf den nackten Hintern glotzen!"

Hermione prustete laut los, weil ihr Mann unglaublich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist ein unglaublich verrücktes Huhn und ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du eine erwachsene Ehefrau und Mutter von drei Kindern sein willst!"

„Nicht zu vergessen, eine Geschäftsfrau!" Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„Richtig, eine Geschäftsfrau auch noch." Er gab ihr einen Kuss zurück.

„Und eine Frau mit viel Fantasie." Wieder gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

„Sehr viel Fantasie." Diesmal war er wieder dran.

„So viel Fantasie, dass ich jetzt einen wunderbaren Vorschlag zu machen habe."

Auf Severus fragenden Blick entgegnete sie. „Ich möchte jetzt noch einmal mit dir tanzen und dann hätte ich Lust nach Edinburgh zu apparieren, um die Nacht in dem Hotel zu verbringen, in dem wir unsere erste Liebesnacht erlebt haben. Und dort möchte ich, dass wir alles aus jener Nacht wiederholen." Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Na gut, nicht alles. Die erste Aktion lassen wir aus."

Sie lachte, als Severus seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und gen Himmel rief. „Diese Hexe ist eindeutig unmöglich."

**Ende.**

_So, das war unser kleiner/großer Ausflug in die Welt der Familie Snape. _

_Für alle, die wissen möchten, was aus der kleinen Cat wird, gibt es demnächst einen kleinen Ableger von „Liebe ist die größte Magie"._

_Wird wohl nur ein Dreiteiler, in dem ich erzähle, wie Catriona zur Frau wird und wie Severus damit umgeht *grins* _

_An einer größeren Geschichte arbeite ich auch wieder. Mal sehen, vielleicht lest ihr dann mal wieder rein. _

_Eure ZauBaerin_

9


End file.
